Echo of the Lion's Roar
by Amcm74
Summary: When Stormwind fell many lives were affected. One certain event was supposed to stay hidden forever. That secret rocks the very foundation the Alliance was founded on. SI-7 agent Crimson Fox will unwittingly uncover more then she wanted to know, about her Heroes and about herself. Sequel to The Crimson Fox.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard or Warcraft. All Characters portrayed in this story are property of their respected owners.

This is the sequel to The Crimson Fox. You can find it right here on FF! Although, you will not have to read it to jump right in to this one! Enjoy the story and then go read some Lore or play some WoW!

Echo of the Lion's Roar

Prelude

Stormwind was burning, just as Anduin Lothar had feared from the start. King Llane had to see reason now. They needed to gather the citizens, and flee before the Orcish Horde over ran them. The horses rushed through the streets at neck breaking speeds. The hooves sliding on the stones as they maneuvered the sharp turns around burning buildings.

Lothar saw a few soldiers holding one of the bottle neck points before the main keep. "How fares things here?" He pulled his charger up short. The animal rearing at the tension of his reins.

The men came to their feet seeing Lothar, and his small force consisting of only five fighters behind him. One of them stepped forward. "We have managed to hold this point so far. I can not say what transpires in the keep behind us, but I hear the north western homes have been under a full scale invasion for the last several hours. Since I no longer receive word by messenger or flare, I have assumed that it's gone."

A startled cry came from behind Lothar. He turned to watch Ondrena pull off her helmet. The long black curls falling over her shoulders." What of the housing square?"

"As I have said, there has been no sign for hours." The guard could see the female warrior was disturbed at his report.

Ondrena wheeled her horse around. She put her heels to it's side, but Lothar's hand shot out to seize the reins. "I forbid it!" He inched his horse closer. "Many times, on many things, I have given you what ever you asked, Ondrena. Not this time. The King and keep lay just before us. I will see both secure before we rush off into untested territory."

Ondrena's deep brown eyes filled with rage. She looked around at the audience and held her tongue. The look she shot him was purely that of a Stormwind noble. Lothar knew if he were to make mention of it she would no doubt knock him from his horse.

Ondrena was everything to him. Lothar remembered when he had first laid eyes on her. It was a time when no woman dared to stand with, or against the men of combat. He could still hear her loud resounding laughter, as she turned her back on her noble parents, and walked out of the main keep. The audience had King Adamant presiding between them. Adamant had determined that Ondrena could follow her heart's desire against her parent's wishes. She would be free to enlist in the Stormwind military as long as she left her title and noble rights behind. The King was certain the girl would relent in a matter of days. Gentle born with the face of an angel, she had not only chosen a warrior's life. She had blossomed to it. It was then Lothar lost his heart, and it was never reclaimed.

But Ondrena's rebelliousness was only matched in her ability to be unshakably stubborn. She had refused his offers of marriage. Instead working her way skillfully through the ranks. Finally earning her a place under his command, and firmly out of his reach. Openly anyway. One had to love the legalities of fraternization among troops.

But fraternize they had, and even now the proof of their secret affair was what was driving Ondrena's actions.

"Move to protect the King!" Lothar motioned his men forward. They passed between him and Ondrena. Still she remained unmoved. "Give me none of your insubordination right now!"

"My daughter could be dying as we speak." Ondrena growled low.

There it was. Lothar sighed. "Our daughter is probably already dead." It was harsh, but the words were true. "Stay by my side, Ondrena. We have lost much, and I do not want to loose you too."

Ondrena leaned over in front of the soldiers at the gate. Standing in her stirrups to touch her lips to Lothar's softly, at his words. "Eloise is our daughter. Because of that she can not be dead." Then the chestnut steed back away quickly. The reins flipped out of Lothar's reach. "Do your duty. I am a mother, and right now I have to do mine." She booted the horse with a harsh cry.

No light blessed speed could have aided Lothar in recapturing her. Fear in his eyes as he watched the only woman he loved disappearing into the burning city beyond.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

The King was dead. Curse that traitorous half orc, Garona! Steering his charger to the harbor to rejoin Khadgar and Alonsus Faol. Wrapped in his cloak before him was young Prince Varian. When he had come across Varian, the boy had thrown himself at Lothar. Making no effort to hold back his tears. Lothar could not blame him. He was covered in blood, presumably his father's. Recounting his terrible tale between gasps of air.

Lothar had sunk to his knees in agony as well. King Llane had been a childhood friend. They had remained close. Lothar lived under his service. Obviously, King Llane had died, because of Lothar's failure to his own.

Khadgar didn't need Lothar to tell him just who was wrapped in the thick brown and gold cloak. He reached up to grab the young prince, and pull him down. "Prince Varian!" He cried out. Moving the cloak way from the boy's face. Horrified he looked up at Lothar.

"The King is dead. The blood you see on Varian is a testament to that fact." Lothar dismounted and stood over them.

"Curse those green monsters. Did you see what happened, Prince Varian?" Khadgar whispered pushing the boys hair back in a gentle motion. The sight of so much blood. More then could have been splattered. It was clear he had held his father's body for a time.

Varian closed his eyes. Wanting to block out the memory, but it only came back stronger. Tears fell again as he nodded. Not able to speak, because he would give in to his sobbing again.

"Archbishop Faol!" Khadgar called as he stood back up. A hand dropped to Varian's back. Gently pushing the boy toward the waiting ship. "Prepare to look the young Prince over. He is in need of aid."

"Tell me, where is Ondrena? Has she returned?" Lothar looked at Alonsus rushing down the ramp. The flowing robes billowing with his haste.

"Ondrena isn't with you?" Khadgar frowned suddenly. "I thought she entered the city at your side?"

Lothar paled. "We got separated. I had hoped she would have arrived before me."

Alonsus moved closer putting an arm on Varian's shoulder. "You were not separated. The blasted woman went for the child didn't she?"

Lothar nodded. There was no time for decorum.

"We don't have much time to make our escape, Lothar, and we can't leave without you." Alonsus's voice was harsh, but full of pity.

Lothar didn't respond as he turned and remounted his charger.

Khadgar chasing after him, "What are you doing? We need to get underway with the Prince! There isn't a moment to spare going after a mere soldier. No matter what her bloodline was."

Lothar didn't listen as he rode off.

Alonsus looked down at Varian. Knowing he must curb his tongue before the Prince. "Khadgar, you know how he feels, but there is more there then I can say in present company."

The mage made a confused face, "What are you blathering about?"

Alonsus moved Varian toward the ship. "The Arathi line, mage. Lothar wasn't as remiss in his duty as many believe. Now hold your tongue. Prince Varian has been through enough already!"

O0O0O0O0O0O

Ondrena was cut off. Behind her only a flaming death, before her a full patrol of invading orcs. At least five that she could count. If only her horse had not run off when she had entered the house looking for Eloise.

The child had always been diligent and did exactly as she was told. When the nanny had run off, Eloise had stayed behind. She must never flee. Hold her ground and wait for her mother. No matter how long it was, Ondrena had told her over the years. Mommy will come for you. Just hold on to that knowledge.

Ondrena had entered the house in a rush. Searched everywhere. It was then she found little Eloise curled in a blanket far back in a closet. A small plush fox pinned to her chest chanting "Come for me. Come for me. Come for me."

"Eloise!" Ondrena had cried out opening her arms. Eloise had brightened. The girl half crawled half fell into her mother's embrace. Pushing back her daughter's dark hair, Ondrena scanned her child with a critical eye. If so much as a scratch was on her baby, more then Stormwind would burn. "Are you okay, my child?"

"Yes!" The fox was shoved at her mother. "She kept me safe! Mrs. Basche tried to get us to leave. But my Fox said to wait until you came for me."

"What a clever fox, she is too. Because I have come." Lifting her child to her chest. Turning she rushed out of the little house. Only to see her mount had been spooked off. Damn her for not tethering the creature. Now she was going to have to fight her way to the harbor on foot.

Setting Eloise down, she did not have to tell the girl to get behind her. The orc's features did that job well enough on their own. "Don't worry, Eloise. Mommy is a Stormwind Officer. I can handle a few scraggly monsters." The words were bravado. These Orcs were large, battle hardened, and blood thirsty. Plus they had the moral of capturing the human city. What was one more soldier at this point?

Seeing the armor of a Stormwind guard elected gruff sounds of excitement. They wanted to fight, and civilians did little more then cower and cry. But the armored humans, they were the best fun. And this one had a child to protect. The battle would be entertaining indeed.

The first one rushed in, ax swung high. Ondrena ducked and drew her sword. Gritting her teeth as the steel of her blade caught his arm and severed it. The cut was clean, but the creature grabbed it with his free hand and howled in pain. The sight enraging his companions.

Two more rushed in. She evaded the first swing of a mace, but the second Orc grabbed her arm. When the mace serpentine in flight and came back. Connecting with the side of her helmet. It was a killing blow if not for the thick plate. The cover being thrown free. Exposing her long black hair and bringing her to her knees.

The Orcs froze momentarily. They were not unaccustomed to females fighting in their own culture, but the pink skinned humans? All the women of their kind whimpered before death in the most pathetic of ways. Their confusion gave them all pause. Was this some sort of trick?

While they debated Ondrena worked at not throwing up. The world was blurred, and the sounds seemed muffled as if from a far away distance. Senses skewed, but that did not touch her memory. She knew why she was fighting. She also realized she was not going to last long against a foe, that was stronger and outnumbered her now four and a half to one.

One of the Orcs tried to moved around Ondrena to get to Eloise. The sword was thrust out and driven into the Orc's side. "Do not touch her!" Ondrena growled. Turning the blade she added looking toward the other green forms, "Do not even look at my daughter!"

The impaled Orc sliding off her blade. A hand clasping the wound as blood began to gurgle out between his tusks.

The other three attacked in unison. Ondrena twirling her blade, and wishing to the Light she had a shield. They were driving her backward. The crackling pop of the burning building becoming louder. The timbers starting to groan under it's own weight.

"Eloise." Ondrena called as her feet slipped out from under her. She caught herself and came back up to block the blow of the mace. "You have to run, baby. Run for the harbor and don't look back."

"I'm scared Mommy!" Eloise cried out.

Ondrena turned her eyes on her daughter. Certain, it was the same look her father had given her when she refused a noble marriage. He had thought it would be for the best. Ondrena knew this was the only chance her child had to live on. The world was cruel, and for Eloise to survive Ondrena had to be even worse. "You are my daughter! You fear nothing, now do what I say. GO!"

"I'm scared!" Eloise called again.

Ondrena turned to shout at her daughter to leave. But this time, one of her attackers took advantage of the situation. Grabbing her long flowing hair to hold her head still. The dagger in his hand being pulled across Ondrean's neck. The Stormwind Officer sliding to her knees. The eyes going void just before collapsing to her side.

Eloise screamed as the blood began to poor from her mother's mortal wound. The cry echoing with Lothar's as he rushed in. Possessed by grief and what he had just seen. If only he had been a mere moment sooner. The two handed sword Quel'Zaram cut through the remaining orcs as if they were not even there. He had no time to deal with them. Ondrena lay on the ground. Horrifyingly her body began to writhe in death throes before him.

"No, my love." Anduin Lothar pulled her to his chest. Immune to the sight of her blood spilling in streams over his plate armor. Tears flowing down his face as he brushed her hair back. Seeing for himself that there was no chance Ondrena would rise again. A wail of heart ache consumed him as he rocked her. First Stormwind was lost, then Llane Wyrnn, now Ondrena. His pain was unquenchable. The Orcs must be stopped. Driven back from whatever hole they had crawled out of.

Looking over he saw his daughter sitting still on the cobblestone path. Rivers of blood flowed through the cracks around her. Cinders floating in the air currents born of the burning city. Setting Ondrena down slowly. There was no time to bury her body. Let the city of Stormwind be her funeral pyre. As great as that honor seemed, it was not enough for Lothar. Nothing would ever be enough.

"Come Eloise, we are sailing soon. The others are waiting." He looked to the child. The large brown eyes just staring at her mother. She was covered in dirt, soot, blood and tears. Moving he lifted her to his chest. "I am sorry, dear. We have to go."

Eloise just turned her head into his neck, but not a sound came forward. Lothar patted her head. He knew how she felt. But he knew there was still something to be saved. The people of Stormwind. Young Prince Varian was still alive, and with him so was the heart of human kind.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lothar entered the royal cabin in the flag ship. Eloise in his arms.

Varian sprang from his seat on the bed. He had clearly been waiting for someone to come join him. The large room was dark and dismal.

"Pardon me, my Prince, but could you share this space with a young child I found. So far no one has come forward to claim her." Lothar studied Varian. The young prince frowned and nodded. Lothar moved to set Eloise on the bed. She remained silent. Sitting perfectly still. The dirty toy fox, now horribly singed still in her hands. "Your kindness is much becoming of you, Prince Varian."

Varian walked over and dipped a rag in the water basin. He turned and made his way back. Sliding down before the child. He started wiping away the dirt on her face. "We have all suffered so much today. It is not kindness to look after one's own people. My father." He froze. Lothar watching the Prince struggle to hold back the tears. Failing as they dropped like rain from his eyes, "My Father wanted me to be a good King. It is my duty to him and those still with us."

"You will be, my Prince. Focus on becoming that. I will take care of the rest." Lothar stood up making for the door before he too lost control of his emotions.

"Lothar?" Varian turned to face the Champion of his father.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Thank you for all you have done for me and Stormwind."

Lothar flinched hard. What had he done? Fail to convince King Llane to leave the city? What about the failure to protect Ondrena? He moved his eyes to Eloise. Pain was unbearable as she raised her brown eyes to him. She was a mini Ondrea, and that image did nothing but rip out his very soul."I can do nothing else. My life is yours to command, my Prince."

The door clicked shut leaving Varian alone with the sad little girl. Crawling up to sit next to the child. Varian reached out one arm to encircle her. She leaned over and rested her head on his side.

"I wish I could promise you that it would be all better soon, but I can't. I have no idea when or how long it will take, but I will take back our home. Stormwind will rise again from these ashes." He looked down at the emotionless face. A child that forlorn and broken was a symbol of the state of his kingdom. Varian promised himself that someday in the future he would build a place where she and his people could smile again.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Khadgar shook his head as he watched Lothar pace the wooden floor boards. The room doubled as their meeting chamber and bunks.

"You never said a word, Anduin." Khadgar whispered harshly. "I didn't have a clue that Ondrena had a child. Least of all one by you."

"What was he going to say?" Alonsus whispered back, careful not to be heard. The glow of the lanterns their only light on a rocking ship. "The woman was insistent no one find out, lest they stripe her from military service."

"That was not the whole of it." Lothar looked at his companions. "Ondrena always feared that King Llane would find out about Eloise."

"Why?" Khadgar rested his elbows on the table and dropped his head in his hands. "The King would have been over joyed. You are after all the last of your line. It's been a source of contention in the Kingdom since as long as I could remember."

"That's just it. King Llane and Anduin have always been nothing but the best of friends. With blood lines like that, a merger would not be requested. Lothar would be forced to hand Eloise over. The Wyrnns and the Lothars united. It's a fairytale story come true."

"But Varian is betrothed to Tiffin Ellerian."

"But the Ellerians are not even noble until the official ceremony, and betrothals can be broken. Trust me. I heard it a thousand times out of Ondrena's mouth. She never wanted Eloise trussed up to be sold off for political connections and royal breeding." Lothar slumped to his seat.

"So you kept silent." Khadgar leaned back in his chair. The picture had been painted. The image complete. "Seeing as King Llan is gone, Prince Varian is honor bound to fulfill his father's wishes, looks like your Eloise is in the clear."

"And we have more pressing concerns to think about. Like where we are going to go and who we are going to seek sanctuary with." Alonsus tapped his fingers on the table.

"We need to form an Alliance with the humans and other willing races. So we can stop these Orcs before all of Azeroth is over come." Lothar growled. The need for vengeance still burning like the core of the sun in his heart.

"Looks like a job for you, Lothar. As the last of the Arathi, you are the only one who could possibly convince the other Kingdoms to unite." Khadgar pointed out. "None of the Kings will trust the other to lead such a powerful collective."

"How am I to do that when I have to raise Prince Varian to be a good King for our people?"

"It shames me to say this, but Anduin, you do not have time for a child." Alonsus said cautiously. The man had just lost the woman he had loved for years, and his best friend. Asking him to give up someone else was going to be a touchy subject.

"I can't abandon Varian. It will never happen." Lothar slid a terrible glare toward the Archbishop for the mere suggestion.

"I wasn't speaking of the Prince, Lothar." Alonsus corrected

The room went deadly silent. Lothar saying nothing. Staring blankly at the light flickering into the lantern.

Khadgar felt his mouth drop open. "Archbishop, are you suggesting that he give up his only daughter? The last link we have to the Arathi bloodline?"

"Everyone thinks its done anyway. No one will fault him at this point for abdicating his duty to the bloodline in place of Prince Varian." Alonsus frowned, but stayed his course. "I do not like it either, but the girl is a liability that we can not afford."

"So you are suggesting I just hand over Ondrena's child to some stranger without a by your leave?" Lothar stared hard at Alonsus.

"That is exactly what you have to do, if we are to save Stormwind and the entirety of Azeroth from the Orcish hordes."

"You can't!" Khadgar came to his feet. The robes swirling about him.

But Anduin motioned him to sit. Looking to Alonsus he said in a flat tone,"Find me a family willing to take her. One whose silence I can buy, Alonsus, and it will be done."

"I am against this!" Khadgar slammed his hands on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut. These were good men. Brave heroes of his people, and they were throwing away a mere child because she may become a bit of a burden to them. Had this war already warped them so much?

"Against it or not, Khadgar, you will remain silent about what we discussed here today. I will have your word on it." Lothar waited for the mage to respond.

"I will not!"

Lothar moved to grab the mage by the front of his robes, "I have already lost a lot today, so excuse me if I don't mind adding one more mage to that list."

Alonsus jumped up ready to intervene should Lothar prove to be intent on removing Khadgar from the equation. The simple truth being, they had already lost so much, and they needed him. Needed his magical skill in the coming battles.

Khadgar narrowed his eyes on Lothar, "Very well. I give you my word I will not speak of it for now. But someday, if it ever comes to it, I will find her and I will return her to her place. She is an Arathi."

"Pray it never happens in my life time." Lothar threw him back.

"Gentleman, please!" Alonsus shouted. "There is so much war and hate left to come before this mess is over. We do not need it starting to grow between us!"

Lothar turned from Khadgar and stalked over to brood in his bunk. He didn't want to say it, but he too wanted rid of Eloise. That face, her eyes and hair, was all Ondrena. It was simply to painful to look upon.

Khadgar turned his back on the men. Promising himself someday he would right their wrong,

**Author Note:** Hope you enjoyed this piece. Next chapter I will jump both feet into current timeline.


	2. Chapter 1 – Home, it's where the expect

Echo of the Lion's Roar

Chapter 1 – Home, it's where the expectations are.

The skies of Elywnn were dotted with puffy white clouds. The sun sparkled through, and danced on the leaves of trees. The feathers on the gryphon rustled. He dove at incredible speed into the forest blow. The rider throwing her hands above her head screaming with delight.

Fox had not been home for an incredibly long time. Now she would be on a three month reprieve from her adventuring. It was time for her royal guard rotation. To her there was no place as beautiful as Elywnn Forest in all the world. She felt her very soul soaring just being there. Stormwind, was more then just where she lived. It was home.

Seb called out to answer her cry. The gentle squeeze of her thighs assured him she was alright. This knowledge caused the cunning gryphon to increase his pace. He was no ordinary mount after all. He was the pride of the Wild Hammer clan. A heritage and legacy longer then even the King who owned him. The bond he formed with the rogue that sat astride him was strong. Their minds finally merge like one, when locked in the dance of flight. That was why he was able to pin his large wings to his side, and twirl his body in a horizontal spin without losing her. Then lifting higher to skim the roof tops of Eastvale Logging Camp. The residents, that were outside, all turning in awe of the acrobatics of the passing rider.

"You are in a good mood, Seb. Happy to finally be rid of me, and back in the Royal Stables?" Fox patted his neck.

Seb did not understand her words. It was her constant care and affection he knew so well that he heard. A squawk thrown back at her was her only warning. He dropped low to the ground dodging the tree trunks. The large wings stretched out to full length. They broke the wood line at Crystal Lake. The murlocs gurgling on it's shores caught Seb's attention. He banked toward them.

There was nothing Fox could do to stop him. She had dropped the reins the moment he had began weaving through the forest. Seb grabbing one bright green Murloc up in his talons. He tossed it up high in the air. Fox watching the fishman flipping helplessly past her head. Seb spun, and went back for it. Catching it in his beak. A few head bounces and it was thrown into the deeper water.

Fox laughed hard. "Now that wasn't nice, Seb. But seeing as it was a Murloc, I can find it in my heart to forgive you." Looking up to see Goldshire before her, Fox leaned low.

The signal was clear to Seb. Fox wanted speed. The kind that impressed. Taking note of the crowd in the town before him, Seb was willing to comply. He did, after all, enjoy an audience to his greatness. They rocketed past as Seb let out a battle cry so fierce it echoed even within the walls of the Lion's Pride Inn.

"You are going to have everyone jealous of you now." Fox looked back over her shoulder. Seb ignored her. Using the speed to coast through the arch of Stormwind's gates. Lifting vertical in front of Turalyon's statue. They flew over the Trade district. Then circled the Cathedral before moving to land back behind the main keep. The royal stables pristine awaiting them.

"Miss!" One of the hands dropped his pitchfork, and ran toward her.

Fox ignored him. Dismounting, she bent over and ran her hands over her tired legs.

The stable hand coming up to her in a rush, "Miss, you can't bring your Gryphon back here! This area is reserved for his Majesty's private use."

Seb moved between them. The feathers fluffing up in a clear warning. Chirps of irritation deep in his throat. He did not like threatening tones. Especially not ones directed to his rider.

"I understand. I am merely returning his Highness's mount from the Lion's Landing mission. Check his anklet for conformation." Fox pulled the reins over Seb's head. Holding them out to the confused stable hand.

Seb turned his head to Fox. Clearly confused as to why he was being entrusted to someone else. Strangers were not to be trusted. He had learned that much during his time with the rogue.

The man took the reigns hesitantly. He started to kneel down to check the identification tag. Only to be knocked back by one forceful wing. Seb flapping both of them hard as he reared just a bit.

"Seb!" Fox scolded. She reached out trying to sooth the irritated Gryphon. "You behave for the poor man. He is only doing his job." Looking down at the prone figure, "I am so sorry. He really can be quite a handful at times."

"It's okay, miss. I can see the inscription on his ring from here." The words coming out a low groan. "I shall send a messenger to inform King Wyrnn that you have brought the beast back in good condition."

"Thank you. There is an older mount here. A Gryphon named Besty. Is she doing well?" Fox wrung her hands, dreading the answer.

"Ah! You know Besty? Yes, the sweet girl is the joy of the entire stable. She is doing very well. Would you like to see her?" The man took the reins just avoiding a sudden peck from Seb.

"I would love to do so, but I need to report to my Boss over at the SI-7. I will be back later to see her." Fox promised. It was enough knowing that Besty was pleased with her new lot in life.

The man blinked, "Your a rogue." Looking closer his eyes widened, "Are you that rogue?"

"Excuse me?" Fox turned. She had to admit his tone caught her attention.

"Well you said you were from Lion's Landing and the rumors are that..." The man blushed. Embarrassed to be caught carrying gossip, and possibly about the woman before him.

Fox tried to look expressionless. Rumors, again with the rumors. "Good sir, if there is some Lion's Landing Rogue gossip, I can assure you I know nothing of it."

"I am very sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

Fox didn't bother saying goodbye. She turned and made her way toward the gates into the city. The Dwarven district was full of heat and smoke. There were happy laughs of the hard working race, mixed with the drunken slurring of speech. Somethings never changed.

She moved through the crowded streets. Senses heightening as a small human boy bumped into her. Painfully aware of him lifting her purse.

"So sorry miss." He called out. Believing he had not been caught in his mischief. He bobbed a short bow and ran off.

Fox smiled and waved after him. He would be so disappointed with the bag of polished stones and small rolled note. If he was able to translate the scrap of paper, he would find an invitation and password to speak with SI-7 Leader Mathias Shaw. "Good Fortune shine on you, little soul." Fox whispered turning to resume her path.

Moving along the front of the main keep. She looked up the stairs. Immediately squelching any urge to go inside. She would be in and out of that building constantly for the next few months. She would have her fill of political posturing, grand meetings, and of course titled noble frippery. How King Wyrnn dealt with it was beyond her. She had to salute him for that alone.

That put a bounce in her step as she moved through the arch into Old Town. The smell of the Pig and Whistle tempting her to stop. After her meeting with Shaw, she promised herself to get a snack.

So who was she going to be assigned to this time? Anduin! Oh please let it be the Prince. Fox loved guarding him, simply loved it! From the time in the Library to the archery matches. Although, she was pretty sure they would be in and out of the Cathedral more then any of her previous missions. He was becoming a powerful Priest after all.

The other options were Genn Greymane and the King, himself.

She had yet to have an opportunity to watch the Gilnean leader. Fox pinched her lips together in thought. It could be a really interesting assignment. Considering how long Greymane had lead his people. There would be a wealth of insight to the man. She could learn so much from observing. Shivers of excitement at the prospect rushed over her.

Shaw would not be so diabolical as to force her to watch over King Varian again, would he? That paused her step. Yes, Shaw would. She begrudgingly admitted to herself. Fox decided then, if that happened she was going to do her utmost, to remained as silent and unseen for as long as she could. The idea of informing his Majesty that she had been in the keep by his side for three months without his knowledge would be completely worth it. The look on his face would probably steel her through the rest of her days.

Entering the training area she was still lost in thought. She missed Shaw looking up from instructing one of the new agents. Seeing her, he patted the fellows shoulder and signaled he would be off.

Fox was tackled in a huge hug. Stunned she shrieked and flailed her arms. "Damn it, Shaw! What happened to affection in uniform."

"We don't have uniforms." He took her arms and stepped back. The brown eyes looking her over. "I can not believe you did it, Fox."

"You did have your doubts?" She winked up at him. Knowing he was referring to her suicide missions. Light be praised she had been just as lucky as she was cunning.

Shaw let her go, and reached up to stroke his beard. "I didn't doubt you were going to die. I believed you would. Now I know I have underestimated you."

Fox lifted her hand to stare at her nearly nonexistent nails. Then pretended to polish them on her shoulder, "The Crimson Fox, proving that anything Mathias Shaw can do, she can do better."

"Oh really? Remember I get to decide who you're guarding this rotation." Shaw let loose a vicious smirk.

"About that! I think I want Greymane." Fox placed her hands together. Peeking up at her boss. A hopeful light in her eyes

"The King has already been selected. You knew, I would send you to him. After all you're friends." Shaw chuckled as he turned the imaginary dagger. "Sorry, Fox, I already inked the final forms. You will be Lead Rogue in charge this time too."

"Fine."

"You are not going to argue with me? Come on, Fox, I was up all last night dreaming of how you would react to this. Don't ruin it by being compliant."

Fox reached out and patted his shoulder, "I am sorry, Shaw. I fear there is no entertainment in this for you. The King is my friend, after all. So who am I getting to work with."

"I chose Cat. She is pretty dependable. So lots of help there." Shaw nodded, as he recounted the list."There is a new little gnome rogue too. He has finally risen in skill enough to learn how to go about this. His name is Iggee. Shy little fellow, but I see potential."

"And my last rogue? Adian?" Fox smiled at the thought.

"Nope."

"Amber?"

"Like I would waste her time with this?"

"Gee thanks, tell me who?"

Shaw didn't answer. He looked over her head at the loud screaming and swearing coming from the entrance. "Ahh Goldenleaf, I see you found him."

Fox turned and paled, "Shaw you son of a bitch! You can't be serious."

They watched as Goldenleaf held Learen, the angry little gnome rogue, by his cloak.. The Night Elf had his arm thrust as far away from his body as he could. Learen spinning around trying to stab the druid. By the Light, was that foam coming out of the goggled gnome's mouth?

"I am. I got word that Learen needs to be removed from battle ground service. He has formed some sort of strange addiction to it. What better place to detox then on boring guard duty?"

"Guard Duty?! No! I refuse. Put me down so that I may stab him, you floppy eared pin cushion." Learen growled at Goldenleaf. Waving his daggers in the air as if he was brutally murdering Shaw.

"I found him in Alterac Valley. When I asked him when he was going to leave, he told me," Goldenleaf sighed and looked at the Gnome still scrambling around trying to be free. "That he would leave in a body bag. He keeps going on and on about it being Stab the Blood Elf day."

"It is Stab the Blood Elf day! I can show you my calendar. I take my stabbing very seriously."

Shaw sighed, "I will pay you the gold I owe, but after you go lock him in the basement. Seems we are going to have to starve him a bit before he agrees."

"I want more gold." Goldenleaf headed for the door of the SI-7. Clearly the druid was feeling used. "I am not being paid enough to put up with this."

Learen was screaming at Shaw as he was carried off, "Starve me? Lock me up? HA! I survived in Gnomergan for months with nothing but my daggers, with out being killed or irradiated. You can't bully me Shaw! I know where you sleep." The voice fading. "I'll stab you, Shaw! I'll do it too!"

"So Fox, seems you will be a man down for a day." Shaw looked to the building and pondered on Learen's ability to be stubborn, "Or five. Excuse me, I need to make sure they don't give him water. I have a feeling that he could last months in there if we give him anything to drink."

Fox grabbed his arm. She forced him to look down at her "I will be taking two days before the rotation starts. I want to spend time with my parents."

Shaw nodded, "I expected that when you came through the gate. Be careful moving around the city. I do not need anyone recognizing you."

Fox watched as Shaw picked up his pace heading into the headquarters. She didn't pity him. After all she was the one that was going to have to deal with Learen for the next three months. She had no doubt that at the end of that time, she would be begging the gnome to stab her. Knowing Learen, that would be one order he would comply to without argument.

Now that her duty of reporting in was done, she would stop at the Protective Hide, and change. She maybe a leather worker by trade, but Gracie Fulbright expected her daughter to dress like a lady.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Varian gave a bored smile, as Greymane complained, yet again, about the cold starkness of Stormwind's architecture.

"There is something to be said for the warm inviting colors of wooden timbers." The older ruler sighed. "Standing on stone all day is making my joints ache."

"Wood burns, Greymane. I prefer the stone." Varian side stepped the obvious fact that Greymane was clearly suffering from arthritis. Watching the elder man limping around the keep, Varian wondered if perhaps he should consider putting in a more comfortable throne in preparation for his own old age. A huge sigh hit him. That was wishful thinking. The chances of him making it to his old age.

"Your Highness," Varian looked up to see his Master Stableman moving up to him. "I have brought you an important report. Should I read it now, or would you like to look it over later?"

"Is Besty well?" Varian turned his attention to the man.

A smile brightened the Stableman's face, "Oh yes. Besty is still in the of best health. I had her tacked up the other day. One of the grooms took her out for a few turns around the city. She seems to be moving well and without pain."

Greymane scoffed at that.

Varian dropped his head trying to hide the smile."Then what is there to report?" He felt oddly confused. What was urgent enough to require his attention?

"I am please to announce your Grand Armor Gryphon has been returned. Minus the armor." The stableman supplied proudly.

That information caused Varian's head to snap up. The blue eyes going large. He was eager for more information. "The rider?" He moved forward. Ready to run from the Keep, if Fox was awaiting him at the Stables.

The excitement in his voice causing the Stableman to look nervously at Greymane. "My hand tells me that the rider asked about Besty, and went to check in with the SI-7. Is everything okay? Should we have detained her?"

Varian scowled and looked around the room. "Yes. Everything is fine. Thank you for the report."

Greymane waited for the man to leave, before casting Varian a glance. "What was that about?"

"Obviously nothing. Seeing as she didn't bother to come to the keep, and alert me to her arrival." Varian turned to slump down on his throne.

Graymane sputtered on a laugh, "A woman? You? I think my hearing has finally gone."

"She isn't just any woman. If you get the chance to meet her, you will see what I mean. Fox can not be explained."

Greymane was speechless. Was it possible that the Stormwind King had actual feeling for the rogue?

Varian came off his throne. "I have a better idea." He could not stay there and do nothing. Not when Fox had finally returned to Stormwind. It had been months since he had last seen her. He missed her company. The sly smile and teasing wit. He missed taunting her, then watching her struggle to find away around his all consuming power. He needed her as much now as he had in Lion's Landing. Why should he wait? Moving toward the doors in great strides.

"What are you doing?" Greymane limped forward cursing the cold stone in his mind yet again.

"To see Shaw about a rogue."

"What if something comes up?"

"Why do I keep you here, if not for situations like this?" Varian motioned for his guard. "Get me a horse. I need to go to Old Town."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox had to admit, robes were comfortable. She lifted the hem of her boring brown robes off the ground. The cloak swayed behind her. The thick hood hanging back. She had just left the Protective Hide, and was considering stopping at the Pig and Whistle. The thundering sound of hooves brought her attention up. The citizens all stepping back in the streets. Excitement as the King rode past, the Stormwind banner waving behind him.

Fox took her place in the crowd lining the streets. Moving to tip toes to see King Wyrnn riding right through the gate at the SI-7. She smiled shaking her head. Poor Shaw. First Learen, and now King Wyrnn. She wondered if it was her return that had brought him to the SI-7. She snorted and rolled her eyes at her vanity. There were so many things that could draw his attention it wasn't likely to be her. Pushing through the people milling around, awaiting another look at their King. Fox had no time for this. She moved toward the Trade District. The only place she wanted to be right now was in a little town house located on the canal. She wanted to see her parents. Fox was going home.

Fox waited by the front door. She had knocked a few times. The voice of her mother calling out in acknowledgment. Gracie Fulbright pulled open the door. The bright green eyes flew wide. "Eloise?" Throwing her arms around her daughter she cried out, "Eloise, my baby!"

"I'm finally home." Fox had to hold back the tears. Wrapping her arms around her mother and pulling her close.

Gracie pulled back. The lips pressed close. Reaching out to slap her daughter's arm hard."You terrible girl. It's been months since you sent your last letter. We thought you were dead."

"Dead people don't need to eat. I can smell you're making bread." Fox gave her mother a little smile.

Gracie pulled her daughter into the house and rushed her toward the eat in kitchen. "Your father should be home shortly. He is bringing guests with him. The Captain of a merchant ship and his son. You will need to thank them. I made so much extra food for them."

"A sea Captain? Does this fellow have a name?" Fox forced herself to sit properly. It was time to revert from being a SI-7 agent to Eloise. Fox liked being herself so much more. But her mother had her own thoughts on the matter, and Fox knew better then to challenge them.

"I believe your father said his name was Captain Raynol Stormblight." Gracie placed bowl of stew before Fox. Then added a steamy chunk of buttered bread, and a glass of moonberry juice. "That should hold you over."

Fox was relieved she did not know any Stormblight in person or deed. Lifting the spoon to her lips. "What of the son?"

"He is taking over the shipping company for his father soon. So the young gentleman is learning the ropes, as the saying goes." Gracie sat down and rested her plump chin on her hand. "What of you? What kept you away this time? Do not tell me those chubby Panda's are as demanding as the Twilight Highland Dwarves were?"

Fox choked on her soup. Recovering she pulled out her rehearsed lie. "I really don't want to worry you with things in the past, mom."

"So there was danger involved?"

"The Continent of Pandaria had trouble with something they call the Sha. I did not want to take a chance of accidentally bringing home any trouble."

"I wish you would have brought home some trouble in the form of a man." Gracie lifted her head hopefully, "Did you find anyone acceptable?"

Fox laughed. Most women would be insulted by such insistence from a meddling mother. Still this was Gracie Fulbright. She had been pushing her daughter to be a good Lady, and make a good match since before Fox could remember. "No. I did not find a single acceptable gentleman on my very long journeys."

"What about unacceptable?" Gracie frowned. "Because you aren't getting any younger girl. I have to admit I am getting quite desperate."

Fox put her spoon down. "There was an unacceptable one in there. But his job was so unacceptable, I kept a good distance."

"I guess I can't fault you for not throwing effort after foolishness." There was a slight ring of disappointment in her mother's tone. Reaching out to pat her daughter's hand. "Don't worry dear. We will try harder. It's not to late."

The sound of the door opening brought Gracie to her feet.

The loud male shout making it's way to the kitchen "Honey, I am home!"

"Myles, I have such a surprise for you. Stay here." Gracie pointed at her daughter. "I want to tell him you are home." Then she rushed from the room.

Fox was left alone. Taking advantage of the moment she spooned more soup into her mouth. Being at home was heaven. No one ever cooked like your own mother. She only had a moment, before the thundering of heavy boots caused her to look up.

Myles Fulbright stood in the door way. "Eloise!" He did not wait for her to react. Rushing in and pulling her as if she were a feather out of the chair. He crushed his precious daughter to his chest. "Thank the Light you have returned. Have you missed your father?"

"That's a stupid question, Dad." She fluttered her legs in the air. One thing could be said of her father. He was a large man. In stature and strength. Years of moving freight on and off ship added to rigging had made him muscular as well. Even with his advancing age he was more like an ox. "Don't you have company?" She asked.

Myles set his daughter down, "Nothing is as important as you are, Eloise. Nothing."

"Nice to hear that, Fulbright, but I am starving and your wife's cooking smells amazing." Fox could only assume that it was the Captain Stormblight who spoke.

She looked over, and saw her mother inviting the men into the kitchen.

"Captain Stormblight, may I present my adventurous daughter Eloise." Myles smiled over at the Captain. "She has surprised us with her return from Pandaria."

"Pandaria" The Captain suddenly looked impressed, "My son Jacen, has been rather curious about the new continent. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell us about it?"

Fox looked from Captain Stormblight to Jacen Stormblight. One could certainly see the family resemblance. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, and generally pleasing to look at. "It would be my pleasure."

"Then you may discuss it during dinner, because I didn't work all day for it to grow cold." Gracie motioned to the chairs."Myles and Captain Stormblight, you may take the ends of the table." Then she paused. A sudden gleam in her green eyes. "Mr. Stormblight you may sit here next to Eloise."

"It would be an honor." Jacen looked all to delighted as he waited for Fox to sit. "Myles you never mentioned that Eloise was such a beautiful woman."

Fox felt her smile fail. Oh by the Light, not again.

Author Note: I have to admit, there is some trouble keeping Fox straight. Having two names for the same person, tricky. As you can see Fox's Luck has not changed at all. And I will admit this up front. I am a HUGE fan of Learen. He just makes me laugh so hard. Angry, angry, hateful little Gnome.


	3. Chapter 2 - Evasion, doesn't help when i

Chapter 2

Evasion, doesn't help when it's on cool down.

"Why did you do that, Eloise?" Gracie stared in horror at her daughter.

Fox didn't know why she had refused a visit to the Storm Seeker in the company of Jacen Stormblight. When he had, ever so honorably, asked her on what sounded very much like a date. The man had wanted to show off his ship. Impress her with what he had to offer. Which in all honesty was quite a bit. Fox turned to see her mother's very frustrated face. Then she felt her anger rising as well in response.

"I have no interest in Mr. Stormblight or his ship." Fox pressed her back against the door. Unconsciously trying to blot him out with a very real barrier.

"What is wrong with him? Your father likes him. I thought he was handsome. He has good prospects. Eloise, he was perfect for you." Gracie groaned and reached for Fox's cloak. "Go after him. Tell him you were stunned at his offer, but after further reflection decided to take him up in his generous invitation."

"I wont." Fox stared at the cloak. She didn't have time for Jacen. She had one more free day. After that she would be spending her days stalking around after the King of Stormwind. Fox outwardly cringed. She could just imagine what her mother would say, if she found out her unacceptable had been King Wyrnn.

Gracie turned to her husband, "Myles, do something about your daughter."

Myles was thrust into the middle of the argument. He was a reserve man, simply loathed confrontations. Looking down at his plump little wife with confused eyes. "Darling, if Eloise doesn't like Jacen, then she doesn't like him."

"Thank you, Dad."

"The two of you!" Gracie threw her hands up. "Have either of you stopped to consider that she is not getting any younger. That her looks are going to eventually fade, and the time is running out if there are to be any children in her future."

"I do not need children. If I do feel the urge to be motherly, there are plenty of orphans just across the bridge in the Cathedral District that would enjoy my company." Fox shot back.

Gracie paled as if Fox had struck her. "You have to have children, Eloise. You have a duty to see too. Your bloodline demands it!"

"What bloodline? Fulbrights have been Farmers, Lumberjacks, and the like as far back as it goes. Besides, I am a woman. My name wont go on, so it means very little."

"That is enough! You will do what I say, and I say tomorrow you will go down the the harbor to see the younger Stormblight. You will dress prettily, talk like a lady, and pray to the light he forgets how rude you were to him this evening!"

Fox saw red. Anyone else said such things to her, she would have killed them on the spot. The fact this woman was her mother was the only thing that stayed Fox's hand. It did not stop Fox from snarling back, "I will not!" Turning and heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Come back down here, girl. This is not over."

"Yes it is!" Fox slammed her door. Rushing across the room. She threw herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow.

Below Gracie looked to Myles. "You should have backed me up!"

"And have her mad at the both of us? That would not be wise."

Gracie scowled at him, Then lifting her skirts moved to the kitchen. Clearing the table with loud banging of the dishes.

Myles followed her. "Gracie, this isn't you. I don't understand why you push her like that."

Gracie glared up. "You know exactly why I do it."

"Can't you forget the past. Just let things be as they are."

"No! I know who she is." Gracie hissed in a low whisper. "I love her just as much as if she were my own, but I will not stand by and watch her bloodline disappear entirely."

"Lothar asked us to raise her. He never said anything about forcing her to carry on the Arathi." Myles reached up and touched the key that hung around his neck.

"You know his wishes, and if you were half a man, you would tell her the truth. Just give her the blasted key." Gracie pulled out a chair and flopped down into it. "I love her. I do, but she needs to take her place in this world. Not wandering around playing with dead animal skins. She was meant for more."

"I will think about it." Myles said quietly. He merely wanted to pacify his wife. He had no intention of giving up his little girl to the Alliance. The dangers were too great. Better she stay safe in a quiet little life making leather bags and pretty shoes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Varian stared out the large windows down to the harbor. The moon cast a glow on the rippling waters. A deep sigh left him. Fox had not been at the SI-7. Shaw had been as inflexible as steel about the issue as well. He refused to even give the smallest hint as to where Fox had gone. That left Varian with one guess. She was with her parents. That had to be it. Reason suggested, that they must live in somewhere in Goldshire. The housing within Stormwind's walls was far to pricey for any commoner to own. If Fox had been the daughter of a nobleman, then Varian would already know her.

Damn, he wanted to go to Goldshire tomorrow, but that would be foolishness. He had no idea where to go, and wandering around aimlessly was out of the question. Everything would have been so much easier if Shaw would cooperate.

A light knock came at the door. Turning he asked who it was.

"Father, it's me. Anduin."

Anduin? Well, that was a pleasant surprise. "You can come in."

Anduin entered the quite study. Looking around he cocked up an eyebrow in confusion. "It's a little dark for reading, don't you think Father?"

"I get enough reading down in the main counsel rooms." Varian replied dryly. "What brings you to visit me this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep. To be honest I thought you would like to play a game of chess with me?"

That brought a smile. "Think you can best me yet?"

"I can set up the board, and we will see." Anduin leaned over, and pulled up the large wooden box from a nearby table.

"You seem a bit sure of yourself, son. All that practice with Wrathion must have paid off."

"Don't mention the Black to me." Anduin grouched. "I can't believe he betrayed us."

Varian moved to take one of the chairs next to the round gaming table. "It was bound to happen. Black Dragons and Human kind never mix. I have to admit, I had my hopes for that one."

"Really? Then we were both duped." Anduin sat down as well. "White or Black?"

"Seeing how you feel about Black these days, I will take that." The King turned the board gently, as to not disturb the pieces. "Perhaps I can get you to go on the offensive."

"Speaking of offensive, have you seen your new gryphon?" Anduin made his first move. Hopping a knight forward.

"Ah him. I have heard he is back. I had assumed his training would have improved him somewhat. Am I wrong?"

"Very wrong. They are calling him Seb. When I saw him he was chasing one of the hands around the corral. He seemed quite set on pecking the man's head off." Anduin chuckled. "Excuse my humor. It's not very kind."

Varian moved a pawn forward. "That makes no sense. I was certain Fox could curb his bad behavior so he was more tempered like Besty. Seems she failed."

"The stable hand that spoke with Fox, said that Seb is fine with her. A touch protective even." Anduin hopped his knight again.

Varian laughed, "The gryphon has developed a crush on Fox? That's great. When I see her I will make sure to rub that one in."

"You haven't seen her?"

"No. She went right to the SI-7. Did you expect anything else from her?" Varian lifted his eyes to pin on Anduin. His boy had known Fox much longer then he had. There might be some clue as to what she was doing.

"Well yes. Actually, I saw her when I was leaving the Cathedral tonight. At least, I think it was her. Fox in a dress. I had to do a double take, and even then my guards caught me staring. It was a bit embarrassing. My men got the wrong idea."

Varian's hand froze holding his pawn aloft. "In a dress near the Cathedral?" He set the piece down slowly.

Anduin studied the board. "Yes, she was with three men near the bridge to the Trade District. They seemed to be sailors. One was a sea Captain. I could tell by his uniform. The other was an older gentleman with huge arms. He could have been the body guard to the Captain, I suppose. The last was a younger man. Poor fellow seemed rather interested in our Fox. Seeing as he was practically standing on top of her."

Varian gazed at his son. Wondering, without any rational thought, why Anduin had not punched the young gentleman into the canal?

"It's your move."

Varian grabbed another pawn, and set it forward. "Did she seem to know him? This young sailor?"

"I have no idea, but I got your pawn! You have got me to play offensively. I really can't help it, if you insist on playing this badly." Anduin grabbed up his black prize. Setting it on the side of the table he glared at it. Suddenly moving his fingers to flick it across the room "Black dragon pawn number one, down!"

Sadly the Black King remained unscathed. Varian no longer felt the desire to go easy on anyone after Adnuin's news. The White Pawn dropped in a rapid succession, until he was forced to lay down his king and admit defeat.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox came down the stairs in a eye catching blue dress with silver trimming. She stopped and looked at her mother with narrowed eyes. "Where is the brown robes I had last night."

Gracie was folding laundry. She didn't bother looking at Fox. "It is laundry day. So I have it soaking. You can have it back after I wash and dry it."

Laundry day, the statement made her think of Learen, and his stab the random thing here holidays. "It was perfectly clean, mom."

"Really, I didn't notice. It was so drab and boring, no one could." Gracie looked up. An expression that dared Fox to argue with her.

Fox clinched her fists. Why had she wanted to come home again? "It was comfortable."

"Comfortable doesn't catch husbands. And you are welcome for the new gown." Her mother set some shirts in a basket

"I hate it."

"Warms my heart to hear you say that." Gracie went back to her folding. "You look stunning enough in it."

Fox groaned loudly. She didn't want to look stunning. She wanted to look invisible.

"Your father forgot his lunch. I want you to take it down to the harbor. We can't afford for him to collapse from malnourishment." Gracie motioned to a large picnic basket. It was brimming with more food then Myles Fulbright could possibly eat. And was that a bottle of wine?

"Did you pack another drink? Because you know how I feel about alcohol."

"I considered it, then realize that, your adversity to intoxication might just be part of the problem."

Fox clamped her mouth shut. Why had her mother never worked for the SI-7? Heck with this kind of twisted manipulations, she should be advising King Wyrnn! Fox stomped down the stairs and lifted the basket. Thank goodness she was an active SI-7 agent. The thing weight a ton. "I will go deliver it, and come back. We can bake some cookies for tonight. I want to play cards with you and father like when I was young."

"I already ordered cookies from the bakery. They are delivering them this afternoon. So don't rush on my account."

"How about we go out the gates, and pick some wildflowers for the house?" Fox paused, waiting for her mother to answer.

"While you were gone I developed allergies."

"By the Light, I am not going to get you to relent even a little, am I?"

Gracie dropped her hands to her hips, "Eloise, dear, I raised you. The entire time was a battle of wills. So blame yourself for making me into the veritable ogre I am today."

"Point." Fox pushed the door open. Tossing over her shoulder "I will be back soon."

As the door closed she heard Gracie yell, "Over my dead body!" And the lock clicked in the latch.

There was nothing to be done. Fox made her way over to the bridge that crossed to the Cathedral District. She grumbled to herself. Angrily kicking at the skirts brushing against her legs. She was half way across when she was stopped in her tracks. On the other side of the bridge stood a large armor laden charger. She did not have to look up to see the rider. She even considered dropping the basket, and running like hell. All the good it would do in the dress. It was then Fox realized why men preferred women in dresses. They simply could not run! All this time with mages, warlocks, and priests, and she never realized their plight until that very moment. Light forgive her for selfish thoughts, and save her from her foolishness.

"Fox." The sound of her name was said, not shouted. It may as well have been. It caused her stomach to tighten and her heart to leap in her chest.

She turned pleading eyes to Varian Wrynn, sitting so pristine and stately upon his mount. The guards around him, also mounted, looked more like statues. Biting her lip, she made her way over the bridge. Praying once again that he did not say her code name. Not here, so near her home.

"Your Majesty." She set the basket down at her side, and bowed low. Praying he had the good sense to remember where they were. A few citizens and visitors to the great city of Stormwind staring at the King.

He moved so fast at her words. Throwing one leg over the back of his mount. Only two great strides brought him close enough to pull her into his arms. Not a word said as he captured her mouth to his right there in the middle of Stormwind for all the bystanders to see.

Fox leaned in and tipped her head back. She had missed him. The bottled up, blocked out feelings coming back in one sensuous wave. What had she called him to her mother? The unacceptable one? Oh! Right now, that was so far off the mark.

Varian lifted his head to look down into her eyes. Then in a low whisper that tread close to a growl he said, "Varian, you stubborn woman. My name is Varian."

Author Note: Hope you are enjoying the story. Remember to review and click the Follow button.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hypocrisy, the practice of e

Chapter 3

Hypocrisy, the practice of engaging in the same behavior or activity for which one criticizes another.

Varian had escorted Anduin to the Cathedral. Knowing the chance on running into Fox was slim. If he were honest, had Anduin not mentioned the dress, he would have rode on when he saw the lady across the canal. It was the kicking of her skirts that drew his attention. The basket she carried with both hands before her was huge. Varian was astounded she was holding it up at all.

Then she had turned to come across the bridge, and his world moved in slow motion. Fox in a dress. She looked beyond noble, and he was qualified to make that call. The bright blue commanded attention. The black hair, longer then he remembered, was still tied back. She was talking to herself. The expression on her face, told him it was nothing good. Transfixed, he could only sit there upon his horse.

Varian knew the moment she was alerted to his presence. The swift gait halted. The basket moved to one hand. Dare he suspect Fox was going to throw it and run? The slight turn of her head back the way she had come suggested it as a possibility. Not that he was worried for a moment about the ability to catch her. He was on horseback, and Fox was not.

She cast a glance around at the people who were gathering to see the King. Moving up before him, "Your Majesty." Then dipped low in a respectful bow.

Your Majesty? He had known Shaw lied. Felt it right down to his toes. Curse her impish little heart for trying to play him the fool. Varian reacted. One might have called him foolish, but there was nothing about his action that wasn't carefully calculated. The audience was a trivial matter when it came to dealing with Fox. A few words could curtail his people. Fox, on the other hand, had yet to be reined in.

Pulling her into his arms he leaned over, and kissed her. The way he knew she liked, warm, demanding, almost toxic need. He could feel her respond. Felt the exhilaration of almost evil glee. When he put his lips on her it was the one time she was truly under his rule. Pulling back he reminded her for the countless time, "Varian, you stubborn woman. My name is Varian."

She stared up at him in silence. Slowly nodding her head in acceptance, damn if she said his name though. Seriously! What was it going to take? The sound of the crowd forming and their ramping excitement made him look up. Staying here wasn't an option.

"Guardsmen!" He commanded, "One of you take the Lady's basket." Taking Fox's hand he moved over and mounted his horse. Varian reached out, but Fox stepped back.

"I can't go with you, your Majesty. I was running an errand for..." She stopped. Eyes growing large as he ignored her entirely. Drawing her up on the the mount. Side saddle, of course.

'So, _my _Lady, where do you need to go. Because, I am most generously willing to escort you."

Fox pulled away. "I would like you to set me back down on the ground, first off."

"I can't in good conscience do that. We seemed to have drawn a crowd." Varian smiled brightly as she looked around. The brown eyes growing wide. "Although if you wish me to, I can let you down to deal with their endless curiosity. I am sure they all want to know more about the woman who kissed their King in broad day light."

"Or I could start screaming for help, and claim you are kidnapping me." She shifted on the saddle, at her laughable retort.

Varian wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "Fox, that would not amuse Shaw or myself at all."

She drew in a deep breath, and Varian felt his confidence die. Clasping a hand over her mouth in all due haste. He turned his mount, and pushed it toward the harbor "Do not! I will take you to the Harbor, and your seafarers. So tell me, Fox who are these men your dallying with now? Family, friends, or maybe a soon to be deceased lover?"

Fox was stunned. Turning sharply to look up at his piercing blue eyes. "How do you know about them?"

"You need to answer my questions first."

Fox clamped her mouth shut. At that moment the idea of introducing King Wyrnn to her mother was very appealing. She basked in the idea for a moment, and then realized there was a chance the two could team up for unscrupulous gains. No. Varian Wyrnn must never meet her family. "Fine, I was soliciting a male prostitute if you must know. After the gold and deed are exchanged, at least they go away."

Once again Varian had the urge to turn Fox over his knee, and give her a good thrashing. One of these days he just might. Something to curb her barbed wit. "I can assure you that if you want the man to go away after the deed, he is doing it wrong."

They entered the harbor and Fox started to panic, "Please let me down here."

"Why?"

"You know why! Being in your company will cause so many questions." She tried to appeal to his good sense.

"There isn't anything that could possibly cause me to let you go down there, dressed like that, alone. Sailors do have a pretty wicked reputation." Varian shook his head in a definite no.

"When it comes to fearsome reputations, so does the SI-7."

"Do they know who you work for." She remained silent, and he nodded. Mind made up. "Then you see why I am offering you my escort. There is nothing you can say that will deter me."

Fox was absolutely and completely desperate to keep him from her father. She put a hand on his chest and looked up. Mind going blank as she futilely tried to grasp a reason he would accept. In the end she cried out, "Varian, please!"

The horse was drawn to a sudden stop. The arm around Fox grew painfully tight. They stood there for a long moment before he looked down, "Say it again. I want to make sure I heard you correctly the first time."

She let out a little breath and rolled her eyes, "Must you do this to me?"

"What I do to you? That is nothing. If you would be so kind as to remember, I was the one who is so in lust with you that Admiral Rogers called in gnome priests to medically document the fact I need laid!" Varian complained openly.

"You are the one who had to leave Lion's Landing, before I had a chance to do anything to rectify the situation." Fox pointed out. She rubbed her hands together in a pleading motion. The large brown eyes shining up at him.

Varian dismounted. Fully aware that she was pulling out all the stops on purpose. She did not want him meeting these people. It was possible she was fearing exposure. Reaching up to help her down. Although he did not let go of her right away. "I have just found you again after months of separation. Can you not see why I am so hesitant to relinquish your company? Even to others that love you."

"You will have my company for the next three months. At the end of that time you will fairly be begging Shaw to take me back." Reaching up to run her finger tips along the scar over Varian's face.

"I never have shared things well." The blue eyes moving down to where one of the ships was lifting anchor. Wavering between what would make her happy and what he wanted.

Fox smiled up at him. It was a gentle expression that almost took his breath away. "I know that's not the truth. You had no problem handing over your fishing pole to me."

Varian got an evil twinkle in his eyes, "Maybe I just like seeing my rod in your hands."

A guardsman behind them was unable to hold back his sharp burst of laughter. Then sputtered about trying to control his humor. Fox blushed and pulled her hand away from Varian's face.

"You men heard and saw nothing today. Got it?" He looked over at the guards as they saluted in unison. Then looking to Fox he added, "Take your basket down to the lucky sea dogs. I can contain myself for one more day."

Fox squealed with girlish delight. Then paused. That was completely out of character for her. But seeing the happiness reflecting in Varian's eyes. She could not help, but pull him down into another kiss as a tender reward for his benevolence.

"Are you sure I can't just send one of my men down there with the basket? We can return to the main keep. Maybe, I could even give a full tour of what you will be guarding?"

"I'm to be watching you, not the keep." Fox hefted the basket into her arms.

Varian gave a wickedly seductive smirk. "I know."

O0O0O0O0O0O

What could have been an impossibly horrible day, had become one of the best. Fox met up with her father. The lunch, she had brought, was shared throughout by the few crew members still aboard the Storm Seeker. Captain Stormblight was proving to be wonderful and witty. Jacen Stormblight had stepped back from his aggressive pursuit. She admitted, she was finding his company rather enjoyable. Not nearly as much as her King, but over all he was a decent man.

Myles Fulbright forgo the offer of escort back to their townhouse. Jacen was openly disappointed but nothing that could be considered obnoxious. It was clear to the Sea Captain and his son, that the old dock hand just wanted some alone time in the presence of his only child.

Fox remembered many nights like this. The warm sea air as she strolled the lamp lit streets hand and hand with her father. Of course, she was no longer reaching up to grab that hand. Myles didn't have to slow his pace to a crawl for her to keep up. Still he did slow his step. Not eager to be home and sharing his daughter with Gracie.

They talked of old times, and Pandarian adventures. Fox was careful to leave out any mention of the dangerous parts, or her activity within the SI-7. It was in this warm comfortable state they arrived to see Gracie standing outside with a man. A man, Fox knew all too well.

Gracie barring the entrance to the house as she said in a scathing tone, "I do know exactly who you are, Mathias Shaw! What I do not know, is why you feel the need to try and force your way into my home to speak with my Eloise?"

"What is going on here?" Myles stepped forward. Moving ever so nonchalantly before his daughter.

Shaw turned, and seeing Fox rolled his eyes, "Eloise, I have been looking for you for the better part of the day."

"The leather tunics you ordered are not prepared yet. I was quite clear they would not be ready until at least this time next week, good sir." Fox lied easily from behind her father.

"I am not here about tunics. I am here about other orders. Ones, that I have been getting all day. Thanks to your splendid job doing exactly what I asked you not to do!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Myles put his hands up. "There is no need to raise our voices." Moving past Gracie and Shaw to open the door, Myles motioned for Shaw to enter, "I am sure we can settle this over a nice mug of ale."

Shaw tossed Fox a warning look before entering her home.

"Let me settle him down some before coming in, Gracie." Myles whispered to his wife before heading after the Master Rogue.

Gracie turned to Eloise with large green eyes, "Tell me, please tell me, that one is not the unacceptable from Pandaria?"

"No. He is not the unacceptable."

"Praise the Light!" Gracie put a hand on her chest, and heaved a sigh of relief. She looked almost as if her legs were going to go out from under her. "I was scared to death of what you might have fallen in with."

"No, I never fell anywhere with Mathias Shaw, in a romantic respect. Although, the other one is much worse." Fox muttered just loud enough for Gracie to hear before entering the house. She did not bother waiting for a reaction from her mother. She found Shaw sitting quietly at the table. Her father was handing him a large tankard of ale. Leave it to Myles Fulbright to take the bull by the horns. "Dad, he wants to talk with me. Could you take mom for a stroll around the Trade District? Maybe get her something pretty to sooth her nerves."

"Eloise, I am not sure that is a wise idea." What he was really saying was, Daughter, do you have any clue who this man is?"

Shaw hefted the mug. "She will be fine. I give you my word."

Myles stood unmoving, and probably would remain that way no matter what Shaw said to him. Fox walked over and patted his arm. "I have dealt with him before in Pandaria, without your assistance. I can do so now."

"Very well." Myles looked at Shaw with threat in his eyes, "But if anything happens while I am gone, I will be blaming him. I promise, I will take the complaint to the King if I must."

"If he isn't half the problem already." Shaw grumbled lifting the ale to his lips.

"What?" Myles asked, but Fox ushered him to the door.

"I will find out what this is all about and explain when you return." Fox watched her father argue for a bit with her mother. Then in a rare act of dominance, he took his wife's arms and fairly dragged her out of the house. "They are gone. Care to tell me what this whole thing is about? I am pretty sure that our contact directly prohibits you from coming to my home."

"Unless it is a matter of life and limb." Shaw slammed his tankard down. "Which it is. Since at least four Stormwind Nobles arrived to the SI-7, personally to inquire to whom has taken up the position of the King's mistress ever so publicly."

"Oh Gods." Fox moved to sit down in the chair across from him.

"You know, I would rather an Old God whispering in my mind, then have nobles flocking to my doors with their whiny complains and vapid conspiracy theories. Tell me, Fox, are you pregnant with a bastard prince, that was conceived through dark demonic magic, that you plan on enslaving with Deathwing's spirit to seize the throne, with an immortal evil so great you will undo the universe, if left unchecked?"

"That bad?" Fox scowled.

Shaw raised his eyebrows. Took a huge swig of his ale before saying "Worse. Nobles only breed one thing in Stormwind, and that is crazy. Can't get enough if it in the family gene pool, or so it would appear. Thank the Light we are commoners."

"I'll drink to that." Fox rubbed her face.

Shaw spit his drink across the room drenching Fox. She glowered in response as he smiled, "I have expressly forbidden you to drink, Fox."

"I know. I know. I'm a mean drunk." She rubbed the ale off her arms.

"Mean is one thing. The one and only time I knew you to drink it took five of us to chain you down. In fact Learen comes to mind as a comparison."

"I can't possibly be that bad,"

"We are getting off the topic. What ever possessed you to throw yourself in to King Wyrnns arms in public?" Shaw leaned on the table.

"He came to me. He kissed me. I," She smiled wistfully, "responded like any sane woman would, and allowed it."

"Fox!"

"Far be it for me to refuse him openly! Not that I could. But either way, Shaw, this is your fault." She reminded him quite forcefully. "You are the one who set me in his way for just this sort of reaction."

"While we were in Lion's Landing! Where the affair could be discrete and ignored. You two are the ones throwing your relationship out to the public."

"I stand by my statement that he came to me. I am innocent."

"I will tell that to the Nobles when they come demanding your life in forfeit." Shaw leaned back. "You have to break this entire thing off. Nip it in the bud, now!"

"I already tried that. King Wyrnn doesn't seem to be swayed by my refusals."

"That is because you are not openly refusing him!" Shaw stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, "Damn it to the nether Fox, I do not want to see you dead, least of all by my own hand."

"Then removed me from the rotation." Fox crossed her arms, "Because the moment King Wyrnn touches me my mind goes all to mush."

" I can't do that. Then I will have the King on my back as well as the Nobles." Shaw moved to the door saying, "Be stronger, Fox."

Fox rested her head on the table. She wished she could just storm into the main keep tomorrow. Throw herself in Varian's arms, and tell the rest of the world to go straight to the nether. That there would be no consequence to any of them. But there were always consequences for playing with Royals and Nobles. Fox would know. Quite a few lay cold in their graves, at her own hands, for the same crime. Over stepping their place in the social pecking order.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Catherine Harper and Iggee Spinbolt stood conversing with the Royal Guardsmen. The Royal Guard was the opposite of the SI-7 rotation. They were an open visual deterrent with one constant job. Guard the King, that simple. The SI-7, who rotated their guard duty, were to remain unseen. They surrounded the High King from a distance. Taking up observation points where ever they felt danger could come from. These task forces worked together in a two layer defense, camaraderie and unity were imperative.

Fox nodded in approval of the agents under her command. They were doing well socializing with the Royal Guards. They brought up points of concern while discussing strategy for possible events. Cat would have no trouble. She was a veteran agent herself. Iggee, was just silently listening. The little gnome absorbing everything he could about the new and exciting assignment. That left one more thing to be done. Fox had to collect Learen.

"I will go see if we can get Learen over here." Fox moved from the small informal room with a quick wave.

"Good luck!" Cat shouted before going back to her discussions.

Fox made her way the the SI-7, and to her surprise found Learen outside working on a target dummy. The poor thing was nearly hacked to sawdust. What she could partially make out was that it had an orange mo hawk, and one remaining tusk stuck to it's face. "Stab the Troll day, Learen?"

"Yes, and I am missing it. No thanks to that do nothing but bark stupid orders Shaw." The gnome shouted and flipped through the air. The chainsaw blades of his daggers carving off the arms of his defenseless target dummy.

"Come on, Learen. It's an honor to have Royal Guard duty." She sat down and watched him jump up and kick the head off the dummy. It sailed through the air, then bounced off the wall. Learen vanished. Reappearing where the head was about to land and kicked it again. This repeated a few times before he finally followed a kick with a fierce throw of a dagger. Tacking the straw filled sack to the wall.

Learen turned and wandered over to Fox. He swiftly lifted his goggles off his face. Staring at her hard, in this position they were eye to eye. Both hands pulling on his tabard so that the Lion's face was stretched out proudly. "You know what this is?"

"An Alliance tabard."

"Exactly. It bears the crest of Anduin Lothar, may the Light grant his soul peace." Learen was actually talking in a calm tone for one rare moment.

"I am well aware who founded the Alliance, and why we are fighting." Fox replied with careful words. She had no desire to infuriate the little man into another fit of rage.

"Then you know that protecting the King Wyrnn is pointless. As a human you must realize that he is only a fleeting symbol of our current state of affairs. First they took King Llane and then Lothar. It's a matter of time before they successfully take out King Varian. Excuse me, for trying to get rid of as many of our enemies before Prince Anduin assumes power. It will only be a matter of time before his kind heart goes the way of the former peace peddling Proudmoore. The only Hordie I trust is a disintegrated Hordie"

"That's a pretty grim outlook for a faction we are currently holding an informal truce with." Fox pointed out.

"Yeah, Learn your history, woman! Truce with the Horde means, frame the Alliance for some evil shit. That way they can tear us a new one while we aren't looking. Because of this, I adapted a new strategy! Stab first, burn bodies second, then hold peace talk with their ashes. Since implementing this procedure, guess how many Horde had betrayed me?"

"Ouch! That's some pretty nasty stance to take."

"How far has hugging ever got you in a battle ground?" Learen crossed his arms. "Okay, enough of Life Lessons by Learen for one day. Let's go guard the walking bull's eye."

**Author Note:** I know I left Fox's missions unwritten, but someday I will get around to that. It's more a Horde Based story though. Yes, Fox has a few Horde friends after her adventures scrambling to stay alive.


	5. Chapter 4 - Relationship Status: It

Chapter 4

Relationship Status: It's Complicated. Now I understand what that means.

One thing could be said for being the head SI-7 Rogue assigned to watching over the King. Fox was in charge. There was no doubt where the high priority lay. The other group leaders fell under her control as well, and now she had everyone settled in their position.

Being unseen did not mean being stealthed. Fox smiled, from her seated position behind the throne, over at Cat. The other rogue using sign language to communicate. Both women having a wonderful time listening to Genn Greymane openly torment King Varian.

"Is that her?" Genn asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

A short pause was followed by Varian replying "No." yet again.

The elder King dropped the tip of his sword down and scanned the room. People of all walks of life streaming in and out. Few were here to see the King, the majority were just here to file documents. Others seeking to retrieve information from the royal library. Genn lifted a hand to point across the room "What about her?"

"No." Varian narrowed his eyes. It was bad enough he had no clue where Fox was. She had been missing this morning when he had done the assessment briefing. Now Greymane was rubbing salt in the wound. Scanning the room, he remembered the first day he had met Fox. She had told him she was a Royal Guard on rotation. He stated that was strange since he had never seen her before. Now her words came back painfully clear. That was because he wasn't suppose too. The truth was she could be standing next to him, and he wouldn't have a clue.

Greymane could sense the tension radiating off the Stormwind King. Sure, he could show mercy and leave well enough alone, but where was the fun in that? Most days he was stuck in this stoney keep. He was an old man. Taking joy from what little he could since the loss of his kingdom. He didn't even see a woman this time but said anyway, "What about her? She looks nice?"

Varian was on the verge of shouting to the rafters for Fox to show herself. Instead he looked pointedly at Greymane and growled so low and deep even the Worgen could be impressed.

"Ah, yet again, another no. Seriously King Wyrnn, does this woman even exist." Greymane was laughing openly. Sure the sound was not there, but the delight in his eyes and voice were evident.

Varian suddenly smiled at that, to Greymane's vast surprise. "She certainly does in my dreams."

Greymane could not stop the good humor. Reaching out to clap Varian on the shoulder. "Well, then there is hope for you after all."

Fox rolled her eyes and shook her head. Cat signed quickly "Who are they talking about?"

Fox signed back, "I have no idea."

"Alright, I have had it standing around here." Varian started stalking off. "I am going to head over to the Royal stables and see how my gryphon is doing."

"The grand gryphon all the men are complaining about?" Greyman lifted his sword back up. The temptation to lean in it, and dull the blade had been getting to strong.

"Seb? No. I am going to visit Besty." That was a well calculated move. Varian could just see the look on Fox's face. If she was in ear shot, she would be revealing herself soon.

And it did get Fox to her feet. Did he say his gryphon, Besty? She leaned her back on the throne, and peeked around the side to see Varian was truly exiting the throne room. Fox had no choice, but to sign to Cat to remain in position. Then Fox came around the throne, in quick steps seeking to catch up to King Wyrnn.

"Varian, I think I found her!"Greymane called yet again. Then in a lower tone so only Fox could hear. "Knew you were there all the time. Nose like a wolf, girl."

"For Light's sake!" Varian turned on his heel. Seeing Fox standing mere feet from Greymane. "Yes, you did. That would be my Rogue."

"Your Majesty." Fox gave a weak smile. Not knowing which one to address first.

"That had better have been for him." Varian pointed at the other King. "Now come on, I have a feeling Besty will be delighted to see her old owner."

"What are you talking about!" Fox ran to his side. Shaking a fist at him."That is my bird, and you know it."

"Oh really? When was the last time you bought her feed or cleaned her stall?" Varian smiled down at Fox trying to keep up with his long strides.

Greymane watched the two go. "It's nice to see she isn't a figment of his imagination." Looking back at the throne he added to Cat, "I knew there were two of you back there from the start."

Varian basked in the fact he made Fox forget that she was working. She leaned over the gate to Besty's stall. Both arms wrapped around the Gryphon's neck. The sickening baby talk was back, and Besty was cooing in response. He tried to reach over, and pat Seb, but the ornery fellow pecked angrily at his hand. Then leaned back and forth trying to get Fox's attention. "Give it up, Seb. When women get to talking, we don't get a word in."

Seb flapped his wings hard, and let out a thundering cry. That caught Fox's attention. She turned around. "What is your problem, Seb, baby?" Fox moved to the gate. She kicked her legs over before Varian could stop her.

"Are you sure you are safe in there with him?"

Fox ruffled up Seb's feathers. "Safer then I am with you." She tossed a bright smile to Varian, before stroking her hands over Seb's body. "I don't feel anything wrong. Maybe I need to take him out? He seems like the confines of the stables are irritating him"

"Did you teach him anything?" Varian asked. "Besides hating the whole of creation besides you?"

"If that's the case it wasn't intentional." Fox reached down and fumbled with the latch.

"Wait, I'll get him a lead line." Varian turned to grab the rope.

"Don't bother yourself. Seb doesn't need tack anymore." Fox snapped her fingers, and Seb rushed out of the stable. "I'll show you."

Once outside Seb ran around in huge circles. Clearly excited and anxious to get in the air. Fox grabbed a handful of feathers as he went by. The speed of his pass launching her onto his back. In a slight motion unnoticeable to anyone other the Seb, she lifted her heels. Seb caught the cue and took the the air.

Varian felt the breath leave his chest. No saddle, no reins, and the fastest grand Gryphon in all Azeroth was launching straight into the sky. Just then Fox kicked her feet up, and fell off. It was something out of a nightmare. Until Seb looped, and in a burst of speed caught Fox. Varian felt sick watching them spin around in what was the most insane aerial display he had ever witnessed. Was he suppose to be impressed? Far from it, he's poor heart was going to explode.

When Seb finally landed, Fox came off his back in one large leap. She hit the ground safe and sound. A hand patting the side of the gryphon, "Good boy Seb! Good boy!" Looking over at Varian ,she beamed "See, I did teach him quite a bit. If I can get his saddle on I can show you the wing throws. I don't dare to try without something to grab hold of. My balance isn't as great as his skill."

Varian reached out and pulled Fox away from Seb. Fearing she would get back on before he could stop her. A sharp shake catching Fox unaware. "Don't do that! Do not ever do anything like that again, Fox. You could have been killed!"

Fox went to reply, but Seb burst forward. The wings flapping in hard gusts. The razor sharp beak striking, as powerful talons lashed out at Stormwind's King.

Varian pulled Shalamayne as he dove to avoid the wild attacks. Careful to block each strike without actually hitting the bird. But each new act of aggression making him more certain he was going to have to kill the gryphon to get it to stop.

Fox coming between them and latching her arms around Seb, "Whoa! Easy. What is wrong with you? Don't you know your master anymore?"

Varian stepped back allowing her to calm Seb. He wanted to kill the damn thing, but the fact was it was outlandishly expensive. The stud fee alone could make up the difference to Stormwind's finances. "I would care to venture a guess as to what the problem is." He waited for Fox to look back at him. "You spoiled him rotten, and now he is worthless to anyone else."

"But how?" Fox clung to Seb's neck. The Gryphon huffing furiously in her ear.

"How? You spent months alone with him. Off Light knows where, doing Light knows what?"

Fox was generally confused, "You sound jealous."

"You think?" Varian tossed back. "Of course, I am jealous. While the two of you were flying around free, I have lead a Siege of Ogrimmar. Taken part in a trial, that was meaningless, because some meddling dragons felt the greater good would be served by setting Garrosh free. After that I have been preparing to go on the offensive with the same Orcs that destroyed our city, and kingdom their first time around."

Fox motioned Seb back with her hand. The gryphon slowly stepping away. Fox was torn. What was she to tell her King? That he had his duty, as she had hers? What good would that do? He had no clue that she had not been in Lion's Landing for the greater part of their time apart. Telling him this was not an option, because it was an act of direct insubordination for not only herself, but Shaw as well. "I am sorry, my King." It was all she could say.

"I don't want your sympathy, Fox." That was a curt answer. He stood upright looking down at her.

"Then what do you want?"

Varian was struck by that simple question. He knew he wanted her in his life. The memory of her just the other day, so delighted he relented to her simple desire to carry a picnic basket to the harbor. He wanted more times like that. Where he was able to give her the world. Feelings, he locked up long ago threatened to return. Varian pressed them back down. Never again did he want to feel as he had when his father had died, and Stormwind was lost. The mere inkling that he could relive the loss of Tiffin caused him great pain. Fox could be that trigger, yet again. Did he dare set himself up for such heartache?

All one had to do was look at her to see that she and Tiffin were not the same. Tiffin had been a lady and a Queen. She had stayed close. Safe at his side, and look how that turned out. Fox, even now, stood before him in a full set of armor. The daggers on her hips coated with poison. He knew from first hand reports those blades had tasted blood before, and would again. If he could not protect Tiffin, how could he protect Fox? "I haven't decided what I want."

"That we can work with." Fox set her hand on his shoulder. Turning she whistled, and circled her wrist to Seb. The gryphon slinking off toward his stall. "Right now, we need to get the spoiled one back where he belongs."

"He doesn't look to happy about going back to his stall, does he?" Varian watched Seb lower his head.

Fox followed Seb over and locked the gate shut. A gentle hand tickling the gryphon just under his beak. "I was actually referring to you, Your Majesty." It only took Fox a moment to realize she needed to run.

Varian chasing her through the stable and down to the lake. The sound of her shrieks mixed with mutual laughter.

Count Remington Ridgewell stood with Lord Camron Winchester, looking down the the main keep. "So I think we found the lady in question." The gray eyes narrowed.

"This rules out the suspicion she was one of the other Noble's daughters. I have to say I prefer she's a no one. Having Bascomb, or any of the others, playing nice with King Wyrnn would not bode well for the rest of us." Winchester shrugged. "Are we going to leave it. She's no threat."

"Until she gets it in her little head to pop out a royal bastard or two. Then things will turn messy fast." Ridgewell turned up his nose.

"I see your point. I will contact the other Nobles currently in Stormwind and arrange a meeting with Mathias Shaw."

"See that you inform me as well. He might be a little difficult seeing this latest bit of trash is one of his own. I would not put it past the man to have a hand in this."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Later that night, Varian retired to his room alone. Moving across to the window he admitted he didn't like Fox on Royal Guard duty. Yes, she was close at hand. But it was only when others were not around he could speak with her. He had realized this afternoon, how restrictive their relationship really was. The idea had come to him to ask her to play a game of chess with him, but she wasn't to be seen. That had left him tapping his finger on the board wondering. Did she even know how to play?

That thought elected a huge sigh. There was so much he didn't know about her. The few things he did was kept quiet. He had to consider how she would react. Like when he mentioned, the other men on the bridge. He didn't even know who they were.

Fox, was an SI-7 Agent. He found her personality intoxicating. Even if the woman refused to drink any form of alcohol. Had she been a drunkard at one point? Varian dismissed it as unlikely.

She was amazingly talented with the gryphons. That being acknowledge still didn't keep him from writing up a new order. Now all mounts in the royal stable could no longer be taken out with out proper equipment.

Fox was to reckless. He had not forgotten their time in Pandaria, and how he had been forced to punish her for over exerting. It also brought to mind her complete and utter fury at his command to remain within the encampment walls. His Fox didn't do well with restrictions.

There is was again. He looked tiredly at his ceiling. The unintentional desire to refer to her as his own. He used to play it off as being King. After all, his Kingdom, his Keep, his people, his Fox? The logic no longer held water for him, so to speak. There was a difference.

Dropping off his robe he made for his bed. Pulling the blanket around his bare hips, and scowled down at the pillow. The dreams of Fox had never gone away. Every night Fox was in his head, if not really in his arms. Tonight would be worse. He looked at the door. He knew she was standing on the other side of it with the rest of his guard.

The desire to walk over to open the door, and pull her inside was strong. But Varian was not going to do that. He had promised himself that he would wait until she came to him long ago. Leaning back to his pillow he admitted that promises were lousy bed partners.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Why did it have to be her. Fox looked at the soldiers and SI-7 rogues standing in the hall just outside the King of Stormwind's door. She dropped her head and looked away from everyone. Their eyes clearly locked on her. She stared, with a twisting in her stomach, at the door. No alert had been sounded from the watches set outside. Surely the King was in his room alone. But the sounds they had heard could not be ignored. Varian Wrynn could have fallen ill and was in need of medical attention. "We could summon a priest to check on him." There was a waver in her voice as she settled a hand on the thick wooden door. Debating as to what course of action she should take.

"And find out it was nothing of consequence?" Cat whispered at Fox's side. "Someone needs to be checking on our King, and you are the SI-7 Agent in charge. None of his guards are going to make a move."

The Royal Guardsmen gave varied motions of approval at Cat's words. Openly supporting the idea of leaving this to the SI-7.

"Wouldn't it be more fitting to send one of the Gnomes? They are male, and his Majesty would feel less intruded upon by them."

Learen was sitting next to the wall sharpening his chainsaw dagger. They had all thought him oblivious to the situation around him, but the quick "I don't think so." settled that.

"Iggee?" Fox looked over at the twitching Gnome.

"Me? This is my first assignment. My orders were to observe and stay out of sight!" The little hands waved in emphatic motion before him

"Fine. Cat, you come in with me." Fox sighed as her hand dropped to the ornate handle.

"Me?" The word was more of a scoff. "I am not the one who spent hours alone with him in Karasang Wilds." Then leaning closer, "You already spent a night with him in Paw'don Village, Fox. It's not anything you haven't seen before."

Fox's spine straightened and she snapped her head around to look in Cat's dark blue eyes. "We got stranded because of a storm, and it was perfectly innocent."

"So you say, but word among us ranking agents is King Wyrnn has a soft spot for you now. You can get away with far more then the rest of us should he be in an ill mood." Cat's words were spoken so only Fox could hear.

"I am not the King's play toy." Fox growled low.

"No one is suggesting that, but he has been in a particular mood of late. It will go easier if we send in someone he knows and likes."

"Fine." Fox opened the door before her courage fled. It was mere moments before she was slowly pressing the latch until it gave a gentle click. Signaling to her that it was closed, and she found herself in the heart of the lion's den.

It was almost pitch black in the chamber. The windows had been drawn, and no moonlight aided her. This was not an issue. All the Agents were well acquainted with every corner of the keep. Fox had even helped the maids dust and make up the bed. Just in case they should ever find themselves protecting the King in a situation such as this.

Fox was pulled from her thoughts as a deep groan emitted from the bed. A sound that was no way that of pain. She felt her face flame in realization. She watched Varian twist on the bed before throwing his legs over the side. He stared into the darkness where she stood. She held her breath and swore silently as the blue eyes seemed to burn into her very being.

"I know you are there, Fox. No amount of darkness can hide your presence from me." his voice was deep in his throat. A husky growl primal and commanding.

She felt her chest constrict at the sound. How could he know? She was a master at her craft. It was an art form she had spent a lifetime honing. Fox paused wondering if her mind had deceived her into thinking he had said those words, uttered her name.

"You can show yourself. I'm not in the mood to play a game of cat and mouse with you at the moment." Varian braced his hands on either side of his legs. The long fingers digging into the mattress.

Cat? The man was a Lion. It was the very symbol of his power. From the blue and gold banners to the molded emblems on his armor. She could only wish she was a mouse. It would have the sense to scamper back out of sight. She lifted her chin and stepped forward. She was the Crimson Fox of the SI-7, and she served the Alliance faithfully for the last eight years.

"You are correct, King Wyrnn." Fox let the darkness that enshrouded her wisp away as she moved to stand before him. "I came to check on..."

He moved so fast Fox could offer up no resistance. A strong hand latching to her arm and dragging her forward. She lost her balance. Her leather covered knees coming to the floor between his knees. A firm but gentle grip on her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Why are you doing this to me, Fox? You invaded my dreams in Lion's Landing. Those dreams are consuming my thoughts since I returned to Stormwind. It only served to make the dreams more intense. Gods, you are so real I can feel the heat of your skin on mine."

Fox's hands landed on his thighs as she took in his words. "But, your Majesty?"

"Don't speak like her. Use my name, siren, as you always have. Drive me insane with your heated promises. Use the bold actions that Fox would never dare, or I just might lose my sanity to these delusional dreams." Varian tipped his fingers up. The movement raising her mouth to his.

Fox melted the minute their lips met. Varian Wrynn was not fully awake. So wrong. She should stop him in some way. He clearly thought her some figment of his imagination. The softness of his demanding mouth, the slight scratchiness of the stubble on his chin, the firm hold on her chin as the other arm locked under her arms and pulled her closer. It was consuming her rational mind. Professionalism was melting away leaving nothing but the most basic of needs.

Author Note: The next chapter is SMUT. It is my hope it is well written tasteful smut. Anyway, you can skip over it if you want to miss Varian finally getting what he wants most out of this relationship.


	6. Chapter 4 - smut warning

**You have been duped! This isn't a chapter at all! Gasp.**

I am of the mind that fighting scenes and smut are the hardest things to write. At least for me. So I am going to flex my muscles so to speak. What do they say in Art? The human body is a beautiful thing? So here you go, my attempt at artful smut.

* * *

><p>Varian came awake with Fox firmly in his hold. He had no idea how she had come to be in his room, and he didn't care. Locking his arms around her waist he dragged her over him and on to the bed. The swift roll of their bodies landing him on top of her. He leaned in, touching his lips to her neck. Masterfully silencing any protest she would have made, and turning them into a gentle cry of pleasure. Thank the Light, he had discovered that sensuous spot early on in Lion's Landing.<p>

Fox pressed her head back into the pillows. She reached up and felt the smooth skin that covered the his shoulder. Lowering her hands down across his back as she arched closer. The armor he wore daily could have accounted for the rippling muscles, but she knew that his body wasn't for show. Varian was a warrior born and proven. There was strength, but there was the power to control it as well.

"I have waited so very long for this." Varian's voice was breathy and hot in her ear, "I allowed you to retreat even though I was consumed by dreams full of a man's need. I have waited knowing you wanted me too."

Fox didn't want him to talk. She wanted to rip her clothing off. To be just as naked as he was. Feel Varian's body moving against her skin. Fox wanted it now with an impatience she could not control. She reached up to take his face in her hands. Moving to kiss him in a way that expressed her desire. He allowed her tongue to invade his mouth, and then fought back with his own. Fox purred low in her throat rising higher striving to be closer.

But Varian remained in control. He moved his hands to encircle her wrists. Slowly causing them to fall to the bed. The kiss breaking as his blue eyes stared down. "Fox, no. We are not going to go up like paper in a fire. I have been a patient man waiting for this. I will be rewarded for it. This will go slow, and when we finally come together it will be a memory that sears into your being so strongly that the very hint of my name brings you back to this moment."

Fox would have fainted at his words if she were standing up. She already wanted him so badly it bordered on lunacy. Trying to force her way back up was useless. He was bigger. He was stronger. He was set on his course, and when he finally removed his hands from her wrists, Fox could do no more then lay there and pant in erotic misery.

The large breasts she kept bound tight under heavy armor ached so badly. It was pure torment watching his hands move across the buckles that held on her chest piece. He played with the straps until they began to fall free. One by one he worked them loose. Like she was a present he was savoring the anticipation of unwrapping. Finally he pulled the leather free of her body and tossed it into the darkness of the room.

His hand sliding down over her length. Trailing over her stomach, skimming her hips. The fingers dragging over her thighs until he reached her boots. One by one he pulled them free. The blue eyes riding back up to her face.

A frown formed as he looked at her bindings. "Now this I never liked." A hand moved to her side and with a flick of his thumb he pulled one of her blades free of its scabbards. With expert skill drawing it under the fabric between the valley of her breasts. One slow pull rent the material with a satisfying ripping sound. The dagger was then lifted and drove into the headboard.

Fox blinked at the motion. She dare say nothing. Afraid that he would stop touching her.

He moved back over her body and smiled, "In case we need it later. Life has always taught me to be prepared."

Varian turned his attention back to her. His hands moving over the soft mounds of her breasts. The tingling sensation racing lower through her body. Heat pooling deeper where she yearned for him most. She didn't think she could want him anymore then she did. Then he dropped his mouth to one dusky rose tipped nipple, and she cried out. Fox felt her body spasm as if she had been struck by lightening. She was aware of her cries, and that they were only encouraging him to torment her more. Sweet torture that she could no longer control. Varian was running this game for certain now. She could do nothing but submit. Her mind was completely over ridden by the demands of her body. What it demanded was Varian, and it wanted him desperately.

Varian's fingers made short work of her belt, and it flew to join the chest armor some were across the room. Pressing down the waist of her pants until his fingers cupped the firm curves of her flank.

Fox kicked her legs viciously, and in one mighty kick sent the pants flying.

Varian chuckled, "You don't have to be in such a rush. I am enjoying undressing you."

"I am going up in flames, you stupid man." Fox growled, drawing her nails over his back. "I need you, now."

"I understand entirely."He traced the the curve of her jaw with one finger.

Fox groaned, "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" She couldn't help but punch him with frustration.

"That's odd, because I have been saying the same thing to you for months. The only response you have given me is to dance around in skin tight leather, and in a dress that practically handed me your breasts." He reached down and in one sharp tug completely destroyed her underwear. Then didn't bother to toss them. Just reached out to drop it off the side of the bed. Settling himself between her legs as he captured her mouth to his again.

If Fox thought her suffering was at an end she was very mistaken. The rock hard length of him, so very real against her, was just another weapon used to destroy her sanity. "I'm going to kill you."

"No your not." Varian looked down expectantly. "You are going to call me Varian. You are going to cry out for Lo'Gosh, and you are going to pleasure me without rest until dawn."

To his surprise, she lurched up grabbing his hair in her fist. "Your Majesty, Please tell High King Varian, that I would very much like to meet Lo'Gosh in the field of sexual combat right now!"

"And if I refuse?" Varian knew it was wrong, but could not help himself. After all he was one hip thrust away from claiming the woman he had been coveting for almost a year.

"Varian! This is no longer... Oh Gods."

He leaned over her savoring the feel of her body around his. She lifted her knees high against his hips. The rocking of his pelvis stealing her ability to speak, and leaving only low moans of approval. "You should have said my name sooner." She really should have! He was so far gone, he had to clench his teeth to keep from turning into a rutting beast.

"Shut up, Varian. Lo'Gosh is talking to me."

**Author Note**: Okay, that's about as far as you are going to get out of me. To be honest, I feel like a voyeur! Covers eyes with hands... opens fingers.


	7. Chapter 5 - Dear Heart – Stop getting in

Chapter 5

Dear Heart – Stop getting involved.

Fox was awaken by the feeling of fingers brushing strands of her hair. The face before her, brought question if she was truly conscious. "Your Majesty?" A few blinks of her eyes did not dispel him. The sound of her voice was hoarse. She sat up at a turtle's pace, as almost every muscle protested. For a moment she wondered why? Then she knew. Pulling the blanket up ever so slowly and holding it close to her chest.

"I need to break you of calling me that." Varian knelt at the side of the bed. Dressed in dark pants alone. He held up a cup of steaming tea in his hands. "Drink this, you sound horrible."

Fox tucked the blanket under her arms, and took the delicate cup. There was no dainty sip for her. She knocked it back and allowed the warmth to sooth her throat. It was exactly what she needed to get her voice back. "I guess a, good morning Varian, is in order?" She lowered the teacup back to the saucer.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then rose to his feet. "A good afternoon, would be more appropriate."

Thankfully the cup was empty as Fox's hand shook so hard the cup clattered on the saucer. Shooting him a look of pure panic as she started to bolt from the bed.

"Stay where you are. I have sent down for brunch. I wasn't sure what you would rather have, breakfast or lunch." Then he winked in a way that caused her to blush to her toes, "But considering your efforts last night, I expect you would be starving."

Actually, she was. But in all her life nothing had ever prepared her for the situation she now found herself in. What could? Sure she had heard plenty of women dream about getting there hands on certain men. King Varian being no exception. How they would do this, and that. Did anyone ever consider that when the sun came up, just what they were going to do? Fox certainly never had.

Fox suddenly knew exactly what was going to happen. Shaw was going to find out, and then she was going to die. At least it would be swift, she nodded to herself. Looking out in a blank stare at the fine hand carved wooden foot board. She decided it had been worth it. Memories of her night in King Wyrnn's arms returning in degrees. She chanced a glance at her King as he moved across the room. She tossed Varian a warm smile. Totally worth it.

"You look happy." He cast a quick glance at her as he sat down in a chair. Lifting papers in his hands "Must be that your job just got easier, and mine got much harder."

"How so?"

"Look at us." He turned his attention to the documents. "Your target is quite willingly locking himself in a room with you. Making it vastly easier to keep track of. While I find myself pondering how to run a Kingdom from my bed room."

"Your going to skip work?" Fox wrapped the blanket more firmly around her and climbed off the bed.

"That would be irresponsible. I sent for my men to gather my work and bring it up here."

Fox moved across the room, and took the papers from his hands. Looking at them for a moment. The dark brown eyes scanning quickly, before tossing them over her shoulder. Varian was startled when she dropped on his lap. Fox locking her arms around his shoulders."Varian, I think considering the circumstance, you can take a damn day off."

He leaned back in the chair. Considering her proposal with a serious expression. Fox wasted no time taking advantage of the motion. Their kiss warm and sweet. "Are you taking up a job as my adviser?" He asked when she pulled back.

"Don't joke about that. If I was of good judgment, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" She let her hand drift over his chest in a lazy pattern.

"Giving good advice is different then taking it."

A knock on the door alerted Varian that the food had arrived. Fox climbed off his lap, so that he could move to open it. The trays were carried in and set out on the low table. Varian keeping a close eyes on the staff. One wrong look tossed to his rogue and they were on dish duty for a month.

She caught a glimpse of Cat standing out in the hall. The woman looked tired, but shot her a double thumbs up signal. Learen below her also signaling a rather simple and vulgar symbol of his discontentment.

Cat's signs were rapid and hard to interpret, but Fox blushed realizing that everyone in the hall knew exactly how much she had enjoyed her evening.

Learen was more serious, basically informing her that she had her fun, and needed to get her ass back out there or he was going to assume command. Now that was a sobering thought.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Shaw didn't have to see the sky to know the sun was setting. He reached out and uncorked the bottle on his desk with his teeth. He started chugging and didn't stop.

Sheylann came through the door. Looking over to see him already a slobbering drunken mess. "Sweet Ysera!" The druid rushed to his side, and pulled the bottle out of his hands. "Mathias, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell her." Mathias tried to stand up and slumped back down. His arms going over his desk to keep from sliding under it.

"Who?" Sheylann knelt at his side. A gentle hand patting his leg. She wanted to calm him. This was not a state she had ever seen Shaw in, and they had been very close for a long time.

"Fox. Damn nobles know." Shaw groaned in obvious agony.

Sheylann nodded, "I believe all of Stormwind knows. Not her name, yet. But its common gossip the King has taken a lover. You had to know that King Wyrnn would not sit still. He never does."

"I warned her. I did." Shaw looked down at Sheylann's bright glowing eyes. He wanted a way out. Needed Sheylann to tell him it was going to be alright, but that wasn't something his Sheylann would do. She was cold in that respect, hard and truthful when life needed her to be. "They told me I have to give her a choice. Fox can submit to their will and be quietly disposed of, by my hand," Shaw shook his head and looked like he just might cry, "Or they will allow her to continue under their control."

"They can't control Fox. She is loyal to you and the SI-7." Sheylann pointed out.

"No. The Nobles know about her family." Shaw confessed. A hand rising to rub over his face.

"What?" Sheylann snapped out shortly, "They are threatening her family?"

Shaw tried to get the bottle back from Sheylann, "It's not a threat when Myles Fulbright was almost killed today in a cargo mishap." The word mishap was pushed between Shaw's teeth. "Lucky to be alive, Winchester told me. They aren't sure if he will ever use his left leg again. But those, those..." Shaw dropped his head down, "Damn they know the Fulbrights need Myles working."

"Have you told Fox?"

"No." Shaw shook his head, "I have to. I have to kill her, I know her to well. She will not allow anyone to harm her family. It's all she has. So she will never agree to their terms."

Sheylann rose to her knees, and hugged Shaw to her chest. A pathetic attempt to offer comfort."It's okay, love. I am here."

"She is my friend, Sheylann. I know, I am not suppose to have favorites in my ranks, but damn I love her like family. She has been with me so long. Done things, no one should ever be asked to do for Stormwind, and the Alliance. She never questioned me." Shaw's shoulders started to shake with sobs, "She trusts me more then anyone in the world, and I have to kill her."

Sheylann pulled back and took his head in her hands, "No, you don't."

"Sheylann, you don't understand. They wont take my word on this target. They need a body. The require unquestionable witnesses. Because she is one of mine, an SI-7, I can't even cover it up and send her away."

"I didn't say anything about letting her live." Sheylann's tone was cold. "I will do this. I will do it for you."

"So you plan on getting drunk, starting a riot, so you can throw another rock?" Shaw sobered suddenly. "You can't do that. I know how bad you already feel about King Wyrnn. You can't add anymore pain and guilt between you."

"Someone has to do this. I already have Tiffin on my conscience. Damn me to the nether with Fox as well." Sheylann spoke openly. It was something few knew. That she had been the one to kill Tiffin Wyrnn. Entirely by accident, but still it was her hand that had ended the Queen of Stormwind's life. "Shaw, we both knew I never meant to harm Tiffin. It was the draconic bitch on Varian's other side I was trying to hit."

Shaw sighed, "Exactly, please stop trying to do us any favors."

"Mathias, I have seen the pain and horror of my mistakes. Because of who I am, I am going to live for a very long time trying to correct them. I will get through this too." Sheylann took his hands, "How much time before they take action against the Fulbrights?"

"They gave me less then forty eight hours to handle it. I was told because the SI-7 was involved they didn't want to give her anymore time then that. They fear we will come up with something and outmaneuver them, and they are right. If I had someway to destroy them all I would."

Sheylann stood up. The lovely white hair shimmering around her shoulders in the dark room. "Then I need to get to work. There isn't much time for me to set things up. Go tell Fox, so she can make her peace." She turned away trying to head for the door.

"Sheylann." Shaw called out. He rose to chase after her. Grabbing her hand to still her steps.

"What is it love?" Sheylann looked back at him. If he was going to try and stop her, rescind the order, she wouldn't obey him. Shaw needed to be in the SI-7. He did good work there. Someone had to protect him, and that position. Sheylann was more then willing.

Shaw was aching to stop her. Trying to twist the entire mess into something more tolerable. In the end he could only whisper, "Make it fast, Sheylann. Don't let her suffer."

Sheylann closed her eyes and looked to the ceiling, "I can't do that. They need an unquestionable witness to her demise, Shaw. They will have him, and because of that I will make sure it's a request they never make of you again. I'm sorry, but I know Fox. She will not die easily no matter how much we wish it."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox's people had been rotated out for their recovery period. The second shift had arrived, along with Mathias Shaw. She watched as Varian was introduced to the new members of the SI-7. While on rotation the SI-7 slept in bunks located within the keep walls.

Fox had yet to see her own commander quarters. Years of hard work to finally attain them. Now it was unlikely that she ever would. Not that it was bothering her. She was thoroughly enjoying her time in the King's presence. They had talked about a great many things, likes and dislikes, from foods to novels. To Varian's horror Fox did not like chess. He tormented her into a game with an open challenge. Then he found out she disliked it because she trounced everyone, including himself. She had even been bored enough to yawn while he struggled to keep his king out of check. The evil rogue chanting check after her third move, and harassing him until he gave in. However, she offered up a few games of cards. There they had more equal terms. Despite all of this, most of their time was spent in more active indoor pursuits involving any horizontal surface they could find, and the occasional vertical one as well.

Varian had been blunt with Shaw the moment he saw the Master Rogue. A smile flashing as he clasped a hand down on the man's shoulder in a tight squeeze. "Keep your opinion to yourself. Fox will not be leaving my side for her entire rotation. I find that I need her constant super vision at this time."

Shaw gave a bored look to cover the turbulent emotions. Finding it hard to look the King in the face without balling up his fist and striking him. "We all know you are sleeping with her. Your Majesty."

Varian nodded. He wasn't inclined to hide it. In fact he wasn't opposed to making it a public announcement, but Varian was certain that if things kept progressing, that would come soon enough on it's own. Varian walked over to talk with the SI-7 Agents and his Royal Guardsmen.

Shaw taking the opportunity to moved close to Fox, "I need you to remain calm while I inform you of the chain of events that have been set in place."

"Nobles?" She clasped her hands behind her back to keep from wringing them in worry.

"Yes."

"Elimination order?" Fox stared forward. No one watching could possibly know she was awaiting a life or death verdict from Stormwind's elite.

"They counter offered." Shaw coughed behind his hand.

That got a reaction. Fox turned to Shaw in open confusion, "They offered what?"

"Control, Fox." Shaw could not bring himself to use a harsh tone with her. "You can keep Varian, if you obey their commands."

Fox scoffed, her eyes going to the cracks in the stone floor. She didn't like it. "They want to make me a lackey? Fine. I don't mind."

Shaw found it hard to imagine her taking this stance very long. Steeling his will he added that next part. "They demand you forfeit your parents in your place. Examples have to be made unless others try to take advantage."

Fox felt her knees starting to give way as the meaning of Shaw's words bore down on her. She loved her parents more then anything. It was why she never told them of her occupation. The only stipulations in her contract with the SI-7 all centered around them, and their well being. There was a loud buzzing in her ears and for a moment she thought she would fail them all and faint.

Shaw moved to steady her. A tight grip on her elbow to help her ride through the shock.

"What did you say? They want me to sacrifice my parents lives? What kind of monsters are they? Wait, don't answer. I already know. They are completely insane." The dark eyes turning near black in terror.

"We have already been over that." Shaw felt himself losing the secret hope she would choose herself over her family. "It's that or a seal of execution. I would refute their wishes, but there are other forces that can see their will done. Warlocks and Deathknights that seek to upstage the SI-7's absolute hold on the inner circle of information in the city. If I allow that to happen we could face another Katrana Prestor incident or worse."

Fox nodded. She knew it was true. The dark brown eyes watching Varian laughing with one of his guards. "How long do I have."

"Later this evening. I suspect right after the street lamps are lit, the selected assassin will come for you. I can't be certain. Since I preferred the details of the job not be disclosed to me. I would save you, Fox. if I knew."

"That's no time at all." Fox gasped. Ignoring his declaration of loyalty. There wasn't time to acknowledge it, even though it meant a great deal. "I can't get away from Varian to even say goodbye to my parents with those time constraints. Unless I drag him home for dinner."

"Don't do that. If you do I will not be able to block the Nobles from eradicating them despite your loss." Shaw nodded over to Varian. "So take your time saying goodbye to him. He is what you are dying for." Shaw pulled her in a light embrace. Knowing he would probably never see her alive again. Then turned and walked away as if they had been discussing the weather. So went the life of an honorable Rogue.

Author Note: This chapter almost didn't happen! I got caught up on You Tube. One minute looking at relevant content, and then before I knew it, cute animal videos. Thankfully, I am a human in real life, and was able to use Every Man for Himself and escape.


	8. Chapter 6 - Vanish!

Chapter 6

Vanish!

Fox moved over to Varian. She didn't say a word. Merely settled a hand on his arm.

He looked down at her, and gently set his free hand on hers. "What do you want?"

Fox felt her chin pop up. No one could accuse her King of not being astute. "What gave me away?"

"After the first few hands of strip poker, I have become very good at reading you." He leaned over and whispered to her alone, "It's amazing how fast you can learn with the right motivation?"

She wanted to chastise him, but it was so hard to do when her shoulder was shaking with mirth. "Can I motivate you to do something for me?"

Varian's smile faded instantly, "Ah, here it comes. What do you want from me? Jewelry? Gold? Perhaps some land in a nice little coner of Elywnn?"

Fox paled. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Fox. Take it for the joke it was. I know you aren't like that. If you had been Seb's deed would have been in your name back in Lion's Landing with half the gold in my accounts."

"You scared me for a moment." Fox confessed. "I am a Rogue, and we do not have stellar reputations."

Varian turned, leading her toward the throne room, "You are an Agent of the SI-7, and my personal bodyguard. I would severely punish anyone who would claim you were disloyal. But that being said, I would laugh in their face if they suggested you were obedient."

"So I can make a request?" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with large eyes.

"I would love to hear one out of you. Might even be so inclined to mark the occasion on my calender." Varian nodded in agreement.

"I would like us to go out for the day. Tour Stormwind together among the people." Fox didn't even try to resist her urge to rest her head on his arm. This time tomorrow she would probably be dead, and there was no reason to deny herself anything. Even the audacious move of openly showing her affection to her King.

"It's been a while since I moved through out the city in that manner. I would enjoy seeing my people. What do you suggest?"

"First we can stop by Old Town and visit the Pig and Whistle for lunch. I love their food." She clasped her hands together.

"Of course you do. They are located near the Warriors, Rogues, and Battle Ground merchants. I am sure you have seen the vast amounts of food that set can put away." Varian winked.

"Yes I have, but Warrior Kings tend to forget that sometimes other people would like some bacon too." Fox sighed. The look she tossed him, a clear reminder of their last meal.

Varian chuckled at her open dissatisfaction. "Now that wasn't my fault. I didn't even know you liked it. Until I looked up and saw you were practically crying. Tomorrow, I will have them send up an entire pig's worth. Will that make up for it."

Fox closed her eyes and stopped in her tracks. "No, because bacon tomorrow, does not make up for no bacon today."

Varian shrugged, "I am making the effort to get your forgiveness. Let me go tell Greymane he has run of things for another day."

Varian made his way up to the throne, but Genn wasn't there. Looking over he spied the elder King in the side room signing documents. He moved over, and pushed the door wide. "Making your self at home behind my desk."

Genn didn't look up, "You can have it back if you want." The hand dipping the quill just before flipping through more papers. "I never was one for this sort of thing. Wish these blasted Kingdoms would run themselves."

"I completely concur. The bad news is, I am being held hostage for yet another day." Varian admitted, "My captor has not been specific enough in her demands for my release."

Genn looked up with a masculine twinkle in his eyes, "Oh, poor deluded King Varian, the entire Kingdom has word of her demands so far. Bravo, by the way, good man. Bravo."

Varian laughed hard at that. "Anyway, I will be touring Stormwind today, my Lady in tow."

"Careful with your title usage. The Nobles are grouching about her. It wouldn't be wise to turn their ire toward her with to much special treatment." Greymane blew on the wet ink in an attempt to dry it faster.

"They will get used to it."

"I have been ruling the Gilneans since before you were born. The Noble set never get used to anything that doesn't benefit them. Find a way to make the Rogue of yours more appealing, before you get to attached."

"Good advice, Genn. I will be off now."

"Varian!" Genn shouted catching the younger King's attention, "Just so you know, I approve of her. The reports I have from my people are very encouraging."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

They had a wonderful lunch at the Pig and Whistle. Although to Varian's shock it had not been the intimate meal for two he had been expecting. Fox asked the staff to pull all the tables together. Everyone that entered had been seated with her and the King of Stormwind.

Varian found time to talk with many citizens that had not been in his presence before. Several small issues of state expressed, but mainly it became a bonding event. He even had quite a few opportunities to bounce a couple babies on his knee.

Fox teased him, eyes sparkling, about having one of those around the Keep someday in the future. Varian was floored at the notion, but considering recent events, he could see the prospect. That was until Fox mentioned that he should keep a close check on his young Prince. Anduin was after all, getting to that age.

Grandpa. She had not said it, but that curtailed his smile into a dark scowl. Here he had been lured into thoughts of another child to dote on. He had missed much of Anduin's youth, and that loss saddened him greatly.

That bad humor did not effect Fox, as she then moved them over to the the SI-7's target Dummies. All the Royal Guards taking turns with the SI-7 Agents on hand. Their fun competitions finally tempting Varian into pulling Shalamayne into action. He was surprised to see just how excited everyone was. The guards happy to observe him toying around in mock combat. Before Varian left, he promised, he would make more visits to the training grounds. It wouldn't hurt to keep in practice.

The Trade District turned out to be the most challenging part of the tour. Varian realizing that his Kingdom had a stronger economy then even he had suspected. The Auction House lively and moving. Some were so busy trading they hardly noticed him between their frequent stops at the mailboxes, Bank Tellers, and Auctioneers. Many others did notice him though, and his presence was welcome and respected.

The Mage Quarter, was more to his liking though. Relatively quite and in pristine condition. There was surely magic at play here. How else could those Mages do so much reading and have such perfect lawns at the same time?

Fox walked with her head up most of the time. Eyes on the curves of the architecture. Commenting on the ivy that spiraled the buildings. Admiring the placement of windows. Varian wondered if Greymane knew she had a thing for buildings and structures as well. Fox's comment in the warmth of wood, sealing the notion that the Old Gilnean certainly would approve of her.

"Stone doesn't burn." Varian grumbled again.

"No, it doesn't. After you lost Stormwind the first time, I completely understand your feelings." She whispered. "I was here then." Varian swung around to look at her, "I don't remember much. My parents told me we escaped south by sea."

"South? You didn't travel with the fleet to South Shore?" That was interesting that they would have broken with the main force.

"It confused me as well, but my father has always been close to the sea. I guess he thought we were safer in the port of Booty Bay."

"You lived in Booty Bay? No wonder you are a Rogue." Varian laughed. Imagining a little Fox haggling with Goblins, splashing in the blue waters, and picking seaweed out of her hair. "Wait, you lived in a port town, and didn't fish?"

"Because I hate it! It tastes terrible and smells worse." She made a face of sheer revulsion.

"It must have been interesting being there. Especially when the Goblins in the northern lands started siding with Orgrim Doomhammer and his Orcs."

"We never had much in the way of political talks. It was more based on commerce. My first memories are of Goblins trying to swindle my mother out of grocery money." She crossed her arms. "Neutral or Horde, I have a supreme dislike for Goblins. Although there are many more stories and reasons for it."

Varian watched her move forward. Fox had finally shared some of her past with him. Everyday they were becoming closer now. He was starting to loose the feeling of oppressive loneliness. Where would they be three months from now, when her rotation was over? Varian shrugged that thought off. He had time, and good things did come to those who waited.

Fox had bribed Craggle Wobbletop to follow her to the Cathedral Square. The little Gnome knew just as easily as Varian where this was going. The Rogue was almost bouncing in delighted amusement.

"They are going to be as bad as Seb by the time you are done." Varian shook his head, but allowed her to have her way.

Fox turned walking backwards, "Who?"

Varian rushed forward and twirled her up in his arms. Leaning over her shoulder to say, "The Orphans of Stormwind. Are you trying to portray yourself as a saint and impress me, or just bankrupt me?" He leaned down to nibble a bit on her neck.

Fox sighed and leaned back against him. "It's no secret. I have a huge soft spot for the orphans. I practically shoved other agents out of the way trying to get a position on the rotation to spend time with Anduin while you were missing."

"So you do intend to allow this little Gnome to bankrupt me!" Varian laughed.

Wobbletop perked up at that and offered, "Your Majesty, I can assure you I am no Goblin. There will be a twenty percent discount for all toys you purchase for the orphans."

"Praise the light!" Varian cried out.

"Make sure you charge him a twenty percent service fee for anything he buys for himself, Mr. Wobbletop." Fox said. Then squealed loudly as Varian tickled her sides.

"Evil Rogue! Don't suggest that to him!" Varian growled. "I had a good negation going before you just ruined it for me."

He expected to make their request with Matron Nightingale to see the children. That quickly by passed when one boy looked up. Completely ignoring the King, and screaming in delight at Wobbletop's arrival. "TOY GNOME! TOY GNOME!

The all rushed to the Gnome and Fox. Hopping around in excitement, as if this was some sort of random occurrence they had experienced before. Then a bit more observation, he realized that was because it wasn't. Varian looked at Fox, "You set me up!"

Fox was not about to tell him that she lived just across the canal, and seeing the children was always on her priority list. She had played with children, like these since she was young. Sparring, running, jumping, and many more of her other occupational talents were learned right here in the Cathedral Square court yard.

Fox took a ball and tossed it in her hands, "So who is up for dodge ball!"

Screams erupted from the hopping children. Matron Nightingale moved to sit on the Orphanage steps before calling over. "Wear them out, Fox dear. I would give anything for a full night's rest.

Varian felt a tug at his leg and saw a boy that came hardly to the top of his knee. Kneeling down to be closer to the boy, "Yes, child, do you want something from your King?"

"I want to be on your side." The boy glared over at one of the other little girls. "We're real men don't need no girls pushing us around."

Varian almost laughed out right, "I can understand, but we need girls from time to time. Doesn't Matron Nightingale take care of you and help you out?'

"No. She makes me eat cooked carrots, and says I have to go to bed. She also don't give me no water after the lamps get lit. She says, it makes me pee the bed." The boy grouched. The little lower lip popping out.

"That's horrible." Varian broke his attempt to keep a straight face. Actually laughing, but the boy took his action as agreement.

"I know! I keep tellin her, I wouldn't wet no bed if I were still awake, but she wont listen."

Varian placed a hand over his face as his shoulders shook. When he finally recovered he stood up. "I will have a serious talk about this with Matron Nightingale before I leave."

A ball flew over and bounced off Varian's head.

"OUT!" Several children cried.

Varian looked up to stared pointedly at Fox. Fox giving a look of innocence and indicated a little girl next to her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

It was over an hour later when Anduin emerged from the Cathedral. Hearing the laughter and screams of happy children, he looked up. There was his father running around the fountain after Fox with a ball raised up in his hand. Several of the orphans hopping around rooting for their prospective heroes. Stunned Anduin looked down at a female Paladin sitting on the stairs watching.

"How long has this been going on?" Anduin smiled brightly as he took a few more steps forward.

"Quite a while." Goya never moved her palm from under her chin. Staring out at the scene set before her. A veteran of the Wrathgate, who had served as a Holy Paladin in the clearing of Naxxramas, Goya welcomed the sight of happiness. Proof that Stormwind was headed in the right direction.

Anduin moved past her and hailed his father, only to find himself receiving a dodge ball to the chest."What was that for?"

Varian was panting as he nodded and pointed to his son. "That was a strategic move to make sure Fox doesn't get anyone else on her side. It's hard enough when it's just me and Petey."

"And I'm out!" Petey called from his place on the steps next to Matron Nightingale. Then got up and ran as fast as his little legs could to Varian's side. The little voice whispering "Don't trust Prince Anduin. He might be your son, but he likes the girls. I tried talking with him, but he just don't seem to understand."

"What did he say?" Anduin started walking closer. The ball bouncing off the cobblestones.

"Petey said that he is going to stand in for me. Since I need a break." Varian walked past Anduin and added, "Play with them for a while for me son. I need a breather."

Anduin nodded, "Alright Pete, Whose the target."

Variann didn't see who Petey chose. He stood before the Cathedral of light watching Fox come up to him. Varian dropping a heavy arm around her shoulders, "Next time we come out here warn me first. I need to take off my armor. Running from them in it is just to exhausting."

Fox slipped her body around, and set her cheek to his chest, "I can help you with that."

Varian smiled up at the sky, "I am sure you could." It was perfect. The sun hanging in the sky. He looked down to see Anduin running around with children of all ages. They were all his, these children of Stormwind. Contentment warming his heart as he held Fox tight. This was what he wanted. All he ever wanted. Looking down to the top of her head. "I love you, Fox."

One moment her final day was perfect. The short list had been complete. She was ready to submit herself to eternity with no regrets. And then it was gone.

She pulled back looking up at Varian. He had not just said he loved her? By the Light, anything but that. His lust she could handle, his love was a curse that would prevent her soul from ever finding immortal peace.

King Varian Wyrnn was a man who loved too deeply. From his father to his late wife, he was still torn apart. Everyone knew how he reacted to the loss of those he loved, and that was a very bad thing for the people of Stormwind. Only this time it wasn't just Stormwind that would suffer in the aftermath. It was the Alliance itself.

By the Light, what had her selfishness done.

"Fox?" He looked down expectantly. Clearly awaiting some reaction beyond her blank stare. "I am sorry if it's to soon, but I am not going to sensor how I feel. You had to have seen this coming. I have been entranced by you for over a year."

Fox felt her heart slamming in her chest. There was more then just his words gnawing at her. A deep sense of wrongness. One she knew well, and it had nothing to do with Varian's confession. "Quiet Varian." She spun away, eyes scanning wildly around the court yard.

Varian refused to break his hold. She would not silence him either, "Fox, calm down. It changes nothing for me to acknowledge it. We can still move slowly. It will give everyone time to adjust."

Fox was no longer hearing him. A hand inching down her side by instinct. Going to the one thing a Rogue could truly trust, her daggers.

"Fox, damn it, answer me." Varian felt her pulling out of his hold.

The answer came as Fox pulling her blade and pushing Varian back on the stairs. Narrowly avoiding the flashing blades of an undead rogue. "Protect the King!" Fox shouted as she charged in.

The SI-7 Agents appearing, and moving to Varian's side. The Guardsman forming a line.

Anduin's guards moving to corral him, and the children behind them.

Varian came to his feet pulling Shalamayne, "Forget me! Protect those children first!"

Fox swung her daggers around locked in combat with the other rogue. It was clearly female, the black eyes haunting. Fox might have been frightened, if not for having already faced the Forsaken hundreds of times before.

The sweep of the duel swords giving the undead greater reach, as Fox actively evaded. Fox slowed wondering for a moment if this was the assassin Shaw had sent for her. Dismissing that thought because of the time of day. The sun was still high. Shaw had said the lamps were to be lit first. Fox narrowed her eyes. This rogue was after her King, and that was unacceptable.

Varian saw something completely different. Fox moved fluidly. He knew in real combat she would be breathtaking, and she was. He was rooted to his spot behind the SI-7 agents watching. The Forsaken's motions could not compare. Fox had the upper hand easily, and if the undead did not flee soon, Fox would kill her.

A kick was thrown, and Fox moved her arm to block it. Just as the other rogue intended. A sudden up sweep catching Fox's right arm, and rending a deep cut from elbow to the back of her hand.

Fox was almost blinded with pain instantly. That cut should not hurt this badly. The dagger dropping as her hand went numb. If only her arm would do the same.

Varian saw the moment it all went wrong. There was something on those blades that caused Fox to drop her dagger. He charged in, but the rogue turned and fled. He was about to go after it when he heard Fox cry out to him.

"King Wyrnn! No!" Fox cupped her injury close. Fearing he would not heed her call. "Agents, pursue the target! Guardsmen protect Prince Anduin and King Var..." The word was caught off as Fox let out a shriek of pain. She dropped to her knees. Barely aware that Varian had come to her side.

"She has been injured! Summon Shaw of the SI-7 immediately. Anduin, come heal the wound." Varian shouted over to his son. The Agents of the SI-7 charging past him, after the departed Forsaken. Two of the guardsmen rushing for Old Town.

Fox was clenching her teeth in pain. She was trying to control her breathing. All her effort to keep from just curling up, and screaming in immense agony. "It's a simple slice. Lucky corpse, hit a nerve, that's all." Fox lied. She knew there was some sort of pain inducing venom on that blade.

Varian replayed the fight in his head. He was a master of combat, and in his estimation there was no doubt, not one, that the rogue had been after Fox the entire time. "What about the poison?"

"I," Fox pinned her eyes shut. She was never suppose to admit this, but what harm would it do now? "I am a Stormwind Assassin, my King. I am immune to everything. Save the new formula stuff the Apothecary keeps throwing at us."

Anduin knelt next to them, and gently took Fox's arm in his hands. "I can heal this."

Varian nodded and watched as the light formed in his son's hands. The bright healing streaming from Anduin's exceptional abilities.

The reaction was not what anyone expected. The wound suddenly festered green and the trails of Fox's veins pulsed with neon light. Pain causing her to lash out. She shoved Anduin to the ground in an attempt to get away from the feeling. Pulling her arm back to her chest. She choked just trying to breathe. Tears steaming down her face in tormented sobs.

"By the Light, What just happened?" Varian scrambled to get hold of Fox as she writhed in misery. The blue eyes beseeching his son to answer.

"I," Anduin's eyes were wide, "I don't know?"

Goya came off the stairs and settled next to Fox. "Let me see?"

Varian was forced to hold Fox down physically. The rogue was starting to perspire from pain. She was hurting more at every attempt to help her. "Do you know what is happening?"

Goya shook her head, "Let's move her into the Cathedral. It's easier to defend then staying out here in the open."

Varian lifted Fox and they rushed inside. The guardsmen following close. The priest and paladins in residence all moving out of his way. He set her down in the middle of the Cathedral.

Shaw and Sheylann rushing in together. "Where is Fox?" Shaw pushed past the guards. Seeing her rocking on the floor, he felt his gut twist. "Damn it to the nether, Fox!" He came to her side. "What's wrong?"

Sheylann's glowing eyes passed over the Rogue. "So they perfected it already?"

"Perfected what?" Varian growled. He was in no mood for Sheylann's cold remarks and haughty tone.

"The Forsaken have been working on a new poison. I knew about it, but have not had any real clear details." Shaw looked to Sheylann. "You are the expert, is this it?"

"I would say so. When did it react?"

"When I healed her." Anduin stood next to Sheylann. The boy waiting for her to tell him what to do next.

Sheylann pressed a hand to her forehead, then grimaced at his words. She called in an authoritative voice, "Everyone out! This stuff reacts to healing. So no one try that again. Next I am sure it specially designed for King Wyrnn, so any attempt we make to save her is futile. Congratulations, Varian. You dodge another bullet." The somber glare tossed at the King.

"You Bitch!" Varian turned on Sheylann coming off the floor. He was going to kill her this time.

Shaw moved faster, to come between them. "We need her! If this stuff is out there, we all are at risk." Then turning to Sheylann, "What do we do now?"

"Short of watching her die and burning the body so no one else becomes infected?" Sheylann cast a glance at Goya sitting next to Fox. "Nothing."

"You mean that others can be effected?" Goya's brown eyes grew wide. Then watched as half the cathedral made for the door.

Fox cried out again. This time green foam forming at the corners of her mouth. She turned on her side holding her arm against her chest. Breathing was labored, as the toxin seeped through her body.

"Yes. So remove the Royals, post haste please." Sheylann motioned to the guard.

Anduin was lead quietly away. Seemingly in shock.

Varian was another matter. He moved closer to Fox, but Shaw moved to block him. "I'm not leaving her!" He growled. "As Sheylann so eloquently pointed out, I am the reason Fox is like this.

"Yes." The weak voice drew their attention to Fox, "You must." She opened her eyes to look at his imploringly. "I don't want you to watch me die."

Varian shook his head, tears starting to fill his eyes, "Don't give up Fox. We can find a way!"

Fox groaned and looked away. She stared at Goya, "He wont listen." Slowly pushing up, whimpering in pain, as she said, "Lay on Hands, please, Paladin."

"NO!" Varian cried and tried to rush forward. His guardsmen grabbing hold to keep him back.

Shaw turned shaking his head as well, ready to stop Goya from moving. Sheylann set a delicate touch to her lover's shoulder halting his actions.

"Do it, Paladin." Sheylann nodded with resolute determination. "End her suffering, because its going to get worse." Looking at Varian, so she knew he heard her. "Much, much worse."

Goya stood up, and Varian struggled forward again. He succeeded in ripping his arm free of one of his guards. The sudden motion caused Goya to act. The spell of instant life enveloped Fox. The scream of pure excruciating pain resounded through the chapel. The light fading away as she slumped down to the ground.

The room was silent as Varian stared waiting for Fox to move. Straining for even the lightest rise or fall of her chest. Nothing. Varian dropped to his knees.

He had held Tiffin in her last moments to his heart. She passed silently in his arms. Fox, he watched die in the most inhumane way, unable to do anything.

King Varian Wyrnn, who thought his heart had died with his late Queen, now knew a horrible truth. He still had a heart in his chest, and it was fully capable of being broken again.


	9. Chapter 7 - Always the Last to Know

Chapter 7

Always the Last to Know

Varian stood in the silent depths of the Cathedral of Light. He had been warned not to touch Fox's body. Still he could not help but hold her hand in his. The decision had been made to purify her to ash by holy flame. This was the last time he would see her face. The white skin lacked any of the glow she had held in life.

"Your Majesty." Shaw spoke up softly. Knowing that someone had to take the hard route of encouraging the King to be gone.

"In a moment Shaw." Varian's voice trembled as he set Fox's hand on her chest. "Just give me one more moment."

Sheylann was pacing behind them. Seemingly anxious to see the deed complete. Goya had been selected by the Order of Light to officiate considering her involvement. The golden haired paladin stood quietly. Watching as Sheylann cast another long stare at Shaw.

"King Wyrnn, I am sorry, but Sheylann and Goya need to commence their duty in purifying the body. For the sake of Stormwind, please, let her go." Mathias whispered with an edge of urgency.

Varian nodded slowly. Turning to head out through the tight doorway. The sound of his royal guard fading signaled his departure.

Shaw cast his attention to Sheylann. The dark look he set on her was full of indignation. "What the hell were you thinking, Shey? Those children are traumatized for life. Reports have it that Prince Anduin is considering giving up his Priesthood. I don't have to tell you the amount of pain the King is in."

"We had no choice. I saw a golden opportunity, and I took it. Thank you, Orb of Deception."Sheylann shrugged unperturbed as she patted the bag at her side. "The Nobles wanted eye witnesses, I told you they would have them. There really isn't any time to sugar coat all of this for you, Mathias." Turning to the Paladin, she commanded, "Goya, bubble me in case the poison backlashes. I never got a chance to perfect it."

Shaw felt his mouth drop open as he realized what she was saying. "You made this monstrosity?"

"Who else would come up with such a potent punch in a tiny dose? The Forsaken? Please, there are things in the dream that make their reagents mere child's play." Sheylann's hands came before her face and her fingers called on the spirits of nature.

"By the Light you can revive her?" Shaw felt hope blossom in his chest.

Goya cast her sacred shield on the Druid, "Sheylann, called me in early this morning, by way of a warlock summon. So do not been worried anyone is going to talk. She explained the situation in great detail. I am honor bound to help. The poison she has only reacts to the powers of Light. You don't think she is fool enough to create a toxin that could destroy herself?"

The wind swirled in the room as translucent leaves appeared glowing brighter around Fox's body. Sheylann straining in her efforts to call Fox's spirit back to her form.

"I hope King Wyrnn did not cost us to much time in his mourning of her. Resurrection is hard enough without adding in the timing factors. If we have waited to long, then this entire gambit will have been for nothing." Goya pressed her hands together, and lifted them to her lips. "It's not looking good."

Shaw was not much of a praying man. He had spent more time cursing at fate. Clenching his fists he called, "Damn you Fox! I order you to wake up. That is an order, you hear me Agent. Get up, your Kingdom still needs you."

The shimmering green light radiated out of Fox's form even brighter. The brown eyes bolting open as her gasp heralded in her reclaimed life. Then the pained sound of her coughing as her lungs began to work.

Sheylann dropping to the floor weak from her efforts. She rested on her hip. The long slender arms supporting her from collapsing completely.

Shaw rushed to his woman's side, and threw his arms around her, "Shey, you crazy, insane, demon of destruction. By the Light, I love you!"

Sheylann leaned on him heavily and smiled. Raising a hand to pat his cheek with tenderness. "Take it back, Shaw. We both know love is for children and fools."

"Then I am a blasted fool, because I will never stop loving you after this." Shaw squeezed her tighter. Burying his face in her hair.

Goya rolled her eyes at the display of affection. She made her way to Fox and rested a hand on her arm, "Welcome back to the land of the living. Rogue."

Fox groaned as a headache set in. She was alive, but barely.

"Is it safe for me to toss her a healing spell?" Goya turned to look down at the couple on the floor.

Sheylann nodded, "I negated the poison, before we brought her down here. I couldn't take the chance of anyone getting in contact with it. That reminds me." Sheylann reached into her pocket, and pulled a vial of green liquid. "It was always meant to be a gift for you, Shaw. When you see Winchester remind him that you now have this stuff at your disposal. If they ever try to back you in a corner again, he will be the first one we will come for."

Shaw leaned away from the vial. Putting a hand up in open refusal. "I think I will leave it in your capable hands."

"Coward." Sheylann gave a light laugh.

"I'd call it prudence." Shaw countered.

Goya finished up her healing of Fox. Feeling much better Fox sat up under her own power, "What happened?" She studied each person in the room.

"Sheylann and I faked your death. This way you can leave Stormwind alive." Goya crossed her arms over her chest. "And you had better disappear so that no one ever finds you. Because if King Wyrnn learns out that the SI-7, Order of Light, and a member of the Cenarion Circle have betrayed him, all hell will break loose."

Fox put her hands to her still aching head. "What? Who are you?"

Sheylann pushed to her feet. "Let me put this as simply as I can. We saved your life, but in return you have to leave Stormwind, and the Eastern Kingdoms, and never return. Cut all ties with everyone. No family, no old Gryphon companion, and certainly no High King play toy."

Shaw rose next to Sheylann, "She's right. It's the only way to keep you and your family alive, Fox. We can deal with the Nobles at some later date. But in the end, King Wyrnn has been duped. He will not take kindly to any of it if he ever finds out. So that can't happen."

Fox stared out blankly in consideration of what they said. What was really to think about? She had already accepted her death, but that was easier then living and losing everything she had ever known. "What about my position in the SI-7?" She looked to Shaw.

"Gone. You will be marked as a war hero. Since you technically died protecting his Majesty from an assassination attempt." Shaw moved to her, and knelt down. "I am very sorry, but it's better then I had hope for."

"So I really am dead?" She whispered. Reality starting to weigh in.

"For all intents and purposes, yes."

Goya slapped her hands together, "Okay some one hand me a broom. I am going to sweep up some of this dirt, and put it in one of the urns. Sheylann said the Nobles wanted a body, and they are going to get one."

Fox choked as a hand came to her throat. "You are going to use dirt as a stand in for my ashes?"

"You want me to use the real thing?" Goya raised an eye brow. Not liking the fact this rogue wasn't weeping with outright gratitude to her suggestion.

"Tell her no, Fox. That Paladin isn't amusing when she's mad." Sheylann interjected. Turning her attention to Mathias, she added, "Shaw, take Goya with you to see Winchester. They will believe her over me. I am certain, they do not know there is a connection. I already secured Fox passage to Kalimdor. So I aim to see her off before the dawn. No use taking any chances getting caught at this point."

Fox stepped off the stone pedestal. This was happening so fast. She was used to her brain working much faster. But considering that she had just revived from death, it could be forgiven, right? She watched as Sheylann transformed into a panther. That connection Fox made. This was a stealth mission. All she had to do was follow Sheylann to what ever escape the Druid had planned.

They left Shaw and Goya behind, slipping silently up the stairs, and through the Cathedral. Fox moving to avoid the center of the room. Feeling somewhat superstitious about the spot where she had actually died before.

Sheylann curved around the side of the main Cathedral making sure to stay out of the light of the lanterns. But the panther slowed, and suddenly back tracked. Fox watched her confused. Looking up to see the royal guard standing like statures within the stone confines of the cemetery. A hand rose to Fox's chest in a tight fist. Only one thought in her mind. To see her King at least one last time before disappearing.

She moved deeper into the cemetery. Sheylann turned sprinting after her. The wild hopping from side to side of the cat, made it easy to tell that Sheylann was not approving of this course of action. Still Fox ignored her. Until she came to stand just close enough to see Varian kneeling before Tiffin Ellerian Wyrnn's tomb. That sight stopped her cold.

It was heart breaking. Varian had his arms resting on the stone. Clearly in deep conversation and immense mourning.

Fox slipped closer, but then there was a slight tug on her heel. Sheylann's mouth clamped down pulling Fox back by her boot. The Rogue shaking herself free, with a light kick. The two stopping their struggles as the King's voice reached them.

"Tiffin, love, you were the sun of my life." Varian's voice was shaking. "It has been so hard since you left me. Not a day goes by that I do not think of you."

Fox felt tears coming to her eyes at his words. The ache filling her heart. She wanted to burst from the darkness that enshrouded her just to hold him.

"I was a fool, Tiffin. For some reason I thought I could be happy, but now I know that's not possible. First, I lost my Father, in the ashes of our Kingdom. Then you were taken from me. I never thought there would be anyone else. I was scared to tempt fate for so long, and I was right to fear it. Tiffin, if you were my sun, then my Fox was my moon. She was a light in the darkness you left me with. I made a mistake. I loved her, and now she is gone because of it. I should never have allowed her so close to my side." He dropped his head to the stone. "I am not destined for love other then that of our Kingdom. I see this now. I am completely utterly cursed to suffer. How has Anduin survived this long? My only guess is the Light has a purpose for him so great even my corrupted heart isn't enough to destroy him."

Fox realized that there were tears rolling down her face. She reached up to wipe them away. He was blaming himself for her death. That wasn't true! If her family was not imperil she would never allow this pain to come to him. Damn fate, and damn the over powered Nobles. May the Light grant Mathias Shaw the ability to end them.

Sheylann moved in a circle around Fox's legs. Pressing her back the way they had come. The druid growing more insistent in each massing moment.

Fox nodded. She turned from Varian. He was in so much pain, and she was the cause of it. Never again would she do something this incredibly stupid.

Sheylann led her down to the dock and then to Fox's utter horror right on to the Storm Seeker. Sheylann finally unsteathing as she ran across the deck to Jacen Stormblight. Coming out of her panther form and returning to the Night Elf body. "Fox, say hello to the Captain of the Storm Seeker, and the man who will be saving your ass."

"Where is your father, Jacen?" Fox asked in a cautious tone.

Jacen took off his hat, and looked to Stormwind, "He is where a good friend should be. Consoling your father over the loss of his daughter. I will be making this run for him, and no one will be the wiser. Lady Sheylann." Jacen nodded directing his attention to the Druid. "Is everything ready? My men are eager to set sail, and with the special cargo aboard I want to make way before anyone is the wiser."

"Yes, Captain. You have my thanks. I owe you a debt, and for me that is a very rare thing. Do not fail me, or the cost will be high." Sheylann warned.

"I understand." Jacen watched as Sheylann shifted into her bird form and took to the sky. Bowing low to Fox he said softly, "My condolences for your loss, Eloise. I knew Fox was dear to you."

Fox closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes she was."

"If you are ready, I will show you to your cabin. I do not think it's wise to remain on deck until we are far out to sea, and Stormwind is a mere memory behind you."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Three days were gone since that dark day in the Cathedral Square. Varian was hardly conscious of the passage of time. Sleep came when it willed. There was no way to summon it on his own. The restless slumber no longer held any dreams. Worse it did nothing to relieve his fatigue.

Few reports were important enough to reach him. One of the most pressing was that Anduin was refusing to return to the Cathedral of Light. The boy was becoming rather fixated on the idea of never healing another living being again. Somehow blaming himself for Fox's death by triggering the poison. The very idea was just another fracture to Varian's heart.

Greymane had continued to handle all the affairs of the Kingdom. Sending outlined reports to Varian nightly. The elder King the one bright spot in the entire mess.

It was on this third morning Varian ventured into the the throne room. He had only come because the Archmage Khadgar was arriving with pressing information. It was about the situation with the Iron Horde. Varian had no doubt that Maraad was doing his best and the Alliance would soon be engaging.

"Your Majesty?" One of the royal clerks came forward. "I hate to bother you, but the family of Eloise Fulbright has arrived again today. We had to turn them away for the last two days. Are you willing to see them now?"

Varian scowled at the man. He did not want to be bothered by anyone. Even the timid tone of the clerk's voice grated on his nerves. He wasn't in a mood to be kind, "Who the hell is Eloise Fulbright?"

The man paled, as if Varian had just asked him who Garrosh Hellscream was. "She, er, that is to say..."

"Just spit it out!" Varian snapped reaching up to rub his forehead.

"She is a guard who died recently in combat with hostile forces. You are expected to extend your condolences and bestow honors at her passing to her parents." The man said as swiftly as he could, taking a step back.

"Lots of good Alliance soldiers die every day. Tell them to go away, and I will send them documentation and reward suitable to her service when I have more time." Varian didn't want to deal with this kind of affair. He was still heart sick over Fox's loss.

"As you wish your Majesty."

Varian sat down on the throne and stared blindly at the stone wall. Fox's voice ringing in his head with Genn's about the warmth of wood. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Stone doesn't burn." When he opened his eyes he saw Shaw striding toward him. Heaving a huge sigh he rose. "Shaw. I would say it's good to see you, but under the circumstances, I don't feel it's in order."

"No. But this is." Shaw hauled back and let his fist fly right into the King's chin.

Varian fell back to the throne. The strike had come completely unexpected, and with much more force then the rogue should have possessed.

The guards seizing Mathias Shaw as he moved to attack the King a second time, "You worthless son of a bitch!" Shaw yelled as he tried to break free, "How could you do this to them? To Fox's memory? I don't care if I am sentenced to die. It will be worth it just to knock your arrogant expression right off your face!"

Varian stared at the Master Rogue as if he had gone mad. "What in the nether are you talking about?" He came back to his feet, "How did I dishonor Fox's memory? Can You tell me that?"

"You just sent her family away in shame!" Shaw roared as he pointed toward the entrance. "Those are her parents that showed up these past three days. They are over come with grief at her loss. She died for you, and this is how you repay her sacrifice?"

"Her parents?" Varian felt his eyes widen as they were drawn to the doors.

"By the Light, King Wyrnn! Don't tell me you haven't read the report I sent you yet? Fox is Eloise Fulbright! You just sent her family out of the keep for good without seeing them." Shaw went slack in the guardsman's arms.

"Call them back!" Varian shouted at the guard holding Shaw. "Bring them to one of the counsel chambers. I want tea and refreshments brought in immediately. Make them as comfortable as you can." Then turning to Shaw, "I am sorry. I did not read the report. It's not an excuse, but I have been," Varian looked away not wanting to see the accusation in Shaw's eyes. "consumed with grief."

"You are not the only one, my King. There are many who loved Fox. The SI-7 is still a hollow shell trying to get through our daily duties. If you think you are suffering, imagine how the Fulbrights feel. They never even knew that Fox was an Agent until I arrived to inform them of her death."

It was during Shaw's speech Khadgar had entered the throne room. Coming before the two he scanned the tense scene. "Is this a bad time, King Wyrnn? Because I will be honest, you have no time for such a luxury."

"Khadgar, I know your business about the Iron Horde is pressing. But I have to take a moment to speak with some very important people." Varian tried to explain to the Archmage.

"Who could be so important as to warrant your attention over my reports?" Khadgar turned seeing the couple coming forward. The woman he hardly noticed. It was the man clinging to a crutch that caused him to pale. "By the Light, Myles Fulbright?"

Myles looked up from the stone floor, "Archmage Khadgar? Have they already informed you?"

Khadgar turned to pin his attention on Varian, "So you found her, didn't you?"

Varian was to confused for words, but Shaw wasn't, "Found who?"

"Eloise Lothar."

**Author Note:** And the secret is out! Remember to Follow, Fav and please review!


	10. Chapter 8 - The short answer is, It's MI

Chapter 8

The short answer is, It's MINE, and I want it BACK!

The little office room was crowded. Shaw stood with Sheylann and Goya just behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Fulbright sat on a cushioned bench. Khadgar was removed from the rest. His back to the room, arms folded tight around him.

Varian was silent in his chair. Everyone had been summoned. The moment Khadgar had said the name Lothar, Varian had turned off. There was no way he was processing things correctly. But now it could all be explained. He looked around the room. Everyone here held a piece of of this puzzle. By the time Varian was done he would have the full picture. No one would leave until he knew exactly who Fox was from start to finish.

"So who cares to start?" Varian leaned forward. Prepared to hear it all.

Khadgar turned to face Myles Fulbright, "Before I say anything. I want to know just where in the nether Eloise is?"

Myles adverted his eyes, and Gracie lifted her hand to her mouth as tears formed.

Khadgar let his gaze move across the room. The somber expressions causing him to feel uneasy. "What is going on here? Someone please answer my question."

"Eloise is gone." Shaw heaved a deep sigh. "If I am to be more clear, she died three days ago in the Cathedral of Light after protecting his Majesty from an assassination attempt."

Khadgar stumbled forward. Reached out to grab hold of a table. "No." He looked up to Varian, "Do you know what that means?"

"I am hoping you could explain it to me." Varian's voice was impassive. Wondering just could cause Khadgar this sort of reaction.

"Eloise was Anduin Lothar's daughter! A child from an affair with one of his high ranking officers Ondrena." Khadgar turned in a circle before sliding down in the chair. He was almost stammering in horror. "The Arathi line." He whispered low, as if he was prophesying the apocalypse. "We have lost it."

Varian was seriously considering that Khadgar might have lost his mind. "Fox was Lothar's daughter? How is that possible?"

"Who is Fox?" Khadgar looked up at Varian.

"Eloise Fulbright was one of my top SI-7 Agents. She went by the name The Crimson Fox, while serving. That is why the King knows her as Fox." Shaw spoke up. Still reeling himself, at Khadgar's suggestion. "Can you prove this claim of paternity?"

"If my word isn't enough, then there are other ways of proving it. Lothar kept a chest for her. A time capsule of sorts that I have kept in my possession. Myles Fulbright was given a key to it. He was to pass it to Eloise when she was ready to claim her birthright." Khadgar cast accusing eyes at Myles, "An Si- Agent, man? Are you mad? She was to be protected from dangers of this world, not tossed to them."

Myles slipped to the floor. Great sobs wracking his body. "I had no idea! I failed her, as I have failed Lothar in my duty to watch over her. I just wanted her to have a quite life. A happy life."

"How could I not know that Lothar had a daughter?" Varian broke in. Horrified at the implications of this revelation. "He was like a father to me. I am sure he would have said something, or to my father at least."

Khadgard sighed deeply before looking to the King, "Ondrena had a hold on Lothar stronger then any other force. She is the one who refused to expose Eloise's existence."

"To what cause?" Varian asked, what everyone in the room wanted to know?

"Ondrena disapproved of," Khadgar struggled to put it to words with out offense. There was just no way of doing so. "you."

"Me?" Varian cried out. Everything being said becoming more and more complex. "Try to make sense Kahdgar, because I am losing my patience at a rather high rate of speed here."

"Ondrena was a noble daughter by birth. She had been matched with a marriage of position, not love. She not only refused it, she made a plead to your Grandfather. King Adamant granted her request to be come a soldier of Stormwind. After Eloise was born she greatly feared that Anduin and your father would dissolve your betrothal to Tiffin Ellerian in favor for Eloise. Anduin told me of this the night we handed her over to the Fulbrights. himself."

The room remained completely silent yet again. Every single person present knowing it was a plausible truth.

"But that does not explain why did Anduin not keep her with us when we fled Stormwind? He had no reason to hand her over once my father had been killed." Varian pointed out. Hating with every fiber of his being that the story was starting to make sense.

"My son had died from wounds he received while fleeing the city." Gracie sniffed sadly, "I was beside myself with grief. Myles feared it would kill me."

"I was sure she would die too. I could not live without both of them. When the crew was preparing to toss my son's body into the sea, I tried to follow him. It was Archbishop Alonsus that pulled me back. He brought me to Lothar, and they offered me Eloise to raise. She could fill the whole in our hearts, and give us purpose. He said that he could not devote the attention the girl needed. He had to form an army to get Stormwind back and would be consumed with raising our King." Myles explained.

Varian's brain felt like it was melting. "Are you saying that Anduin Lothar, Hero of the Alliance, threw his only child away so that he could devote himself to me?"

"She was not thrown away, your Majesty! He provided the golden belt you now wear. Did you not find it odd that you found it in Orgimmar?" Myles looked up with tear burned eyes, "I sold it in Booty Bay. We have lived off the money ever since. There is no way I could afford a house within the Stormwind walls as a dock worker. When I heard you returned in Lothar's belt I assumed that they Goblins of Booty Bay sold it in Ratchet and from there moved up the river to Orgimmar. Lothar made sure Eloise would want for nothing."

"King Wyrnn, do not go hard on the man for speaking the truth. I was there. I argued against High Lord Lothar at peril to my own life." Kahdgar admitted. "But it matters little now that Eloise is gone. She was literally a walking human treasure. The last Lothar, a true Arathi, the only bloodline that could claim leadership over all of the human race."

Goya started to move forward, but Sheylann grabbed her arm. The druid frantic shaking of her head.

The motion drawing Varian's attention. "Do you have anything to add to this Sheylann?"

"No, your Majesty." Sheylann caught herself to late. The respectful tone causing Varian to instantly suspect.

"Sheylann." The low growl emitted from Varian caused Shaw to step before her.

"I can't! I just can't do this!" Goya blurted out. She threw her hands up before her. "It was one thing when she was a meaningless rogue, but you heard them! She is Anduin Lothar's daughter for Light's sake!"

"Paladin, if you know something, you had better speak out now." Khadgar came to his feet. A seriousness encompassing his being.

"The Crimson Fox, Eloise, is still alive!" Goya confessed. If she had thought her confession was going to help her feel better, she was wrong. A look to the face of Khadgar, and Fulbrights was bad enough. Then she made the mistake of looking toward King Varian. That caused her to step back pressing into the wall.

"Where is she?" Varian's voice was full of royal command.

"I don't know." Goya squeaked.

"I hate you so much right now." Sheylann hissed. The glowing eyes locked on Goya.

Varian moved across the room, and grabbed Sheylann's arm in a crushing grip. "Druid, tell me what you know. Now!"

"Varian! Let her go. She did it to save Fox's life. The Noble's high counsel had put an execution order out on Fox. We did it to save her!" Mathias tried to intervene.

"That doesn't hold water with me, Shaw! I could have protected her from anything they tried. All you had to do was tell me." Varian stopped. Not letting go of Sheylann as Shaw's words came clear, "We? You had a hand in this as well?"

Shaw skirted the question."You would have tried to out maneuver them. Fox knew that as well, but they threatened her family. Look at her father's leg, my King! That is not an accident. It was a very real symbol of the danger she was in."

"Shut up!" Varian shouted as he shook Sheylann like a rag doll. "Where is my Rogue?!"

"I sent her to Kalimdor. She was aboard the Storm Seeker that sailed three days ago. It will dock in Ratchet. After that, good luck finding her." Sheylann wrenched her arms free.

Khadgar sighed with relief at the news. Then said with emphasis, "We have to go after her."

"And there is no doubt we will." Varian was seeing red. Fox had taken part in this duplicity as well. How could she do that to him knowing how he felt? By the Light, he had said he loved her. Sneaky little wretch! Varian moved to his desk. Opening a drawer he paused only a moment before pulling out a large parchment. Rolling it out over the desk. "The Storm Seeker is landing in Ratchet?"

Sheylann rubbed her arm and nodded begrudgingly.

"What do you think she will do after arriving, Shaw?" The look Varian shot the Master Rogue demanded action.

Mathias moved to look over the map. "I doubt she will waste any time in the town."

Varian nodded, "She hates Goblins, so I agree."

"You can rule out any area's with a strong Alliance presence." Shaw stared hard at the map. Clearly going to work in his mind on where Fox had missions before. Places she would know the lay of the land. "I think she will head north along the river."

"Orgrimmar?" Varian choked out. Not liking the idea of her so close to more danger.

"She can stealth. My guess is she will skirt around the city." Shaw nodded putting his finger to the map, "Chances of detection are most minimal so near the Horde. I trained her for the last eight years. Danger doesn't matter to her. Not getting caught is the priority here."

"Good. Now that this is settled." Varian rolled up the map and moved around his desk. He strode with determination to the door, "Guardsmen! Detain Mathias Shaw, and escort him to the Stockades. He is to be held for the crime of treason against his King."

The guards flooded the room and Shaw was seized.

Sheylann turned angry eyes on Varian, "How dare you! He isn't at fault for this, if anyone is in the wrong it would be me."

"Exactly which is why I am banning you from the city. I intend to send a message to the Alliance Leaders detailing your crime, and asking for their aid in expelling you from the Alliance." Varian glared at the Night Elf.

She growled low, then turned away, "Fine. I can accept that, but if anything happens to Shaw, you know I will not sit still." With that she stalked out of the room.

"Paladin!" Varian looked to Goya.

Swallowing hard she peeked up. "Yes ,your Majesty?"

"I leave you to return to the Order of Light and inform your command of your actions. They can met out your punishment as they see fit."

That was all Goya needed to hear before she scrambled to get out of Varian's presence. Worried that he might change his mind at any moment in his rage and kill them all for what they had done.

"How do you intend to go about locating her without Shaw's further aid?" Khadgar pondered. Thinking that the action taken against the Master Rogue was pure over kill. Not to mention poorly timed. "A lone rogue will be impossible to locate with a small detachment. You can't take a stronger presence into Horde Territory. It would be taken as a clear sign of aggression. We cannot afford to be fighting with them while engaging the Iron Horde."

Varian narrowed his eyes, "I wont need but the fastest ship in the fleet, and a small contingent of men. I am heading to the harbor. Tell Genn, I sail on the tide. He is in control until I return with the Lady Lothar."

"What do you think you are going to do?" Khadgar rushed to the door. His eyes following the High King of the Alliance.

"Isn't it obvious? I intend to call in a favor from a powerful Troll."

"You are going to Orgrimmar?"

Varian shouted back "Fox is in Horde lands. So only the Horde can capture her. Of course I'm going back to Orgrimmar. The third time is suppose to be a charm right?"

O0O0O0O0O0

Ratchet was Kalimdor's answer to Booty Bay. Although on a much smaller scale of the famed port city. This town was still as infested with Goblins.

"I got what you need!" The Goblin yelled at Fox.

"No. You don't." Fox glared over at the little green fellow. A hand went to her hip. The fingers drumming on the hilt of her dagger. There was no open justification for her aggressive stance. Simply made her look like a villain.

The goblin looked over and frowned, "You shouldn't be like that around here. Not many of your kind to back you up, if you catch my meaning girlie."

"That's why I am here." Fox narrowed her eyes, "My kind don't like me either."

Sufficiently cowed, the Goblin turned away. He would be much happier finding a different, less threatening mark to peddle his over priced wears too.

The Storm Seeker had stayed the night in port. The trip had been eventful. They had run against a storm that had tossed the ship on tremendous waves. Still they had been lucky in the end, the winds had blown them more quickly to Kalimdor's shores. There had also been a lack of Naga or other aggressive sea folk to tamper with their passage. All and all, things were going more smoothly for Fox.

Jacen had given her enough supplies when he had seen her off. The young sea Captain had even stuffed some gold in her packs with out her knowledge. Fox had to admit, her mother had picked a good one. If only she had fallen for him instead of King Varian.

Fox flinched visually at the thought of her King. She leaned a hip on the fence to look out to the ocean that separated them. Closing her eyes to hear his voice in her head, "The very hint of my name brings you back to this moment." A smile inched on her lips. Yes, Varian had spoken true. The moment she gave in to the tiniest thought her heart filled with a bitter aching.

But there would be more time for impassioned memories in her future. Right now she needed to head north out of Ratchet, and away from the irksome Goblins. The last thing she needed was to get caught in a moment of weakness and murder one of them. That would be no way to start her new life. She wanted to avoid the Barrens. Slipping past Orgrimmar was the most appealing. She had spent time in Ashenvale and knew how to survive there. So it would be her best bet until some time had passed and she was free to enter an Alliance held town again

"Do me eyes be deceiving me, mon?"

Fox turned toward the voice. She knew the timber if not the speak. "Zak'sora!"

The Troll Shamman slapped his knee and pointed at the little Alliance Rogue.

"Zak'sora!" Fox cried again and rushed to him. She stopped just short of a hug. Wanting so badly to ask how he was. The language barrier was painful at times.

"What you be doin in Ratchet, Rogue?" He muttered and looked for his wife. A Troll Mage by the name of Boani. She could translate the Rogue's speech with her arcane tongue.

It didn't take long to see Boani haggling with a Goblin. A second later the mage transforming the little fellow into a sheep, before stomping away angrily. She came up short, her bright orange hair commanding Fox's attention. "I donna be belivin my eyes! Fox?"

Fox waved over, "Yes, it's me! Who else would try to steal away your husband in broad day light?"

Boani rushed over to them. "If ya be wanting him, ya need to get to takin 'im."

The women laughed and seeing Zak'sora's confused expression Boani translated what Fox had said. The Shaman nodding and tossing a wink at the Human.

"What are you doing in Ratchet?" Boani asked. She was glad to see the human rogue doing so well. They had worked together to take out many targets that could have reinforced Garrosh's Horde. The missions had been perilous, and Boani knew that their little rag tag group would not have succeeded with out this Alliance Rogue's assistance. Over their time together they had all become friends. Well all but Cherbrane, the Orc Death Knight and Crimson Fox. Those two had squabbled to the last moments of their mission.

"Escaping the Alliance for now. It's a long story, Boani." Fox smiled

Boani reached out to take her hand, "Tell me, it ain't been dat bad for ya?'

"No, it's been worse."

Zak'sora looked at his wife expectantly, and once again the translations had been made. The Shaman shook his head and spoke quickly with his wife.

She laughed and looked at Fox. "He says that we be knowin the Allies be takin to many blow to da head to be angry with ya."

Zak' sora took his wife's arm and spoke again. Boani snapped something back about common. While Fox waited for the translations.

"Zak'sora wants me to be tellin ya, dat he don't care how ugly a troll ya be. He ain't gonna abandon our troll baby." Boani shook her head and said, "But if ye be travelin wit us, one of ya gotta learn to speak somethin da other be knowin!"

"Oh no!" Fox put up her hands and waved them before her, "I can't impose on you like that."

"It be no imposition. Dis be Horde Lands. No Human is gonna be getting very far wit out us." Boani was quite firm in her decision.

"But you don't even know where I am going." Fox pointed out.

"Ya be headin to Ashenvale. Dat be what Zak'sora be sayin."

Fox shifted on her feet and nodded. "What gave me away?"

"HA!" Boani laughed loudly, "He be a Shaman, dear. It's not for just show."

Fox laughed along. Boani had an infectious laugh, and she had really missed it. "So tell me what happened with Rygen Stonehorn?"

"Da Paladin be meeting up wit us in Orgrimmar." Boani confided.

"Meeting us? Oh Boani, I don't think so. I might just be to ugly a Troll baby to be accepted there. No matter how much Zak'sora argues it." Fox shook her head.

"Ya be right on dat account, but we not be goin dare until we has too. He still be just as stubborn." Boani agreed. "I can port Zak'sora over to da city. You can meet us on the Barren side on Seb?"

Fox drew her breath in quickly.

"Oh don't be tellin me ya lost da Gryphon, gal? Dat be such a shame." Seeing the look on Fox's face the Troll shook her head. "Please be tellin us dat he be killed in combat, and ya no lost him in no game o cards?"

"Actually, Seb belonged to someone important. I was merely borrowing him"

"Who be dat one?" Boani wanted an answer, and Fox knew it had to be supplied or they were going no where.

"King Varian Wyrnn."

Zak'sora's eyes flared wide at the name and he pointed at Fox. Clearly demanding to be told what was up. The Trolls bickered for a moment.

"He wanna be knowin if he had ta get his friends to be takin out da High King for ya. I told him it no be da King dat be de crazy one. Of all da people ta be stealin from, gal! Ya had to choose ya own King? Rogues be stupid at times, but dis be over da top even for ya."

Fox shrugged, and was fully comfortable to allow Boani to believe this was why she was in exile.

**Author Note:** It came to my attention today as I was musing that no one told Learen that Fox was not killed by the Forsaken. The mere thought made me think, "Poor Sylvanas!" She really was innocent this time. Hope you are enjoying the story. Review and let me know what you think! It really makes me happy to read what you have to say.


	11. Chapter 9 - Not every one is a fun drunk

Chapter 9

Not every one is a fun drunk.

A year ago Fox would have laughed herself into a coma if anyone said she would be escorted up the South Fury river by a pair of happily married Trolls. Now she found her self standing on the far side of the river from the Horde's capital city of Orgrimmar. It wasn't the first time Fox had seen it, but it was the first time she was on the ground. She wasn't going to lie. She was terrified to be there.

Boani wasn't comfortable with it as well. She patted Fox's hand as she judged the distance.

"We should just be takin her wit us." Zak'sora grumbled. "Day have plenty of da Alliance races within the city."

"Slave and gladiators are not the same thing, Love." Boani shook her head. "I will not be puttin a slave collar on our gal."

Zak'sora knelt down and drew his hand over the earth. Signaling he would comply to his wife's wisdom with no more issue.

Boani channeled her portal. "Dis be a bit faster, Fox. We be back soon. You just hold up here."

The moment the two disappeared, Fox felt her anxiety sky rocket. Casting a look around she moved to a lone tree on the mountain side. Pushing through the sparse grass she sat down and stared out at the river.

She let her mind wander. Wondering what her parents were doing right now? How was Jacen faring on the Storm Seeker? Fox smiled sadly thinking of Mathias Shaw. He was probably handing out missions today. It would take him a while to find someone to replace her. The training would cause him to miss her desperately. That was something she was certain of.

Eventually she lost control of her thoughts. No longer able to steer them away from Varian. A groan of depression accompanied it. She drew her knees to her cheek, and let her arms wrap tightly around her legs. Fox did not want to think on him yet. It just hurt to much.

A hand grabbed her hair. Caught off guard Fox screamed loudly as she was dragged to her feet. A dark green Orc hauling her roughly forward. "I told you two, that I heard a noise!"

"Well look what we have here." A Blood Elf wearing a full suit of plate set his sword to his back. "Tharath, looks like you caught yourself a little human runaway!"

A Goblin rubbed his hands greedily. "I bet they have a hefty reward for her."

Fox didn't understand much Orcish yet, but Boani had been trying to teach her. A desperate attempt to relieve the constant translations between the talkative Fox and Zak'sora. She made out a bit of their conversation. In broken Orcish Fox gritted back "No Slave."

"OH!" Tharath pulled her around, "She speaks some Orcish."

"It only belies her claim at not being a slave in my estimation." The Blood Elf stared down at the Goblin. "How much do they offer for the runaway slaves these days?"

"Depends on the slave, but this one is a beautiful piece for a human." The Goblin looked over Fox's body.

Fox could not make enough out to understand, but the way the Goblin was looking at her made her uneasy. Reaching up, she grabbed for the Orc's wrist. A few fingers gently placed. Then applied pressure until she was able to break his hold.

Seeing her breaking free the Blood Elf and Goblin rushed at her. Neither of them willing to loose what they saw as a valuable commodity. The Orc grabbing hold of her arm. Fox twisting around to break his hold, and using inertia to take him to the ground. A hand moved to a dagger, but she hesitated. She could not openly kill these members of the Horde right outside the gates of Orgrimmar. That would compound her problems.

Taking advantage of the moment the Blood Elf pushed Fox against the tree so hard she felt the breath knock out of her. The back of her head hitting hard. Leaving her with a resounding headache.

"Give me something to tie her up with before she tries to get away again."

The Goblin produced a rope as Tharath climbed to his feet. Grabbing Fox's shoulder, and shoving her to the ground. The weight of the Blood Elf and Orc held her down as her hands were bound.

"Did you see that! She knows how to fight." The Goblin was so excited his eyes were starting to bug out. "Oh I can taste the gold, boys. Pretty and skilled, that's a sure sign of a huge reward."

"We ain't turning her in." The Orc shook his head as he tested the rope on her wrists.

The Blood Elf scowled and moved off the human. "Why not? We can all use the gold. No matter how much they are offering."

"Because I like her now. Not many females can toss me around like that, and that sort of thing amuses me." The Orc winked at his companions so they understood his meaning.

"As long as I get paid, I don't care what you do with her." The goblin waved his open hand at the Orc for gold.

The Blood Elf rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if you are taking her into Orgrimmar to get some official papers on her, I don't want any trouble." Kneeling down he dug around in his bag. Pulling out a skin of ale. Then a small packet of powder. "I use this stuff to curb my mana urges when they get bad. It should keep her subdued enough." The packet dumped in the ale.

Fox saw the alcohol being drugged before her. Eyes flaring wide as she tried to pull away. Only to have Tharath grab her face in a fierce hold to force her mouth open.

He nodded to his Blood Elf companion, "What are you waiting for?"

Fox felt the burn of the alcohol and the bitterness of the drug in her mouth. She spat it back out at the Blood Elf, angering him. The three struggled as the little Goblin chuckled. Finally tired of the stubborn nature of the human, Tharath hit her neck with the side of his hand.

The chop caused Fox to gasp and the liquid flowed down her throat.

Once gaining the upper hand, the Blood Elf pressed the skin harder against her lips. Very little liquid rolling down her chin, assuring him she was drinking it. He forced her to take much more then she needed for the desired effect. It was no more then she deserved, he thought. For spitting the mixture all over his armor. If she got a little sick, so be it. She needed to learn her place anyway, and this might just rush her along in that respect.

Fox dragged great lungfuls of air when they finally released her. For a long moment she had feared they were going to accidentally drown her in their efforts. Damn, she had no idea what the powder was, or what effects it would have. The alcohol, that she knew, and dreaded. Shaw had not lied when he said she was a mean drunk. Something about it eliminated her ability to rationalize and brought out her vindictive nature. Oh these poor fools had no idea what they had done.

The group wasted no time heading toward the side gates. Fox feeling her legs sliding a bit as she tried to keep up. They conversed with the guards for a short time. It only took a moment before she realized that they were requesting a slave collar. The guard had no trouble procuring one. It was well known that the Horde used Orgrimmar for Gladiator arena training, and was still quite open in their slave trade.

Tharath moved close holding it up for Fox to see, "No Slave? Well, you are now."

Fox tried to back peddle shaking her head, but she was rocking from side to side. There was no way to know if it was a reaction to the drug or the alcohol. She had not imbibed in years and the tolerance was low. The Blood Elf grabbing her shoulder from behind. The sickening sound of the latch being clasped and locked. The tiny key in Tharath's large hand was openly shown to her.

He smiled wickedly at her. Enjoying how her dark eyes followed the little piece of metal until he tossed it off the bridge into the Southern Fury River.

"No." Fox watched it sink out of sight. Looking back up at the Orc's triumphant face. He started to laugh. It didn't last long. Fox reared back and bashed her forehead off his nose. And then all hell broke loose.

It was this scene that Zak'sora burst into in a full berserk. Boani was unable to stop her mate from charging in. Not that she had any intention of holding back herself. The moment she saw the slave collar clasped around her friend's neck she felt rage form in her chest. They would burn!

Fox was a hero to the Horde, even if they didn't realize it. This was not an honorable way to repay the debt they owed the human for weakening Hellscream's forces.

Tharath was holding his face watching the guards. They were trying to help his friends in subduing the human. The Goblin had been right. She was probably a skilled gladiator combatant that had managed to break free from her master. Right now all he could think was. "Should have tied her legs and carried her in." Then he saw the trolls that had come to join the fray. To his shock they focused their attacks on his friends and the Orgrimmar guards rather then the Human.

Rygen Stonehorn, proud Tauren paladin walked along the hard packed clay road with his High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof. They had been in a detailed meeting with their Warchief Vol'jin. One moment he was listening intently to his hero and leader. Then next he saw a flash of light that drew his attention. Looking over to see Boani, her hands engulfed in flame.

Further in, he saw Zak'sora with his maces in hand. Wading into open combat with the Orgrimmar guards, "Zak?"

Baine Bloodhoof followed Rygen's gaze. "You know the trolls? Why are they attacking our men?"

A loud human shout was echoing around the stone walls. Rygen pulling his warhammer seeing Fox. She was flipping around using her legs to fight. A mighty pull broke her hands free, and then she let loose a vicious strike knocking on of the guards down. "My Chieftain! You have to stop them. That human is not our enemy."

Baine had been watching the battle rage before him as well. He turned and blinked at Rygen in disbelief. Perhaps his friend had gone mad? "Are you sure?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

The matter of the Crimson Fox, Alliance Rogue and invader of Orgrimmar was taken to the Warchief at the insistence of High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof

Vol'jin had been more then willing to end the sessions of political boredom for a much more entertaining turn of events. Not that he was about to admit that out loud to anyone. In all visual respects he was just disinterested in the melodrama being brought before him.

The Tauren leader stood in the middle of the room with the Human kneeling before him. The slave collar still firmly in place was the only restraint on her person. She remained silent, but the few times she looked around the room, there was a definite blood lust in the deep brown eyes. Vol'jin approved. It was something he could use to either free her, or kill her after the evidence was presented. Being a human he assumed it would be the later.

Rygen Stonehorn stood on the left side of Baine. Further over was Vol'jin's own Darkspear trolls. He recognized Zak'sora and his mate Boani without introduction. After all he had sent the two on many harsh missions to undermine the former Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. To the other side of Baine stood three members of the Horde he did not know. The Blood Elf looked as if he just wanted to forget the whole thing and leave. The Goblin was tapping his foot, and a gleam in his eyes that told Vol'jin it would cost him much gold to be rid of the little fellow. The other was an Orc that spent much of his time staring down at the human captive with a promise of reprisal in his eyes.

"So Baine, I thought dat I had sent ya off for de day. What be happening ta bring ya back?" Vol'jin refused to acknowledge any of the others.

"There seems to be a dispute between these members of the Horde as to who the Human is, or more precisely, belongs to. My Paladin tells me that this is The Crimson Fox of Stormwind. You should remember the name from previous reports." Baine explained as he motioned to Fox.

Vol'jin kept his face passive, but he wasn't. This little slip of a thing was the Crimson Fox that had aided his people in taking out Garrosh Hellscream's most powerful reinforcements? He knew not to underestimate the powers of others despite outward appearances. When it came to humans, Jaina Proudmoore was a clear indicator of that kind of mistake. "I do seem ta remember somethin of the like bein said."

Baine looked over at the other group, "These," he coughed, "Fine members of the Horde, claim she is their slave and were only seeking to bring her into the city to secure proper documentation."

Vol'jin looked the men over. "A slave? Where ya be aquirin such a prize as a Rogue dat can stand toe to toe wit my guard?"

"Right out side Orgrimmar, Warchief." The goblin spoke up. "She is either an escaped Slave or Gladiator, Why else would she be just outside our gates."

"She could be a spy." Vol'jin narrowed his eyes on the group. "Do ya be considerin dat?"

The room remained silent.

Vol'jin addressing Fox, "I doubt ya will be tellin me da truth either way if dis be the case."

Fox said nothing. Not even looking up to face him.

"She isn't a spy, and if she ever was, she isn't now. I claim her as my slave!" Tharath barked out. "I found her, and by rights I should get to keep her."

"Only if ya can prove her ta be a slave or an enemy of da Horde. She may be an Alliance member, but we are currently in an informal truce!" Boani snapped back. She was eager to be done with this. Her only goal was to get Fox out of Orgrimmar.

"So can ya prove she be no enemy?" Vol'jin asked flatly of Boani.

"Da fact she aided us in a time when we be needin it is enough." Zak'zora addressed the room, "Plus I claim da human as family. So ya have no right to enslave her."

"Blood Bond?" Vol'jin was stunned enough to ask

"She be me ugly Troll baby." Zak'sora puffed up. The cold eyes scanning the room daring anyone to question his claim to the human.

"If dat be true dis human can not be considered a slave." Vol'jin shrugged acknowledging Darkspear law.

"I want compensated!" The goblin yelled. The Blood Elf elbowing him to silence.

"Are you going to side with your Dark Spear over me just because I am an Orc?" Tharath tread on dangerous ground. "Will your leadership be a mere reflection of Hellscreams?"

even Fox jerked her head up to look at the Orc. He must clearly want to die.

Vol'jin narrowed his eyes. They almost glowed with the desire to kill, "I see ya not gonna be takin my decision wit out a complaint." he looked to Fox. "Very well. Dis be da Horde, and I will be leadin it as tradition demands. You want da Human. Defeat her an ya can have her."

"But Warcheif!" Baine broke in. "She has clearly been drugged. It will not be a fair contest."

"When da life ever be fair, Chieftain?" Vol'jin replied smoothly, "Strength in combat, dis be de way of de Horde."

Fox smiled and looked up at Vol'jin. "Then I admire your Horde and submit to your laws."

"Ya do know ya na be armed. Ya have to defeat de Orc if ya want ta be free, Rogue." Vol'jin warned her. He had to admit, he would place his bet with Tharath. The human would no doubt find herself serving him for the rest of her days.

"See! Even the Alliance bitch agrees to this!" Tharath was over joyed. She had just sealed her fate. Not that he intended to abuse such a quality piece more then to subdue her will.

Baine shook his head and turned, "Prepare the arena."

The group moved out, and Vol'jin stepped next to Baine. "Dis be a shame, mon I no be able ta aid her right now. Maybe if Tharath grows tired of her ya can buy her off him."

"Assuming she loses." The Tauren shrugged. "I saw her fight. There is a chance."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Oh, it was the drug that was causing her to sway from side to side. It was robbing her ability to see clearly. Which could have accounted for her lack of fear. Her entire life would count on this next fight. Her opponent was larger and probably stronger. An Fox felt her heart slamming in her chest from pure excitement. Now that! That was the alcohol.

Tharath was nothing more then a green blur at this distance. Fox pushed her hair back from her face. The ponytail was still there, but most of it was now hanging in a tangled mess. This upset her. It was not like her to look disheveled. Went against her very nature. Some one needed to pay for that.

"I will refrain from hurting you as much as I can." Tharath called. The voice only helping her pin his location in her mind.

Fox laughed at that. She slapped her legs with her hands as if he had just told her the best joke ever. "That's kind of you. Don't expect the same from me." She wanted her blades. She could feel her palms longing for the feeling of worn leather on their hilt. The desire to hit something was almost to much to bear as she waited for the fight to start.

They waited for Vol'jin and Baine to enter. The Horde Warchief Vol'jin taking his time coming into the arena. He looked down in the ring. Seeing the two combatants below. "Dey been disarmed?"

Baine looked to one of the guards for confirmation. He nodded as he gave a simple "Yes."

"Ya be ready? After dis the winner's claim will be undisputed." Vol'jin called down. The Troll's full attention on the pacing Human. She didn't look scared to his eyes. If he had to venture a guess as to what she was feeling, he would say irritated. She did give off the impression of a cornered fox. He could see it now. The little Human was going to at least put up a resistance. That would bode well for her future as a Horde slave. One could respect the effort, and rumor of her struggle would spread.

"Just start the damn fight so I can kick his ass already!" Fox shouted with her eyes pinned closed.

That caught the entire arena unexpected. Vol'jin chuckled despite himself. Almost hoping she would win because of her sheer audacity. "Fight."

Fox reacted in a blur of speed. She reached to her hips. Everyone thinking she was going for her missing daggers. Instead she broke her belt free of its buckle. A sudden pull ripping it free. In one graceful flip she looped the the leather through the buckle making a noose. It dropped over Tharath's head. A sweep brought him down to the ground. As he fell she locked her belt around his neck. Fox landing a foot on his head and pinned him to the ground. She then pulled her belt strap tight.

Tharath flopping as he struggling for air unable to rise. He had not even taken a single step from his position and the fight had been ended.

"What's that? You want up?" Fox pretended he was talking to her. Tharath could do no more then make a wheezing sound. The poor Orc struggling for breath. She laughed in evil glee. "Speak up! I can't hear you? Maybe if you get me another drink I'll be more cooperative!" She threw her head back and laughed again. Although this time no one else was finding it very funny.

Vol'jin shook his head as his eyes took on a light if understanding. He knew that move, and many more like it. Only one set used this kind of combat. "Seize de Rogue! She be a Stormwind Assasin."

At his words the Horde reacted. All guards going into the arena to capture the rogue. Only two moving to protect the Warchief.

Fox was in her glory as she fought against the arena guards. Each blow should have laid her low, but because of her drunken drugged state she didn't feel the pain. It was wonderful! She became a juggernaut. Unwittingly using more and more of her fighting skills. They started to roll into an impressive display that could turn into killing prowess at any moment.

Baine stared at the crazy human throwing off the guards twice her size. Some even larger. They were spinning in flight around her as she moved. "Sweet Earth Mother, you are right!"

Vol'jin could see she was not coming for him. She was dancing around his arena like a fawn in a forest. At this point he was reduced to merely watching the fray and enjoying it. Still there was a Stormwind Assasin in his city! She had been mere feet in front of him. Unbound by anything but a slave collar that was merely a decoration denoting her status. The mere thought would send almost any other man to his knees.

When she was finally pinned down Vol'jin shouted, "I be wanting her stripped ta nothing! Someone be findin da gal a thick leather outfit!" Watching his men haul her up. The two guards so much larger that she was hanging in the air between them. "Even de hair band out a her hair. Least she turn it into a weapon."

"Why would you armor her in leather? Would a linen robe be more fitting?" Baine offered in confusion.

"And have her tear de hem off, den strangle one of my men to death with it? Think, mon!" Vol'jin still in shock that he had not suspected the pretty little human as a danger for even a moment. "Lock her in a cage and triple de guard!" He saw Zak'sora casting him a dark glare. "Ya ya, mon. I will be allowin ya to heal de gal."

**Author Note:** Sorry, No Varian today. He's on the way! I guess you can see why she doesn't drink.


	12. Chapter 10 - Loyalty, Magic, and Honor

Chapter 10

Loyalty, Magic, and Honor

Fox woke up in the most uncomfortable position she had ever been in. She was up on her knees, and felt her arms pulled wide above her head. The feeling of chains on her wrists. She lifted her head to see she had been caged. "What the nether?" Looking out to see daily life in Orgrimmar playing out around her.

The sound of her voice caused the four guards to step away from her cage. The dark brown eyes studying the three Orcs and a Tauren. Maybe it was her imagination, but they seemed almost nervous. She tried to think what had happened that could have placed her in this position. Watching a patrol pass by and point to her. Whatever it was, she certainly had made a strong impression.

It was not long after she realized the patrol had located the Orc, Tharath.. He approached the cage and knelt down. She blinked out at him wondering why he looked almost sad. Her last real memory of him was tossing the key to her slave collar in the river. Closing her eyes she steeled her will to remain calm.

"You. Free." He said in his native tongue.

Fox scowled at that. She understood what he said, but was he mocking her? She had an urge to break his neck for the comment. But there was something holding her back. The sound of chains rattled, and she admitted, it maybe the little matter of having the restraints in her way.

He sighed and shook his head. "Strong." Tharath said in Orcish.

Fox repeated that back at him. "Strong?"

He nodded with a smile, and pointed to his bicep. Then he pointed at her.

Fox laughed despite herself. It was a bitter sound. Taking a moment to pull hard on the chains holding her wrists.

If Tharath had been interested in her before, now he was enraptured. She had soundly thrashed him in open combat. The entire Horde knew of it, but he felt no disgrace. This Human had even managed to set his Warchief ill at ease. Seeing her chained like an animal did not please him. His eyes noticed the angry red line forming under the slave collar on her ivory skin sickened him. Knowing he was the one who had put it there. Now that was a reason to feel shame.

"I see ya be makin nice wit the Assassin." Vol'jin's voice crushed Tharath's musing. "You know she be free of ya? She won her battle with ya."

"Yes, Warcheif." Tharath stood up and stepped to the side. Giving Vol'jin an open view of the Human's plight.

The Troll Warchief studied her condition. She wore a leather band around her chest. She had a set of worn pants on her legs. The shoulders and midriff open, he could see that the Alliance must have remarkable healers for a Stormwind Assassin of her skill to be scar free. "She seems to have forgotten how to speak our language. So what drug did ya be givin her before entering Orgrimmar?" Vol'jin looked at the brown eyes staring back at him. The look on her face completely different then the night before. She looked terrified. It was clear she had more of her wits about her today.

"I have no idea. My companion, the Blood Elf, supplied it." Tharath informed his Warchief. Watching form some sort of reaction.

Vol'jin turned away. Finished with his inspection he headed down to his war room. Preparing for another long day of meeting out Horde justice.

"Warchief?"Tharath called in a nervous tone.

"Wat you be wantin now?" Vol'jin turned slowly. The look on his face saying he was not inclined to be detained long.

"I request you officially entrust me to watch over the Human."

The Warchief turn suspicious at the statement. Knowing how the Orc had wanted the woman as a slave weighing heavily in his mind. "And why you be wantin dat?"

"She bested me in combat." Tharath looked over at Fox, "It is an honor to see to her care."

"You know she not be a tame pet o de Horde? It be your head should she decide she be wantin it." Vol'jin pointed at Fox. He had no intention of allowing her free long enough to find out what she would do. At least not until he had gathered more information on her. He may trust Zak'sora implicitly, but Rogues were tricky when they wanted to be. They had much to keep safe in Orgrimmar these days while recovering from Hellscream's legacy. "Very well. Make sure she comes ta no harm until I decide what we be doing wit her. She maybe of some use to us. De human's value ones like her."

Fox watched as Vol'jin walked away. Letting out the breath she had not realized was being held. That was the Horde Warcheif who had come to check up on her. Now she really wanted to know, what in the twisted nether had she done?

0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jaina Proudmoore knew it was risky, but if anyone could land a teleport to a moving ship, she was the Mage for the job. She appeared and lurched forward as the ship rocked under her feet. The crew looking over in sudden surprise at her appearance. Righting herself, the staff grinding on to the deck. Wind tossed her long white hair over her shoulder as she turned to the first man she locked eyes on, "Inform King Wyrnn that I have arrived under the request of Archmage Khadgar."

The man turned and ran below deck to heed her order immediately..

Jaina smiled and breathed deep the sea air. The daughter of a sea Admiral, she had spent time aboard ships much like this one. Some of her first memories were of the slick deck under her bare feet as she and her brother raced around playing pirates and mercenary. Oh how she longed to return to those care free days, before everyone in her life had been brutally taken from her. Now she was alone, save her magic and the Kirin Tor.

"Lady Proudmoore?"

She turned to see Varian coming on deck. "King Wyrnn. I am glad I was able to catch up with you."

Varian laughed, and moved to embrace her. Joy in his light blue eyes at seeing his closest supporter. "And how am I to elude a woman who can quite literally pop up anywhere she desires?" He indicated to the ship. Openly flattering her arcane ability.

"When you put it that way," She beamed up at him, a smug smile touching her lips. "You can't! Now tell me why the High King of the Alliance is blasting his way across the Great Sea. Khadgar came to me this morning in Dalaran blabbering about things so fast I could scarcely understand a word he said."

"What of his blabber did you make out?"

"Well first there is this." She tossed back her cloak, and under her arm was a sizable chest. "I would like to put it down before I drop it. It's heavier then it looks." Jaina thrust it at Varian's chest.

He took the chest with both hands, "So he really did have it."

"What is it?"

"This chest was a gift from Anduin Lothar to his daughter Eloise." Varian was amazed at the craftsmanship of the container. It was covered in a dark brown leather with golden grommets and sapphire gems. Indicating the color scheme of the Azerothian Lion.

"Wait a second, Varian. I thought Khadgar was working under a huge sleep and mana deprivation, when he mentioned Lothar. Are you talking about Anduin Lothar?" Jaina watched as Varian shot her a tired look. The blue eyes teasing. "Don't play, like the cat who ate the canary, King Wyrnn. I do not like it."

"I'm sorry." He turned and headed to the walk way that lead below deck, then called over his shoulder, "Actually, no, I'm not. It's nice knowing something the great and powerful Jaina Proudmoore doesn't for once."

She scowled and lifted her skirt to rush after him, "Are you going to explain anything to me, or am I going to have to frost nova you in place until I get some sort of compliance."

"We will get more answers in my quarters. I have the key for this chest with the rest of my things." Varian strode down the small hallway. Opening his door and allowing Jaina to enter first. He moved to set the chest on the center table, and went to a dresser against the far wall. All the furniture had been bolted down as not to rock free in any sudden storm. He pulled open one of the drawers and lifted out a red velvet bag. Opening it to drop a small golden key in his hand.

"Alright, now you have me dying of curiosity, Varian." Jaina set her palms on the table. She leaned heavily on them.

"One moment." He pushed the key in the latch, and heard it click open. Pressing his fingers gently to either side he slowly lifted the lid. Inside there were a few leather bound books, several scrolls, a bag of gems and jewelery. But the most interesting thing of all was the palm sized picture. It was in an oval glass frame that seemed to be magically sealed to prevent any damage or aging to the image.

"She's beautiful!" Jaina picked up the picture and turned it over, "Ondrena Manston? Who is she?"

Varian took the picture out of Jaina's hands. He felt his heart tighten as he studied the image. Had the name not been locked within the glass, he would have sworn he was staring at a picture of his own Crimson Fox. "The mother of Anduin Lothar's illegitimate daughter, I suppose."

Jaina gasped as a hand rose to hover over her mouth, "You can't really be serious! Varian, do you know what that would mean to the Alliance? To the human race for that matter? The Arathi are extinct. Anduin Lothar was the last!"

Varian was starting to get tired of hearing that reaction, when it came to Fox's paternity. "I know Jaina. I have been hearing nothing but that same statement, since we learned of her existence."

"How did you find her?"

"Don't ask." Varian lifted a book and flipped through it. There was no doubt that it was Anduin Lothar's hand writing. He had seen it enough in his youth to be an expert.

Jaina unable to curb her curiosity reached in, and pulled up a small letter. "Varian? This is addressed to Eloise Lothar."

Dropping the book he took the letter. Reaching over to his desk pulling up a silver letter opener.

"Is that the Lady's? Do you really think you should be..." Jaina put out a hand to try and stop him.

Varian didn't even hesitate his movement. He sliced the seal opening the letter. Pulling out the paper he read:

"Dear Eloise

My sweet baby girl, I hope this letter finds you well. If you are reading this, then the truth has been discovered and all of Eastern Kingdom will soon know you are my daughter. I am sorry to have abandoned you at such a young age. No excuse I give will make up for it. I can only say I did what needed to be done for all humanity. You will understand now that you are taking on the mantle of being the last Arathi. The name Lothar is not an easy burden to live under. Many will try to control you because of it.

To aid you on your way I leave these journals and documents detailing your rightful heritage and holdings. Do with them as you see fit. May they be of more use to you in this life, then they were to me in mine.

Always know that I loved you more deeply then I could express.

Anduin Lothar.

Supreme Commander of the Alliance"

"By the Light, it's true." Jaina whispered. Turning to locate a seat. She sank down slowly. Staring up at Varian, she asked. "Have you located her?"

"I have already more then located her, Jaina. She is an SI-7 Agent and Stormwind Assassin." Varian put the letter back in the envelop, and lifted Ondrena's picture to stare at it intently again.

"Then why are you racing across the Great Sea?" Jaina placed a hand to her temple.

"Because I told the lady I was in love with her."

"And she wasn't ecstatic?" Jaina cocked up one golden eyebrow.

"She was. So much so, she faked her death and ran right to Kalimdor to evade me." Varian could not keep the growl out of his tone. Of course, Jaina had to remind him of that part. "It was only after that, her identity was revealed to me."

"I see. So despite her wishes, this Eloise Lothar must be returned to the Alliance forces." Jaina surmised. "Before any danger can befall her."

Varian nodded, "She belongs to me."

"To us." Jaina lifted one slender finger to correct him. "The Arathi line isn't for one Kingdom alone, now is it."

"She's mine Jaina. Just trust me on that." Varian set the picture of Ondrena back in the chest and shut the lid firmly.

Jaina looked confused for a moment. Then the connections were made. "Oh. OH!" And prudently, the Archmage kept her mouth shut.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

I be tellin ya, that Orc should not be allowed wit in three, no, four zones of me Troll baby!" Zak'sora was angry enough to hurt someone. And for a Shaman who spent most of his time healing, that was saying something.

Boani shushed at him. "Ya should be calling her Fox, dear. And as long as we keep an eye on him, it should be fine." She looked as Tharath offered Fox a drink. Fox glaring up at him before taking a huge mouthful, and spitting it in his face. "See, they be getting along so nice."

Tharath calmly offer Fox more water. Which only lead to her kicking him in the shin through the slots of her cage.

Zak'sora glared over clearly not as amused as his wife. "We should be da ones takin care of her. Not de under side of a serpent."

"Vol'jin has forbidden us being to close to her. He be fearin she is using our good hearts."

"But she no be doin!" Zak'sora pointed over. "De baby no wanna come ta Orgrimmar wit us." Sinking down he tossed a rock across the ground. "We shoulda let her go her own way in Ratchet."

"And tell me den who would have been takin up for her before the Warchief?" Boani spat back. Sometimes this husband of hers had no sense. "No. Vol'jin will consult the Loa. It will be fine."

Fox had finally drank enough water to suit Tharath. He turned and opened a sack pulling out a huge haunch of meat. Smiling, he pulled off a piece and offered it to Fox. A moment later the area echoed with his cry as Fox bit his hand.

"It be a long time for dat one to be getting in her good graces." Boani smirked. She was loving the interaction between the two. It was nice to see the Orc trying so hard on Fox's behalf.

"It be never, or I be killin me an Orc." Zak'sora growled looking over with narrowing eyes. Somethings a man just wouldn't tolerate.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Two days had passed since Fox's identity as a Stormwind Assassin had been exposed. Vol'jin was still unsure how to handle the situation. Openly avoiding it was not going to continue to work. Not with Zak'sora camping his doorway. Not that the Shaman said anything. He just stared his disapproval at the Warcheif.

Vol'jin didn't even have Baine Bloodhoof to temper things anymore either. The Tauren returning to his city of Thunder Bluff. Unfortunately, Rygen Stonehorn didn't go with his High Chieftain. Nope, the Paladin remained there. Quite firmly in the war room a silent _glowing_ reminder that something had to be done.

When Vol'jin had ventured past the cage that held the Rogue, on his daily treks across Orgrimmar, she would sit silently watching him go. Tharath was taking good care of her according to the guards. She was learning to curse quite proficiently at him in Orcish as well. On that account Vol'jin could sleep easy. She blamed the Orc for her situation and not the Warchief who had her chained to an open cage for all to see.

Vol'jin was seldom prone to headaches, and he refused to admit he was getting one now. He looked up with his attention drawn to a sudden flurry of movement by the door. Something pressing had happened. He could tell by the look on the message runner's face. The Orc slipping his note to one of the officers. Even more disconcerting was that the Orc didn't leave after passing his message. The Officer flipped open the report and let out a loud shout, "The King of...? This has to be a joke!"

"What you be goin on about?" Vol'jin called over. Letting the two know he had not missed their inner actions.

The officer rushed over to Vol'jin. "The runner assures me this is not a hoax, Warcheif." The letter passed.

Vol'jin gave a confused look taking the paper. One quick scan and his eyes grew wide.

Warchief Vol'jin

I, High King Varian Wyrnn of the Alliance, request a meeting with you. I have come by single ship to the shores of Durator and wait your speedy reply on a most urgent matter.

Vol'jin scanned the note twice before starting to laugh. He knew exactly what the High King of the Alliance wanted, and it would solve all his problems with the little assassin. In fact, if the Warchief of the Horde played his cards right, he might even come out a little bit on top in this game.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Varian took the message Vol'jin had sent to him. He had not expected the new Warcheif to be so prompt in his reply. He scanned the letter. Then read it more carefully. Then looked at it again. Varian sighed deep and dropped his hands to his sides.

"What did he say?" Jaina scowled. "Because believe me, nothing would surprise me at this point when it comes to the Horde.

Varian handed her the note.

The blue eyes widening as she looked at it.

To the High King Wyrnn,

Would this Urgent matter be a Stormwind Assassin? Because if this be the case, she is visiting with us in Orgrimmar. Please feel free to drop by to discuss this matter. At your leisure of course.

Vol'jin – Warchief of the Horde.

P.S. Leave your weapons on the ship.

"You can't be considering this!" Jaina blustered as she almost pulled the paper in two.

Varian started unstrapping Shalamayne scabbard. "What choice do I have? He has Fox, and as you said, she is an Alliance treasure we have to get back."

"I refuse to allow this. You are not walking into the Horde Capital unarmed" Jaina was turning a very deep shade of enraged red. It was obvious she didn't trust the Horde and their motives. Varian was the High King and Leader of the Alliance. The thought of him just strolling through the gates of Orgrimmar was ridiculous. And unarmed at that? Inconceivable.

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time. It's not like I am a slave or gladiator anymore. Also there is the fact we have a truce going on at the moment." Varian motioned to two of his guards to accompany him. "Not to mention they owe us for putting our boot to Garrosh's ass. If the Horde has anything, they have Honor. No harm will come to me with Vol'jin's word in your hands, Jaina. Stay here and await my return."

"Like hell I will!" The Archmage tossed her staff to the deck. "I am going with you."

**Author Note:** I hope you are still enjoying this story. Today, makes it officially one full month I have been writing about Fox and her adventures. I am really enjoying hearing from everyone, and making the new friends. Even being guided to some great new stories to read. So I just want to celebrate this mile stone with everyone and say Thank You so much for sharing your time with me. Remember to Fav and Follow.

And review, and let me what you think!


	13. Chapter 11 - Never Cry Surrender! Well o

Chapter 11

Never Cry Surrender! Well on second thought...

Jaina had been detained outside Orgrimmar when they arrived. Vol'jin pointing to the Archmage saying, "I thought me letter be very clear about arrivin unarmed?"

Varian had been hard pressed not to smile at the humor in that. Jaina had been another matter. Openly bickering with the Blood Elf Ambassador that was sent out to keep her company. Clearly, the new Warcheif had contingency plans, for those just in case moments.

The Stormwind Guards looked out of place standing next to the Orgrimmar Guard stationed just within the gate.

Vol'jin demanding that no one come within ear shot of the negotiations, between himself and Varian. The two standing in the war room. Varian taking in the surroundings in a leisurely pursuit. Vol'jin studied the Alliance leader with a bit more then a keen interest. Human and Trolls had been fighting since before the Orcs had ever arrived on Azeroth. It was in their genetic coding to instinctively distrust each other.

"So, King Varian, you be tellin me why I got an elite assassin in my city?" Vol'jin struck first in the political posturing.

"She was a Stormwind Assassin. I can assure you that is no longer the case. She has been decommissioned." Varian looked to the Troll. The blue eyes trying to get a reading on Vol'jin's temperament.

Vol'jin scowled and shook his head at the Human King, "And why would I be believin dat, when it be a clear waste of Stormwind's potential."

"So you have seen Fox fight?" Varian narrowed his eyes on Vol'jin. Sudden fear at the condition Fox could be in at the moment adding to his sense of urgency.

"What I seen not be fightin. One needs an adversary up to their level for others to witness such a thing. I saw her subdued."

"Was she injured?" Varian wasn't willing to mince words. He didn't care if the Warchief knew Fox was important to him. Hell, he must already know it. Varian was standing in Orgrimmar was all the proof required for that.

"She be in fine health. Though her life depends on if she be here to aid or infiltrate my Horde." Vol'jin watch Varian flinch at his words.

"I am willing to negotiate her release."

"So you be assumin she is against us? I find this disturbing. A few of my people thought she be here because she was exiled." Vol'jin sighed. It was not looking like there would be a good outcome to this little escaped after all. He had hoped for better. But if the Alliance thought they could play around while he was in charge, there would be a bloody massacre to teach them otherwise.

"I would never exile her from the Alliance. I would see her dead first." Varian growled. Shocking himself with his words.

Vol'jin's demeanor changed to a more aggressive stance almost instantly."That be no way to talk about the only Alliance member ta challenge Hellscream's power."

"What are you talking about. The entire Alliance force arrived to Siege Orgrimmar. Fox was one of the few who was held back." Varian snapped over at Vol'jin.

"Ya say dat as if she be doin nothin. I lost four raid groups to a mere five targets. Only four o my people returned from those missions, and dat be thanks to your Fox." Vol'jin was feeling a little indignant for the Rogue.

Varian stood silent. Wondering just what the Warcheif was talking about.

Vol'jin watched then nodded slow, "Ya didn't know. Amazing ya SI-7 was so lax in de duties to ya"

"Please kindly inform me then, Warchief?"

"De Rogue was involved in a suicide mission on five targets just before de Siege."

Varian threw his hands up and signaled his disbelief ofVol'jin's story."That's impossible! She was ordered to remain at Lion's Landing."

"Den she disobeyed her orders, and saved us all." Vol'jin turned and hit a huge gong. The sound resounding through Orgrimmar.

"What was that for?" Varian suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Dat be signaling to me men to release her. I have just acknowledge her service to de Horde."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox had no idea what happened. One moment she was in the cage imagining ways to get free and beat Tharath in the face. Then next Zak'sora was there ripping open her cage door and undoing her chains.

"Ya be free, child!" Boani rushed over, and pulled her into a hug. "Ya be a member o da Horde now, by Vol'jin's own command!"

"A member of the Horde?" Fox blinked. Wondering if she had fallen asleep.

Zak' sora was starting to cry, "Me ugly Troll baby, ya be makin me so proud!" He pulled her from Boani sobbing like a baby.

Fox mouthing to Boani, what did I do?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Varian understood now why Shaw had allowed Fox to remain in Lion's Landing without so much as a peep in complaint. Mathias had sent her off behind his back to die! When he got back he would have the Master Rogues head! Right now he had to get Fox out of Orgrimmar and onto his ship. He had no idea if this turn of events was going to make that easier or harder. "So am I free to collect her and return her home."

"And where do ya consider her home ta be?"

Varian snapped. Formal negotiations be damned, "You did not just go there."

"Ahh, but I did." The Warchief smiled a gleam in his eyes. "And I no be just handin her over to be punished by the likes o de Alliance."

"She will not be punished for that or anything related to her service." Varian threw back.

"Den ya plan on putting her back into action against us?"

"If I have my way she will not see combat ever again." Varian admitted. There was no way he would allow Fox to ever encounter danger again. Her life as a Rogue was over. The only SI-7 she would have contact with would be her own formal bodyguard. And that was on the remote chance he ever let her out of the Keep and out of their rooms again. Because at the moment he could not see any good coming from it.

"Ya be wastin the skills she has?"

"She is my woman, Vol'jin. Trust me, she has far better skills in other areas I would not see wasted."

It was Vol'jin's turn to be stunned to silence. Then the sound of his laughter echoed through Orgrimmar. Everything falling in place to the Warcheif.

"I am glad you find it amusing." Varian growled. He was not pleased her had spat out his personal affairs to the Leader of the Horde.

"Ya should be, mon! Now dis I can understand." Vol'jin wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Women be women no matter what faction or race day be on. Here, we have found some common ground."

"This one is different."

"Ah High King, de be no savin ya, if ya are dis far gone with the want o her." Vol'jin shook his head. "Even so. I cant just be handin her over to ya. The Horde has laws to follow, just as the Alliance."

"Then find me a loop hole. That is what leaders do."

Vol'jin watched Varian for a long moment, "So ya want ta be challengin her to combat in da Arena. Because dat be the only way I be allowin ya to take her out o my city."

Varian put a hand to his forehead, and emitted a low groan of understanding. "Why is it always, back to the pit with you Lo'Gosh, with you people? I haven't been back in Orgrimmar for ten minutes and you are setting me up in an arena match."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Boaine was just hitting up the Auction House to get Fox something decent to wear when the guard rushed over to Zak'sora and Fox.

"The Warcheif has sent orders for the Crimson Fox to appear at the Arena within the hour. She has been openly challenged to a test of skill." The Orc explained.

"What?" Fox felt her jaw drop, "I thought I was finally free of this stuff."

Zak'sora made a face of annoyance. "Ya be in de Horde now. We solve everythin by fightin or combat. Seems someone don't like ya much. But who could be so stupid as ta challenge ya after what you be showin dem de other day?"

"Tharath?" Fox wondered.

"Nah, dat one be wiser den dis." Zak'sora waved a hand. "Notice how he took off after ya were unchained."

Fox sighed, "True."

"Well give me a moment, gal. I need ta be tellin Boani about dis latest turn of events."

Fox wrung her hands as members of the Horde ran past her. Was she really standing unstealthed before the Auction House in Orgrimmar? What happened to her black and white world?

Boani took her time shopping for her little Rogue. She bought a red leather outfit. Taking Fox to bath her in the pools to get the days of prisoner dirt off her body.

Fox thought she had died and gone to heaven the moment she sank into the warm waters. The clay of Orgrimmar a hard surface. Fox had to admit it was much nicer then the Elywnn mud that ran between her toe when swimming in the ponds, lakes and streams there. The thought making her miss her homeland.

The leathers Boani had settled on were more harness, then actual clothing, but Boani approved. Zak'sora shook his head, and held up a cloak to wrap around his ugly baby. His wife turning narrow eyes on him and shoving it off Fox's shoulders. Nodding, Boani turned and headed toward the arena. Fox took two steps, before Zak'sora grabbed her arm. Reaching up to pull the fabric closed again, before following his wife.

As they got closer to the Arena excitement seemed to be building. Fox was actually cheered as she moved to the doors. In the various dialects she could make out her name. She smiled and waved over at her supporters. It was uncomfortable to be in the lime light so much. Years of trying not to be seen was hard to over come. It wasn't until she separated from Boani and Zak'sora that she had her first hint that there was something seriously wrong here.

A little Orc girl pointing at her saying "Lo'Gosh?" Then looking to a male Orc, Fox assumed was her father. Fox waited for him to laugh and correct the child. Instead he patted her head and nodded. Fox shook her head and rolled her eyes. If they thought she was anywhere near the fighting category of the Dire Maul Champion, she knew for a fact, they were sorely mistaken.

"Ahhh! It be our little Fox!" Vol'jin called out in common. He motioned her to stand before his high seat. "How de ya like being a recognized member o my Horde?"

Fox felt her mouth drop open. "Member of the Horde?"

"Why de ya think you be walking around Orgrimmar?" Vol'jin questioned

"Mercy? Sympathy?" Fox offered. Truthfully, she had not wondered as to the why of it at all. The only thing she had concerned herself with was being out of that cage.

Vol'jin shook his head. "No, gal. It be through strength and battle prowess that one attains glory in de Horde."

"Is that why I am here? Some sort of trial of acceptance?"

"Did ya not be hearing me. You are already a recognized member o de Horde. That is why I expect you to represent us with Honor in this contest. Not to the death though. It be as with your battle with Tharath."

Fox was confused, but remained silent.

"Any requests before your challenger enters the arena?"

"If I win can I get rid of this?" Fox grabbed hold of the slave collar.

Vol'jin reached up and tapped his shiny white tusks. "That will be the choice of the victor."

"Then I really hope they are ready to loose." Fox grumbled up at Vol'jin as the crowd cheered around them. Assuming the fool who had challenged her, had just entered behind her. "Because I want this thing off as soon as possible."

Vol'jin smiled down at her and pointed. Confirming her suspicion that the opponent was behind her. Turning, her expression went from annoyance to pure shock and awe. "No." The word was breathed out.

Varian stared at Fox standing before Vol'jin. The corner of his mouth cocked up. Bringing his hands before him to interlace his fingers in a slow flex. "Fancy meeting you here, Fox."

The crowd erupted in chants of Lo'Gosh! And then to Fox's horror cheers of "For Fox, For the HORDE!" By the Light, they needed a better champion then her to take out the Ghost Wolf of Dire Maul.

Varian stalked across the arena closing the distance. Fox moving back until she came against the wall under Vol'jin. When he reached her the blue eyes scanning her body looking for any outward injury. "Don't worry Fox. Vol'jin has not signaled our fight to start. He promised me a moment to assure my self you are alright." And then his expression cooled, "You look exceedingly tempting for a corpse."

"Varian! What are you doing here?" She felt her heart slamming in her chest. She was sure her legs were jelly. Only the shouts filled with Horde pride kept her standing upon them. "We are in freaking Orgrimmar!"

"I am well aware of that. You can call me Lo'Gosh here. Everyone else does." Varian opened his arms and turned to inflame the crowd. The screams of excitement showed he had as much appeal to the crowds in Orgrimmar as he did in Stormwind. Turning back to Fox he added with acid in his tone, "Funny thing though. I am the Ghost Wolf, and you are the one who is suppose to be dead."

"How did you find me?" She was almost crying in frustration.

Varian reached out to cup her chin. Leaning down as he said "I will _**always**_ find you."

That was all the warning Fox had before she felt his lips on hers. His free hand reaching out so that the palm of his hand pressed against the arena wall. The screaming of the crowd could not be drowned out. They were thrilled at the display of lovers before them. Knowing that passion would soon turn into the heat of battle.

A sudden strike of lightening left the ground smoking near Varian and Fox. The crowd's outcry lowering enough that Zak'sora's enraged call of "Get your hands off me Troll baby!"

Fox broke her head away. Looking up to see Boani and Rygen trying to control the Shaman.

"Signal the fight to commence, Vol'jin." Varian's eyes were devouring Fox like hot blue flames. He shouted up to the Warcheif. "I want to take my woman home."

"Den begin."

Fox was at a disadvantage from the start. Close quarters should have ended her right there. The fact that this man was her King should have stayed her hand. That he was her lover should have made her just give up.

But she was a proud Representative to the Horde, that had put faith in her. That, and a flash of her parents came to her mind. If Varian took her back, they would surely die! She was willing to give everything to keep them safe.

Varian expected the trademark low sweep. So Fox launched her palm into his chin, he was not expecting it. The impact so great he swore the rumble of thunder echoed in his ears. And that was just the start in a multiple move attack. Fox continued to rise bringing a foot around in a spin kick that connected to the side of his head. As she came back down landing an elbow to the curve of his neck.

Lo'Gosh rocked from the blow and the screams of their audience started again. All of them knowing that this was a day that would go down in history.

Fox rushed a safe distance away. Not wanting to be caught up in his hold. If his strength didn't get her, the cursed ability to reduce her into a lust filled puddle of goo would.

Varian trying to shake away the ringing in his head. He turned his attention to Fox. "Going for a knock out?"

"No. Just trying to hit where it will do the least damage." She answered with determination. "Because you know the amount of trouble I went through to get out of Stormwind. There is no way I am going back."

"Are you referring to your fake death." Varian growled as he said loud enough for all to hear their personal dispute. His anger at her deceit still so strong he did not care who knew of it. "Although I applaud you for the acting skills. I was very much taken in."

"It wasn't an act, and I had no idea that the plan was to revive me the entire time. I did quite literally die to get away from you." Fox felt her heart tighten at her words. She needed him angry. Wanted him blinded with rage, rather then to be focused on his legendary combat skills.

He rushed forward grabbing her forearms. Trying to take control of her body. Fox fell back and lifted her legs to his chest tossing him over her head. Varian rolling and coming to his feet still in complete control. Although he was not expecting her to charge after him. The forward spring flipping her through the air. Leading with one booted heel.

He grabbed her leg and held her out before him. Fox dangling before him upside down. She wrapped her free leg around his arm. Trying to swing up to deliver a strong punch. But before she could complete the move, she was tossed into the air like a child. The power of the throw spinning her around until she came down in his arms.

Fox struggled knowing where he was going with this. She was to weak to stop him from flipping her over his shoulder. A hand falling heavily on her back side. The flailing of her arms against his plated back doing nothing at all in the way of damage. The black hair swaying over her face with her frantic struggles.

"Put me down!" She shrieked as she slapped his back with open palms. The legs pumping wildly trying to break loose.

"Vol'jin, the battle is done. I have won." Varian stared up at the Warcheif. "Concede the match to me."

Vol'jin could see it was true, but called back in a low chuckle. "I don't be thinking your Lady agrees wit ya mon. I need to be hearing her call her surrender or see a knock out blow."

"Then it appears Warchief, we are at an impasse, because she only ever calls surrender in the bedroom, and I will not strike her with harmful intent."

"Den it appears we are in for another type o show. Because I have to adhere to our laws." Vol'jin sat back. Folding his hands before his mouth, and hoping with all he had no one could see just how amused the Alliance High King was making him.

Varian sighed. Then lifted a hand to run up the back of Fox's leg, "You heard your Warcheif. What is it to be? You can call surrender, or I can make you burn before the whole of Orgrimmar?"

Fox stopped her struggling and lifted her head. "You wouldn't dare!"

The hand rose indecently higher.

"I swear if you continue in this, I am going to..." His fingers squeezed right to the leather between her legs. Oh dear gods! "I SURREDNDER!"

The blood was pounding in her head. She knew her face was flaming red with embarrassment under her ebony hair. Vol'jin and Varian's laughter at her loss echoing in her ears. But just beyond that she whole heartedly agreed with Zak'sora's cries of outrage and promised revenge.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The informal truce between the Horde and Alliance had turned into full on peace talks. At least the best the two faction leaders could do without the information and guidance of the other members of their respected factions.

Varian had been handed a replacement key for Fox's slave collar. Which he kept well away from Fox. Considering the collar had been upgraded to include a nice sturdy chain that was latched to a iron bracer on Varian's wrist. He had declined Vol'jin's offer to spend a few days in Orgrimmar as the Warchief's guests. But promises to meet in a more neutral location at a later date were planned.

All of this information was relayed from Varian to Lady Proudmoore. Who was most displeased at the entire thing. Years of trying to foster peace between Varian and Thrall had ended in utter failure. Now that she was firmly in the "I hate the Horde" camp, peace was starting to bloom like spring blossoms on an apple tree. She would have railed on, but seeing the quiet woman chained to Varian's being, she lost her train of thought.

"Varian, is that her?" Jaina felt her stomach tighten in pity. This woman was no larger then she was. She had been expecting some kind of warrior princess. That was certainly not the image of the soft feminine curves locked so closely to the Stormwind King.

"Do you think I purchased a slave in there, Jaina? Of course, it's her." Varian put his hand up to keep the Archmage from blurting out information to Fox. He was not ready to deal with that issue just now. "And say no more. I have not told her anything yet. We shall handle it when we get to the ship, and I will be the one to inform her of the change in her situation."

"What change?" Fox suddenly had a spark of life to her. "Is it my parents? Are they alright?"

"Yes, Fox. Myles and Gracie Fulbright are perfectly fine." Varian mounted his horse and pulled Fox up before him. The part that bothered Fox most was he didn't drop her down side saddle. She was straddling the animal with his arm tightly around her waist.

"You can't take me back, your Majesty. The Nobles will eventually have their way if I return." Fox tried to reason with him.

"Fox, love. Right now the Nobles are not your greatest threat in Stormwind." Varian growled in her ear. "That would be me."

Author Note: Next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for. You may now shower me with praise for my astounding brilliance! Or remain silent... that's a sucky option though.


	14. Chapter 12 - What would you do to keep

Chapter 12

What would you do to keep the one you love?

Fox could feel Varian's anger. The King of Stormwind was not someone who just let things go. Anyone could tell you that. But there was something else going on in those blue eyes. She saw it the moment he had reached up to pull her off the horse. One didn't spend eight years with the SI-7, and not learn how to read people. Not that Varian had ever been one to keep secrets. Fox would say he was outright incapable of it.

She looked to Lady Proudmoore. That one was a completely different matter. Jaina could probably keep a secret very well. Which made this all the more perplexing to Fox. That the Archmage was here at all, made Fox squirm. Any Mage could have portaled them back to Stormwind. It was a simple matter, and yet here they had ridden halfway across Durotar to a ship.

Connect the dots, Fox. She told herself, as Varian placed his hand on her shoulder to usher her up the ramp. Oh if only she had all the dots this would be so much easier. Where was Mathias when you needed him most? Fox pressed her lips together hard. In this the Master Rogue had always been superior. She handed him the information, he handed her a target. She handled the target, he patted her on the head, and sent her on a horrible mission with no real purpose as a reward.

"Lady Proudmoore." Varian moved his hands to Fox's slave collar.

Oh please take it off. She thought with intensity. The chains rattled and fell to the deck. Nope, no luck at the moment.

"Your Majesty?" Jaina was not far behind them.

Varian looked down at Fox, yet again. There was war raging in his eyes. He seemed torn on some matter of great concern. "Take Fox below deck. I am going to order the soldiers and crew off the ship. Things might get a little loud, and I believe some privacy will be in order.

Jaina nodded, and set a gentle hand on Fox's shoulder. She pointed to the passage below deck, "If you please, Lady."

Varian was not taking his time as he moved to find the Captain. Fox assumed that it was because she could disappear into the shadows on them again. She could do it too. The night was dark, and a full moon shone reflectively off the ocean. Fox watched as Varian pause a moment and looked up at it.

"My Lady?" Jaina requested her attention again. "Could you please head below deck with me."

Fox gave Jaina a tired expression. "Pardon, but I am not of noble blood, Lady Proudmoore. My relationship with the King hasn't anything to do with titles." With that she moved into the dark passage. For her it was easy enough, but Jaina must not be used to it. The other woman waved her hand and sconces and lanterns alike came alive. It must be nice to be a Mage. Fox had a twinge of jealousy.

Jaina opened a door, and motioned for Fox to enter. It was a large room for a ship. A table bolted right to the middle. Large finely crafted furniture served for function. It was the bed that gave it away as Varian's quarters. She knew everything was custom designed, but were all his beds so lavishly large. Fox felt her stomach tighten instantly. Wild images coming to her mind, and she whimpered knowing they were not fantasy, but very real memories. She was so completely tainted by him. With no avenue of escape.

"The ship has been cleared. Let's get this over with." Varian entered the room and closed the door.

Fox resisted an urge to step behind Proudmoore. Not one of her braver most inspired plans, that one. Hide behind the Mage, had worked for her in the past. Fox wasn't proud of her tactics, but the flashing lights of their spells always drew, and held, so much more attention. Not that it would work this time. Fox was firmly in the red ,when it came to Varian's threat meter, the little incident of faking ones own death had done a splendid job of drawing that aggro down upon her. Funny thing about it was feigning death works so well for Hunters, yet not for her. Fox swallowed hard realizing Varian was watching every move she made with keen interest.

Jaina moved to take a seat. She simply planned to observe the interaction and offer assistance should it be needed. A hand rested heavily on her staff.

Varian ignored her almost entirely and went right for what was eating at him, "So you left Lion's Landing, did you?"

"You found out about that too?" Fox looked at Jaina, "Is there some magical scrying crystal out there hell bent on making my life miserable?"

"If there is, I have no clue." Jaina offered with a little laugh.

"Vol'jin told me." Varian replied. His voice taking on the deep Kingly undertones they had all heard him use so very often from court to battle. "He said you were on a very dangerous mission. That you are very skilled to have survived, and this has earned you a place in the Horde."

"I was wondering what I had done to gain me that honor. Good, I always wanted to visit Thunder Bluff. The elevators seem like lots of fun." Fox smiled wistfully, "At least when you aren't jumping from them trying to escape the guard."

Varian's eyes narrowed, "You are a proud member of the Alliance, Fox. Remember that. First and foremost your duty will always be to the Alliance and it's people."

"Yes, your Majesty." Fox frowned when he shrugged off her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I will met out your punishment for the insubordination for that later." He lifted a finger to her face, "So when we are done here tonight, do not for get that is yet to be dealt with."

Fox's shoulders dropped, "Oh thank you so much for giving me something to look forward to."

Jaina put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Varian stepped closer. The large size of him alone was intimating to anyone. But to Fox it sent the butterflies going in her stomach again. Thank the Light, Proudmoore was there, or Fox would have already thrown herself at him. They had not been parted that long, and yet it felt like she had been denied water for days. "Could you care to be serious, Fox. I have much to go over with you, and only one short pleasure cruise back to Stormwind to prepare you for what is to come."

"I am being serious. I was starting to have my doubts I was going to survive you wrath. Insubordination, deceit, treason, and open defection are very real crimes, that one could argue a rather strong case against me." Fox wrung her hands. Which all but gave away just how scared she truly was.

Varian realized then all her posturing was merely for show. Closing his eyes, he pushed down the urge to comfort her. He had waited for this for days. The chance to crush her like she had crushed him. He did not want to feel any emotion that would undo his higher goals. "So we know you lied to me about Lion's Landing. Did you ever plan to tell me?"

"No."

"Damn it Fox, you could have at least lied!" Varian could not stop himself from grabbing her arms and drawing her so close she had to lean back to see his face. "You had no trouble with it the day you dragged me all over Stormwind. I had an entire day in the blissful illusion you created."

"King Wyrnn." Fox swallowed hard, "We do have company presently. If you would care to curb your outbursts for her sake alone?"

Jaina could be heard saying, "Don't mind me. I love being a third wheel in a passionate lover's spat."

"Shut up, Jaina." Varian loosened his hold and then slowly let go. "After you died I was rather devastated."

"I am happy to hear that." Fox rubbed her hands on her arms. Trying to dispel his touch.

Varian snorted at that. "It took a while, but your parents actually came to see me at the keep."

Fox felt her heart slamming in her chest at that. "Why would they do that? Surely, Shaw was handling everything important on their behalf."

"He was handling everything splendidly, right up until then." He waited to her reaction. It was the same look as before. "They are well. No harm has come to them, and none will."

Fox heaved a huge sigh and placed a hand over her heart. "That is all that matters."

"No, what matters is the information that Myles Fulbright was so inclined to bestow upon me." Varian walked over and set a hand on the chest. "Seems there is much you don't know Fox."

"I know it was wrong not to tell them I was a SI-7 Agent, Varian, but I did not want them to worry. And you have no idea how over protective they can be." The dark eyes watching her king as he traced the lid of the chest.

"If anything they are under protective from what you will be experiencing from here on out." Varian opened the chest and pulled out the letter. "You might want to read this."

Fox felt her fingers touch the crisp paper. Turning it over to read the name so eloquently scrawled over the envelope. "Eloise Lothar? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No."

"Is she related to Anduin Lothar?" Fox fumbled with the paper, before unfolding the note. A short scan had her eyes coming wide, "By the Light, Anduin Lothar had a child?" She looked from Varian to Jaina. "Has the SI-7 found her yet?"

Jaina almost fell off the chair.

Varian rolled his eyes, "She actually found them, or so I have been told."

"As amazing as this is, Varian, how does this tie in with me and my parents and..." Fox stopped and then a smile formed. Then laughter, "Oh Varian, you can't possibly think that I am this woman."

"I don't think it. I know it." Varian took the letter out of her hands, and carefully settled it back in the chest.

Fox looked over at Jaina, "And this is why you addressed me as Lady? Oh, no. I am sorry but it's not possible."

"The Crimson Fox is an alias for Eloise Fulbright, who is the alias of Eloise Lothar." Jaina said calmly. She had seen this sort of reaction before. Had done it herself on several occasions. Sometimes the truth was just to hard for one to accept. And loosing ones entire identity would firmly fit into one of those times.

"Varian, what nonsense led you to this conclusion? Did you consult with Shaw before racing across the sea?" Fox decided to use common sense to deal with crazy conspiracy theories.

Varian realized then, that this was not going to be as simple as he had originally supposed. And he had thought it was going to be a nightmare. "So you deny the claim."

"Of course I do! I remember my childhood quite clearly. I was raised in Booty Bay." She reminded him. "I know I told you. You remember that I hate Goblins and fish, right?

"But you were born in Stormwind." Varian cocked up one of his thick brown eyebrows.

"Well, yes. But after it burned, my parents went to Booty Bay."

"Which you already stated was odd since they broke from the main fleet and went out on their own."

"Varian, you said you spoke with my parents. I can't see how you can be making this assumption. When you have already met with them?"

"Because Myles Fulbright confessed to being entrusted by Anduin Lothar with your care. Then he begged me to see you buried with the honor you should have had in life." Varian stared at her hard. Waiting for her to accept the inevitable truth of her identity.

Fox paled, "Why would he say something like that?"

"Because it's true, Fox. Could you stop deflecting and rationalize for a moment?"

"Or because he was consumed with grief. My father isn't a young man. Perhaps he couldn't handle my loss." Fox floundered around in her mind seeking for a reason that made sense. Because what they were suggesting just didn't.

"Perhaps your grasping at straws, Fox." Varian snapped over at her. Fox was being Fox. Oh how he hated this side of her.

She glared up at him, but said nothing.

"Tell me do you remember anything of the night Stormwind burned?" He tried to get her to dig into her memories. Perhaps there was some clue that would settle this.

"You already know the answer to that. It's no."

"Well, I do. I watched an assassin cut out my father's heart. I remember Lothar finding me and taking me to the ship. I also remember him bringing in a little girl covered in blood as badly as I was. I, now believe that girl was Eloise Lothar, herself. What happened that night, Eloise. You need to remember."

The creaking of the ship starting to become louder in Fox's head. "I remember being with my father."

"Lothar?" Varian pressed. At least she was trying to remember now.

"No, Myles Fulbright. I remember screaming for my father." Fox stopped. She had been screaming for her father, but the odd part was she was in Myles's arms. That made no sense!

"What is it, Fox? What did you remember?" Varian pressed. He had been watching her close. Saw the exact moment a memory of confusion turned, and terror filled her eyes.

"Nothing."

"She's lying!" Jaina stood up. "I felt a fluctuation in the magic in this room."

"You mean her memories have been tampered with?" Varian was cursing himself. Now that made sense. With the people Lothar had under his command Varian should have suspected it from the start.

"Archbishop Alonsus was there, and I doubt Lothar would be able to bear the idea of his daughter suffering so much. Plus she could have endangered herself if she said the wrong thing to the wrong people. It's what I would have done in his place." Jaina admitted.

Varian agreed with a sharp nod. "Can you break the spell?"

"It's very old. It shouldn't be that hard." Jaina came across the room. "It's okay Lady Eloise. It wont take long."

Fox jumped back putting her hands up. "I'd rather not. I do not want anyone messing with my mind, even you Lady Proudmoore."

Varian groaned seeing her reaction for what it was, "You don't trust us."

"I wasn't trying to be that obvious." Fox threw back. The dark eyes watching Varian and Jaina with suspicion. "But I have not determined why you are fabricating such a ruse against me. And until I do, I will not be taking any chances."

Varian turned and pulled out the picture of Ondrena Manston. "I did not want to do it this way, but you are so stubborn it goes beyond all reason." The glass frame was flipped to Fox.

She caught it and looked down. Fox read the name etched in the glass. "Ondrena Manston?" Turning it over, was like flipping a switch. A white wave of light emitted in a single pulse. And Fox threw the picture away as if it burned her. The thick intact of breath as her world broke out in flame in her mind. Fox started to falter.

Varian saw her sinking, and rushed to steady her against his body. "Fox?"

Yes, a small stuffed fox in her arms. A cherished toy, singed and dirty. The smell of smoke and the heat of flying embers stinging her skin. "I'm scared."

"The spell is broken!" Jaina rushed around to gain a better view. Waiting to see if her aid would be required. "I knew it was weakening, but to think she broke it herself."

Varian didn't hear the Mage. He was slowly kneeling to the floor with Fox pressing hard against his chest. "What are you afraid of?" He implored her.

Fox couldn't make out his words. She was so far away. The sound of steel becoming louder. Before her the most beautiful woman she had ever seen raged in combat. The blade in her hand fending off the most horrifying Orcs she had ever seen. They look beyond possessed by evil fel magic. "I'm scared." Fox repeated blankly.

And then the woman turned to her, and Fox realized that this was her mother. Ondrena was gripped by her glorious black hair. Then the blood flowed, and Fox broke. Not just down in tears. There was a very loud cracking sound in her mind. Like shattering pieces of glass memories tore at her mind with sheering intensity. The pain of her mental wounds bleeding out.

The screaming ripping through the ship. It echoed out so that even the soldiers turn and broke ranks running back on board. They stopped by the entryway waiting for their King to call for their aid, but he never did.

"I'll fetch a priest!" Jaina moved toward the door.

"I forbid it." Varian clasped his arms around Fox. Trying to hold her still as she fought against him. Resting his chin on her head. He had known this kind of cry. It was the same one he heard in his worst nightmares. An echo of his own silent screaming. The sound when a child looses a parent they love dearly. And he knew why Lothar had abandoned his daughter. Ondrena had died right before Fox, just as Varian's father had died before him. Fox and he were the same. Right down to a haunted memory that was the very core of their soul.

Jaina pushed her hands to her ears. The whimpered cries were so heart breaking, she could hardly stand it. "But we have to reenact that spell. We have no real idea why Archbishop Alonsus ensorcelled her. She might not be able to survive the trauma of her ordeal."

"She will survive it." Varian shot a dark look at Jaina. It was enough to make her step back. "But this is something she has to endure. I would know since I experienced it as well."

"But that was different, you had Lothar and King Terenas to shape and guide you." Jaina argued. She was fairly bouncing on her toes wanting to run for more aid. The Lady Lothar was not in good shape and she feared it would be worse before getting better.

"She will not go through this alone. She will have me, and I will guide her into what she should become."

"Varian. You are to cruel if you plan to use this against her." Jaina seeing his words for what they were.

Varian turned away from Jaina not liking the truth of her words, "Get out, Jaina. I can handle this from here."

"Excuse me?"

"I was very clear Jaina. I said, get out." Varian turned his attention to Fox. "I will summon you when we return to Stormwind."

Jaina felt her mouth drop open. By the time Varian sailed to Stormwind, Fox could be completely manipulated to his will. This was not the King Jaina knew. "But Varian!" She wanted to stop him before he made a horrible mistake.

He looked over with threat in those cold blue eyes.

"Fine, but I will be back soon. The Lady needs clothing, and I will be contacting the other Alliance faction leaders to arrange an introduction in Dalaran to..."

"It's Stormwind or nothing. The Lady Lothar will not be leaving _my_ city." Varian looked down at Fox. The wails had subsided to whimpers and those had died to the mere trembling of her soft form.

"Stormwind then, but still the others need to know of her existence before any decisions can be made."

"You can tell them first off that I claim dominion over her. She is of Stormwind, and that will not be over looked in even the slightest respect." Varian emphasized his stance. If Jaina thought to use the other factions to wrench Fox from his care she would meet nothing but resistance from him.

"Damn you, Varian. You planned this from the start."

"I may not be a Mage, Proudmoore, but I am not a fool either."

His answer was Jaina's bright glow as she disappeared. He didn't care if Proudmoore saw the entire thing for what it was. Varian wanted to break Fox's will to his from the start. She had always been so solidly stubborn and independent. Varian was not such a fool that he could not draw the similarity between Ondrena Manston and Eloise Lothar. Lothar had never conquered Ondrena. That had cost him not only his one love, but their child as well. The possibility of a happy future had been burned to ash with tears and blood. Varian would not repeat his mentor's mistakes.

Varian lifted Fox in his arms. Moving to set her on the bed. The legs hanging off the side unable to touch the ground. He knelt down looking up at her expressionless face. "Fox, don't worry. I am here and I will protect you." He reached up to cup her cheek.

She was truly the Lady Lothar, daughter of Anduin Lothar. Varian was brought to the realization that before him sat the last Arathi. A true princess of humanity that he and every other King in Azeroth would have openly vied for control of.

No wonder Ondrena had sought to hide her. The woman knew well what her own beauty and noble blood had earned her. Eloise would be so much more then that. A powerful pawn among the men of her time. No one could call her mother a fool. But now it was for naught, because Eloise was exposed and there was no one, not even her father to protect her from men like him.

"My Lady, I offer my loyalty and devotion. Please allow me to keep you at my side?"

Fox's eyes moving down to stare at him in somber silence. She could not hear what Varian was saying from the buzzing in her ears. She looked calm outwardly, but in her head screams and shouts of her past were rising up against her. Fox was desperate to make it stop. To lock away everything, and in Varian she saw that escape.

All Varian knew was she replied to his offer with a seductive kiss. A hand going to his hair to pull him closer to her. And he rose to her most gladly. Felt her hand drop from his hair and both hands moving to his face. The fingertips trailing over the course stubble that had grown since he last shaved. The magnetic pull of her mouth drawing him forward. She turned her head away as he trailed his lips over her jaw. His tongue trailing down to her neck. And as always she arched against him, with a quiet sigh that sounded much like relief.

"My Lady." He shivered just calling her that. His Lady, and she would be. First his lady, and then his Queen. Destiny could not be denied.

"Hum." the sound was a gentle vibration in her throat that drew his attention and soft sucking lips. He felt his hands rise to up the breasts in the harness. The fingers curling to press like talons against the thin leather over soft flesh.

He lifted his mouth to whisper against her ear. "Will you be so inclined as to help me removed my armor."

"I do remember having some sort of experience with that job before." She nodded in agreement. Why would she deny him? He had the most skillful way of taking her mind off everything. And Fox planned on using him until her body and mind gave out.

"Then perhaps your experience could hurry this along, because I find that I am not a patient man at the moment."

Fox ran her hands over the thick lions clasps that held on his cloak. Clasps that denoted him Anduin Lothar's chosen. She felt her hand shake for a movement before unhooking them and tossing it away from her lover. "Stand up King Wyrnn, your subject wishes to aid you in this most desperate hour of need."

Varian rose. He stood in pure torment as she moved around him loosening his plate with the same skill one of her kind would use to pick the pockets of their victims. The only time her demeanor changed was she she unlatched the great lion head belt. She lifted it in both hands, and walked over to set it by the chest on the table. Pausing a moment to run a hand over it. A lingering look that could not be placed as she stared down.

Fox heaved a great sigh before turning back to Varian. A hand rising to the buckles of her harness. Only two actually held the garment on. It dropped from her chest and was left forgotten behind her. The pants sliding off as she approached. The unconscious sway of her hips hypnotic. She moved to embrace him, but he held her back. Not ready to loose the sight of her.

**Author Note:** There will be a Non-Chapter Smut going up, once I feel the flow is right with the piece. Hope that I succeeded in making the big reveal dramatic and emotional enough for everyone. Just a heads up, this is an EPIC tale. I do have very detailed plans for what is going to happen and where it will end. There will be Varian and Fox for a long time to come. Mind you WLoD is coming out SOON. Updates will lessen, but there will be updates.

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS!** Remember to Fan and Favorite! And as always please review, not just my work, but any author you read. Lack of interest is the fastest way to kill an authors motivation, and I am reading some pretty good stuff out there right NOW! Help me, help them, to help YOU get some great Fics up here. Come on Learen shake those pom poms! My bad. Those are daggers.


	15. Chapter 12 - smut warning

Let there be Smut! Okay, Artful Smut is out for today. I had to call in Emotionally Needy, Deceptive Smut. Before reading, get a glass of ice water. Just in case your computer starts to overheat from reading this stuff.

"How did you come to look like this? Is it natural, or did you rip this body out of my dreams?" Varian's voice shook with his desire. The hands touching Fox's shoulders to draw down her arm. Then trailing to hold one breast in his hand. Feeling it's full weight, before dropping his head to the silken mounds. The hot mouth working over sensitive skin.

She purred with an immediate reaction. Fox breathed deep the scent of him. It was intoxicating. One hand trailing her fingers through Varian's long hair. The moment his tongue touched the hard nipple, she locked her grip to a tight pulling hold. A swift cry escaping her as she rocked against him. Feeling the proof of his desire against her stomach.

Varian let his hands drop lower along her sides. Slowly working his mouth lower seeking to invoke reactions from Fox she didn't want to give. The gentle trail sending shivers over her skin. Kisses drifting along the flat plane of her stomach. A gentle nip to the skin of her bellybutton before he moved lower still.

Fox cried out. Every fiber of her being tingling. What little strength and focus she possessed was used struggling to keep herself upright. The brown eyes disappearing under thick lashes.

Varian's hand's moving to cup the firm curves of her bottom. Lifting her higher against him. The sound of her breathing becoming erratic, only making him more bold in his wicked pursuit. He was full of smug satisfaction as she quivered in response to his efforts. Varian basked in her inability to deny him anything when he had her like this. Fox was completely at his mercy, and at the moment he had none. All his attention only for her. Wanting nothing more then to make her burn, like had promised in the arena.

And burn she did. Reaching out her hands to steady herself on him. The feeling of her hand pulling hard on his hair, as she cried out in panting sobs signaling his victory. The stinging pain of her nails across his shoulder was only a war wound. He almost hoped it would scar, so that he could relive this moment every time he looked in a mirror.

Pulling back so that he could look up at her. He smiled almost innocently, "You always seem to climax up way to fast. I'm a bit afraid that it maybe something I have done?"

Fox groaned at his humor. Prideful, ego ridden, monster of villainous lust! She closed her eyes and thanked the Light there was only one of him in existence anymore. The mere thought of how she would react with two of him. The smallest inkling of the idea almost made her lose her composure again.

Varian wiped his mouth coming to his feet. "Do you have any idea how sweet you are?"

He watched as she turned bright red. "Oh! I was speaking of your personality, you are a bad girl." Then his eyes dropped to her lips, "But then, since your mind went there, I suppose I can share."

Varian's mouth moved against hers again. The taste of him mixed with hers. He dropped an arm under her legs. Lifting her high against him, and moving to settle her on the bed. The kiss broke as he put a hand on her shoulder to gently lean her back. "I may have just reached my limit in playing with you."

The blue eyes meeting brown as he laid claim to her body. She panted and cried out. Lost to the amnestic passion she was seeking. So lost she didn't see a trap had been sprung against the wily Fox. One she had effectively evaded for years.

Varian was of another mind. He knew full well what he was about. Fulfilling his duty to his ancestors and an ancient line in the most pleasurable of ways. But this was just the start, when it came to Eloise Lothar. There was so much more he had planned for them.


	16. Chapter 13 - Two Wrongs do not make a Ri

Chapter 13

Two Wrongs do not make a Right

The ship had set sail back to Stormwind. Varian lay stretched out on his bed feeling rather pleased with himself. Fox was tangled in a sheet leaning over him. The black hair falling around her face as she forced a smile down at him.

"You can do better then that, Fox." He played at being impassive to her request. Something she had been going on about nonstop for the last half hour.

"Please, Varian." The tone was sweet and amicable, but it didn't reach her eyes. Those eyes were full of unbridled fury.

He flashed her a smile that was full of white teeth. A wolf among men is exactly what he was. "I don't know. I kind of like that collar on you." He reached out and took hold of the chain ring with one finger pulling her closer. "It could come in handy from time to time."

Varian went to kiss her but she dropped her head and looked away. A huge sigh escaping her. "You said if I was nicer to you, you would take it off." She growled.

"I said I would think about it. I never actually said I would remove it."

Fox sat back. Pulling the blanket around her waist. The arms crossing before her. "I don't know who I hate more. Tharath for putting it on me, or you for refusing to take it off."

Varian made no effort to cover himself as he sat up, and swung his legs off the bed. "The more you hate it now, the more you will thank me when I take it off, Fox. It's the expression of your gratitude when I finally do, that motivates me." He leaned back to tap a kiss to her cheek before coming to his feet.

Fox sat with narrow eyes. Praying with all her heart and soul for some sort of retribution. Yes, a paladin with a very large mace to just appear, and SMASH! She almost smiled at the thought alone. But that didn't get the cold metal ring off her neck.

The Light answered her call in a different way. There was one knock. A single tap was all they got before the door was thrown open by Lady Jaina Proudmoore. She stared into the room. "I have searched this entire ship, Varian, and have yet to find Lady Lothar." She turned her lovely blue eyes on the naked King. Completely unaffected, she moved her gaze to the bed, "Ah there you are, Eloise!" Turning she called, "I have found her! You can set up in here."

The door way flooding with seamstresses. Varian scrambling for his pants, giving an ample showing of his buttocks to those lucky enough to enter first.

"Jaina! What the hell are you about?" He hopped around pulling up his trousers. Trying to ignore the sound of excited feminine giggles.

"I told you I would be back to wardrobe the Lady. It's nearly midday, King Wyrnn. You had ample opportunity to," She gave him a head to toe look and raised an eyebrow. "not be caught with your pants down. Or off? Yes, off is the correct word."

"You are in my quarters, Jaina! It's not acceptable." He roared back. The large fingers working at the laces.

The army of maids and seamstresses pulling Fox from the bed, careful to keep her sheet firmly around her. They hovered close. Taking great care to gently direct her every move.

Jaina placed a hand to her chest keeping her attention on Varian. She opened her eyes wide in fake surprise. "Really? Oh my, how was I to know that when you were entertaining the Lady Lothar in here as if it were. My mistake. Women, Let's go set lady Lothar up in the empty room we found just down the hall. I am sure that will be more acceptable."

Fox was paraded out the door. Jaina stopped. Placing a hand on the knob. She shot Varian one scathing glance before intentionally slamming the it behind her.

"That cunning bitch!" Varian blinked realizing Jaina had just stolen Fox away. The Mage had used the very status that made Fox an acceptable Queen, also made her a very unacceptable bed partner. Damn, but he had not seen that one coming.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox was sitting across from Lady Proudmoore staring at the lovely sandwiches that looked more like art then food. It was much later in the day, since she had been absconded with by the Mage. No sign of Varian to challenge Jaina either. She was no longer wrapped in a sheet, although Fox would not call the gauzy pale green dress an upgrade. The golden combs in her hair were adorn with white pearls to match the necklace that hung heavy on her neck. And if one would asked, Fox it was not an improvement on the slave collar.

Jaina had been horrified that King Wyrnn had left it in place. It had only taken her a moment to find some rogue lock picks, and Fox had eagerly handled the rest herself.

"I told the Master Taylor to pick out matching accessories for your wardrobe. I could see that such things were making you uncomfortable. That is the furthest thing from my intention. So do forgive me for it?" Jaina reached out and took a sip of her drink.

Fox could have almost kissed the Archmage for that. "I never realized so much went into such frivolous foppery."

Jaina's shoulders jerked, and she admirably kept herself from spitting her drink out. Nodding, she set her glass to the table. "You are not alone. Many think its just picking a pleasing design, and pretty color. I learned early that is not the case."

"The one who would be Queen?" Fox did not have the heart to mention Arthas Menethil by name.

Jaina was not, "Arthas and I had a strong love. I am sure we would have had a very happy union if not for the Scourge." The Archmage sighed and looked away almost wistful. "But he is not gone. He lives in my memories, and my heart will always love my Paladin Prince. I do try to forget the Lich King whenever possible though. Not to say your love story will be so tragic, Lady Lothar. You are lucky, Varian is a fine man."

"I am to have a love story?" Fox pressed down her panic and tried to sound incredulous at Proudmoore's prediction.

"So you intend to play hard to get? Careful with that. Once back in Stormwind there will be a huge outcry of joy at your existence. Then there will be an outcry for something to be done about it." Jaina said cryptically.

Fox really was lost now. "What more could they want then to know I am alive?"

"A continuation of your Arathi blood."

Fox closed her eyes and shook her head. Almost trying to shake the meaning away. "What?"

"Really, Eloise, its the duty of all Noble and Royals. You don't think King Llane betrothed Tiffin the day of her birth because she had the most lovely eyes. Not that I would know, I sadly never met the late Queen." Jaina folded her hands in her lap. "I am the daughter of a Sea Admiral. It was a military position, more then his noble title, so I escaped rather unscathed. Your father mentored mine for a time, so honestly helping you like this honors me."

Fox sat silent. Jaina Proudmoore was offering her service to her? Archmage and the Leader of Dalaran was openly acknowledging Fox's position as a superior one. It was a hard concept to take, because truth be told Fox felt she had done nothing to warrant it, aside being born. Something about that just felt wrong.

"You are very silent." Jaina tried to catch Fox's eyes, but the rogue avoided the contact.

"At times."

Jaina leaned to rest her chin on her hands. "You do have the bearing of a Queen. I wish I had the ability to curb my tongue like that. It has gotten me in so much trouble in the past."

"I would make a poor Queen."

"And why is that?'

"Because its entrapment of the first order. Look at me. I am not a Queen at all. I am a Lady, or so I am being told, and here I sit trapped in green tissue paper." Fox tugged at the bust line of her dress. "If we were beset by Naga or Giblins I would be naked before the fight was over just trying to flee. Because I certainly could not fight in a skirt so tight."

"You do realize you would not encounter them at all. Varian and his forces would kill them off or drive them away before they got close to you. Then claim they did it all to protect your gentle beauty, before accepting your earnest gratitude."

"Oh what fun!" Fox's voice took a very unladylike tone. "What should I do then, toss myself in his arms and scream like a mouse had run it's way across the toe of my slipper?"

"There you go again. Knowing exactly what is expected of you!" Jaina laughed, and agreed entirely with this new Lady Lothar. So much so, Jaina decided she almost adored her. Eloise was not a young woman. She was mature and already well established in her identity. Varian would have his hands full with her. No wonder he had wanted to take advantage of the chink in her armor. Jaina realizing that she had completely ruined that plan with her meddling. To late for anything to be done about it now, she supposed.

"Lady Proudmoore, is there no way that this secret can just die here. The Arathi died with Lothar as far as everyone is concerned. I know we mourn him too. I admired him so even before..." Fox could not call him father. But then she could not call Myles Fulbright that either. All the love she had for the parents who raised her was now tinged with a sense of betrayal.

"The Lion of the Alliance is an understatement to his legacy isn't it." Proudmoore stood up. "Come Lady Lothar, I have kept you from your King long enough."

"I thought it was unacceptable for me to be near him." Fox blinked up. She did want to see Varian. He had the most delicious way of making her see nothing but him.

"Alone in his rooms, yes. But a stroll around deck under the watchful eyes of a respected chaperone like myself isn't just acceptable, it will be expected. After all, Lady Lothar, he will be considered as the prime choice of fathering your children by every married Noble in Stormwind. Changing allegiances can be so very taxing on their time and wallets."

"Fathering my children?" Fox came to her feet. Her hands gripping the table.

Jaina gave a crafty smile, "What do you think he was attempting last night? Varian has never been one to sit still when there is an advantage to be had, and once back in Stormwind there will be many Nobleman seeking your hand for themselves or their sons. Welcome to the life of Royal birth. It doesn't matter which sex you are, children are expected, and sons definitely are preferred."

O0O0O0O0O0

Varian arrived on deck at the summons of Lady Proudmoore. He was in no mood to be congenial. That was until he saw the woman standing next to her.

Gone was the Crimson Fox. This was not the Eloise Fulbright he had met in the blue dress in Stormwind either. This newly emerged butterfly was Lady Lothar as she was meant to be seen by all. She was enough to make a goddess weep with jealousy. "Jaina, in light of certain revelations, I feel the need to forgive your earlier transgressions in my bedroom."

"I thought you might. She is lovely, your majesty. Congratulations." Jaina looked almost triumphant. Not wanting to give away that Fox was waiting to tear into him for his own, how had he put it? Oh yes, Transgressions. "I will be speaking with the Captain by the wheel, should you need me."

Varian frowned. What the Lady Proudmoore had really said was, stay where I can see you. Very well, he could do that. He had waited before for Fox. It would not be much longer before they were in Stormwind, the official bans read, and shortly after a quick wedding. After that no one would be able to part them again. It was with this knowledge, he steeled his resolve to be the most charming he could be. After all he wasn't the only one that had needs. Varian was very certain Fox's met or exceeded his own.

He moved to offer his arm, "Lady Lothar." He looked up at her expectantly.

What he got, he did not expect. A hard slap across his cheek. It was going to leave a mark. "How dare you, Varian! I might have been completely ignorant to the game you were playing. But I, now, have been informed by Lady Proudmoore that there is one going on. You should be ashamed of yourself! So busy moving your pieces around the board and skipping my turn, while I was none the wiser of it."

"And which game is that?" Varian straightened. By the Light! There she was. He had not expected her to expose her true self so swiftly. He had known it was there. Seen it in flashes. Sensed it in off hand comments. Lady Lothar was magnificent in her royal bearing. He should have been displeased with her vicious lecture, but to be honest it just turned him on.

"So there is more then one scheme against me? I should have guessed. It is you, I am pitted against." She swung away to cross her arms under her chest.

Varian smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to break free, but stopped when he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Of course, Fox, how else am I going to win? I have seen you play chess, and underhanded distractions and cheating moves seem to be all I have in my favor."

"I would have to agree if Lady Proudmoore's suggestion of trying to impregnate me to claim the Arathi bloodline is true." The ice in her voice made him catch his breath.

"Proudmoore has always been a terrifying genius."

Fox elbowed him at that. For all it did. He had plate, and she had fluff for armor. "How can you just admit something like that! It's deviousness borders on pure villainy."

Varian stepped back and took her arm. Wrapping it around his, he forced her to stroll across the deck with him. "Maybe it's because of how I was raised. I see no problem in assigning matches in my head. I have over seen many of the unions in our Kingdom. Not all parties are as blissful as we are. In that you can consider yourself lucky."

"I beg to argue, my King, There is no we, just yet. I do have choices." She hissed back. The dark eyes full of rebellious light.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who else would be a comparable match for you?" Varian chuckled. He was certain she was just complaining for the sake of it.

"I am Adnuin Lothar's daughter, King Wyrnn. Would that not make me to good for you?"

Varian halted.

Fox slowly removed her arm. "I should have my choice. I understand there are not many Kings left to pick from, in Azeroth. So I will be willing to add some of your Nobles to the pool."

"They tried to kill you." Varian watched her in disbelief. She was serious. So furious with him it was almost lunacy.

"Their intentions toward me do not matter. Since it's only their essence I require to see my duty done." She lifted her hand to flutter lightly away, as if her words held no great meaning at all.

Varian had a flash of her in his mind with another man. Praise the Light, he did not see a face, or some innocent would have died a painful death. "My Lady Lothar, I would not go hunting down a donor, when we are not even certain my own effort has not been in vain."

"Oh, I can assure you, my sheer revulsion to the idea of carrying your manipulation to term would end any chance of that." Fox plunged the imaginary dagger of her rage as deep as she could, and twisted.

Varian stepped away from her, "You know, I am seeing a side of you I don't like."

"Really? Good! Because I doubt you ever saw past my duty and my body anyway. The truth is King Wyrnn, you do not know me. I told you this before, and you didn't seem to find it prudent to heed my words."

"Clearly." He wanted his Fox back. This Lady Lothar and her righteous indignation could go right to the nether!

"Something wrong?" Jaina came up to them. A concerned look on her face.

"Yes." Varian said simply and walked away.

Jaina placed a hand to her mouth and then looked to Fox. "What happened?"

Fox watched Varian striding away. She kept her eyes on his angry form. Taking in every move. From the sway of his hair to the clenched fists at his sides. Even the strong footfalls on the deck. Oh by the gods she wanted to chase after him. "Nothing. He doesn't like being told he's wrong. I am sure he will get over it."

**Author Note:** If you enjoy this half as much as my muse did, you are very welcome.


	17. Chapter 14 - Silver Slippers and a Lady'

Chapter 14

Silver Slippers and a Lady's True Heart.

Fox felt the sea air stir her dark blue cloak. The hour was growing late. The sun was staining the sky a rainbow of colors. She could see the lanterns were in the process of being lit through the city of Stormwind, as she walked down the ramp. Behind her the two guards grew wary at the approach of a small group of people.

"Welcome to Stormwind, Lady Lothar." Lord Remington stood with his wife on the dock. They were accompanied by a small number of personal guards. He moved to take Fox's hand. Lifting the back of it to his lips. Fox could have pulled back, but instead straightened her shoulders. A slight lift of her chin as he said, "I am Lord Remington, and it is an honor to meet you."

Varian stood with Jaina, staring down at the interaction with the most prominent Noble in Stormwind. He started forward, but Jaina put a hand to stay his interference. "Let her handle it. It will look like she is vulnerable, if you rush to aid her now."

"He ambushed her." Varian growled low. His blue eyes never leaving the two. "How the hell did they find out that we were coming in with the Lady?"

"That matters little now." Jaina whispered. She leaned on her staff just as interested in these developments as Varian. "What concerns us is how she reacts to someone who threatened her family and ordered her death."

Fox rose her hands to the hood of her cloak, and pushed it back. The black hair entwined with golden mesh. The dark eyes landing on the elder Lord. "Excuse me for being caught off guard, Lord Remington. I had not expected anyone to greet me." She cast him a glowing smile. "I am afraid, I am not to familiar with protocol of the Noble set, but is it not custom to bow before the higher peerage?"

Remington looked confused for a moment. Then with a faux smile he added, "Yes, my Lady Lothar, it is." and then he dipped in a low formal bow. That obviously pained his back, because upon rising he leaned more heavily on his diamond tipped cane.

"Oh, Lord Remington! I had not intended for you to injure yourself." She reached out to touch his shoulder gently. "I was simply wondering if I had it right. You must forgive me that my thoughtlessness as cause you harm."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lady Lothar. It is nice to see someone who actually cares for decorum these days." The old man's eyes twinkled at her with a sudden approval.

"Perhaps it is because I have just come to remember my heritage, Lord Remington. It is all very new to me, and I fear that I will be making many mistakes before I am an appropriate Noble woman. There is so very much I need to learn." Fox placed a hand to her chest. A slight dip of her head. The pose giving her the look of a fragile young girl.

Remington puffed up, "We can not be having that! Madeline, dear!" The woman moving forward. "This is my wife, Maddy Remington. Please feel free to call on her for anything you require. I am sure she would be happy to aid you. If not my son, Bennet would be quick to champion your order."

Fox cast a glance behind Lord Remington, noting this son was not in attendance. "That is very kind of you, my Lord. I will be ever so grateful."

Varian came to her side just then. Obviously unable to allow the scene to play out any further, "Lord Remington. How did you come to know of Lady Lothar's existent and our arrival?"

"King Wyrnn!" The man bowed again, but not as deeply, "I am afraid the city is full of rumors of her Ladyship's appearance. Everyone is a buzz with it, and I would have been neglectful to just ignore information so fantastic. I sent my men out to discern when you would be returning, and imagine my surprise, when I was informed you had gone looking for her yourself!"

"Varian, dear?" Fox set a hand delicately on his arm. Her choice of words carefully chosen. Once again, she skillfully caught their attention. She cast a soft glance over the Lord, "Please go easy on Lord Remington. The hour is growing late, and he was merely being thoughtful to greet us."

Fox watched Lord Remington's eyes follow to where her hand so innocently touched the King's arm. He did not miss the use of the King's given name either. The familiarity of the action setting him on edge. Gotcha! Fox did her best not to allow her eyes to narrow. Lord Remington had plans for her. She was certain, Lord Bennet would be paying her many visits throughout the coming weeks, to stave off Varian's own pursuit of her.

Varian pinned his blue eyes on Lord Remington. He surmised the same as Fox. Knowing full well the Remington had to have a hand in Fox's attempted assassination. No one would have acted without his support. When she was just some lowly rogue of the SI-7. Now she was greater and so was the old Lord's interest.

The hostility between the two could be cut with a knife. Fox pulled her hood back up knowing her work here was done, "My King, Lord and Lady Remington, please excuse me. It has been a long tiring journey for me. My greatest wish is only to find a lonely bed and retire."

"Take her to the keep directly. I will have the SI-7 informed. They will send their very best agents around at once. I do not want the Lady Lothar exposed to danger for even a moment. Make sure my own Royal Guard tightens the security in the keep as well." Varian stared with ice in his eyes at Remington.

"A wise move, King Wyrnn. We cannot have anything jeopardizing the last Arathi. She is to valuable a person to be wasted." Remington's tone held more then a hint of open challenge. "The daughter of Anduin Lothar deserves only the very best Stormwind has to offer. Don't you think King Wyrnn?"

"I agree, and I have already taken steps to see she shall have it."

Fox pulled her hood lower so the men could not see the rolling of her eyes. "Then I bid you goodnight." She bowed and moved toward the Stormwind gates. A low muttering of "Fools." under her breath.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"You know, I can not possibly express the amount of hate I have for your right now." The familiar voice brought Fox awake.

She lifted her face from the pillow. A hand coming to rub over her face as she pushed off her stomach. Trying to focus through a loud yawn.

"Your reflexes suck. Have you even tried to stay in fighting shape, Fox?"

"Learen?" Fox sprang up, and looked around the room. Tossed on the floor was the clothing she had worn the night before. Glancing down she patted the night gown, assuring herself, she was decent.

"Who else would they have assigned to the Lady Lothar, that could not see over a bed that was obviously elevated with your status?" The Gnome growled up at her. He was hanging off the side of the extravagant bed by one impaled dagger. "Tell them you need a new mattress because I already stabbed it for annoying me."

"You?" Fox pulled her flowing nightgown out from under the sheets. "Why would Shaw send you?"

"Maybe because he isn't at the SI-7, and they have Master Wood sinking our metaphorical ship." Learen spat. "But they would not be in the middle of the nightmarish crap storm if they would just listen to me for one ion cannon pulse."

Fox put her hand up, "Wait. What is so urgent that Shaw would leave the SI-7 long enough that Wood had to take over?"

"I don't know if you call it urgent, more like criminal. King Wyrnn had him taken into custody for treason three days after your death. Great job by the way. I was completely fooled." Learen dropped down and paced for a bit. Then shoved one of his daggers into the highly polished wood floor. "You will probably be glad to know that in honor of your memory, I led a single gnome raid on the Undercity for an entire week. I spent my down time tripping random Horde members into the river of goo. Dark Lady Sylvanas is probably still wondering who was killing her abomination guards, and cutting the string on her bow nightly. She does have the softest of pillows, and I'm being literal. Don't go thinking I'm as indecent as the rest of you. She wont be wondering who stole her bra's though. I framed Graham Van Talen. That should show that undead turd not to teach gnomish engineering to the unworthy! By the way I picked up this necklace she had on her nightstand. Do you want it? Cause it's just not my color."

"Shaw is in the Stockades?" Fox felt the strength seep out of her body.

"This is the thanks I get for immortalizing your memory in green guts and pestilent slime? Just ignore it to whine about, Chill out, Learen, Don't kill them all, Learen, You need to relax, Learen, Mathias Shaw?" The Gnome's voice changed to mock the Spymaster of the SI-7.

Fox dropped to her knees before the little Gnome, "Answer my damn question! Did Varian really send Shaw to the Stockades for helping me escape Stormwind?"

"You know the lesson to be learned here is not to help you. I helped you and you aren't acknowledging it. Shaw helped you and he's in prison. You know, I am not sure I want to guard you. Doesn't have a good track record of turning out well." Learen lifted his dagger and slammed it to the floor again.

Fox didn't wait for him to say anymore. Grabbing a robe she rushed from the room.

"Where are you going? I can't protect you if you are running around in satin and lace!" Learen chased after her for a moment. As he reached the door he watched the billowing of white material floating down the hall. He made a face and turned into the room. Seeing the wardrobe, he stalked over and opened it. Learen was far to short to reach the clothing. So he did what any self respecting gnome would do. He climbed inside, and started riffling through her things in search of acceptable armor. It didn't take long before grumblings of irritation were heard. That turned to anger. Then a shout of, "I have seen better gear on the baby murlocs!"

Varian was busy talking with one of his accountants when Fox rushed into the room. The black hair a sharp contrast against the white night clothes. She scanned the room as she searched for her target. The eyes coming to rest on him like she had pinned him with an arrow.

"Oh I say, King Wyrnn." Genn inclined his head to Fox as she rushed toward them. Her hands holding up the nightgown revealing her bare feet and shapely calves. "We certainly could use more of _that_ around here."

Varian sighed and motioned the accountant away. Mentally considering investing in a good sturdy shield. "No, Genn, you haven't the slightest clue what you are requesting. One is going to be more than enough." Bowing to Fox, when she closed in on him. "Lady Lothar, you look distressed this morning. What brings you out in your sleeping attire?"

She ignored his attempt to point out her clothing. "Distressed? I am here to express my sheer panic for the present state of affairs in Stormwind, King Wyrnn!"

"Did you have a bad dream that led you to this sudden epiphany?" Varian smiled. "You do tend to whisper the sweetest things in your sleep. I miss that, you know."

"Take me seriously, Varian!" Fox put her hands out before her, "You have no idea what kind of danger Stormwind is in without Mathias Shaw at the helm of the SI-7. I am requesting that you release him immediately, before any irreparable damage can befall our people."

"That's what this is about? Mathias Shaw? Heaven's Eloise I thought this was about something important. My decision to try him for treason stands."

"You are being blinded by selfishness, your Majesty! Please listen to reason." Fox implored him.

"You are a fine one to talk about sound judgment. I have already received several offers today from Nobleman requesting a meeting with the Lady Lothar. All expressing their devotion and respectable intent. Do you have any idea how hard it is to have all of your romantic callers directed straight to me? If this keeps up Shaw will have plenty of company in the Stockades to entertain him."

"Is that what this is going to come back to? My only true use as a royal broodmare in your eyes? Damn it, I am talking about the safety of our Kingdom!"

Varian was taken a bit aback. "Broodmare? Its a crude expression of what it means to be of Royal blood, but yes, I seems to me you have the general idea down. If not the ability to tactfully express your opinion of it."

"I hate you so much right now! Do not force my hand, King Wyrnn." Fox curled her fists, and stomped her foot at him. Varian remain stoney faced, saying nothing. Looking at Genn, she nodded with resolute resolve. "Let's be done with it then. If I must marry and produce and heir, Greymane would be my first choice."

Genn choked and sputtered for a moment. Head coming up looking almost pleased and embarrassed at the same time. "My Lady! As flattering as that may be I am quite advanced in my years. I am afraid the attempt required just might kill me."

Fox tossed him a sad frown. "Really? Because I would promise to be gentle."

"Well when you put it that way, how could I refuse?" Genn looked to Varian with a lopsided grin.

The younger King was about to blow a blood vessel. "Enough! I will not have it, Fox. Stop messing with Greymane. There is no way you would prefer him to me or the other set of nobles being offered to you."

"Of course I would! He has one foot in the grave, and the good sense to die and leave me be!"

Genn looked as if he was going to fall over any moment after that comment alone, "Now Lady! I represent that."

Fox put a hand to her forehead and turned her back to them. A loud cry of infuriated feminine rage resounded as she moved toward the entrance of the main keep.

"Lady Lothar, you have not been dismissed." Varian called after her.

If he had expected her to return he was mistaken. She waved a hand in the air to disregard him instead, and kept her pace.

Varian starting to rush after her, "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Where do you think? I am headed to the Stockades, and then to the SI-7 headquarters to see if I can help Master Wood."

"You are not to go out of this keep as you are!" Although Varian had little idea just what he could do to stop her. Short of physical confrontation, and with her new status he would be highly criticized for it.

Fox just kept going. She said nothing. Not one guard dared to move to impede her progress.

Genn sighed and called to the younger King, "I have to say, I'm not admiring your way with the Lady, King Varian. Keep this up and you might wake up shish kabobed."

"Do you not see what she is doing?" Varian pointed after her feeling quite powerless.

"Quite clearly."

"She has embraced her would be assassins, and is now marching into our highest security detention center in her night dress. How does that make any sense?" Varian roared in complete confusion. He had thought Anduin could be taxing. Well, he had been wrong!

"She is rebelling against your over exertion of power, King Wyrnn. Didn't you hear a word she said?"

Varian turned to Genn, "She didn't say anything about me. She was just going on and on about Mathias Shaw. If you missed that part."

Genn slammed a hand over his aged face. How had Varian gone this long without some rightfully aggrieved woman severing his nethers with a rusted kitchen knife? "King Wyrnn,why don't you come with me. I think we should talk over a nice pot of tea."

"About what?" Varian turned to look at the old Gilnean in confusion.

Genn let loose a deep ragged sigh, and silently cursed King Terenas and Anduin Lothar for their obvious lack of finesse with women, or their in ability to pass any of it on to the other man. "Very well then, two pots."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox entered the Stockade. The Guards looking up and them moving to block her.

"I am here to see Mathias Shaw." She informed them with a commanding voice she never knew she possessed.

"No one is to enter the Stockades without written approval."

Fox narrowed her eyes, "I am Lady Lothar, newly returned to Stormwind. If you do not desire to find yourself taking a place next to Shaw, you will not impede my progress." Then she pushed through them.

One guard merely pointed at her retreating back. The other shaking his head refusing to become a target of her ire. They had heard the rumors. The had not expected to face the lady, herself in such a state of disquieted humor. Neither man feeling it was worth the risk to stop her silently resuming their post.

She wasted no time rushing through the halls. Scanning each iron barred room. The men starting to come to the doors seeing a vision of heaven passing before them. The moment she saw Mathias sitting with his back to the far wall, she clasped the bars.

"Shaw!"

At first he stared in confusion. Then he came to his feet, "Fox?" Rushing the bars, he gripped her hands, "By the Light, Fox! What are you doing down here?"

"It's a long story." She scanned the area looking for something she could use to break him free.

Mathias looked down at her clothing and shook his head, "Have you married?"

"What? No!" She focused her attention back on him, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you look like you arrived in your Honeymoon outfit."

Fox let go of the bars and pulled the robe closed. "Excuse me for rushing to your aid the moment I found out you had been locked in here."

"It would have been more helpful if you had figured out a way to get me out before coming." He shook his head, "I never thought to see you again. I was certain you would out maneuver King Wyrnn for a good many years. What the hell happened?"

"Horde." Fox lowered her head to rest on the bars. "But that is not important. We have to get you out of here."

Shaw settled a hand on the top of her head. He could feel her inner turmoil. Years of working so closely together made it easy for him to read her. If anyone could, and did, control the Crimson Fox it was Shaw. "First tell me if it's true. Are you Lady Lothar?"

"All evidence seems to point that way, and its substantial." Fox nodded sadly as she turned her eyes up to him, "I will not fully accept it until you have had a chance to look at it and do some digging for me."

Shaw was truly stunned. Being told what little he knew had been disorienting. Seeing that there was enough to cause Fox to waver on her identity made him certain. He looked at her hard, "All these years, I can't believe I never suspected. I never found out. The biggest secret in Stormwind was standing next to me everyday."

"I feel the same way." Fox pushed out her lower lip. "Honestly, if this is true, all I have is the SI-7. It's the only part of my life that isn't a lie."

"The daughter of the great Anduin Lothar is standing here trying to free me. Who could have seen that coming?"

"Of course I am here! You are the head of the SI-7, I have vowed my loyalty to you even if it means my death." Fox stood up right. "You know that I mean that, as much today as I did when I first made my pledge and signed the contract."

"Then all I want at the moment is to be free of this place. I can't begin to tell you how bad it is in here. For me especially."

"I realize this, and I doubt Stormwind will stay safe for long without you." She pulled back on the bars wishing they would just melt away. "What would you have me do?"

"Go to King Wyrnn and get him to free me." Shaw shrugged simply. "You have sway over him. The man loves you. You can use that."

"I just came from there. That answer was a resolute no."

Shaw looked unconvinced. "You are Lady Lothar, and his former lover, Fox. Do what ever it takes!"

"You don't know what you are asking."

"It cant be that bad." Shaw started to pace. Why was she still standing here. It wasn't like Fox to question his plans.

"The only thing he wants from me is my bloodline." She confessed. Hoping that Shaw could think of some other way to get himself free, that did not include King Varian.

"Explain and keep it short."

Fox gritted her teeth and snapped, "A child."

Shaw stopped pacing. Slowly turning to look at Fox to see if she was serious. What ever the look on her face was, it convinced him she was. He went back to pacing."Another royal noble mucking my life up? No, we don't want that. Find another way, because I have no idea."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Fox scowled. Feeling slightly insulted.

Sound drew their attention. They looked down the hall to see Varian moving through the Stockades. A formation of guards behind him.

Shaw stepped back from the bars, "Well, Fox it was nice knowing you."

"King Wyrnn, unless you are here to free Spymaster Shaw, there is no point in..." That was as far as she got.

Varian stopped moving toward her and called, "I have just signed a decree giving you temporary control over the SI-7 for the next four weeks. During this time, you will demonstrate your ability to control and guide the organization, Lady Lothar. That includes unfettered rights to reward or punish any member as you see fit. Mathias Shaw's fate is yours now to deal with, not mine."

"Can I release him?"

"If that is your wish." Varian watched her brighten in the darkness of the Stockades. He had been right about her being his moon. She was always present, but her light was hers alone to bestow or recede as she wished.

"Guardsman! What are you waiting for open the damn cell door!" Fox rushed to throw herself in Varian's arms. "Thank you, Varian!" Tears starting to fall that she could not hold back, "You have no idea how important this is to me."

"I am beginning to see there are many things that have escaped my notice. But your lack of attire is not one of them." He moved to unclasp his cloak and settled it over her shoulders.

Fox accepted it. Then turned to see Mathias standing silently behind her.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will not fail you again." The leader of the SI-7 knelt before Varian.

"It is Fox you can not fail at the moment. Keep her safe. That is all I am asking." Varian motioned for him to rise. Then Varian reached down to his side and produced two silvery slippers, "Fox, I brought these for you. Since I doubted you would allow me to carry you out of here."

"Thank you." Fox watched as the King of Stormwind dropped to his knees. With tenderness that caused her heart to shake, he slipped each one onto her feet. Looking up he smiled "Will you accompany me back to the keep, _my_ Lady Lothar?

"Not just yet. I have to get Mathias back to the SI-7, and get a full report on the current events from Master Woods." She turned to Shaw, "Did you know he sent Learen to guard me! Learen! The very thought."

Shaw laughing and offering his arm to Fox. The two chattering away as they departed the Stockades.

Varian scowled and his shoulders dropped, "Curse you Genn., but your were right. Women like Fox can't be tamed."


	18. Chapter 15 - If You want Me, Marry Me

Emotional Roller Coaster Chapter.

Chapter 15

If You want Me, Marry Me.

Varian sat on the steps of the Orphanage with Petey. The ice cream running down Pete's little face and hands. The two scowling out at the world. Things were not going as either one of them wanted, and they were making it show.

"I told you those girls are bad news." Petey sighed.

Varian nodded in complete agreement, "If only I had sought your wise counsel sooner, boy."

"Sometimes, we men, just have to learn the hard way. When I first thought I liked Arie, I wanted to be by her all the time. But then she just started beating me up." Petey confided. The little face turning to look up at Varian. "She stopped sitting by me at lunch so I just pushed her off the bench. Then she beat me up. I wanted her to play with me rather, then talking to the other girls, so I pulled her pigtail, she beat me up. I tried to say I was sorry by kissing her on the cheek..."

Varian nodded again, "She beat you up."

Petey sighed, "Girls are bad news."

"Indeed." Varian was enjoying the child's time. It was much better then being in the keep. There he was being bombarded with requests by every single Nobleman in his entire Kingdom. Maybe not that extreme, but as time was passing more and more were making their way to Stormwind to present their suit as a possible candidate for Fox's affection. The more time that past, the more men that were showing up. Stormwind was practically bursting with them.

Petey reached out with his sticky fingers to pat Varian's lion headed shoulder pad. "Do you think Fox would beat you up, if you tried to kiss her on the cheek?"

"No." Varian smiled. "She doesn't."

"You should ask her to marry you then." The boy drummed his little fingers in careful thought. "She's pretty, and she likes to play games. Matron Nightingale doesn't play games. She just yells at us for being to loud or wandering off to far."

Varian reached over and set Petey on his lap, "I will tell you a secret." Varian whispered, "I did ask her to marry me. She said no."

"Why?" Petey's eyes grew wide.

Varian shrugged, "I don't really know."

"You want me to ask her for you?" The little hands reached out to rest on Varian's in support.

Varian smiled down at the boy. "You know, I think I will do that myself. It's a smart idea."

"Of course it was. It was mine." Petey leaned his head against Varian and yawned.

"Are you sleeping at night Petey?

"I don't like the dark. You can't see the undead when you sleep." The boy bolted up rubbing his eyes.

Varian felt his gut twist, and placed a hand on the child's head. "It's okay, son. You can rest here. I am the King of Stormwind. No one is going to harm you while I am around."

The child relaxed a few moments later and Varian looked down to see he had finally drifted off. How many more of these children had terrible memories like his own? He had promised to make Stormwind a safe place for his people. He must never faulter in his efforts.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Shaw and Wood leaned over the ledgers. "So even though Winchester was the front man, it was Lord Remington who funded the hit on Fox?" Wood looked up to see the Lady Lothar fussing at her finger nails.

Shaw didn't need to look up. "Leave them alone Fox." He called. She had been at it for days. The longer they got the more upset she became.

"I can't help it! How am I suppose to grip my daggers with talons like these?" Fox actually whined. The sound of her own voice causing her to flinch. "Someone get Amber to shoot me. I am starting to sound like the rest of them."

"You can plan out your escape from Ladyship, after we locate and removed the corrupted and over powered Noble houses, Fox. Until then you are one hell of a distraction, and exactly the break we have been needing." Shaw sighed and ran his finger down the list of names. "It looks like most of them are in the city now to seek your favor."

"Great! Care to make me a list of acceptable matches?" Fox put her hand out and wiggled her fingers at him.

"No. I am more interested in seeing you close to the unacceptable one." Shaw made a list and handed it to Wood.

Wood walking over to hand it to Fox.

"Those are the ones I want you to work on first. Flirt your pretty little ass off, Fox. Get then drunk, make them talk." The spymaster looked across the room, "Once we see just how detailed and connected this web is, we will takeout the critical strands. There is no way of stopping the spider without giving up the Monarchy, but we can muck them up for a while."

"Lady Lothar?" A voice was heard at the door.

Fox looked over the list for a moment. Folding it she pressed it down her bust line. Assured no one was getting their hands in there. "Yes?"

"It's that time."

She looked to the window. The sun was starting to set again. Which meant rushing back to the keep before the lamps were lit, like some sort of a child. But then it would be dinner. Varian, Anduin and Genn were always in attendance. Fox had to admit, she enjoyed the time in their company so much.

Greymane was exactly what she had originally assumed. He was intelligent, and the wisdom he had gained over the years leading the Gilneans was vast. She could listen to him talk of past deeds for hours. Entrancing stories and epic tales of battles, that were vastly superior to any child fairy tale, because they were all true.

Anduin on the other hand was fresh with youthful vision. He saw the world through the untainted eyes of his father and Greymane. Plus Anduin wasn't slack of wit. The debates between the new and old was not lost on Fox.

Varian, however, never seemed to pay any attention to the other two. She could see his control slipping. His desire to return to the times he could simply pull her onto his lap, and ravish her mouth with his own, was evident in the lingering stares.

Anduin had even noticed it. Taking the initiative, in challenging Greymane to what has turned into the longest game of Chess, Fox had ever heard of. It had lasted four days now. She was having her doubts the two were actually playing anymore. That they were just leaving Varian and herself alone in hopes the two would reconcile and announce the engagement.

Fox sighed, as she mounted the white horse they had brought out for her. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Nobles of Stormwind. Rolling over and accepting Varian now would end this grand opportunity. So as much as she would enjoy dinner. It was desert that left her trembling in anticipation.

Varian acted the gentlemen in all outward forms. But those eyes. She could feel them on her. If she wasn't careful and dared to look into them she could feel the burning heat rise in the pit of her stomach. Even caught herself walking toward him rather then the door on several occasions. Fox wanted back in his arms and in his bed so very badly, but then what?

That was where things got murky. A life as a Queen. Could she live it? The answer was clear. Yes, she could. The life of a Queen Consort, no. Completely answerable to a man's will just felt like the blasted slave collar was being clasped around her neck again. She was hanging in the cage in Orgrimmar at the simple thought of it.

Fox came off her mount and started for the stairs, but her path was blocked. Looking up to see who her guards would let this close. She almost faltered in her Lady act and struck Lord Winchester the moment she realized. This was not how she intended to meet the man who had ordered her death.

"Lady Lothar! I have been so eager to meet you." He bowed before her. "I have come to the keep everyday since your arrival. You can not imagine my disappointment thus far that you have not been in."

Fox lifted her hands so he could take it. "My apologizes Lord?" She pretended not to know him. A slight tilt of her head as she waited for him to reply. No use having him aware of more then he should be.

"Ah! My name is Lord Edward Winchester." He took her hand and kissed it, but then refused to let it go as he added, "And I am ever at your service, Lady Lothar."

Fox struggled not to pull her hands back, and wipe it on her skirts. "The honor is mine." She nailed a sweet tone like an expert.

"May I escort you inside?" His sparkling green eyes almost danced.

Fox would have thought him handsome if not for the fact she knew he was rotten to the core. She gently curled her fingers over his palm and leaned in, "But my Lord, were you not just leaving?"

"How could I leave now when I have just stumbled across the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman I have ever seen." He gushed with complements.

"I do hope you got her name." Fox laughed. It was no small effort to keep her condensation from it.

"Indeed I have. Perhaps she will allow me to stroll her through the gardens behind the keep? Although I fear the flowers will pale at her beauty." Winchester settled her arm on his and started escorting her up the stairs.

Fox digested his words slowly. Even still, the sugar of it all made her want to vomit.

"Lady Lothar."

Varian's voice brought her around. "King Wyrnn!" She broke her hand free of Winchester. Lifting her skirts she rushed back down the stairs toward Varian. Hoping it looked as if she was just over eager to see him. The plan was to make Winchester fear his competition, but not allow him to suspect there was none. "I had not realized you were out."

"I was visiting with the orphans. They miss you, by the way. I see you have just returned from the SI-7." Looking over her head at Winchester, he added with acid. "And you brought a guest. Wonderful." The last word burned with a catch of annoyance.

"Winchester has just offered to take me on a tour of the gardens." Fox smiled at the twitching eyebrow of her beloved King.

Varian looked at her face, then up at Winchester. "I must decline on her behalf. You see we are to dine soon, and Greymane and my son are awaiting us." With that Varian reached down to interlock his fingers with Fox's. Then made to walk right past Winchester.

"Your Highness? I hate to be a burden," Winchester called from behind them. They all knew he really didn't care. This intrusion was quite intentional. Not liking the advantage given to Varian by his royal station and proximity to the Lady Lothar, "But have you had a chance to look over my proposed letter of intent toward the Lady? It has been quite a while, and I have yet to hear anything. I do wish my feelings be made known to her."

"I have received and read it. I will give it my utmost attention." Varian looked down at the man and added with infliction, "Later."

"How much later? I would like to know when I will receive my confirmation correspondence?"

Varian tried to drop Fox's hand, but she clung tighter. The long nails biting into his palm drawing his attention back to her. He looked down at Fox. "I will discuss the matter this evening with her Ladyship. You will hear back from me soon."

And with that he turned and ushered Fox into the keep.

Once they were further in and set away from others Fox told him, "Thank you for saving me from him, Varian. I was starting to fear I would find myself stuck in the gardens."

"Fox, I hate this entire thing." Varian swung around on her. He moved to press her against the wall looking down with those mind melting blue eyes, "Why are you refusing my suit if you truly prefer my company to theirs? I honestly do not understand it."

"I have my reasons." She whispered, her eyes going to his lips. The ability to think slipping away.

He gave a tired sigh, "I am trying to have a serious conversation with you Fox. Stop giving me the take me now look. Because we know where that will lead us in the long run."

"Stop making me want to be taken." She leaned up and set her lips on his. The hands combing through his hair. Forgetting they were completely in the open should anyone come down the hallway.

Varian broke the kiss, but did not pull away. Fox grabbing hold of his shoulder pads as she settled her lips to his neck. "Why now? Anduin and Greymane are expecting us." He groaned looking at the ceiling. His body reacting against his will to her assault.

"They will realize we aren't coming when the food grows cold." She breathed deep the scent of him. Gods he was driving her mad being this close. Knowing what he was capable of doing to her. It had been so long.

"And they will know what we were about, when we both fail to arrive." Varian stepped back lifting her hands off him, "Let me be clear Fox, if you want me, marry me."

She stared as he retreated. The burning of her body screaming YES! A trembling hand finding it's way to her mouth to hold the cry back. So great her effort a trickle of blood rolling across the back of it. With a few deep breaths, she turned away and headed for her room. Damn it Varian! There would be no food for her tonight. If she followed him she would be engaged and begging for an official seal before the second course was out.

O0O0O0O0O

"A royal ball?" Fox was spun in a circle as measurements were taken. She looked over at the head designer.

"Yes, Lady Lothar. The King wants you turned out in the very best gown I can make. He said you should look like." The woman inclined her head. The eye widening just a bit. "A Queen."

"Then I hope you are very good with magic and illusions." Fox wish Lady Proudmoore was there to make this go easier for her like the last time.

The seamstresses giggled. One looking up with gorgeous pale lavender eyes. "Is the King really so smitten with you, my Lady?"

"Girls! You should not be so informal with the Lady Lothar!" The superior snapped quickly. Worried that they would offend.

"It's fine. I prefer their candid talk." Fox cast a pleading glance at the other woman.

"Fine. I must admit they are only asking the same things I am thinking. But if anyone here talks, it will be your jobs, and I will see no one hires you in all of Elwynn."

"Is it true you lived among the commoners all your life?" Another woman asked holding out some sample materials for Fox to touch.

"Lower in fact. I am a Rogue." Fox smiled proudly at the women as they stopped working to look up at her.

"You mean you were a Rogue." The head Designer put a hand to her chest. The eyes large with delight.

Fox laughed and waved a finger. "No, King Wyrnn has gifted me control over the SI-7 presently. I am still very much a Rogue. But I have retired my Stormwind Assassin title."

And Fox suddenly found herself becoming something of a heroic icon to the women of Stormwind. That she liked. What she didn't like was the after ripples that had whisperings, saying Lady Lothar was just the kind of woman this kingdom needed on the throne. That only added to her pressure that was already suffocating her enough as it was.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Shaw turned up in formal attire. The black dress coat was adorn with blue and gold commendations that made him look like a peacock. There would be no subtly for him this night. The red hair was tossed around on his head, and the beard had been carefully trimmed.

Fox placed a hand to her mouth as he approached.

"Not one word. I am only here as back up for you. These events are more tiresome to attend then watching over. All the bland meaningless conversations will be the death of us before the night is out."

"Well, you look positively Roguish!" Fox leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I had no idea you cleaned up so well."

Mathias scanned the crowd. Most eyes on the pair. "I try to keep it a secret, but seeing the attention we have garnered, looks like that one is out of the bag."

"Most of them are the Nobles seeking to gain my attention." Fox turned her back and reached for a glass that had been set on the table.

"You are not going to drink that!" Shaw started to panic. A very rare feeling for him. Since he was always expecting the worst.

"Of course I am. It's Varian's apple cider." Fox raised a single eye brow as she sipped it as delicately as any champagne. "No way I am going to let my guard drop and expose one of my weaknesses."

"So the ability to kill them all for a mere slight is a weakness?" Mathias whispered to her. Pointing out just how silly that was in reality.

Fox was about to answer when Winchester approached. "Lady Lothar! I am so happy that King set this night up so that we could all have a chance to bask in your radiance."

Shaw choked on his drink, from his place behind Winchester.

"Lord Wincherster." Fox raised a hand to her cheek with a slight blush, "You flatter me so."

"It's not flattery that caused me to fight my way across the room to your side, my dear. Please call me Edward. Lord Winchester makes it sound as if we are strangers. Seeing as I intend to make you my wife, it seems rather odd."

"Edward then." Fox curved up the corners of her mouth in a warm smile.

Winchester brightened and took her drink from her hand. Passing it to Shaw as if he were a mere servant. "Take this. I want to claim the first dance with the Lady Lothar."

Fox knew what was expected of her. Without muttering the complaint that ran through her mind, she dropped her hand in Winchester's. "As you wish, my Lord."

Leading her to the floor, as everyone moved away he whispered, "Oh I do like the sound of that from your mouth, my Lady."

And Lord Winchester was a skilled dancer, but his practiced moves did nothing next to Fox. The crimson red dress was tailored right. It formed around her breasts and tight to her hips. The crafty seamstresses allowing it to flare open at her knees to expose a slit full of pure lace. It was a masterpiece in form and function. Because of need be she could actually fight in it. Because of this she had tip well, and commissioned more clothing from the shop. They had her utter devotion now. Along with her thanks.

A two twirled around and the signal was given allowing other couples to join the dancing pair. The music filtering around the room in a lively tune.

"I know I am being forward, but I must know. How seriously are you taking the King's suit?" Winchester stared down into her chocolate eyes.

"If you are asking, if I am sleeping with him, then yes I am." Fox said boldly. She loved as he stumbled over his own feet. "But for a formal suit, no there is not much there. Is it your intention to offer one?'

Winchester glared over at the King Wyrnn. The large warrior surrounded by a group of people. He stood above them all. The blue eyes narrowing on Winchester in clear warning when it came to Fox. "Yes, I do. However it looks like our King means to make trouble in that department for me."

"Aside sleeping with me nightly?" Fox blinked up at him. A face of innocence belaying her words.

"I would prefer you refrain from such acts with him and give me an honest chance."

Fox was taken aback in her mind. She was certain that would have turned the man's pursuit off in a wintery blast, and she said as much, "So you do not have a problem with me being intimate with King Wyrnn?"

"You are the lady Lothar. Who am I to curb your entertainments. I would only ask you to be loyal a short time in our marriage, so I can be assure that the heir you give me is mine."

There they went with the bloodline again. Fox inwardly cursed Anduin Lothar for leaving her in this situation. She was nothing more then a piece of freshly cut prime roast in a den of predators. All eager for a larger portion then the last.

After the dance was over they bowed to each other and Winchester escorted her to Varian. "May I say that Lady Lothar is the best dancing partner that I ever had." Then the man said flatly. "Perhaps you should try your luck on the floor, King Wyrnn."

Fox could not understand why the Lord would suggest that. Then looking to Varian saw his furious expression. It only took her a moment to realize that the masterful Warrior who was skilled in combat could not dance.

Varian was saved from admitting this to Fox, when Lord Remington brought up his son Bennet. Quickly ushering Fox to the floor her hand firmly wrapped in the strong grip of the younger Lord Remington.

The music started and Fox found herself moving around another very skilled Noble. One that was not as reserved with his hand placements. "So Lady Lothar, how do you feel about my father's attempt to match us up."

"Really is that what this is about?" She shifted his hand off her rear. Watching him brighten at her displeasure.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Lady Lothar. We are more alike then you think."

Fox seriously doubted that one. "Care to explain?"

The man lifted her by the waist did a sharp turn, and set her down. Moving back and then coming close again. "I too prefer the freedom of being unattached. But unlike you, who have little choice in your marriage to King Wyrnn, I am going to keep my life style.

"Bennet Remington are you worried I will marry King Wyrnn?" Fox twirled under his arm. The man was very skilled on the dance floor. It was clear he was taking his time impressing her.

"No. Lady Lothar, I long for it. The mixing of Lothar and Royal house of Wyrnn is a dream come true to me."

'How so."

Because I have quite a few mistresses that have produced several bastards already. So I have my choice of matches to your and Wyrnn's future issue. It's a two for one deal, that could only benefit me as the winner. Marrying you is to short sighted, but my father fails to realize this." Bennet smiled down as Fox felt her body grow cold at his words. "But should I have a choice, I say give him a daughter. I am sure one of my sons would enjoy the delectable results."

Fox could not hide the shudder of revulsion. But Bennet misread her thoughts. "If the idea excites you so, I would not mind us forming a casual relationship. But only after I am assured you have been properly bred to King Wyrnn."

Fox stumbled in her footing. It was all she could do to keep moving, and fix her smile up at that man. There were so many people staring. In her mind she floundered around for way to get him in the garden. Out to the canal... Anywhere she and Bennet would be alone would do. Then she would kill him! Choke him with her garterbelt as he deserved. Wanting to watch his eyes bug from his head as he turned from red to purple to blue and then eventual ashen gray of the death. A death he so deserved for daring to suggest something like that about her child!

"I see you agree." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "The rise and fall of your breasts gives away the hot pant of your lust. Very well, let me get you off the floor so Wyrnn can properly see to you."

Never in her life had she wanted to kill someone so very badly! Fox was almost numb when her hand was returned to Varian's. But Fox pulled it away fast. She had never felt so dirty and defiled in her entire life.

Shaw was right! The Noble minds were beyond the crazy she knew. She looked at the master spy and he raised a glass of champagne to her as if to say "Told you so."

Fox looked out at the crowd and realized that she only really knew two of the Noble so far. Winchester who had ordered her assassination, and Remington, who was to sick minded for words. What other monstrosities did this set hold? Suddenly guarding her stomach unconsciously. Wanting to protect something that wasn't even there.

She refused the next dance offered to her. Choosing to watch the other dancers. It was then Fox saw her. A lovely young woman with the light brown hair in the arms of a Noble Fox knew all to well. His reputation proceeded him, after trying and being expelled from the SI-7, Noble Lord Jonathan Devereaux.

Shaw came to Fox's side and indicated the pair. "Look who actually showed up."

"I see him. Whose the victim."

"Braelyn Hawke, her parents are standing right over there." Shaw lifted a glass to them. "Seems they just announce her engagement to Devereaux."

Fox felt her chin come up as her eyes locked on the girl. There was no look of joy on this Braelyn's face at all. And Fox detected that the girl knew just as well as every member of the SI-7 that Devereaux, or Jack, was on of the bad Nobles. "No. just no."

"Fox. You do not have time for side quests. Your mission is imperative right now, and you need to stay focused one it."

"And throw the girl to that... that..." An image of Winchester and Remington passed through her mind. What would it be like to actually have to marry those men. To have no choice? The music stopped and Fox reached out and took the glass from Shaw. She started forward, making her way to the couple.

"Fox." Shaw hissed after her. "I forbid..."

"You forbid her what?" Varian came to Shaw's side. Turning trying to see where his Lady had gone.

Shaw face palmed and pointed out to where Fox was coming between the young couple. Taking Shaws champagne and tossing it into Braelyn Hawke's face before the entire ball room.

Author Note: Brealyn Hawke, her parents, and Jonathan Devereaux belong to Mythique, and are in her fanfic series. The most current being Return to the Keep, which features Braelyn as Varian's love interest and Queen. I find it amazing that the OCs fit so well with one I would have needed to create. She has been gracious enough to allow me to use her established ones.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be back with another... eh sometime soon!


	19. Chapter 16 - Life of the Party!

Chapter 16

Life of the Party!

The great gasp of shock was followed by Fox looking expectantly at Braelyn Hawke, although the younger woman had no idea what had spurred that blatant attack.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jack broke the tension of the moment, bringing Fox's attention to him.

"I was hoping it broke what ever enchantment you had cast on her." Fox tossed him a glance before looking back to Braelyn. "I don't know how to cast a despell, so this is the best I could come up with. Are you better yet, or do you still feel the misguided need to marry," Fox pointed at Jack, "that."

"Lady, I assure you, that this is a terrible mistake." Braelyn looked over at her parents. She was being openly humiliated in front of every single member of the Noble Peerage, King Wyrnn, and the newly found Lady Lothar. Where ever the last two were. She had just arrived when Jack had swept her on the the dance floor. No one had a chance to point out the King or the Lady.

"That's enough, Fox!" Jack cried out. "I can only assume you slunk you way in here on Shaw's arm, you classless miscreant. Why don't you go back to hiding in some corner, and let the rest of us enjoy our night."

Fox was still on edge from her dances with the two young Lords Winchester and Remington. Now Jack gave her an opening to relieve some of the stress eating at her. She pulled back her hand and let her fist launch right into his nose. Sweet Bliss! Was the feeling that enveloped her as it connected.

Jack was knocked backward and skidded across the floor. What had he been expecting? It was the damn bitch Crimson Fox. The very one who had tried to teach him the ropes in the SI-7 all those years ago. But he had been a Noble, and working his way up the ladder was not for him. Fox had been jealous and turned him in to Shaw. Well, now she was in his circle, he came back to his feet. She, a common rogue, had just struck a Noble. He was in his rights to have her life!

Fox turned her attention back to Braelyn. "The man is a rat. No that's to insulting to rats. Please, you must see this."

"Of course I do!" Braelyn balled her fists. Damn Rogues! Why must the always interfere in her life and make it more complicated then it already was? "But I do not have a choice but to..." The blue eyes going wide, was the only warning Fox got.

Jack latched his hand in Fox's hair. The feeling caused Fox to freeze. The brown eyes going black and all she could see was Ondrena's long hair being snatched up by a battle crazed Orc. For one swift moment Fox was stuck in her past, and then she wasn't. The gleam of light reflected on a dagger. Fox reacted on instinct dropping to her signature low sweep just under the weapons. She saved her neck, but she was not fast enough to save her hair. The blade slicing through the thick black tresses that had not been cut since Lion's Landing.

Fox lost her footing in the lacy ripples of her train. Falling to her rear on the hard wood floor. A hand reaching up to touch the back of her head. Feeling the loss of her hair with her fingertips.

"Oh no you didn't!" Winchester pushed through the crowd. An enraged Remington at his side. The two diving on Jack.

Fox lifted a hand to her chest as the three men struggled around on the ground before her. The two more titled Lord's clearly at advantage with the semi-skilled rogue. Where they defending her life? Climbing to her feet, as the brown eyes went wide. By the Light, those crazy men were!

She felt her arm seized. A looked to her side, she saw Mathias Shaw with Braelyn Hawke clasped in the other hand. "Out of the way!" Shaw shouted. Fox supposed he was joining the dog pile, after he saw the women clear of the fight zone.

Then she saw why. Varian rushed in. Pulling Winchester and Remington up. She had thought the King was merely ending the fight until he pulled Jack up by the throat. A mighty strike landing to the man's midsection. A fierce curl of his lips speaking of such rage, Fox had never witnessed it before.

Braelyn's hands were clasped over her mouth. In her wildest dreams she never expected to see the King of Stormwind pummeling Jack like a neighborhood bully. She actually started to fear somewhere in her heart that Jack was going to die right before them. She disliked him intensely yes, but she had no desire to witness his demise.

A glance was sent to Spymaster Shaw. Braelyn knew him. It was the woman next to him, she had no idea the identity of. Jack had said she was a SI-7 Rogue, and Braelyn agreed to this assumption. Who wouldn't when the loud mutterings of, "Use the left, King Wyrnn, the left. YES!" was followed by the most unfeminine arm pump of approval. For a Lady she was much to blood thirsty.

"As much as you are enjoying this," Shaw said low. "You should take the young Miss Hawke and get out of here. Once the King is done, the room will settle their attention on you."

Fox snapped a quick hand signal of understanding in the Stormwind Assassin code, without thinking. Then grabbed Braelyn's hand, "Come with me!"

"My Parents!" Braelyn scanned the crowd. Hoping they were not in harms way. She could not imagine their utter embarrassment at the events.

"Will be fine. Shaw has them." Fox rushed past the guards. "Hold the guests in the room, until the King orders the doors open."

The two women running down the hall. Fox knowing exactly where she was going. Braelyn being dragged and lost, could only follow. Fear rising as the strange woman laughed in delight. Suddenly she skidded to a stop. "Enough! I have no idea who you think you are, starting such a scene." The Hunter pulled her wrist from the Rogue's grasp, "But ruining a Royal Ball out of spite is a terrible thing. Even lower then much of what Jack is guilty of." Not all, Braelyn did confess in her mind.

"You think I ruined it? As in complete disaster?" Fox swung around. "Do I dare to hope?"

Oh no she didn't! What was Mathias Shaw thinking with this one? Braelyn's blue eyes snapped in electric indignation. Poor King Wyrnn! All his efforts to shower the Lady Lothar with her first Royal ball had came crashing down due to this woman. "Do you not think of anyone but yourself?"

"Excuse me? I was trying to help you." Fox blinked back. Completely lost as to why this woman was not showering her with thanks.

Braelyn bristled, "I did not need your help. I would have thought of something to free myself from Jack."

"The point is now you don't have to think of anything! I saved you. The man is probably dead." Fox was not expecting the stinging slap, that turned her head. A slow hand rising to touch the stinging cheek. "Owww ouch."

"I would not be so eager to have anyone's blood on their hands. Yes, I was being forced to marry him, but I most assuredly did not wish for his death, you... you... ROGUE!" It was without a doubt the best insult she could come up with.

"Miss Hawke, I have to commend you." Fox said quietly, "You have a very firm slap. I dare say I would not look forward to meeting you in combat."

"I should challenge you for what you have done. Miss... Miss... Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh that." Fox sighed. Damn, no wonder the woman had treated her like a normal person and not a glass figurine. "My name is Eloise." She could see that didn't satisfy the Hunter. Even though Fox cast her a beseeching look. She did not want to admit, but there was no way around it. "Lady Eloise Lothar of the Alliance, and I am very please to be of service, Miss Hawke."

"Lothar?" Braelyn felt the blood rushing from her face. Had she just struck the Lady everyone had been going on and on about for the last two full months? The very woman whose word only seemed to inspire love and admiration? Who every single woman in Elywnn were daydreaming they could become? "Light have mercy!" Braelyn started to drop to her knees. Why had it turned out like this? She was suppose to be enjoying the ball, and trying to find a way to beg the King for assistance. Not turning on his Lady like and overblown brat!

"NO!" Fox grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to remain up right. "I will not have it, Miss Hawke! You will not bow! You will not simper before me! I forbid it. You, dear sweet woman, are the first person to treat me as I should be since I came back to Stormwind. I will not allow you to take that away from me." Fox did not realize how she had been feeling, until the words were out of her mouth.

Braelyn blinked. Still completely unsure how to react at this point. She was merely the daughter of War Heroes, not exactly common, but not entitled. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying in a rather pathetic attempt, I need a friend in this veritable cage of madness. I would like to know if you would consider the position. Feel free to resign at anytime. Because in your place I would have already tried to kill myself, orbe halfway to Orgrimmar." Fox laughed, knowing full well that this girl would not know how true those words really were.

The sound of people in the halls forced Fox to grab Braelyn's hand again. "There are others coming, and I do not need another scene. Come with me, my rooms are not far."

Fox came to her doors. The guards seeing her, opened them for the two women. She actually shoved Braelyn inside before saying "Send word to the family of Braelyn Hawke, that she is entertaining the Lady Lothar at present. That I will return her upon my personal steed, with my own Royal guard on detail to see her safely home later on this evening. Also, I do not want bothered by anyone! I mean it, no one but Mathias Shaw in my rooms." She paused as Varian came to her mind, "And his Majesty." Oh wait! _Him, _in her rooms, was a very bad thing, "No wait, tell him no too." Then again he was so fine to look upon, "Wait, Yes." It wasn't right Fox! "Yes... no... oh hell, just let him in, should he arrive."

The guard smiled and nodded. "I will certainly see your King in to you, Lady Lothar."

Fox sighed and patted his arm before entering her room.

Braelyn was walking around staring at the extravagance of it. Fox tried to see it from her point of view. Being on Royal Guard duty for years had made Fox immune to the lavishness. But for the little Hunter, such things could be overwhelming, Fox supposed.

Fox went to work right away. She pulled the earrings off first. The necklace she just ripped from her neck. One of these days, the jewelcrafters were going to make a clasp that made her regret breaking the chain, but today was not that day. She tossed them to the vanity, The loud sound of the stones hitting the table causing Braelyn to look over.

"Sweet Peacebloom!" She moved to the display of precious gems. "Are those real?"

Fox nodded and said "I would assume so. They rotate them out with my wardrobe once a week, so I can't be certain. I doubt Varian would allow me to run around in cut glass though." She was eager to be out of her trappings. Fox sucked in her gut and pulled the ball dress over her head. Circling her arm to gather the garment and launching it to the floor.

Braelyn turned and saw Fox in a mere slip that was hardly anything at all. Hands going to her eyes. Had she just seen what she thought she had. Opening her fingers just a touch, the blue eyes noted that the Lady Lothar under her dress, had in fact been armed to the hilt! A dagger on the calf of her left leg. Another on her right thigh. Tiny projectile daggers finely threaded into her bust line. All this and it was just what could be made out in a momentary glance.

Fox pulled open the armoire, and shoved the dresses aside. Reaching deeper in she batted her hand around until a small door popped open. Extracting a set of high crafted leather. She paused a moment seeing a letter tacked to one of the large exterior doors.

"Fox,

I saw a set of new daggers to be rewarded for stabbing Horde members. Protect yourself, Madam Bully's eye.

Learen

PS. If Shaw asks where I am, tell him I am stealthing right next to him and he sucks."

Fox smiled and crumpled the letter.

Braelyn dropped her hands as Fox pulled up a sword that was so large it almost looked like it was a two handed weapon. "Does the King know you're so... soooo..."

Fox set the sword aside, and pulled the leather pants up over her hips, "The word you are looking for is either Endowed, or Prepared. I would say yes to the first, and no to the latter. I would keep it that way, if you please? There is no reason to upset him knowing I still feel the need to arm myself thusly."

Braelyn reached out and pulled the vanity chair over to sit on. Who the hell had she fallen in with? "I still have no idea why I am here?"

"Oh, because I am actually very lonely. Since I have been back in Stormwind, I have been removed from the SI-7."

"But I was told the King himself gifted the agency to you."

"Being the boss to all your old friends tends to ruin the mood." Fox pulled on her chest piece. Dropping to the floor looking more like a toddler trying to get on fresh snow boots then a refined lady.

"Oh?" Braelyn nodded. Being lonely was never an option for her. She had her Hunter pets. "Why me?"

"Because, dear woman, you talked back to me." Fox came to her feet, and reached for her gloves. "I also hear you are a Hunter. The daughter of Alliance Heroes, at that. It makes me hopeful we can get along. Because I am not someone that just anyone can keep up with."

"How do you know all this?"

Fox paused and gave Braelyn a look that said she was rethinking the situation.

Braelyn blushed at being caught acting foolishly, "Your a Rogue of the SI-7. Sorry my mistake. But the sad truth is Jack was black mailing me. Now all will be exposed, and I am doomed."

"I know Jack, and he rarely if ever, thinks things through. What could he possibly have on you that is so bad?" Fox reached up and toyed with her ruined hair.

"I had an affair with a Blood Elf." Braelyn confessed. What was the point in hiding, what everyone in the Ball room probably already knew. Oh her poor parents.

"Drugged?" Fox was clearly caught off guard at that. He would have to be remarkable to get past his physical limitations. But then Fox never considered that most women had not graced King Wyrnn's bed as she had. Her lofty standards so much higher.

"I was quite sober."

"I would ask if you needed glasses, but then once in the dark the lack of large arms and broad chest can not be ignored." Fox pointed out.

"Not every man can be as physically prowess as our King." Braelyn shot back in Rommath's defense.

Fox nodded with relief. " Praise the Light, or there would be no help for all of female kind! So tell me, Miss. Hawke, how are you with scissors. Because my hair has been butchered." A hand reached up to fluff the tattered ends.

"I am no hair dresser."

"Good, because I just want my ends evened out. If I got into the hands of a professional. Ugh!" Fox shuddered.

There was a rap at the door, and Fox looked to it. "Come in Mathias, it's open!" Fox turning back to push her secret compartment shut, and pull her dresses in front of it.

It was not Mathias that came through the doorway first. Although he was in attendance.

Braelyn came to her feet seeing King Wyrnn entering the room. Oh, sweet heavens that man was huge!

"I was thinking now that the night is ruined, we can go test out Miss Hawke's archery skills." Fox turned to find herself looking into Varian's chest armor. A hand reaching out to touch her hair.

Varian's expression turning thunderous. "He's dead. Bring me the execution order for Jonathan Devereaux. I will seal it tonight."

"It's just hair. It will grow back." Fox glanced over at Braelyn who was visibly quaking in her place. "Besides, his real crime was to this gentle girl, and you are scaring her near to death."

Varian looked confused then turned. Realizing they had company. "Miss Hawke?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Braelyn dipped in a deep curtsy, but wavered a bit. Given the situation most would have fainted dead away.

"Still Frolicking, I assume?" Varian tried to lighten the mood with a smile.

"You remembered that?" Braelyn blinked. That this man would remember her! She was truly blessed or cursed. She could not decide which.

"I hope you still carry that adorable trait, after I have your fiancee hanged, or beheaded. I haven't decided which just yet." Varian gave a stiff nod.

Braelyn paled.

"You are scaring her!" Fox rushed over and hugged Braelyn close.

"I didn't realize the two of you knew each other." Varian looked from Fox's leather clad form to Braelyn Hawke, whose dress still made her look more the acceptable Lady of the two. He tried to fit them together in his mind and see how they meshed. Braelyn was a loyal daughter with a light heart and a deep compassion. She could not stomach battle grounds. Fox was, well she was a Fox. Nothing was safe if she would think up an advantage, even himself. Which he wasn't since she was casting him that "Come take me." look again. Damn her, there were people in the room, and entire Ball room of guests that needed to be seen to.

"It's my fault. I use Miss Hawke as a messenger for the SI-7. I am sure Fox met her there." Mathias offered up.

"Speaking of which, I would like to go see how Braelyn's archery skills have improved. Can we go to the training grounds at the SI-7?"

Varian blinked over at his Fox. "Of course you can go. You practically live there every day." Then the red light came on in his mind, "Why are you asking?"

"Because it's late?"

"You mean you want to go there right now?" Varian shook his head "After all the trouble you created, you plan on just leaving me here to deal with it, Lady Lothar?"

Mathias cringed sensing the King was actually loosing his temper. Braelyn bit her lip noticing the same thing.

Fox smiled brightly like the moon in a dark sky. An angry King Varian was a sexy King Varian in her book. She knew him to well now. If she road out this storm, it would lead her right into the most pleasant of situations. Truth be told after the evening she had, she could use the diversion.

**Author Note:** Hope you liked this chapter. My muse and I were working over time last night, because well there is a twist coming up. I had planned it for later, but the timing now is much better.


	20. Chapter 17 - Laying Siege to the Walls

Chapter 17

Laying Siege to the Walls

To say Fox was mad was an understatement. Last night had been a perfect disaster. Besides her new friendship with Miss Hawke. That had been the one star of the entire evening.

Varian had been upset with her. Then he had ordered Braelyn, Shaw, and the guards to see her back in her gown. By force if necessary. Yes, he had actually said that. He returned to the ball room and expected his Lady Lothar to be arriving within the next few minutes after him. That she was to be seen and assure everyone that all was well.

Shaw and the guards did not have to help Fox dress. Braelyn managed well enough on her own. Even though Fox was a bit resistant at first. The Hunter having to tackle that troublesome Rogue to keep her from jumping out a window at one point. Never let it be said Fox was always reasonable.

After her grand return, Varian had taken her by the arm around the room. He did not waste time making introductions to many of the male peerage. After the third time she was paraded up to a Noble Gentleman, Fox was mortified to see his idea of greeting had reduced too, "This is my Nobleman Lord Bascomb, Lady Lothar. Do you find him acceptable to your lofty standards?"

Fox's respectable, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Bascomb." was met with a glare from Varian.

"I never asked you to greet him. Is he acceptable?" Varian growled out, "Because I no longer feel like wasting my time with their suits. So answer with Yes or No, and let us move on."

And by the end of the evening Fox had, unfortunately, been forced to alienate over ninety percent of the suitors for her hand. Out of the remaining ten, all knew that their pursuit was pointless when Varian announced that he would not allow any of the chosen to meet with his Lady, unless he was in attendance.

Fox had known that she had pushed him to this extreme with her actions. She was very willing to make it up to him too. That was all for not either. Since he escorted her back to her room, and drew her into his arms. The magic of his touch what she had been longing for from the start. Only to have him leave her trembling with want, and walking away.

One would think after all she had endure that day, sleep would be a welcome release, but no. Turnabout is fair play, and the dreams that had plagued King Wyrnn, in Lion's Landing, were her curse to bear throughout the night. They were unnatural in their intensity and always without fail evaporated before any released was had. Each one a new irresistible torture rolling over her. It was not until much later she was able to pass out into an unconscious blackness.

Awakening late in the morning. She realized she had missed her meeting with Shaw and Wood at the SI-7. Stumbling out of bed and shouting for tea. The sound of her voice shrewish even to her own ears.

It was in this state Varian arrived to her rooms.

Fox looked up from her cold cup to see his fine, sexy, compelling, masculine frame opening her door.

"What are you doing here." Fox leaned back in the chair. She crossed her legs under the long silken night dress. The grouching tone only making him smile.

"Shaw arrived to see how you were fairing. Sleeping in, love? Because the both of us are startled to even imagine such a thing." Varian moved to sit in the chair across from her. He was there for her personal accounting. Fox could see that he would not be moving until he had one. Varian had no idea what he had walked into.

Fox adverted her eyes. "I had a rough night."

"The tea isn't helping?" He motioned to her untouched cup.

"It's cold." She looked at the tiny white china cup on the saucer. Just like your heart, was what she wanted to say. It was unfair, since she had done nothing to ease his suffering back in Lion's Landing. Merely used his need to manipulate her way out of punishment.

Varian looked almost stunned, "Are you well? You do not sound like yourself."

Fox sighed deeply and rose to her feet. Moving to stand before him. The brown eyes full of loathing at his armored body. Damn the armor. If not for that, she was certain she could get around all other barriers. It was the time it took to get rid of the horrid plate, that would give him time to resist her. "I seem to have come down with a terrible case of highly erotic dreams. Since you have suffered with this in the past, perhaps a word on how to ease my plight?"

Varian laughed loudly at her. "Are you mocking me?" The blue eyes twinkling.

She answered by leaning over and attacking him with the full onslaught of her sexual frustrations. The force, tipping the chair back and landing her on top of him.

"Fox!" Varian cried out. Caught up in trying to remove her from his person without injuring her. All doubt that she was fabricating this story dissipating. It was a new experience for him. Never could he remember being so openly accosted by the fairer sex. Moving his hands to lift her away, he admitted to himself, that it was a rather pleasant experience. Should the circumstances be different, he would not slow her course at all. The idea of backing in such ferociousness tantalizing.

Fox staring down at him, her mouth red from their kisses, the large eyes seductive, in the hot panting. "Do you believe me now?"

"Far be it from me to deny the honesty of your actions!" Varian smiled and slowly set her aside. "But I gave you my terms, Lady Lothar. Have you decided to grace Stormwind with a Queen?"

"And If I said yes?" She looked thoughtful.

"Then I would take us post haste to have Genn officiate and seal the papers. You could have your reward before the hour is up."

"How about we make sure we are still compatible before jumping the gun like that?" Fox reached up to part her robe. The large breasts being exposed to his eyes. A slight tilt of her head making her short black hair a perfect frame to the, Argue with these, statement in her eyes.

"You, Lady Lothar, play dirty." Varian rose his forearm over his eyes to block out the sight before he lost all control of this situation. Fox was a tactical genius, Varian realized then and there. Next time he was planning a battle, she would be summoned to give counsel.

"So you are not up to negotiations?" Fox moved to settle a leg between his. She arched over him, braced on her palms, "That's not very civilized of you."

"I love you, Fox." He never removed the arm from his eyes. Knowing the look that would be on her face. The stiffening of her body told him he was right. "I am not going to negotiate. I want complete surrender from you."

He felt her lifting away, and dared a look. Fox had turned and presented him her back.

He wanted to climb to his feet and hold her. To whisper in her ear how he wanted to go to bed with her in his arms, wake up with her at his side, and for her to spend her days where he could just stare at her.

Yes, he wanted children with her. Not for the bloodline alone. He wanted sons that were agile, and swift in combat. The kind of boys that stirred up good hearted mischief throughout Elwynn. The complaints following at their heels to his court. The kind of boys that be like their mother and would support Anduin and have his back when the time came to rule Stormwind.

He wanted daughters, soft and sweet, with a mere touch of Fox's stubbornness. Varian wanted to stroll the Trade District buying pretty ribbons and lace. To over hear the songs and poems dedicated to their beauty that would be written. Dress them as the Princesses they were, so that he could ban all boys from Stormwind, when they came of age. He wanted it so bad, and all he needed was Fox to say one word to make this dream a reality. He waited. Holding his breath and his hope close to his heart.

"If you would excuse me, King Wyrnn. I think I will be getting dressed and taking Seb out for a flight." She never turned around as she added, "I am feeling a bit caged in today."

O0O0O0O0

She had crushed him again. Fox leaned low over Seb, as the gryphon rocketed out of Stormwind. The look on Varian's face rose up to meet her, every time she closed her eyes. She had stood holding the door open waiting for him to leave. The slight lifting of his hand, as if he wanted so badly to touch her had been cut off by her flinching away.

She needed to be gone from the situation. Find some room to think, or even not think. Not thinking was always good too. Everything was Lothar, Lothar, Lothar! She was growing to hate that name. Sure, all her life it meant power, honor, selflessness, and hero. She had not read the journals her father had left for her. Perhaps she should, but right now was not the time. All the emotions were still rocking so badly with in her. She had not come to terms with her gains or her losses. She would go from pure joy to bitter tears in the span of minutes. No, it was not time to dig into what Anduin Lothar had to say to her.

Fox looked down on Goldshire. The village was once again full of people. This time though she passed someone she knew. A few clicks and Seb dove.

Braelyn came to a halt when the largest most glorious armored Gryphon landed before her. She didn't realize if was Lady Lothar, until the other woman had dismounted. Fox moved from behind the large wings

"Lady Hawke! Looks like my luck is turning to find you out and about like this." Fox patted Seb's neck.

"Lady..." Braelyn began, but Fox moved with the speed of a Rogue to press a hand over her mouth.

"Fox, you must call me Fox!" The low whisper was accompanied by a slight glance around.

Braelyn nodded, and the hand was removed. She could not help her self moving to extend a hand to Seb's silvery crown of feathers. "He's so impressive. Does he belong to," Braelyn tossed Fox a smile. Only the two knowing the play on words. "Anyone important?"

"You could say that. I see you are running an errand!" Fox stared at the basket in Braelyn's arms.

Braelyn looking down at her burden. "Yes, for my mother. She liked the food here. So I am bringing her back something to surprise her with a late lunch."

"If you would like, I can take you home on Seb. He's a bit of a show off, and I am sure he would love the attention."

"Really?" As a Hunter, animals were Braelyn's passion.

"I'll even hold the basket and let you handle the reins. What little you have to do, Seb needs mild direction." Fox didn't even get the sentence finished, before she found her arms full with the basket. Braelyn stuffing a foot in Seb's stirrup.

"Oh, This is the finest saddle I have ever seen. Where did you get it?" The Hunter leaned from the left to the right looking at all the straps and hand holds. The grommots expertly placed, but the scroll work was tooled to perfection.

"I made it." Fox puffed up with pride. It was rare anyone even noticed her craft work. It made her want to cheer that she had found someone with enough sense to notice. "Exotic leather from the turtles on Timeless Isles, every little strip was farmed up by me."

You are a leather worker?" Braelyn looked over her shoulder. Fox pulled herself up with one hand. Careful not to swing the basket to hard with the other.

"Since before I was in the SI-7, even."

Braelyn lifted the reins, and Seb took his first mighty flap. The strong force was something she had never experienced before in any mount. "He is so strong!"

"I would hope so. I hear he is the very pride of the Wild Hammer Clan. I call him Seb, because it's short for Super Expensive Bird." Fox called against the wind gusts Seb was creating.

"How fast is he?" Braelyn asked. She just had to know! A mount like this could break the wind currents, she was sure.

Fox liked the way Braelyn thought. In fact, with all her duties compounding Fox had trouble getting out on Seb. If Braelyn was accepted by the Gryphon, maybe she could work him out. Light knew he needed more flight time.

"After we drop off this basket, we can race him to Westfall. It's a small distance for him, but it will give you an idea." They were high enough that no one could hear them now, "King Wyrnn out did himself choosing this mount. He is probably the finest beast in all Azeroth."

"Really? Greater then his Majesty?" The teasing tone was not lost on Fox. Braelyn tossing back a sly wink of her own.

"Okay, Seb is the second finest beast." Fox conceded.

Author Note: I know it's shorter then most, and late. I am sorry. But I will say this. Oh sinus head ache I hate you so much. I promise a better edit later.


	21. Chapter 18 - One Rogue Behaving Badly

Chapter 18

One Rogue Behaving Badly

"I like your parents." Fox leaned lower over Seb's neck. She was pushing him to move faster. "Hold tight. He wants to weave through the trees."

Braelyn, who had thrown her hands up over her head at Seb's initial burst of speed, locked her arms around Fox's waist. The light brown hair flowing out behind them, catching in small pools of sunlight that had managed filter through the leaves. "This is awesome! I want a Gryphon just like him. Heck I want Seb!"

Seb cried out as if he understood Braelyn's delighted words. Shooting through the obstacle course that was Elwynn Forest. He dipped to his side allowing one wing to drag in the water. The drops forming a rainbow behind him.

Braelyn laughed and shouted. "This is to much! How did he ever learn all of this?"

"Honestly, running from Garrosh's forces in various skirmishes all over Azeroth." Fox called back. "Necessity is the mother of innovation!"

Seb flapped hard before tightening his wing span to shoot through the bridge between Elwynn and Westfall. Then lifting back up into the air. The large wing span holding outright to soar through the open plains.

"He just left Elwynn!" Braelynn called. Suddenly worried about having the Lady Lothar so far from the safety of Stormwind without a royal guard. And thinking of that, why had there not been one to start with?

"It's alright. Since we are out here let's cull some of the Gnolls and Murlocs." Fox was itching to get her daggers in her hands after weeks of fancy dresses and stuffy meetings.

"Why? Are they harassing the Stormwind Refugees again?" Braelyn reached to her back and pulled down her bow. Ever ready to defend the citizens of the Alliance.

Fox bit her lip. It was as good a reason as any. True or not, Fox didn't much care. She had been attacked by both species far to much in the past. Not to mention their pertinacity for stealing things that should have been very much left alone. "Yes. The poor misplaced people of Stormwind." Light forgive her for lying to Braelyn, but she just wanted to butcher herself some of the little pests.

Braelyn leaned off Seb's left side trying to get a look at Fox's face. "Then it's fine with me, but one more thing?"

"Yes?'

"King Wyrnn does know what you are about, right? It's not like we are going to get in any trouble for this?"

"What? Noooooo." Fox forced to hold back a wicked grin of pure amusement. Of course they weren't going to get in trouble. They were not going to get caught!

O0O0O0O

Braelyn did not realize that one could play kickball with a live Murloc. Now she stood on the sandy slope watching Fox and Seb do just that. The poor creature was gurgling and calling for it's friends. However, the ones that were still alive had wisely rushed into the sea. It had not been Fox's terrifying blade fury, although it had inspire great fear. It had not been Braelyn's deadly multi shot, that had finished many of them off.

It had been Seb, who had grabbed hold of a Murloc, and swallowed it down in one gulp.

While Braelyn had been dropping her bow to cover her eyes, Fox fell on the ground laughing, and Seb charged after them grabbing up one more. He brought the terrified creature around the beach, and dropped it next to Fox. Years of being mobbed the the vile creatures had not instilled any mercy in her heart. Fox had grabbed it up and kicked it down the shore with a mighyt punt. Seb rushing to catch it again. He tossed it around much like a cat with a mouse. Then threw it back to his mistress wanting to share his great fun. The game continuing in front of the horrified Braelyn and the sea floating Murlocs.

Fox was more then ready to move on to the Gnolls, but Braelyn had to stop in to check on the homeless at the closest farm house. Both women being horrified at the plight of the civilians in residence. The clothing was thread bare, and most of them were missing shoes. The food was none existent. It was not something either had ever experienced on their own. Fox had always been more then well taken care of by the Fulbrights and the SI-7.

Braelyn was much the same as Fox in experience. "We can at least get them some food. I saw some vultures that we could get them just ahead in the fields." The deep blue eyes looking hopefully at Fox.

"There are coyotes and goretusks to the back. It will give them meat, and I can use the skins to make them some clothing. It takes time to prepare the leather. I think it would be better served to make the effort to multitask on this."

"Yes, my Lady." Braelyn clasp a hand over her mouth. She scanned to see if any of the people had heard.

Of course they had. This was Fox's luck in play. Years of such making her what she was. A Rogue and an excellent liar, "You flatter me Princess!" Fox bowed low to Braelyn.

No one the wiser to the fact Fox was Lady Lothar. Everyone just thinking that the two adventures were merely busy playing a game of humor.

The time flew past quickly. The skills they possessed so far beyond the task they had assigned themselves. Fox wasn't getting much dagger work in. How could she when Braelyn's bow had such a deadly ranged attack. The effort of skinning everything and collecting what she could slowing Fox to a near crawling pace.

"I thought you had a reputation for being an exceptional Rogue!" Braelyn teased as she rapid fired down the next goretusk that wandered past.

Fox dropped down and started her messy work. "Typically I seem to be of a better skill. You just make me look bad."

"I make all Rogues look bad!" Braelyn twirled her bow in hand. The cocksure motion was accommodated by a grin.

Fox sighed and finished up. She was just about to tell Braelyn they had enough skins for a few boots and some various clothing. Then the sickening chuckle of a Gnoll caught her attention.

Braelyn turned to see a patrol of four had come around a tree bearing down on them. The bow rising to take aim.

A very unladylike, "Well crap." Coming from the Lady Lothar as she sprinted into the fray. The arrows whizzing past Fox's body as she tried to determine what creature Braelyn was targeting first. Focusing their attacks could only help.

The lightening crackled the air, and Fox was barely able to avoid it. Braelyn was much further ranged out. So she easily saw the incoming projectile. A roll to the side she swiftly changed her target to the ranged attacks of a Gnoll Shaman.

Fox worked her blades on the ones charging the the Hunter. Managing to fell two before they reached Braelyn. The Shaman did not last long against the fleet arrows. The last remaining Gnoll tried to flee, but Fox disappeared into darkness then reappeared close enough to give the finishing move.

"Good job, Fox!" Braelyn called. She raised her bow over her head to signal their victory.

"I should say! I killed three to your one." Fox intentionally provoked the little Hunter.

"I had them half dead before the Shaman jumped in, and you never touched him at all!" Braelyn's eyes going wide with indignation. Clearly having done far more damage then the legendary Lothar.

"Details." Fox laughed. She knew it was true from the beginning. The pulling of Braelyn's chain much more amusing then heralding the Hunters greatness.

They returned to appreciative refugees. The skins had been set out to cure. The food was starting to smell delicious and drew the attention of many. Fox let the cooking to the experts, which it seemed Braelyn was. Oh those wonderful secondary skills. How much more trouble could they have possibly gotten her into?

The sound of sniffling brought Fox around the house. A woman kneeling with her daughter said, "I told you to stay far away from the mine. I wish I could retrieve that doll from the Kobold, but I can't. It's gone now, dear."

Fox scowled. Kobolds? Oh no. She turned away. Already planning on sending some toys out to the people of Westfall. The new ones would probably be in better condition anyway. Fox assured herself that was the best idea. After all they were not touched by dirty, stinky, rat men. Fox shuddered just thinking about them. Until she walked right into Braelyn,

"That poor girl!" The Hunter looked up with tears in her deep blue eyes. A beseeching look that demanded they do something.

No, just no. The simple thought expressing how Fox felt about this rescue mission.. She paled seeing Braelyn lifting her weapon. "You are exactly right, Fox. That child needs her toy back. The Kobolds must be taught a lesson."

Fox forced a smile. Damn sainted souls that sought to save the world. A weak pump of her arm in faux agreement, "Yea! Onward to... glory?"

Braelyn tossed an arm around Fox, "You know I used to hate Rogues so much. I thought they were selfish and manipulative. That they only did things to serve themselves. You have taught me so much today about people. You really are worthy of your bloodline."

Okay, now Fox just felt bad. Because Braelyn was right. She didn't want to get a stupid toy from a creepy rat man, who would smack her with sticks and candles. But it was only a few minutes later, deep in a mine, Fox found herself doing just that. A pile of their bodies at her feet. Several children's toys had been recovered. If any where the missing doll, Fox could only hope. And just where the hell was that do gooder Braelyn Hawke?

As if out of one of Fox's worst nightmares, Braelyn rushed past. Something pinned to her chest. "Run, Fox! RUN!"

Looking over to see an army of angry Kobold swarming the tunnel. "You didn't!" Fox cried out.

"YOU NO TAKE CANDLE!" The cry went up from the angry Kobold leader.

The echoing voice of Braelyn shouting back, "Oh, Yes I did!"

Fox vanished. The rat men running past her. She could make new friends right?

O0O0O0O0O0

Braelyn and her stolen candle had been safely delivered home. Fox had returned Seb to his stall. She had hand fed Besty her grain and returned well past the lighting of the lamps. She had been certain that the dining hall would be empty. And she had been wrong.

Varian looked up from his seat at the head of the table. The candles had burned low. Fox came to a full stop seeing him sitting there. "Your Majesty, why are you still in here?"

He smiled almost weakly at her. "I was waiting for you. I admit, I was starting to think you had fled Stormwind again."

"Perish that thought. I love it here." Fox moved to take her seat. The food had grown cold, but she was famished. She reached for one of the thick croissants piled in a basket before her first.

"At least you are capable of the emotion." The sharp dig hitting it's mark.

"I see there will be no living with you until I give a confession." Fox set the bread down. She took a deep fortifying sigh.

Varian looked at her with disappointment, "Do not say anything you don't mean on my account. I think I can survive."

She came out of her chair and walked over to him. When he merely looked up at her, Fox tapped her toe to the leg of his chair. He moved it back. Not sure what she was getting at. She slipped down on his lap, and put her arms around his waist. Curling against him. "I am really starting to dislike the armor."

"I could say the same thing. Mine is just more visual." Varian whispered as he ran a hand down her back.

"You want a confession of the truth?" She looked up so he could see that she wasn't just speaking things he wanted to hear. Letting him know that her eyes reflected the deep emotions that forged her soul. "You are impossible not to love, your Majesty. Of course, I love you. What is love if not longing for one to be returned to you every day. To dream of it. I did that before I even knew you. When I sat in this keep holding your young son on my lap. Every time I left his side I would pray that you would come home safe. I loved you then. When you returned I wept with joy. My kingdom was finally whole again to me, and I loved you more. I loved you so much I offered my life to protect you! Only your protection and continued existence mattered to me. How can you asked if I love you? I have been proving it since before you had even seen me."

"I want you to love me as a woman loves a man, Fox. Not as a soldier loves her King."

"And what other soldier has offered as much as I have up to you? I know what it's like to be in your arms at night. Tell me who else knows that? I do love you as a man. You just ask so much of me. Varian, can't you see I don't have anything more to give right now?"

"You can give me your hand." He whispered against her hair.

"You never give up, do you." Fox sat up. She leaned back in his arms to look up at the demanding blue eyes.

"I have not even been Lady Lothar for two months." Fox pointed out. "It's hard to adjust from being a common Rogue to a coveted Arathi.

Varian smiled at that, "Then it should be all the easier to become Queen Wyrnn."

"What about I agree to marry you and you become King Lothar?" Fox growled back trying to come off his lap.

"Don't be silly!" He tightened his hold, and forced her back down.

"Then don't ask for more then I am willing to give." Fox pouted. It was all she could do sitting there like that. Damn man was actually happy now. What had she done?

"I know you love me now. More deeply then I had hoped." He leaned in and nibbled on her neck just below her ear. The tightening of her arms arrived with the little moan of desire that he adored. "You also told me those terrible dreams have became your burden instead of mine. I can tell you from first hand experience you will not last long under their onslaught."

Fox let out a short laugh. "My King, let me tell you something, as much as I love and desire you, right now, I am needing to eat." She tried to get up but he kept her in place. "Varian, I'm starving! I missed lunch and dinner."

"Then you can sit right here and I will feed you from my own hand."

Fox rolled her eyes. "Only a short time ago I did the same thing with Besty. Are you going to try and feed me like a tamed pet?"

But in the end she sat there pointing out the things she wanted, and Varian had no trouble catering to his Lady's every desire. Aside the one in the bedroom. He was not going to do himself in and relent on that.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox had over slept again. She rose at the endless rapping at her door. A palm pushing into her eye as she called out, "I'm up! I'm up. For the light's sake stop doing the woodpecker impression and open the damn door!"

She was surprised when a little maid peeked her head in, "Lady Lothar? The King has requested you be dressed, and brought down to the throne room right away."

A deep yawn as she nodded. The maid moving to gather her clothing. Fox should have thought better of it. The woman pulling out the most feminine day dress she could find. Fox was not going to argue. She planned on going to the throne room, adhering to whatever Varian commanded, and returning straight to her bed. That was one plus of being Lady Eloise Lothar.

Fox made her way slowly. There was no real reason to rush. At least until she saw who was standing before the King. She blinked at Gryan Stoutmantle, Marshal of Sentinel Hill, Protector of Westfall. The man in deep conversation with his King. Next to him was Braelyn Hawke. Both visitors glowing with delight.

Oh damn!

To anyone else Varian looked mildly entertained. Fox knew it for what it was, a deep effort to keep from committing murder! He looked up to see her frozen in place by the doorway. The blue eyes locking on her with displeasure.

"There she is! Our little Heroine of Westfall has finally arrived." Varian motioned to her. "No wonder you were so tired, Lady Lothar! I had no idea you had such a busy day, considering you failed to mention any of it to me over dinner last night."

Gryan turned to see her. "Lady Lothar!" he came to bow before her. Taking up her hands in his. "I can not tell you how grateful the people of Westfall are to you and your efforts. I have brought word to his Majesty at their insistence."

"Yes, and Miss Hawke was filling me in on the rest of the adventure. Murloc, Gnolls, and Kobolds, Dare I think you are trying to take down that Axis of Awful almost single handedly?" Varian's voice was cold.

"I wasn't alone." Fox swallowed hard. Wasn't this suppose to be the very thing she was not to be caught doing? Damn you, Braelyn. "If I had been Miss Hawke could not have supplied you with such a detailed and thorough report."

"True." Varian nodded and looked down at the Hunter, "And she will be most rewarded for her efforts."

Braelyn beamed. The poor woman having no idea just how much trouble Fox was now in. She could not blame Braelyn though. It was her own Rogue behavior that had gotten her into this mess. In fact, Fox was not all that opposed to taking on Braelyn's own, I hate Rogues, attitude at this point. It was a splendid notion once you thought deeply enough on it.

"I must thank the two of you for this delightful report on the efforts of our Lady Lothar." Varian moved to take Fox by the arm and set it firmly on his own. "Stoutmantle, I do not want to keep you. I know the pressing concerns of Westfall. Miss Hawke, please return home, and await a summons from me. I will be sure to fetch you in at my earliest opportunity." He patted Fox's hand as the blue eyes shone down with a familiar electric blue light. "Right now, I need to see to praising my Lady's noble efforts."

Fox hand signaled in the Stormwind assassin's code, "Get Help!" as she was lead away. But clearly neither Stoutmantle or Braelyn had a clue she wasn't giving them a flutter wave goodbye. Where the hell was Shaw when you needed him!

"Are you really going to praise me?" Fox was ushered down the hall. She was forced to almost run to keep up.

Varian didn't slow his pace. "No. We are going somewhere private. Where I can turn you over my knee, like I have been promising myself since Lion's Landing."

"I love you, Varian?" Fox called out.

He merely snorted in response.

Author's Note: Next chapter, return of the Gnomish Priestesses. Remember to Fan and Fav for the updates. And Review! I want to know how I'm doing.


	22. Chapter 19 - This is why no one tells me

Chapter 19

This is why no one tells me anything.

Varian knew she was going to run if he let his guard down for even a second. There was no getting around it. The way Fox kept looking over her shoulder. The dark eyes scanning the hall. The closer they got to the smaller meeting room the more urgency in her actions.

If he wasn't so straight up annoyed with Fox, he might have laughed at her behavior. He could have taken her to his rooms. But that would he a mistake. How was he going to resist the temptation of the sight of her bare bottom squirming on his lap when there was a bed mere feet away? He growled and pulled her closer at the thought. She would take advantage of his weakness, if there was the slightest clue what he was thinking in the moment.

Fox fully believed he was just angry with her. "Varian, it was Westfall. You could practically call it New Elwynn it's so safe. If not for the lack of trees. And grass." She looked up at him, as he ignored her words. "And water. Besides the coast line. Damn it, there was no danger! I didn't even get a scratch."

The door to the little meeting hall was thrown open, and they moved inside. Varian releasing her to firmly shut and lock the latch. A symbolic effort to expression there would be no escape.

"I can pick that faster then you locked it, you know." Fox replied completely off the cuff. The hands coming to her hips. He had to remember who he was dealing with. She was the Crimson Fox. Eloise Lothar was just a fantasy that had been forceably pinned to her persona.

The meaning of her statement filtered into understanding. Varian turned his face to hers. "Must you always be this taxing?" He reached for her.

Evasion was her friend. A dodge had her rushing to the oval table in the center of the room. She pulled out a chair, and set it between them. "You haven't even heard my version yet."

Varian followed her in a slow gait. Not in any rush to see to her punishment. The fact she was actually dreading it was more then he had hoped for. Fox seemed almost frightened at the prospect of a child's spanking. He reached the chair and lifted it with one hand. It swung around. Then it was settled back under the table. "Really, and would it matter to consider your side of the story?"

"To my bottom, I think it would matter a great deal, if you believed me!" Fox rushed around the table. The shiny wooden top stretched out between them. Not much more reassuring then the chair, but still it was something.

"And would you have me believing truth or lies, because my fair Rogue, I know exactly how flexible your tales can be." He leaned to the left and she stepped to the right. So this was her game. He was going to have to chase her around like school children. Well, that was fine with him, because she could only evade so long. She would run out of tricks eventually. He would always be Lo'Gosh, Gladiator Champion, Warrior King of Stormwind. There was no way his little Lady would out last him.

"It would not be deceitful lies." Fox raised her hands before her. Pinching her fingers together so the slightest hint of light could be seen. "Just little white, none harmful ones."

Varian laughed at that. "So you admit your going to lie."

"My benevolent and loving King, please remember it is quite literally my ass on the line here." Fox did not even finish her sentence, before Varian made a charge around the table. A quick sprint was just enough to keep her out of arm's reach. "Cheater!" She called from her place on the far side of the table. Shaking a fist at him.

"How was that cheating?" Varian placed a hand on the back of a chair, leaning his weight on it. Wondering if he pulled it out if she would move around it or just spring over it. Curiosity peaked he pulled it out, just to see.

"You came after me while I was talking, and put that chair back under the table right now! That was my trick and you can't steal it from me. It's against the rules." Fox started to wring her hands. Obstacles in such tight quarters were not going to bode well for her. What she had was speed and agility. Once that was removed she was done.

"Since when were there rules?" Varian stalked around the table. Watching her walking backwards to keep the distance.

"Since I started to make them up in my favor. I want to win, you know."

Varian sprinted after her again. "But you are not going to win this time."

Fox let out a small cry. Jumping on the chair and rushing over the table to the other side. Looking back to see if Varian was following her, Fox misjudged the back of the chair. It caught around her foot.

Varian watched her tangle up in the chair, and fall hard on the floor. The loud sound of her landing made it clear it was not good. Instead of her rebounding to her feet, he heard a muffled cry of pain. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. By the Light, why did she continue to do things like this? Walking around to see her holding her ankle, tears forming in her eyes. Kneeling down next to her to take hold of her leg. He asked,"Broken or sprained?"

"Painful." Fox closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall. "Very, very painful."

"You should have just let me spank you and been done with it." Varian pulled off her boot and examined her foot.

She shuddered at the movement. "I'd rather a priest casting a healing spell on my leg then my rear end, thank you."

Varian applied pressure and Fox screamed. She almost lurched off the floor. He nodded. "My dear, Lady Lothar, you are the proud new owner of a broken ankle. Congratulations."

"Lovely." Was her only reply as he lifted her into his arms.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Varian had carried her through the halls in long strides. He had called for the Cathedral of Light to summon a Priest to his rooms. Why had he said his rooms? That was because he had not been openly thinking. Reacted on instinct, and there was nothing more natural to him then Fox in his rooms, on his bed, and in his arms against his chest. That was where he wanted her, so that is where she should be. That would keep her from rushing off to Light knows where when she took a notion.

He set her down with tender care. It did not stop her from acting it up for all she was worth. Frowning down at her, he sighed, "See, as delicate as you are, this is why you should not be in Westfall without my escort."

"Seeing as you know I am over dramatizing it to get out of trouble, you would have to say something like that." She shot back. Sitting up against the pillows.

There was a knock at the door, and Varian nodded, "The Priest's arrival is quite timely. We will get you healed up right way." He moved to open the door and stared out. Looking to the guard he blinked, "did you knock?"

The guard cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to the ground.

Varian froze. Sweet blessed Light, not again! Looking down he saw two adorable little gnome priests. Bungee with her arms full of clip boards and papers, and the black shadowy form of Bethesda. Could it be true? His perfect little gnome priests! There they were with their expert procedures and quick witted and candid diagnoses. He looked back at Fox fussing with her ankle on the bed. It seemed as if she was trying to make it more comfortable. Oh yes, this was going to be amazing.

"Welcome to my private rooms yet again, My favorite Gnomish priestesses!" Varian opened his arms wide. He hadn't smiled this large in weeks! Knowing they were here to turn their attention on Fox made him extremely amused.

Bungee tottered in first. Bethesda dropped her Shadow form and followed. The little eyes blinking at the bed. "So I take it you took my advice?"

"Yes, I did. I have a new set of troubles, but the dreams are gone and I am sleeping perfectly fine." Varian crossed his arms over his chest. Looking down at the two.

Bungee blushed and held her clipboard over her face. She as not clearly over that last time she had been summoned into royal service.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Bethesda looked right at Fox's stunned face Then like a homing missile to the ankle. "Aside the clearly busted leg. You should be more careful in your bedroom antics."

"Tell her to stop making me chase her around tables." Varian replied with a dismissive shrug.

Bethesda shook her head, "Really woman? You make him chase you? Don't you know men need their strength to keep the rhythm exactly right? You are only hurting yourself, my dear."

"While you are here, Bungee, can I get one of those physicals." Varian almost wanted to rub his hands together and laugh in wicked glee. "The Physical, Mental and Emotional one, like you gave me in Lion's Landing. Seems she is having dreams now too."

"Really?" Bungee pulled up her quill and moved to Fox's side. "This will take a great portion of the day, but we have the time! So I will get right to it."

Bethesda looked up at Varian, "Why must you do this to me. She is going to start in on us all over again about medical terms and conditions. You know that Bungee will find something wrong over the broken ankle. I could have just flashed healed and been out of here."

Bungee was already taking Fox's pulse when the clip board dropped from her hand. A stunned look on her face as it clattered against the wood floor. "Bethesda?"

"SEE!" Bethesda's little eyes narrowed on Varian for a moment before walking over to Fox. "What is it? Irregular heart beat? Murmur? Or maybe just an obvious broken ankle?"

Bungee said nothing, and handed Fox's arm to Bethesda. The little fingers going to the wrist. A long moment passed. Bethesda moving her fingers again. Releasing and trying again. A stunned look she dropped on Bungee. "By the Light!" Was the Shadow Priestess's response.

Fox pulled her hand away. Placing the fingers of her free hand to her wrist. She tried to feel what they had. Nothing. "What is it?'

"Have you had any strange symptoms lately?" Bethesda looked up with wide eyes. "Anything at all?"

"I'm tired more then usual lately. I was assuming it's stress." Fox whispered starting to fell a bit nervous.

Varian took a step forward. He was growing worried as well. Sure, he had wanted them to tease and irritate Fox, but it as possible the found something wrong. "Is she alright? It's not her heart is it?"

"Bungee, let me talk to the King. You will heal her ankle up for us, right?" Bethesda started to the door.

"Of course." Bungee patted Fox's arm. "It's fine. You are going to be just fine."

Fox rolled her eyes. "Okay Varian. Nice joke." She fell back on the bed, and allowed Bungee to cast her healing spell. The shout of, "Next time I am going to go to Duskwood!" followed the King.

Bethesda moved out the door with Varian. "We need to speak alone." She turned her eyes on the guards. "I mean alone."

Varian was starting to grow vastly concerned. They moved to the first open room they could find. The moment the door shut he went right for the point of the matter. "What is wrong with Lady Lothar?"

"That is Lady Lothar in there?" Bethesda reached up to grab her chest. "Oh, well that would make sense."

"What would make sense?" Varian was getting ready to shake the little Gnome.

'That she is with child." Bethesda blinked up at the King. "That is why you requested the physical for her, am I correct? I am not surprised given the rumors that are moving around the whole of Azeroth. Some saying, how you are so smitten with her that you would not even allow her to go and greet the other Alliance Race Leaders. Not that I am given to gossip. But there is some juicy stuff out there. Like the ones about how you scared off all her suitors, and keep her locked up in your room for days at a time. I admit, those ones are very amusing to me. Seeing as how I blame myself, for saying you needed laid. Seems you followed that advice and took your medicine quite well. Good Job, King Wyrnn!"

Varian shook his head, "Excuse me? I have not touched the Lady Lothar for the last two months. Surely she would have noticed something in that time."

"That is why I thought you suspected!" Bethesda smiled, "Congratulation King Wyrnn, on the impending birth of the latest Royal Family member. The house of Wyrnn and the Arathi line. The rumors might have been swirling, but I never thought I would be the one to deliver the blessed news!"

"You don't think Bungee will tell her without me?" Varian rushed to the door.

"No. Bungee knows who pays the bills, and your Lady is highly agitated. She is showing a great deal of stress. That has to be curbed, your Majesty, immediately."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox paced the floor waiting for Varian to return. The little Gnome Priest had left a while ago.

When the door opened, Fox spun so quickly the long flowing skirt swung around her. "What took you so long? What did she tell you? Because I have to say the one you left me was cryptic beyond all contention. And I am an expert interrogator, so that is really saying something."

Varian just stared for a long moment. How was it possible that with each new day she became more beautiful to him? He looked on her with knowing eyes. How had he missed the signs of her pregnancy. Pointed out they were glaringly obvious. She glowed just like the moon he had always thought of her as. "Fox." It was all he could say. Telling her would upset her far to much at this point. He had other things that were going to set her on edge to deal with, that were far more pressing. Bethesda had expressly forbidden that he dump everything on her at once. Not telling her about the baby was killing him. He wanted to rush over and pull her in his arms. Weep with joy that Fox was having his child.

"Is something wrong?" Fox tilted her head.

"No. It's just I decided to take some steps when it comes to you." He walked to the chairs and sat down "Please sit."

"Alright?" Fox moved over and swept the skirts under her. He was making her very nervous.

He pulled up a large embossed tube. It looked to be forged of high grade Northrend Titanium. The precious gems sealed into the cylinder. Popping off the cap he removed a large piece of parchment and unscrolled it. Setting it on the table before her. "This is our marriage decree. As you can see it already bears my signature, the Stormwind and Gilnean seal. While I was gone I spoke with Greymane about your current affairs and he agreed that we needed to take immediate action."

Fox felt her mouth drop open. "You sealed it? Without my signature? You set an official Stormwind seal?" Her mind reeled. "but, Varian, this means you are giving me no choice in the matter. Why would you do that?"

"You can sign it now, love. I have a quill and ink in this room as you know." He knew she would not relent just yet. But this had to be done. For the sake of the child's legitimacy, she must be his Queen.

"Why are you doing this?" Fox came to her feet. The urge to punch him strong. He knew she wasn't ready. She had told him so just last night.

He wanted to tell her of the baby. The knowledge had filled his heart with such joy. It was all he could have done not to rushed to her right away. Then realty settled in and so did her words. They rang in his mind like a warning. "Oh, I can assure you, my sheer revulsion to the idea of carrying your manipulation to term would end any chance of that." Fox had said it herself. And the very idea of her loosing this child filled him with cold terror. According to Bethesda it was far to early in the pregnancy to chance Fox's rage. It was not a chance he would take with something so valuable on the line.

He would tell her. Hopefully soon. Varian had no idea if she even suspected it herself. Gauging her actions he assumed she was completely in the dark. Fox was reckless that was true, but to openly endanger a child. That, he did nothing believe she was capable of. It was the initial reaction he feared. Bethesda had been quite clear. The child was at a delicate stage. Fox must remained calm, have gentle activity, good rest, and a healthy diet. Varian should lavish as much attention on her as humanly possible, the little Gnome had said. It would not harm the child to have it's mother completely enraptured with it's father. That always held the best possible out come.

"It was time." Varian rolled the paper back up and slipped it in the protective case. "You maybe my wife in the eyes of my Kingdom, but outside it's borders you know that you are still free. I don't have the power to make the other Alliance leaders, or the Horde acknowledge my seal."

"Then let me pack my bags for Ironforge!" Fox moved to stand before him. She looked perfectly lost in the next moment when she fell to her knees. "Please rescind this order, Varian. Do not do this to me against my will."

He could feel the tension in her fingers as she gripped his thigh. The brown eyes wide almost brimming with tears. "I will not announce it Fox. Not until you are ready and your signature sits with mine."

"Then why at all." Fox was confused beyond words. "Did the priests tell you something you are not telling me?"

Varian closed his eyes and looked away. Unable to lie with that pained look on her face. "I just realized that just as with Tiffin, I could loose you so very quickly."

Fox sat back and sighed. "I am not Tiffin, Varian. I know she was the most wonderful thing that ever happened in the entire history of everything. Do you not think I am well aware of how second place I am? Wait, third, but I can't begrudge you Anduin, damn loveable brat that he is. But that is one of my objections to this union! Damn it, Varian! I can handle that you loved Tiffin but I can not handle you wanting me to be her, or worrying I will end up like her. I am the Crimson Fox! No random rock is going to strike me down. Unless I trip on it, but that's not the same... What are you doing?"

Varian stood up and started removing his armor. "I am going to make love to my wife. My very alive, very angry, and very irritated wife. Because I know once I get you on that bed, you will forget about Tiffin. You will stop using her as a barrier to block me. I want you to stop thinking of why this isn't going to work and start focusing on why it already is."

"You are going right to the sex aren't you?" She watched his armor being stripped away. Felt the very real need that had been gnawing at her for days. "I so liked this better when it was me attacking your ability to think."

"Then please, attack away. This is our wedding night, Fox. I wasn't able to give you a wedding or a reception, but I can sure as hell make sure this part isn't lacking."

Fox trembled looking up at him. The rock hard body being slowly exposed as he worked at the clasps he could reach. She had a husband? "It's still early in the day." She pointed out with a blush.

"Good, because I would hate to rush this."

Fox gave up. There was no way to stand against Varian's wishes any longer. He was a born and bred royal completely used to getting his way. What chance did her stubborn nature have against him. Anduin Lothar had lost his battle to bring Ondrena to this point. Their child had been born out of wedlock. Varian would not repeat that mistake. He would claim Fox as his own. Maybe only the two of them and Greymane knew of it, but that was enough. Slowly she would settle into her role as Queen Wyrnn. Of that he was certain. Right now the only thing that he needed to do was love her. And that need was literal.

"Fox, help me get the clasps I can not reach." The voice was calm. There was no command, but it was no request either. This was an expectation of a man to his woman. She had to see to him, so that he could see to her.

Varian had been exactly right in his approach. Fox didn't even think. She just stood up and moved her hands over the fastenings. Allowing her fingers to trail over the exposed flesh. The warm skin over the rippling muscles that flexed under her touch. The sensation making her long to taste the salty skin and drag her lips over it. Fox bit her lip as she suppressed the urge to bite his shoulder.

Varian watched her carefully. How could he not? When she was like this he owned the world. The white teeth sliding over her lip. The intense gaze that was fairly worshiping his form. She wanted him so badly that it only intensified his desire. They were lustful beings feeding off each other. All the world meaningless when they came together. Varian reached out his hand to touch her cheek, and slide his fingers down her neck. Following the neckline of her dress.

He felt his chest armor slip away, but saw only the full mounds of her breasts still wrapped in pretty cloth, in his hands. They were already starting to swell. She had not complained about the aching. Something he knew would come. He would be more then willing to carefully massage and tend to them. He felt a surge of male satisfaction knowing that this time next year their child would be feeding from them. How many times would he get to sit and watch her suckling their baby close to her breast.

Unable to stop himself he let his hand drop lower. Sliding it over the soft material over her stomach. He was still in utter shock at the knowledge. Masculine pride at his prowess did nothing to absolve his ego. Oh yes, he was beaming at what his actions had wrought. Nothing would make him feel bad when there was such a wonderful reward waiting for him. He though if it would be a son or a daughter. Deciding that he wanted another son from Fox. They were both born to fight, and a boy would set the whole of Azeroth on it's ear. He could not wait to see that day arrive. He was unaware how lost in thought he was, caught up in his dreams. Already bursting with pride at his unborn child's imagined greatness.

"Varian, turn so I can get the clasps on your back." Fox's voice was shaking. Signaling that she was wanting to ravish him the moment she had him free of the plate.

He complied with her request, but he was not going to relent to her desire. No, this was one of those times that needed to be softly savored. He wanted to touch his wife everywhere. Taste her mouth, her breasts, and the sweetness even lower.

Varian was going to worship at the alter of Fox's body until he felt she was willing to sacrifice her entire being to him. He wanted more then her body and her love now. Varian was a greedy King. Now he had gained everything else he dreamed of, he found he wanted more. Fox was right, he just demanded more and more of her. Now that he had her body, her love, and her life, Varian wanted her very soul. Perhaps even that would not be enough of her to quench the Ghost Wolf's insatiable desire to subdue his Crimson Fox.

**Author Note:**

WLoD! Regular Updates? Not on your life! I might be inclined to write out a pretty steamy Smut scene though. Remember to Fav and Follow so you do not miss when I do update. And if you decide not to review, well, my main is an AFF lock. I know how to curse people. I will start with LAG and moved to full on power outages!


	23. Chapter 19 - smut warning

Chapter 19 SMUT. Yea straight up Smut. Its more graphic then the others I have written. I gave up trying to be subtle.

Fox had to say it was a surreal experience to have a wedding night, with no real wedding, and in the middle of the day. But the way she had been feeling lately, there would be no arguments on her part. She was consumed with passionate visions just looking at Varian in the throne room these days.

Having him call her wife, that summoned up an entirely different set of emotions. Fear of the unknown. Anger at her helplessness. Lastly, the one unexplainable sensation that over powered the rest when he called her "wife." The look in his eyes when that word left his lips made her feel cherished, wanted, and loved. It marked her as feminine. Something she generally scrambled to get away from. This was different in a new exhilarating way. Because if Varian was the masculine one, then she had to be an answer to that. She so wanted to be the other side of him that made them complete. Whole. Pure oneness of being.

Kisses were something one shared in public. They bore no resemblance to the white hot need of her mouth against his. A primal urge that they shared when it came to molding their bodies together. If anything good was to be said about dresses, it was they were so easy to remove. She stood naked in a matter of moments.

Fox advanced on Varian. Pushed him down on the bed with a surge of impassioned strength.. If this was going to be a marriage of his choosing, then it would be a marriage run by her will. She would relent to his wishes, and he would live for hers. Fox promised herself they would be equal. She would not be ruled. Satisfied with her choice, she took the time to study the form of her new husband. "You are just so..." She stared down at his naked body. So perfectly cut. The muscles clearly defined under soft skin, and now he was hers alone. Something she once feared was causing her to surge with a sense of possessiveness. She had never considered anyone hers before. Lovers had been things to be left behind and forgotten. Now she delved into this thing called commitment.

He just laid there looking up at her. Willing to allow her anytime she needed to be comfortable with the new change of status and power over him. Wondering just what that would mean for them. Confident there was no way she would resist. Varian tossed a wicked smile as he asked "So what?"

Fox moved to settle herself over him. Enjoying the sudden flaring of his eyes at her bold move. "So mine!" The nails biting into his chest. Advancing them back on the bed for a firmer surface, because there was no doubt that it would be needed.

He settled his hands on her hips as she moved to straddle him. Fox wasted no time lowering herself down on to his thick shaft. Patience has never been her strong point. She was so ready that there was no effort needed to sheath him fully within her. Their mutual cries mingling in approval.

She didn't move from her perch. Waiting until he looked up at her expectantly. What he got was a very clear Fox like question. "So tell me, does the irretrievable powers of consummation happen when you enter my body, or does it require my ability to secure your seed? Because that has never been clearly explained to me."

Varian was lost in a haze of desire, "What?" Trying to gather his wits enough to actually think. He knew she had said something, but the importance or lack of was lost in the instinctual need to rock against her. She was doing so little in the way of progressing this along, and he was suffering greatly with want.

Fox did not help him in this pursuit. She slowly ground her hips down on Varian. Keeping him right where she wanted him in a fully heightened state of arousal. No more then he deserved for leaving her in torment through the past few nights. Watching as he groaned and crumpled the bed sheets in his fists. The flat of her palms massaging his chest as she worked her magic. "I asked if your mission to fully consummate this marriage and there by entrap me is complete? Or should I redouble my efforts?"

Oh she wasn't getting an answer from him. Varian clenched his jaw with the merest effort to think. Every time it seemed as if he could put a word together into a sentence, the message failed to make sense. She was driving him mindless with the promise of the most powerful sexual experience of his life. Hadn't he been the one to promise her a night she would not forget? His Fox had turned that table so very soundly on him. Never had he experienced anything like this. It was a complete domination of his will. And, by the Light, he was loving it. She could have anything she wanted of him, just so long as she continued on her course.

Fox rolled her hips forward. Drawing his length across the walls of her body. Rising to her knees, until just the tip of him remained, then sank back down with slow deliberation. She was rewarded by Varian's ragged breath. She could tell the sensations were so strong he was having trouble breathing.

Varian's hands moved to a biting grip on the soft flesh of her hips. The fingers digging in as he pulled her down hard to fully imbed himself in the feminine warmth. Then urged her to move again. Wanting her to ride him faster.

She complied with his desire. The stroke gently teasing her most sensitive spots. Building the stage for a very powerful orgasm. She noticed he was starting to shake under her, and whispered fiercely, "Don't you dare, husband. You will hold back until I am well pleased first!"

Varian understood the meaning of that. Sweat starting to form in his efforts to keep his pleasure at bay. It just felt so good. The first gasping cry signaled she was close. It almost caused him to loose himself entirely. The second cry making his shaft jerk hard with the need to release his burden. "Please woman. For the love of all of Azeroth. PLEASE!"

The desperate sound of his cry threw Fox over the edge. She shuddered under the force of her climax. Trembling cries coming with the waves of her muscles contraction. The walls of her sex squeezed done on Varian. The ripples of her pleasure to much for him to escape. The hands on her hips rocking her body as he was drained completely.

Fox rode out the last of the shivers of her orgasm, slowly sliding down to the bed beside him. Completely spent with burning muscles. Exhaustion stealing what little strength she had left.

Varian rolled to his side drawing her close. Pushing her sweat drenched hair from her face. He was so spent he could just stare. He had suspected this was going to be like nothing he had experience before this point. He had been right. "Fox, my siren Queen. I think you meant to kill me."

She could not open her eyes to look at him. She wanted only to sleep there in his bed, that smelled so wonderfully of him. Feeling his warmth moving to engulf her weakened form. She answered in hardly a whisper. "Of course, my husband. Its all a great scheme of mine to get to your throat. I am a Stormwind Assassin after all."

Varian chuckled. Adjusting her into a more comfortable position. They were going no where soon. "I hope our child has your humor." He said with out thinking.

Fox whispered against his skin, "Give me a few weeks, Husband. It's still to soon to think of sharing me with the cherished Arathi."

"Fox, I need to tell you." He kissed her forehead. "You are already carrying my child." He waited for the powder keg to go off. Only the sound of her steady breathing answered him. Looking down he saw his wife lost to slumber.

He smiled and settled a hand over her stomach, "Son, stop being so demanding on her resources. Your father wants his share too."

Author Note: Having a good time on WoD. Not pushing my way through. Happy to have gotten this out for you.


	24. Chapter 20 - There can be no Peace

Chapter 20

There can be no Peace

Varian came awake to see Fox in the middle of the room. She was struggling to get back into her dress. The sun was waning in the sky. He sat up watching her rush around the room. "What are you doing?"

She looked back at him. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." That did not stop her course of action. Which was clearly trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Varian came to his feet. Reaching over to snatch up his discarded pants. "No, I was referring to getting dressed like this. Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I have been summoned." Fox brushed a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. Then holding up her hand so he could see the purplish runes that rolled around on her palm.

"By the Light! Fox, what the hell is that?" Varian moved to grab her hand. He forced it open to stare at the swirl of glowing purple light. It reminded him of the spell that Onyxia had used to split him in two. Only on a much smaller scale. And to his horror imbedded within the skin of Fox's left hand.

"There is no time to explain. She has not called me in years, and if she wants me now, I have to go." Fox tried to pull her hand away.

Varian refused to relinquish his grasp. A sick feeling in his gut. "Who are you talking about?"

"Crimson, and I have to go. Come with me, and I will explain on the way. She is in the main Keep awaiting me. It should not be long seeing as she came to us."

Varian grabbed up a shirt and a robe. Leaving his quarters, and rushing half dressed was not something a Royal couple should be doing. Most especially on their wedding night. "My Queen, you are making no sense."

Fox led him out the door. "My name the Crimson Fox is really The Crimson's Fox. She is a Warlock of unspeakable power. It was through her I was able to gain admittance into the SI-7. Short story is without her, you would not have me at all."

The entered the throne room and the guards lay slumped around it's shadowy halls. A small woman stood there staring up at the massive throne. She turned, with hair every bit as black as Fox's. But what Varian noticed most, was in the cherub's face. It looked only of sweet innocence. The only hint of warning was the bright golden eyes. Even he paused, as Fox moved before him, in this woman's wake.

"Fox!" Crimson moved to embrace her, "You have done a wonderful job. I can not be more pleased with you!"

Fox blushed. Varian could have been knocked over with a feather. "You honor me, Crimmy."

"Oh I wish I was just here on pleasantry, but it seems your King needs to put one of his wrongs to right." The Warlock cast her attention toward Varian. A tired look of a mother dealing with a disruptive child settled on her brow.

"Excuse me, but I believe we have failed to be introduced. If the situation has escaped you, I am the King of Stormwind." He waited for her to bow.

Crimson smiled warmly at him and sank in a low curtsey. "Your Majesty, King Wyrnn. I am Crimson, and it honors me that you have found such happiness in my Rogue here. Please do not forget that. She was my Rogue first, and I would have no liking in taking her from you."

A gantlet thrown and a terrifying one. All said with the sweetness of an angel. He narrowed his eyes, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." The Warlock shrugged and dismissed him. "My communications with you will be done through Fox. I have no liking in coming so openly to court. I much prefer less popular destinations."

Fox stifled a laugh, "Hearth Glen?"

"Hush you! I am trying to be imposing." Crimson chuckled softly as she turned her attention back to the throne's décor with discerning eyes. "But that reminds me. I did just come from Hearth Glen. I would rather still be, but you know who I found there deep in their cups with High Lord Fordring?"

"Who?" Fox was lost.

Crimson turned to pin a very cold gaze on Varian, "My most beloved Sheylann. Seems she is to be expelled from the Alliance, and is now exiled from Stormwind." The statement said as if discussing a cookie recipe. Then it snapped right into a dark demonic like tone, "I am most displeased."

"That she is being punished or that she is in Hearthglen stealing Paladin attention? You know she is doing it on purpose to irritate you to action." Fox wrung her hands. The picture perfectly clear to her infamous wit. Varian must revoke this ruling, or Crimson would act. The second choice no one wanted. Fox knew all to well. But Varian didn't and this could be very bad. No one saw Crimson angry, ever. Fox had always assumed that was because no one walked away after enraging her.

"So, how is Dagnip?" Fox tried the old bait and switch.

Crimson narrowed her golden eyes.

"That well?"

"Leave the imp. Tell your Husband to summon Sheylann, and apologize for doubting her intentions."

Varian and Fox both choked at the command.

Varian's "I will not!" mingled with Fox's "How did you find out?"

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Crimson's left eyebrow twitched. She was starting to become perturbed with the couple. After all, her request was a simple one. "Being opposed to out right killing to get my way, I have learned to use other dark arts. Some might call them a lot less pleasant then death. You know, the dabbling in dark magic and such, that I am so well known for."

"Did you just threaten your King?" Varian roared and stepped toward the woman.

Fox let out a cry and locked her arms around one of his. She was dragged slightly forward. "Please, Varian! I am begging you, consider her request before flying off the handle. She merely wants Sheylann back in Stormwind. If you think about it, Sheylann was just trying to help me survive. Is it such a horrible crime?"

"I could have lost you forever." Varian growled and looked down at Fox. She turned rich chocolate doe eyes up at him, and he felt his resolve melt. Fox was upset, and Bethesda warned him to not allow that to happen. It was bad for the baby. "Fine. I will retract my order." This was said with no small amount of displeasure.

"Splendid!" Crimson clapped her hands before her. "If you could write that up for me, I would be most happy to be on my way."

"Right now?" Varian sighed, already knowing the answer.

Crimson spun and headed right for the back office as if she had done this a thousand times before. "No time like the present. Think of it like this, the sooner I have that letter, the sooner I am gone from Stormwind. You really do not wish me to remain here over long. It tends to cause trouble."

"And what kind of trouble could you have caused I have not heard about?" Varian followed. Moving close to her heels.

"Oh. Well." Crimson placed her hands over her cheeks. A light blushed and wicked smile. "It's kind of a personal matter."

Fox came up next to her husband and whispered, "There really are not enough Paladin Anonymous meetings to deal with her problem."

"Paladins." Varian could not suppress a chuckle. "You know how ridiculous that sounds coming from a Warlock?"

"Everyone has their weak points. Mine is just a bit shinier then others." Crimson looked at her feet. A far off look in her eyes.

Varian wasted no time writing up the letter. It was curt and to the point. Crimson took it and blew on the ink trying to dry it quicker. "I am indebted to you, King Wyrnn. Do not hesitated to call on me if you need a favor."

Varian looked up with a tired expression, "Please impress upon Sheylann, that I am only relenting because it makes my new wife happy. I will not tolerate anymore of her insubordination."

Crimson stopped blowing and looked up slowly, "Do you intentionally try to provoke her? Because wording like that will just have her stirring the pot in a matter of hours. I will tell her, you were most happy to have her back in residence. That you will be calling on her to help over see Fox's continued well being. All things considered, the new Queen will be needing it, am I right?"

"I don't need Sheylann babysitting me just because I took on a new title." Fox snapped crossly. "I am sure the SI-7 will have enough agents shadowing my every step within the week."

Crimson shook her head and watched Fox turn her back in a huff. The Warlock looking to Varian and motioning to her stomach, and pointing to Fox. An expectant look waiting for conformation of her suspicion.

Varian's eyes went wide. Realizing that this woman had known of the marriage and now the pregnancy. Things that she should not possibly have access too.

Crimson nodded at his reaction. "Very well. I will be off then. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." Holding up her prize in one fist. "I have a Mage port to Ironforge to catch and a long flight to Hearth Glenn. I bid you both a good night."

Varian looked to his wife the moment the Warlock was gone. His interest more then peaked. "Who was that again?"

"Hell if I know who she really is. All I know is that she was willing to help me in a time no one else could. Crimson has been generous to a fault with me, and asked very little. Gold to gear, it has been mine for the asking. It was Crimson who told me not to report Sheylann's movements to Shaw, when you had us tailing her." Fox confessed to him. She would never have Shaw know. He would have been devastated and distrustful.

"Wait. You are more loyal to her then Shaw?" Varian almost fell out of his chair.

Fox moved to sit on his lap. Crossing her arms around his neck. "What part of given much, asked little, was so hard to understand?"

Varian lifted her in his arms. "Let's go back to bed before I become more confused then I already am."

"I agree, because I was so proud of you."

"I did nothing."

"You didn't fight with Crimson, even when you were in your rights to do so. I know you did that for me." Fox smiled up at him.

Varian chuckled. So she had realized that, did she? "Then I think I should be rewarded. Do you have anything in mind that is equal to my deed?"

Fox stared up at him for a thoughtful moment. "How about I try and kill you again?"

Varian picked up his pace as Fox's laughter echoed in the hall way.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"The Burning Steppes? Are you insane?" Varian leaned across the table to stare hard at his new Queen.

"I want to visit Anduin Lothar's memorial. I have been there before unescorted, for your information. It's not dangerous in the slightest."

Varian took a deep breath. She had a point, but he was worried about the baby. The last thing he wanted to do was tell her, 'No your pregnant and I forbid you from moving out of our rooms, until it is born.' He could just imagine the fit Fox would throw at him for that. No that timing wasn't right, again. He was starting to wonder when it would be.

Fox looked at him waiting for his answer.

That was new. She was actually asking. Saying no wasn't an option when she was behaving as she should. Letting her go alone was unacceptable. "If you will give me until this afternoon, I will arrange an appropriate escort."

"Already done." Fox smiled and almost danced in her seat. The knife lifting to cut her food.

"Care to explain that comment?"

Fox shot him a spectacular smile. "I do realize I am not only Lady Lothar, last of my royal line, but also the Queen of Stormwind now. As a former bodyguard, I have more understanding of the implications of my safety." She gazed over at him with a slight tilt of her head.

Varian was so stunned at her statement, the silverware dropped from his hands and clattered on the plate.

"I sent a letter first thing to Braelyn Hawke. I requested that she and her mother Ellysan Hawke accompany me to the memorial. Mrs. Hawke is a renowned war hero, and a Mage! At the first hint of trouble, Braelyn can pull security while Mrs. Hawke opens a portal to Stormwind. However unlikely such a thing would be." Fox gave him an annoyed look, "You can stop looking at me as if I have sprouted a second head."

"Who are you and where is my Fox?" Varian could not help himself.

Fox set her utensils down. "I'm trying, Varian. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I am agreeable to your plan. It's a wonderful idea." Varian nodded over at her. He was impressed with Fox's ability to take charge of her situation and put his mind at ease.

"Really?" She blinked. Having been certain he would put her through the wringer before giving in.

"Yes, really. When you come home there is much we need to discuss. I would like your full attention. This little trip of yours should help you curb your anxieties, and help you feel a bit more relaxed. I know how claustrophobic you are in the keep."

"You want to announce the marriage?" Fox looked worried.

Varian really wanted to tell her of the baby, that the people of Stormwind would need to know soon that they had a new Queen, and a new royal issue. There was much reason for rejoicing. "Among other things. We will set a time line for our announcements. So do not feel the need to worry about it being to soon to suit you."

Fox lit up. The soft glow of the moon reflected on her features. She jumped out of her seat and climbed on his lap. How he loved that little habit of hers. "I adore you, my King. You are the most wonderful, perfect, fantastic, and marvelous husband any woman could have!"

"Careful, dear wife. My ego is in danger of bursting." Varian locked his arms around her waist. Might as well do it now. A few months and it would be near impossible.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Fox wasn't a complete fool. She did not allow Varian to see that she had dressed in her best battle gear. Having an escort was not the same as being prepared. The Burning Steppes not a place to take lightly.

Ellysan sat on the royal gryphon that had been provided. She watched her daughter lost in conversation with the Lady Lothar. The two certainly were getting along well. That was what worried her most. Braelyn was always such a head strong child. What she had heard of Lady Lothar, or should she say Crimson Fox, reflected that the woman had similar habits of seeking out undo trouble. She was not concerned over this trip to the Burning Steppes. It was just over the mountain from the main keep. The worst to be encountered were low grade dragonkin and slow witted Blockrock Orcs. Lady Lothar had been right about their ability to handle themselves. She just prayed that the two didn't decide to go visiting the Molten Core!

Fox mounted Seb and lifted his reins. "Are you comfortable enough if I take point, Mrs. Hawke?"

"As long as you do not get to far out ahead of us, it should be fine."

The three lifted up and head ed out across the mountain. They passed over the beautiful falls behind the keep, and soon crested the barren expanse of the Burning steppes. Ever in the shadow of Blackrock mountain. The most volatile Volcano in all the world.

They passed over the Blackrock Orc's unnoticed. Thanks to the soft feather wing flaps that Wild Hammer Gryphons were so known for. It was not long before the came the the monument marking the place Anduin Lothar had fallen at the hands of Orgrim Doomhammer.

Fox had been here before. She had heard the stories recounted by Brann Bronzebeard. Not from the Dwarf personally, the passed along versions. There were two tales how Anduin Lothar had died. One was that he had been struck by a cheap shot from Doomhammer breaking his sword, and crushing his skull. The second was that Lothar had been lead into an ambush, and under such a great assault he had been bested by Doomhammer's attack. The ambush version was the one Bronzebeard put stock in, so it was the one Fox trusted most. It all ended the same, broken sword, death blow. It was here, her father had met his fate. All chance of him finding and reclaiming her lost.

She landed Seb on the base of the statue looking up. She barely remembered anything about him. Memories came in flashes, and typically without sound. The one good memory she had was probably her birthday. Ondrena and Anduin had argued about her present. Ondrena wanting her daughter to have a pony and a wooden sword. Anduin wanted her to have a fine tea service and a stuffed toy. The toy being a little red fox. Truth was Fox just wanted the both of them home more often. So much for fanciful dreams of children.

Ellysan watched as Braelyn dismounted, and pulled out her bow. Keeping an eye on the Lady Lothar as she moved to touch the statue. Turning she scanned the area. A sharp gasp as she saw a Blackrock sorcerer walking too close. She motioned to Braelyn and watcher as her daughter fade from sight. Rushing to grab Lady Lothar's hand and pulling her around the stone leg. "Shhh. There is an Orc close."

Fox pulled her daggers and turned to look at the direction Ellysan had indicated.

"No." The elder Mage put her hand on Fox's arm. "Let Braelyn and myself handle the danger out here."

The Hunter moved to jump off the pedestal to get a better position. Drawing her bow and aiming her shot. Careful to make sure that it was perfect. The arrow ripped the air as it broke free, and the Orc dropped in a painless death. But in her concentrations to her target Braelyn did not see the Blackrock Reaver and his Ogre companion pathing around the large rock.

Ellysan and Fox did. The Mage's fingers worked as she called "Braelyn, behind!"

Fox pulled one of her throwing knives from her chest. She longed to sprint into combat. That would upset Mrs Hawke, who needed to concentrate on her spell channeling.

Braelyn looked behind her at the duo charging down on her. She rushed to a small stack of stones to take cover. Lifting her bow, and aiming her shot for the Ogre. He was larger and much more intimidating then his companion in her estimation. So he would be going down first.

The arrow never got to fly as ice exploded in a torrential blizzard spell. Braelyn falling back from the waves of cold that crept across the ground toward her. Realizing her mother had over cast, she came to her feet running for the safety of higher ground. Ice forming on her boots. It slowed her down making it hard to keep just ahead of the spell.

Caught up in the middle of her cast Ellysan was powerless to pull back her magic. She had not used it in this fashion for years. Clearly, she had only improved with age in her art. So much for having to practice. When magic chose you, it was something you could not escape.

Fox hopped on her feet wanting to act. In the end should could not stop herself moving forward. She came to the edge of the platform, and held both her hands out to Braelyn. "Run, Braelyn!"

The hunter felt her legs being weighted down with each step. The sound of the Ogre's death cry behind her. She did not dare look back at this point. Jumping forward reaching out to allow Fox to grab her hand.

Fox locked her legs and used Braelyn's inertial to swing her up to safety. The women rolling together until the came to a stop at Anduin Lothar's giant stone boot.

Ellysan felt the magic receding. She lifted her robes and rushed to Braelyn's side. Kneeling by Fox to pull her baby in her arms. "By the Light, Braelyn! I am so sorry." She ran her hands over her daughter's face, and down her arms. Looking over Braelyn with terrified eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Mom." She looked to her feet completely encrusted in ice. "Well mostly."

Fox pressed her lips together to suppress her laughter at the sight of Braelyn's shoes.

Braelyn looked up at Fox and started chuckling.

"This is not funny. You could have been hurt." Ellysan admonished them in a serious tone. Still scared at what could have happened to her precious only child. "Don't you two laugh at this! The King will never forgive me for being so incompetent."

That destroyed their efforts. Fox and Braelyn broke out in laughter. Braelyn dropping her head to the stone and slapping it with her hand.

"I fail to see..." Ellysan sputtered.

"Incompetence typically refers to lack of skill, Mrs. Hawke. At least to the SI-7." Fox sank down to her knees with tears rolling our of her eyes in humor. "You are vastly over skilled for this mission. For that I do apologize for under estimating your ability. Considering Braelyn was almost a frosty treat."

Ellysan looked at the other two women and smiled. Then started to chuckle as well. "Perhaps I should do this more often. It might keep her from climbing out windows and wandering off with out leaving so much as a note."

The rest of the morning, they sat at the safety of Anduin Lothar's feet. They had brought out a small lunch and just socialized. Forgetting that they were sitting in a region infested with hostel forces. The time passed quickly for them. Although the position of the sun finally encouraged them to be off.

They had just lifted back into the air. Braelyn looking over at Blackrock Mountain. A small movement captured her attention. "What is that?"

Fox pulled Seb to a stop. It started out as mere dark spots in the sky. A single Gryphon Rider, appearing to be a Dwarf. Behind him were five Forsaken on their bats in pursuit.

"Stay back and see if he can out run them on his own." Ellysan called with warning. Now was not the time to be caught up in a faction skirmish. "I do not want the two of you exposed to any real danger."

One of the bat riders pulled up their bow and the arrow struck the Dwarf's Gryphon true. The exhausted animal flailed a bit before hurling toward the ground.

Fox didn't wait. She knew that at this distance even Seb might not make it in time. There was no saving the animal, but for the Dwarf all hope was not lost. Seb gave a cry of rage seeing his fallen brethren and surged forward.

"Lady Lothar!" Ellysan shouted, just before her own daughter's mount blew past her as well. She muttered about the impetuousness of youth and followed. There was no choice in hanging back and using caution. Oh when would these younger women learn? Ellysan had seen many like them before fall in combat. They were going to have to curb this habit if they wanted to live on.

Seb grabbed hold of the saddle and tried to slow the decent of the wounded Gryphon. His great wings flapping hard on the press of gravity. Fox signaling for him to release the other bird. He refused, even though they were both starting to descend at a dangerous pace.

"I know Seb, baby boy." Fox whispered, "But we will all die. You have to let it go!"

He closed his eyes and pulled back harder. The air currents swirling under his will alone. They slowed enough that the impact was not fatal, but was still unkind. Bouncing and rolling across the ground for a good distance in all directions. They where all going to feel that tomorrow morning.

Fox rose with a groan. "Stupid. Expensive. Bird." Looking up she saw Seb cooing over the floundering gryphon. It looked to be mortally wounded from the poison tipped arrow.

The Dwarf rushing to it's side. The look on his face the same as a parent losing a child. "Cloud Strike, No!"

Braelyn landed close on her own mount. She ran over to kneel down next to the animal. She scanned the Gryphon for a moment with the eyes of a Hunter. She had healed many beasts over the years. Lifting her gaze over the head of the mourning Dwarf, she shook her head to indicate that there was nothing that could be done.

"There is no time for that." Ellysan cast her hands, with great sweeps. A shield formed long enough to repel several arrows from their party. "These Forsaken mean business! Turn your attention to our foe, lest we fall at their hands."

The undead landed rushing in. A command shouted by one as they formed their ranks in attack.

Fox had the distinct impression the order was along the lines of, "Kill them all." The daggers came to her hands. They had picked the wrong party to mess with. Of that she was certain.

"Ye killed ma Gryphon, ya Bastards!" The Dwarf pulled up a great axe denoting his warrior status and charged in.

Seb raised his wings over the dying Gryphon shielding it from attack. He glared and fluffed his feathers trying to be as intimating as he could. A sharp call echoing throughout the barren landscape.

Wading into the fray, the Dwarf fell the first Forsaken with a mighty cleave. His anger not abating as the blood splattered over his face and armor.

Fox ducked under a sword and disappeared from sight. Reappearing behind her target. Both Daggers slamming into the Forsaken's back. The blades pushed in as deeply as she could before twisting them hard. There was no mercy to be shown. All that mattered was their enemies death, and the groups survival. She turned to face her next target side by side with the new Dwarven ally. But the Forsaken was knocked back and pinned to the ground by Braelyns arrow.

The Dwarf letting his ax crash down on it's neck severing the head to roll across the ground. The remaining two Forsaken assassins rushed for their bats.

Ellysan channeling yet again. The frost bolts flying free, but avoided from the great distance.

"No be thinkin I am through with ya! Murderous Undead piles of worm crap!" The Dwarf swayed on his feet, and dropped to his knees. To broken hearted to stand from his loss.

Fox was closest to him. She stood looking out at the fleeing Forsaken. "What was that about?"

"I was on me wye to Stormwind to seek aid!" The Dwarf looked up at her. "The Wild Hammer Clan at Aerie Peak be under impending attack by the Forsaken! They hea pushed the South Shore refugees past Thoradin's wall, and seek ta gain Arathi Highlands for the Dark Lady as we speak."

"Sylvanas is on the move again?" Ellysan's jaw dropped. "Will she not ever be content?"

The Dwarf's hands raked across the ash covered ground going into fists of pure rage. "Falstad Wildhammer, hae gone ta his brother, Kurdran Wildhammer, in Ironforge requesting aid. We tried ta contact Stormwind ta gain added help, since the bleeding undead are unending. But the Forsaken hae blocked off all magical portals in Eastern Kingdom, from what I was told. I hae been entrusted ta get this message ta the High King Wyrnn." The Dwarf reached in his shirt, and pulled out a crumpled note. "Please, you hae ta help me. If we didnae act soon Aerie Peak ,and the Arathi Highlands will be as lost as South Shore!"

The Human stood in silence for a moment. Not one of them doubting the message, but having trouble accepting the truth of it. The South Shore refugees had already lost so much. Plus a double threat of losing the Gryphons of Aerie Peak? It was unacceptable.

Fox was the first to move. She whistled for Seb. "Take the Dwarven messenger to Stormwind! I will head on to Ironforge and let them know that aid is on the way."

"Lady Lothar, you can't." Ellysan rolled her eyes, and rushed after Fox. "King Wyrnn would expressly forbid this if he knew."

"He isn't around to give me orders, Mrs. Hawke." Fox jumped on to Seb. No one was talking her out of this. Sylvanas had her eyes on Arathi Highlands. That was her ancestral home. If it would turn in to a bleeding battle ground she was going to be there to defend it. How could she stand back and allow the Forsaken to have their way?

"Lady Lothar?" The Dwarf exclaimed and dropped to his knees. "We hae heard of your existence even in the Hinterlands, my Lady. I had na thought ta be meeting you. Especially like this! But it be an honor."

"I know that Kurdran is one of the Sons of Lothar. He has been an honor to my father's legacy. The least I can do is offer support by my mere presence." Fox didn't wait for a reply from any of them. Seb screeching across the sky on his way toward Ironforge.

"Was that Zephyr's Blade?" The Dwarf was in awe. Seeing the Gryphon that Fox was riding.

"Who?" Braelyn blinked.

"That Gryphon! It be Zephyr's Blade, the mount of the King of Stormwind!"

"Oh, yes. The Lady Lothar calls him Seb." Braelyn turned and rushed to her Gryphon. "I am going after her."

"No you are not!" Ellysan shouted at her daughter. "You will take this Dwarf to Stormwind and deliver his message to High King Wyrnn. I tried to open a portal just now, and it is as he says. The magic streams are blocked. I have no idea who could do this, but there are other ways. When you get back to the Mage district, find the Archmage Chelinka. She is the most skilled one I can trust to do the job." Ellysan pulled a silver comb out of her hair. She tossed it to her daughter. "Braelyn, baby, have her lock on to my location with this. We can use it as a conduit to establish a portal from Stormwind to Ironforge. It will be one way, but it should be enough to move the troops."

"Mom?"

"Yes. I am going to follow her." Ellysan sighed and got on her Gryphon. "Clearly her mount outmatches mine, but I will do my best to catch up. Please hurry! I am sure the ones further north are in grave peril."

**Author Note:** Onward Fox, to IronForge and WAR! Congratz Brealyn you get to tell Varian all about it. That should be fun.


	25. Chapter 21 - Crash and Burn

Chapter 21

Crash and Burn

How could they expect her to do nothing! She had stood there in the shadow of a monument built to honor her father's dedication to the Alliance. He had been a man who lived and died for his people. Fox leaned lower over Seb. She had to get to Ironforge and speak with the Wild Hammers.

Varian was going to be furious she had left the Hawke's behind her. He would have to get over it. She would meet up with him in Ironforge. It was at this time she realized that Seb had actually caught up with the two Forsaken. They had no idea she was behind them, and closing fast. The choice was to take them down or cruise above to evade notice.

Seb rocketed higher with a sudden surge of speed. Fox could feel him go tense under her. "So you want to take them out as well? Good." Fox put her hand in the acrobatic strap and prepared her assault. It was two to one. But Fox had Seb, so she had the advantage. They were not going much further in this life.

Once above them, Seb slowed to match their pace. "Dive!" Fox felt her stomach rise to her throat as he dropped. The body of the Gryphon going streamline. Fox twisted hard on the strap. She swung out and landed on the first bat. A hand going to the side of the undead's head to turn so the neck was exposed to her slashing blade. Then she pushing him from the mount, leaning to the side to watch him drop. If the fall didn't kill him, he's severed artery would.

The last remaining undead looked over in shock at her. Clearly amazed she had caught him. He pulled up his bow and aimed it at her. Fox evaded the shot and pointed upward. A sharp whistle attracting Seb. The Forsaken looked up to late. The large imposing Gryphon ripped him from his mount. Seb tore at him with sharp claws and beak, then tossed him through the air. Not bothering to look back at the broken form.

Seb moved close and Fox reached out to grab the strap on his saddle. Pulling herself on to his back. "Well, those are a few that wont be returning to the Undercity." Fox spit behind her to show her deep remorse for their loss, which was not at all. Then she settled in for the long flight to Ironforge.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Braelyn found herself holding tight to Dunham Quartzcutter. The Gryphon rider had taken control of the mount before they even lifted off from the Burning Steppes. Now he was bearing down on the Stormwind keep with an intent that had the little Hunter ill at ease.

"Mr. Quartzcutter, sir?" The Gryphon circled around to the front of the keep with out slowing. He was not going to just fly into the keep on the Gryphon, was he?

Dunham didn't listen to the little human behind him. An expert of his craft is what he was. Dunham knew exactly what he was about. He could feel her tensing as he made his way into the tight hallway of the Keep entrance. The Gryphon's wings just barely skimming the walls.

The Stormwind Guards scrambling as the mount bore down on them. The citizens screaming trying to get out of the way. Not that Dunham could hear it over the sound of Braelyn's shriek of, "Are you mad!"

Seeing King Wrynn looking up from his place near the throne. Dunham pulled up on the reins. The mount was one of Stormwind's private stock. He had to remember this wasn't one of his Wild Hammer breed. The reactions and strength were not close to what he was used to. For a moment he feared they were going to actually run the High King over.

Braelyn locked eyes with Varian and renewed her efforts to scream sense into the mad Dwarf. Tightening her hold on Dunham if it were possible, and dug her face into his back.

Then everything stopped. Dunham on the Gryphon's back looking right in the High King's face. "Your Majesty, I bring word from Ironforge!" He reached into his shirt, and pulled out the letter and thrust it at Varian.

Varian blinked. All his attention focused on Braelyn. Who in his mind should be at the side of his Lady Lothar. Not out joy riding with a clearly impaired Dwarf. "Miss Hawke? Where is Lady Lothar?"

Braelyn realized then, there are scarier things then a half wild Gryphon Rider navigating the halls of Stormwind Keep. That did not keep her from blurting out the truth. "She is on her way to Ironforge, your Majesty."

Varian's mouth slowly dropped open. There was not a word as he took Dunham's crumpled letter. Unfolding it and staring intently with critical blue eyes. "I would like to read this, but the ink is smeared to badly. Is that blood?"

"Aye! I was beset by the cursed Forsaken on me way here, but was rescued by the Lady Lothar, herself!" Dunham still impressed at having not only met the Lady, but having seen her in combat as well. It was a tale he plan on passing along, while bouncing his grand babe's on his knee.

Varian reached out and grabbed Braelyn's hand and helped her down, "Miss Hawke where is Fox?"

"I told ya, she be on her way to Ironforge!" Dunham watched the little Hunter just staring in terror at the High King. The size difference impressive between the two. "She is offering her aid to the Wild Hammer of Aerie Peak. The human refugees of South Shore are being pushed through Thoradin's wall by Sylvanas. The Dark Lady is pressing a double edged assault on the Arathi Highlands and Aerie Peak! I have been sent to gather reinforcements."

Varian never let loose of Braelyn's hand, as he listened to the dwarf. The hold almost crushing as she stared up him. She could see the moment everything started to make sense to him, and the rising fear growing in his eyes.

"Why didn't they just use the portal Mages in the Tower to contact me?" Varian asked in clear confusion. Looking away from Braelyn to Dunham.

"The portals are being blocked. Your Mage in Burning Steppes be tellin us so as well. Speaking of which, Little Hunter, what was it she wanted o ya?"

Braelyn blinked a few times, before she found her words. "The comb!" She pulled her hand free of Varian's hold. Wasting no time climbing back on the Gryphon. "I have to get the the Mage Quarter, and find the Archmage Chelinka! My mother wants me to help her open a portal to Ironforge!"

"But I hae na told the High King all the facts yet!" Dunham never finished his statement.

"You tell him the rest. I will handle this part! You can bring the troops around the Mage Quarter shortly. I am sure my mother can break through." Braelyn took the reins and inched forward. Wasting no time escaping the keep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Seb dropped under the main door if Ironforge, before banking upward to take the gryphon door into the Commons and through the left side to the Great Forge. Fox didn't wait for him to land before throwing her leg over to dismount. As a Rogue she knew exactly how to land before moving toward the High Seat.

The room was not completely crowded, but the Counsel of Three Hammers were in a deep state argumentative deliberation. Fox took a deep breath and walked forward. "Pardon my intrusions, but I have just flown in from Stormwind. I would like to inform you that we have heard word from your Gryphon rider as to the situation in the North. I am here to offer aid."

Moria Thaurissan turned eyes on Fox, "And just who are you to be talking for Stormwind in the High Seat Chambers! We sent word the the High King, and he sends us a mere Rogue? What disrespect is this?"

Fox for the first time, was relieved at her noble status. "As to who I am, let me say I am sorry for not making that clear from the first. I am Lady Eloise Lothar. Daughter of Anduin Lothar, founder of the Alliance. I have made this long journey by way of Gryphon through the heat of Blackrock mountain and the bitter cold of Dun Morogh to give you my personal support in this matter."

Muradin Bronzebeard and the Wild Hammer brother's attention riveted on her. The chamber growing silent. Fox could not stop her smirk. Damn if this kind of power didn't feel good. She had kept silent as to being the new Queen of Stormwind. It took all her will not to just let that slip out as well. There would be more than enough time for that later. It was not information to be dropped for a bit more shock and awe.

"Lady Lothar?" Kurdran stared as if he was seeing a ghost. The eyes moving over the little human.

"Ya Sire, had mentioned ya but once to me in the deepest o confidence in the early days of the Alliance." Muradin Bronzebeard stepped toward her to take her hands in his. "I hae not be thinking of ever meeting with ya. Ta be honest, he thought it more likely ya died."

Moria's nodded accepting that she had crassly insulted the Noble woman. She decided to show some respect. She smiled with no real warmth. "My apologies, Lady Lothar. I was fearing that we had been dismissed by Stormwind."

"Then you find my presence acceptable?"

"Aye gal! More so, I would not have believed that High King would allow ya out of Stormwind from the reports we hae received." Kurdran offered in their defense.

Fox snorted and looked away, "As if he could stop me once I took it into my mind to come."

"She most certainly be the daughter of Anduin Lothar!" Muradin smiled bright as he pointed at her in delight.

"Ya men folk can fall at her pretty feet once we have dealt with the Forsaken threat at Aerie Peak." Moria moved back to the war table. Drawing attention to where it mattered most.

Fox looked over the placement of troops. She felt her heart drop. It looked bad. "Are they pushing the refugees harder then Aerie Peak? That makes no sense!"

"So you can see the flow of the battle from the pieces. That is good, Lady Lothar." Muradin put his finger on Thoradin's wall. "I suspect she means ta take the Highlands ta cut off all ground travel, before making her move on Aerie Peak. So far all the plague catapults hae been down here near the wall."

Fox rested her palms on the table edge. Scanning the image before her. She played out each move she could trying to see the next step in the Dark Lady's plans. "You are right, but she must want the Gryphons. A plague strike would not serve her purpose in Aerie Peak."

"But the Horde do not use the Gryphons!" Moria snapped. "Why would she care about them?"

"Because the Alliance does! We need them, and that means profit. Any Goblin can tell you that gold is what makes this world go round. The more Sylvanas has, the more powerful her faction becomes within the Horde. Vol'jun may be the new Warchief of the Horde, but Sylvanas doesn't answer to him. She might supply him aid, but its only when such help benefits her."

"How do ye know of this?" Kurdran turned his head. Highly impressed with the knowledge that Fox held.

"I haven't been Lady Lothar very long, my friends. As your Princess and Queen Regent pointed out so expertly when I first entered, I am a Rogue. A retired Stormwind Assassin at my highest rank. There are things that need knowing, and it was my job to make the happen."

"I could come to like her." Moria looked over at the other Dwarves. The eyes narrowing on the males "It would be nice to have another educated woman o sense at the helm that doesn't cower and simper ta ya loud bellyaching."

'So we have been arguing about for hours, my sweet niece." Muradin shot back in sarcasm. Turning to Fox he asked, "So what be ye take on this before we infect you with our bickering."

Fox scanned the map. Looking at the pieces trying to draw her own conclusions. This wasn't something she had never done, but she typically relied on Shaw. "They are trying to take the Highlands first, as you said. They want to cut off the ground support to Aerie Peak. That cannot be allowed. Because if they succeed this battle is lost. You can see by the lack of backlash for South Shore."

"That is what I have been tryin to tell ya, Buffoons!" Moria was growing excited now that Fox was clearly on her side.

"But we can't leave Aerie Peak open. They can still come through Hillsbrad." Falstad Wild Hammer spoke up. It was his job to keep the Gryphon safe.

"Then we need to get someone to High Tinker Mekkatorque, and have his best engineers out there to blow the pass." Fox 's eyes never left the map. "If they can't get through the Hillsbrad pass, they will have to go around the mountains. It will take much more time and work. Sylvanas might rethink her actions."

"Ya mean ta cut Aerie off from Hillsbrad? The Wild Hammer brothers gasped in unison.

"Why not? Its infested with Forsaken anyway? You still have the southern tunnel into Arathi Highlands and the northern pass to the Plaguelands, if your weak legged Gryphon riders decided to touch the earth." Moria crossed her arms over her chest. "The Lady Lothar's plan would secure us Aerie Peak for months. All we have to do is hold Thoradin's wall. Sylvanas would have to go all the way around the bottle neck of the northern pass. I am sure that the Argent Crusade could not ignore her traipsing through their front yard either. That was what the lady was thinking. Pushing High Lord Fordring to acting. Am I right?'

"I will keep your ability to see through my tactics in mind, Princess." Fox tossed Moria a half grin of respect.

"After what you are saying today, I have no desire to be pitted against ya either." Moria added with begrudging respect. "We owe the High King for sending you to us."

Fox shivered at the mention of Varian. She doubted she would be leaving the keep for weeks after this. She could already feel the sting on her rear just thinking about his reaction.

"Well that solves the situation at Aerie Peak. Now the pressing concern. Arathi Highlands." Fox stared at her Ancestral homeland hard. It was going to be impossible to hold as it stood.

"How can we hold the area with just those at Refuge point." She whispered.

'We canna." Muradin sighed. "And once we blow the pass to Aerie Peak, Sylvanas will undoubtedly move the full might of her forces to Thoradin's wall. We can't with stand that kind of assault without a stronger foot hold in that region."

Fox blinked as an idea came to her. She felt as if electric shot over her as she looked at the map. No, it was lunacy to even consider it. Still she bravely decided to present her plan. "But there is a strong foothold." She dropped her finger to the map. "We just need to route out the hostile forces in Stromgarde. We can restore the Keep to its former glory, and use its walls and defenses to hold the Thoradin's wall."

"A few well placed cannons wouldn't hurt either on the northern walls." Moria winked at Fox.

"And you, Princess are a genius." Fox nodded. She sighed and tapped the old structure's image on the map. "It would also serve to house the refugees of South Shore, giving them some where to take shelter."

"Urgent news from the Highlands!" A runner hurried into the room. In his hands huge sheets of parchment. "A Gryphon rider just arrived to tell us that the Forsaken have broken through our hold on Thoradin's wall. They are placing the plague cannons upon it. Also they have sent out troops to capture all Alliance forces. They are killing and raising all the adults as new undead. Those that are to old or young are being butchered and left as carrion for the buzzards."

"By Hestra's wings." Flastad Wildhammer rushed from the room. "call forth all the gryphons and riders we have on hand. We will lead the charge. We can no longer wait for Stormwind's aid."

He strode right past Ellysan Hawke, who had just reached the High Seat Chambers. The Mage rushing to Fox. "Lady Lothar! What has happened?" She looked back at the angry Dwarven Leader calling commands out by the Great Forge.

"We are out of time." Fox looked at Ellysan, " You maybe Arathi Highlands, only hope, Mrs Hawke. Tell me you can establish a portal to Stormwind?"

"I think I can, but I have to do it from the Mystic Ward where the arcane power is strongest here." Ellysan watched as the Lady wrung her hands looking after Falstand Wildhammer.

"Then get it open so that Varian can send as many troops as he can. When you see him, tell him I had to go. I can't help it. I will always be the Crimson Fox, before Lady Lothar. I can't just stand here knowing that people are dying." With that Fox rushed from the room in search of Seb.

"Lady!" Ellysan tried to catch Fox's arm and missed. Damn that woman. Just damn her! She was a Lothar that was for sure. Doing exactly what her father would have done. Always willing to sacrifice everything for her people and the Alliance. A deep troubled sigh erupted from Ellysan. The only way to save the Lady Lothar now was to open a portal to Stormwind and prey that King Wyrnn was ready with reinforcement. Light grant them Mercy!

O0O0O0O0O0O

The men were being assembled. Varian stood next to Braelyn watching the Archmage Chelinka trying and retrying to establish a physical connection with Ellysan Hawke.

"Any luck yet?" Braelyn asked for what must have been the hundredth time. Sahe was very worried about her mother's well being. She should have been in Ironforge by now.

Chelinka looked up, "No. I can not establish the portal alone. I need your mother to be ready to catch the arcane stream. It will be harder for her. She doesn't have an artifact of mine. That is why I have to reach for her rather then the other way around."

"The comb is an artifact?" Brealyn asked.

"Of course, your mother once told me that your father gave it to her the day you were born. It holds residual emotions and connection to your mother from that day on." Chelinka worked her fingers over the comb.

Varian looked down at Braelyn's worried face, "Do not fear Miss Hawke. Your mother is a strong woman. She would have made it to Ironforge in good health. I am sure we will establish the connection soon." He patted her shoulder in tender support. They were both in the same boat. Worrying about someone they loved.

"The same could be said for the Lady Lothar." Brealyn sought to comfort him. Knowing that he was barely restraining himself. The anxiety still clear in his eyes.

"Dunham already told me that Fox took a great fall and has engaged in combat." Varian sighed deep with worry. "She is in a delicate state. If she keeps up her course, and I know she will, there will be a great consequence."

"What do you mean, you Majesty?" Braelyn whispered to him. She could see it was not something he was ready to make public knowledge "Is the Lady ill?"

Varian shook his head and whispered back, "My lady is pregnant with my child. It is for this reason I am over concerned at this time."

Brealyn's eyes went wide a she cried out. "WHAT?'

Everyone looking to the duo. Varian putting his arm around Brealyn and pulling her around so that her face was in his chest. That way she could not accidentally let everyone else in the area know. "No grand announcements just yet, Brealyn."

The Hunter nodded and he slowly released her. She turned to see almost every eye on the two of them caught up in what seemed like an intimate embrace. A red flush coming to her cheeks as she stepped away. Trying to not look like she was retreating.

"I got her!" Chelinka's voice was full of joy. The pink arcane runes starting to spin. "Get me more Mages to increase the connections! We must not loose this energy flow!"

Varian sighed with semi relief and whispered. "Hold on Fox. I'm on my way."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox was holding on. She was rocketing through the sky on Seb as if Sargeras, himself, was at her heels. She had just crested into the Wetlands clear of Dun Morogh. The main force of Gryphon riders lost behind her. She was deep in thought. Wondering what she as going to encounter when she reached Thoradin's wall.

Falstad and his Gryphon Hestria beating her wings coming to Seb's side. "Zephyr's Blade may be powerful, but he can not keep this pace, Lady Lothar! You must let him soar and rest."

Fox let up knowing that she was upsetting the Wildhammer Dwarf. "We have to get there fast! A mere moment maybe all we need to save a life."

"I understand Gal." He nodded and looked forward grimly, "But you must learn to mind the Gryphon as he minds you."

Fox felt Seb trying to surge forward to out pace Hestria. Typical Seb. "I understand resting him. Crossing the Great Sea is going to be taxing enough."

Flastad shouted out. "What? Woman are ya MAD? You can not take him right across the bay. He will be to exhausted to help you in battle! That is considering if he even makes the jump without the two of you fallen ta the sea."

"You mean to skirt around the bay? That could tack on another hour in travel!" Fox shouted through the high winds of their advanced height.

"Better and extra hour, then dropping ya Gryphon into the sea!"

"I'll chance it." Fox leaned low as Seb tucked back his wings blasting over the expanse of water.

"Ye damn fool woman!" Falstab pulled Hestria back from following Seb. "For the love and memory of ya Sire! Come back!"

Fox ignored his call. Something in her said that she had to get to Arathi as soon as possible. Some kind of primal ache in her soul calling her to great haste.

Seb was starting to suffer under his efforts just as Falstad had warned. The fatigue of being over the deep waters slowly eating away at his endurance.

"Hold true, Seb." Fox whispered to him. A pleading hope in her heart. "Just get across the bay into Arathi, then I will let your recover."

The Gryphon called back forcing his straining wings. The other sides coast line coming into view.

Fox knew that any other gryphon would not have made it this far. Seb was born for greatness. He had been training their entire time just for this moment. Stamina beyond anything known before in his kind. Still he was loosing altitude and fast. "Push Seb! PUSH!" She shouted in a harsh voice. The sound of it ringing in her ears as someone else. The world fading from her. Ondrena's voice "You are my daughter! You fear NOTHING!" Shaking the vision off with new determination.

Seb was no different. He fed off his Mistress's resolve. She believed he could reach that other coast. For that alone he would! The winds of the sea pushing against them, as if the world, itself, sought to keep them back. The burning in his muscles causing him to cry out in pain. Still the wings flapped harder.

As they came to the coast Fox realized they were far to low against the cliff. She pulled back on the reigns trying to get Seb to climb higher in the sky. "Rise Boy! Get higher or all of this is for naught."

In an effort of unfathomable strength, Seb stretched out his wings. Holding them firm so that the air currents could lift him vertical. They shot into Arathi. Seb hovering just over the ground, until he skimmed the hard packed earth. To late, he realized it was not just his wings that were pushed beyond all limits. The sharp talons failing him. Unable to catch a good foot hold, and causing him to lurch forward and roll forward uncontrollably.

The first few turns causing him to land on Fox as he went. She reached down and pulled the strap and flew free. Coughing hard from the impact and working to get the air back in her lungs. Looking up she saw Seb laying stretched out, to weak to do much more then call to her in a weakened cry.

Fox rushed to him. She ran a hand over her mount. "There boy. Just rest. You have done a fine job."

"Mommy!" Fox looked up to see a band of Forsaken bearing down on a woman who was running with one child in her arms. A small boy rushing before her turning to look back. The undead clearly closing the distance on the small family.

"I'll be back Seb. Momma has to go kill some shit!" Fox pulled her blades and rushed in. Counting her foe to be some where between ten to twelve Forsaken. "Okay Fox, you are the last Arathi, right? Let's see if your worthy of your father's legacy."

**Author Note:** SO MUCH RESEARCH! I can't tell you the amount of sourcing I did today. I realize that Stromgarde belongs to Danath Trollbane, also a Son of Lothar, memeber. I assumed this to be because there is no acknowledged heir to Lothar in cannon. But for the sake of this story, it's going to Fox. It's the ancestral home of the Arathi after all.

Don't forget to Fan and Fav for updates. And as with all stories you read, please take some time to leave a comment. Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 22 - Psychological Warfare

Chapter 22

Psychological Warfare

Fox moved through the shadow toward her target. She had fought overwhelming odds before. The difference was she just had to hold out until her reinforcements arrived. Falstad Wildhammer was the closest one she had, and he would be an hour out. Taking a moment to reach to her side to pull up her vial of poison. The daggers were hastily coated with trembling hands. There was no time to be precise as the screams of the children rang in Fox's ears. Looking up to see the Forsaken pulling the family apart.

Time was up. The silent Fox that watched and waited was finally ready to move. Years of perfecting her skills for this moment. Fox moved in. She tossed a distraction to the group, hoping to divert their attention. Circling close she stunned one of her targets. She pulled up her blinding powder and let it fly. That was all she had to buy her time.

A deep breath expelled as she watched one of the Forsaken dropping his sword down on the helpless woman as she begged him to let her children go. That was all the poor mother wanted before submitting to her fate. The sword never came to its target. Fox struck out, appearing before the entire group. The ambush dropping her foe with one strike.

The rest of the Forsaken caught completely off guard at the Rogue appearing in their midst. They had gone unopposed by all until now. Considering that it was just a single Rogue. A small woman with flashing blades. In their shock they lost three more to her twirling daggers. Each strike hitting with a perfection Fox had never experienced before. She was finding a fighting balance easily enough.

The little boy breaking free and grabbing up the sword that had been destined to take the life of his mother in his hands. He came to Fox's side. Settling into a fighting stance.

The woman grabbing up her young daughter, and coming behind Fox seeking protection. "Light Bless you!" She cried out.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet." Fox turned her dagger so that the blade was pointing to her elbow. She lifted it before her face to signal she was ready for any attack the rest of the Forsaken had planned. "I have not killed them all yet. So be prepared to run if I go down!"

"Killed us all? Ha!" One of the undead shouted over at her. "You caught us off guard, Rogue! You, too, will be offered up to Sylvanas."

"Then, please, stop wasting my time." Fox said with more calm then she felt. Where did the assurance in her voice come from?

Angered at her lack of fear, the undead rushed her. The trade mark sweep brought him down. One of her blades driving through his wrist pinning him to the ground. He tried to get back up, "You Bitch!"

The dagger less hand, now free, reached to take up her throwing knives. They fanned out before her. Letting them fly and three more of her enemies went down. That left four, and they were starting to back away. "Don't try to run. It will not do you any good." Fox narrowed her eyes on them.

Two rushed her and the other two turned to run. Fox moved into her blade fury. She disappeared and reappeared by the fleeing targets. Each strike driven home. The poison would do the rest. The one charging her spun to come back and she disappeared again. The move repeated with the same results.

The lone Forsaken pinned the the ground staring in numb horror. "The Dark Lady will see you suffer for this deed. She will not allow you to go unpunished for opposing her!"

Fox pulled her dagger from his wrist and looked him in the eye. "Good. You go tell her that Lady Lothar demands the Dark Lady and her Forsaken army depart Arathi while she still can."

"Lothar?" the Forsaken scrambled back holding his wrist. "The Alliance Lion has returned?"

"I am no Lion! No where near as forth right as my father, and don not have half his honor. Now get out of my sight!" Fox pointed toward Thoradin's Wall. "Deliver my message for all the good it will do."

The undead ran, and Fox looked back at the family. "Are you alright?"

"Are you truly Lady Lothar?" The woman started to cry. "Have you come to save us?"

"Of course, she has Mommy!" The boy moved before Fox and dropped to one knee. "My Lady! I am Theodan, a farmers son, but I pledge my loyalty and blade to your service."

Fox was stunned speechless. The boy could be no more then ten. Composing her self she nodded, "Then rise Sir Theodan, as the first of my men in Arathi."

"Thank you for accepting me. I might be young and unskilled, but I will fight with you." His young face full of glowing pride.

"That is good, because my plan is to retake Stromgrade immediately, and help those like you establish a foothold under my command." Fox watched the family. The news was exciting to them.

"You have not forgotten us as Stormwind has?" The woman fell to her knees holding her baby to her chest as she rocked. The large tears in her eyes, "Light Bless! Light Bless!"

"High King Wyrnn has not forgotten you. I had been summoned from Stormwind by the request of Irongforge." Fox protected Varian's position. She had known that the Alliance had done little in the wake of South Shore. Mending these fences with a few white lies could do little harm. Fox herself certainly would not be telling them otherwise.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Varian stepped through the portal to Ironforge. Mrs. Hawke had handed over the magical duties to a few gnomes. They stood around carefully holding the streams of incoming travelers, with intent dedication. He watched as Braelyn rushed past him and into her mother's arms.

"I was so worried, Mom!" The woman's brown hair falling in loose waves over her back.

"There, dearest, I have been doing this sort of thing far longer then you have been alive. But maybe now you will heed me when I ask you not to worry me so." Ellysan stroked the top of her daughter's head with a gentle touch.

"Where is Lady Lothar? Is she still in the High Seat?" Varian asked. He wanted nothing more then to find her. To assure himself that she was unharmed from her fight with the Forsaken forces. The look that Mrs. Hawke shot him stopped his heart. There was only one reason for it. So he asked bluntly, "Where did she go now?"

"She flew out on Seb with Falstad Widhammer to assault Sylvanas's forces in Arathi. She asked me to tell you, that she could do nothing else when others were dying. The Lady wanted to be of aid." Ellysan let go of Braelyn as she spoke.

"Damn it to the Nether!" Varian rushed out of the chambers. The loud stomping of his plate boots ringing in the room.

"This is terrible." Braelyn paled. She started after him, but her mother took her arm.

"Brae, what's wrong?" Ellysan whispered her eyes looking to the archway that Varian had just passed through. "I understand he is upset about her actions, but the look on his face is not anger. I know fear when I see it. The Lady Lothar is a skilled fighter, so it doesn't make sense."

Braelyn shook her head debating if she should tell what she knew. In the end, she decided to keep the King's secret from her mother. "There is a reason for it, but I can not say anything about it yet. King Wyrnn trusts me, and I will not break it even for you."

"Alright. I guess I can understand." Ellysan sighed and looked over to the channeling Gnomes. She wanted to make sure they didn't let the arcane streams slip away.

"I am going after him. He needs someone at his side to help him make rational decisions." Braelyn rushed after Varian.

Ellysan frowned at her head strong child. A feeling of worry flowing through her as strong as any magic. She didn't like any of this, but what could she say when she wasn't sure just what was wrong.

"King Wyrnn! King Wrynn!" Braelyn watched him slow his stride and turn toward her. As she came to his side he returned to his course. Intent on reaching the High Seat, and learning whatever he could. "She will be fine. I have seen her in combat. She is most skilled. Mathias Shaw regards her highly as well. You must remember all of this. The stress isn't good for your decision making abilities, and we so need you level headed at this time."

"I already know this, Brealyn." Varian growled. He did not mean to come across aggressive to her. It was just so hard when all he wanted to do was find Fox, hold her close to his heart, and then choke the life from her for making him worry. "Things would be so much better if she was like you. Sweet, kind, rational."

Braelyn didn't even try to correct him at this moment. What he was saying was laughable. She did toss in. "What you like about me and not about Lady Lothar is that I am here."

"Yes, here is good. I wish my Lady was here."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sylvanas stood in her war tent listening to her advisers on the invasion of Arathi Highlands. Yes, Vol'jin was going to have an aneurysm over her little power play, but she didn't care one bit. She had grown bored in the Undercity. Without Arthas, her life had little to no meaning. Revenge that had kept her moving in her undead state had evaporated to dust upon his death. Then there had been Garrosh to contend with. It was like playing with a child. A really strong child, she did give him that. Still without Arthas's motivation and Garrosh to amuse her, she was just lost. Putting her heels to the Alliance was the best form of entertainment she could hope for. All Hail the Horde?

She almost laughed at that. Horde, her perky well rounded ass. She had little use for them these days. The Forsaken were becoming a power in their own right. South Shore had been proof enough of that. The Alliance factions had cried out in horror, but what had they done about it? Nothing. The same thing they would do about Arathi Highlands and Aerie Peak once she claimed them as her own.

The worst she would get was a slight wrist slap from her Warchief. If Vol'jin were lucky she might decide to take him in the bedroom and slap back. Maybe that would alleviate her doldrums for an hour or so.

She didn't even bother listening to her advisers as they droned on about her success. It was all she could do not to yawn in their face.

"Dark Lady!" A guard rushed in, "I am sorry for the intrusion, but we have a problem."

Sylvanas raised one eye brow. Well at least this was new. "Speak, and it better be interesting." And yes, she meant that. If it was some more common sense intelligence sent from the front she would decapitate him where he stood. She didn't need one more person repeating mind numbing garbage.

"We have been receiving word that our patrols are being slaughtered in various locations around the Highlands. There has always been one survivor sent back to recount the attack. At first, I thought it was a joke, and the opposing party would be easily dealt with by the next patrol they encountered. The tenth survivor has arrived just now."

Sylvanas looked impassive, as she waited for more of this delightful news.

"They are all delivering the same message."

"Which is?" She circled her wrist trying to get the man to speak faster.

"The Lady Lothar, Daughter of Anduin Lothar of the Alliance, demands you retreat from Arathi."

Sylvanas started to laugh. "Oh that is rich! How many men does her army contain? I will send a force around to deal with her."

"My Lady, it appears that her assaults have all been solo missions. The men say she is unstoppable in combat. The rumor is spreading fast through our ranks. The last few patrols ran the moment she appeared."

"Appeared? Like when she came into view?" Sylvanas suddenly wanted to know everything about this new threat. Threat, being a word misused. There was no way one single woman could topple her assault forces.

"No." The man looked down clearly embarrassed, "She appears to be a highly skilled Rogue with training as a Stormwind Assassin. That is all we have gleaned."

"So you are telling me that Anduin Lothar has a daughter, who turned into a Rogue working for the lack wit Wyrnn as an assassin, and this is the first I am hearing of it?" She turned and looked at her Spymaster. Raising her bow, she shot at point blank range killing him. "I am not amused."

But she was! She was thrilled to the tips of her toes. Yes she was going to kill the Lady Lothar. That was a must, but in the doing at least today would be entertaining.

An explosion rocked the very ground they were on. Then the screaming of her forces cam to her ears. Sylvanas broke the tent, with one furious arm throwing back the flap. Looking around to where a huge green plumb of smoke rose to the air on Thoradin's wall behind her.

Looking more closely there was a dark haired woman sitting high up on the wall before the blown cannon. She twirled a detonator switch on a thick cable from her finger. "Greetings Dark Lady, or shall we dispense with pleasantry, and I call you Sylvanas?"

"Lady Lothar I presume?" Sylvanas pulled her bow and aimed an arrow at her target. Sure she could hit the other woman from her position, but she wanted to question the little Human first.

"So my message has gotten through? Oh good. I was wondering seeing as you are still here in Arathi." Fox called back in a confident tone, "Taking some time to pack your toys, before heading home?"

"I am not going anywhere!"

"Really? Do you need more convincing?" Fox hit the switch on the detonator, and two more plague cannons blew further down Thoradin's wall. The ground shook again, and part of the wall gave way.

Sylvanas was impressed. "You are going to have to destroy more then a few meaningless troops and cannons to sway me, Lothar!"

"Call me Fox. I really have very little attachment to that surname." Fox came to her feet walking long the wall.

Sylvanas followed with the tip of her arrow. Part of her not wanting to take this woman down, but standing so openly against her, it could not be helped.

"You know, I have studied your combat strategies." Fox turned to look at Sylvanas again. "You certainly held out long enough against Arthas back in Quel'Thalas. So you know perfectly well that its possible for me to hold out against you." With that Fox bowed and disappeared before the Arrow could leave Sylvanas's bow

Sylvanas dropped her hands. So the woman knew her fighting strategies, did she? Sylvanas felt flattered for a moment. Then smiled. Clearly the woman didn't have a grasp on reality. If this Fox was factoring in previous battles, she would see the errors that had been made. Sylvanas had lost her battle with Arthas in the end. Just as this Fox would loose to her. "Double the men in the patrols. I want this Lady Lothar alive. If she wants to know how it felt to be against Arthas Menethil, then I will show her. I am sure she will serve me well in death."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox thanked the Light that the Dark Lady could not hear her hammering heart. The plan to engage Sylvanas had worked. They were after her now, and not the refugees. Fox had bought time for the people of Hillsbrad and Arathi to bind together within the walls of Stromgrade. With the Alliance forced due to start trickling in at any moment.

Fox was certain that Falstad would go right to Stomgrade to find her. He would encounter the people she had gathered. Theodan would inform the Dwarf what to do next. She prayed that he listen to the boy, and did not disregard her plan. If they did, Fox was going to die. After the last time she had done that, it was not an experience she wished to repeat. Fox jumped down from the wall and moved into Sylvanas's tent.

No one was around, save the corpse of the previous Undercity Spymaster. She moved to the maps and leafed through them. Taking a few of the more interesting plans of attack. She pulled up a blank one and drew out a plan showing the Forsaken in full scale retreat on the top she wrote "Go Home!" Drew a heart and signed it The Crimson Fox. Nodding with satisfaction. That should endear her to the Banshee Queen to no end.

Fox rifled around some more gathering some questionable reagents to be studied later. Hearing Sylvanas complaining to her staff, as she returned to the tent. Fox faded from sight into the hold of shadow.

The two women passing a mere breath apart through the tent door. Fox moved as fast as she could out of the war camp. It did not stop the sound of Sylvanas's shrieking rage coming to her ears. "Guess she found my note?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Falstad looked around Stromgarde, and the amount of people arriving. Had there really been this many still alive and displaced from the invasions of Hillsbrad?

"I keep telling you Mr. Wildhammer, Sir, our Lady Lothar is not in residence at the moment.'"

Theodan crossed his arms over his tiny chest. The stolen Forsaken sword tied to a make shift scabbard on his side. The tip dragging along the dirt behind him.

"Yea, I got that. Tell me, who are ya again. Wee Bairn?"

"I am Sir Theodan! First Knight of Lady Lothar, and current First Command in her absence." The boy puffed up trying to look the Dwarf in the eye.

"I be thinkin I needa drink." Falstad dropped his head in his hand. "She left a mere babe at the helm?"

"I would not advise that just yet, Wildhammer." Fox rushed up to the two. "Theodan, Go help the others secure the gates. I have done a fine job of stirring up Sylvanas's little hornets nest. Should she send out troops this way, I want you prepared."

"Ya got some answerin to be doin, Gal!" Falstad turned large eyes on her. "But first I am glad ta see ya made it across the Great Sea in one piece. How is the Zephyr's Blade?"

"I have him secured in the stables. He needs to rest just in case I decide to take an aerial fight to the Dark Lady, but it wont be necessary. I suspect she will be routed out with hardly any blood spilled." Fox looked proud.

"Ya be drinking something funny with that boy Knight o yours?"

Fox laughed and reached up to tap her temple with one finger. "You don't fight like the Dark Lady. I have changed the battle field from military might to a game of psychological warfare. Trust me, we just waded into a far more level playing field."

"Ya mean to out smart her? Good luck wit that one!"

"She out numbers us for the time being. I assure you that King Wyrnn is on his way. The force of Irongforge, Gnomeregan, and Stormwind behind him. Sylvanas can't hold long against that."

"Until she appeals to Vol'jin and the rest of the Horde. What will happen to our unofficial truce then? Did ya think on that?"

"Let her appeal to him all she wants. Vol'jin will do nothing. She started this fight, and he will tell her to finish it. Also he will not see her as pressing the Alliance, since I have laid claim to Stromgarde. She is attacking a neutral outpost." Fox opened her arms indicating Stomgarde as she turned.

Falstad narrowed his eyes on Fox. He was fearing she might have lost her wits at this point. "How is this a holding in any fashion, Horde land?"

"I happen to be a card carrying member of the Horde. Thanks to the current Warcheif."

"That canna be true!" Falstad blinked. "How did ya manage that one?"

"King Wyrnn was there when it was declared in Orgrimmar about two and half months ago. Stromgrade is mine. This has become an internal struggle that Vol'jin will refuse to interfere with. As long as I allow Horde travel and commerce, I am just as neutral as Booty Bay."

"You are a bloody genius Gal!" Falstad cheered. "She is cut off from the majority of her aid, and you can tap into all of yours. Heck, why don't ya contact that Warchief of yours and cry foul!

Fox smiled wickedly "They didn't tag me as the Fox for no reason in the SI-7. I had thought of contacting Vol'jin, but the audience would take far to long. Also, I believe Sylvanas would just ignore his decree."

Shadows skirted above their heads, Fox looked up to see the first of the Wildhammer Gryphon riders coming in. "Looks like your forces are starting to arrive. Falstad, I am going back to talk with the Dark Lady. I will stall for as long as I can." Fox wrung her hands before her. It was clear she worried about this portion of her plan. "I will give you three hours. After that I need you to bring the full force of Alliance forces to the gate at Thoradin's Wall."

"What are you planning, Lady?" Falstad did not like the tone she was taking.

"To follow in my father's footsteps." Fox sighed.

Falstad moved to get before her. He raised his arms wide to stop her, "Lady Lothar, your father died being lead into an ambush by Orgrim Doomhammer."

"And those who do not learn from their past are doomed to repeat it." Fox set her hand on his shoulder. "If you do as I say, I will not die. It is the best chance to end this with as little blood shed as possible."

"And if your plan fails?"

"Then Sylvanas will have her way, and I will be raised against you. If that happens, contact Mathias Shaw of the SI-7. He and Learen will take care of the rest."

O0O0O0O0O0O

Stromgarde was starting to swell with people behind her walls. They were out of sight of the Forsaken troops that had been recalled to Thorian's Wall.

The occasional explosions followed by red smoke signaled to the Alliance forces that their Lady was still moving unfettered by all of Sylvanas's efforts.

Varian wanted to go retrieve her, but Falstad was the first to warn him of the foolishness of such an act. They had no idea where Fox was other then neck deep in Forsaken. He turned and watched the Alliance Warlocks opening summoning stations throughout the old keep. Everything from Dwarven siege engines and engineer catapults and choppers had been brought in.

He had to admit, this plan was brilliant. They made sure no Forsaken, that learned of their presence, ever went back. Sylvanas was cut off from this information. She would not be prepared.

Maraudon walked up to him with Kurdran at his side. Both Dwarven leaders nodding to him, "The last touches of the grand reveal are being put into place. Falstad says there is only a half an hour before Fox said to make our move."

Varian nodded and sat down on the step. What ever Fox was planning he had to trust her. She had not failed in the past.

Braelyn came to sit next to him. "King Wyrnn, How are you doing?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "Call me Varian, Brealyn. It's the least I can do for you. Since you have been such solace counsel to me through this time."

Braelyn beamed up at him. "I would be honored, Varian, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I am a mess." Varian looked out the front gates. Sitting around doing nothing was not something he was good at. "Fox is out there alone. Why is she doing this?"

"From first hand experience, she must feel this is something she needs to do. I know you think I am somewhat of a restrained individual, but I have done my share of stupid things too." Brealyn gave an impish smile. Their blue eyes meeting.

"Jack Devereaux?" Varian chuckled.

"That's hardly the surface of it." Brealyn scowled at his mention of her ex fiance. "Please, let me forget that part of my past."

"I never signed the execution order. He still sits in the Stockades." Varian rubbed a hand over his face.

"Let him rot there." Brealyn wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Varian laughed, "If you wish it, perhaps I will."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox stepped from the darkness that enshrouded her. She reached out a hand to tap Sylvanas on the shoulder. Only to have it grabbed with inhuman strength. She was tossed forward on to the ground. Damn, the Banshee Queen reacted fast!

"How dare you?" Sylvanas watched as the other woman arched her back in pain at the ungraceful landing. "I have sent over half my forces out to entrap you, and you appear in my personal tent?"

Fox rolled to her side and came to a sitting position. "Well, if you had been out in the main field, I would have appeared there. Did you have to throw me so hard?"

Sylvanas made a choking sound at the audacity of the woman's words. "I should kill you now for that statement alone!"

"Please, you planned on killing me since before you met me. Death and eternal service for all, and some other shit. Am I right?"

"You are witty, but I was, once upon a time, as well. It didn't save me from Arthas, and it will not save you from me." Sylvanas looked down with glowing red eyes at the lively little Human. "I will admit though, you have amused me today. I could thank you for that."

"You could pull back through the wall, and let me go. I would be more then happy to amuse you again tomorrow." Fox raised an eyebrow and smiled. It was hard to keep the expression from turning to the fear she was feeling.

Sylvanas gasped. Rushing forward to grab Fox by the hair and pulling her to her feet. With a cry of rage the Dark lady pulled back her fist and slammed it into Fox's cheek. The Human knocked out the front flap of the tent. Sylvanas followed in slow stalking steps.

Fox lay cradling her jaw while she rocked on the grass. Damn if the Dark Lady didn't have a mean hook. Fox wondered if she should put up some sort of fight. Then chose against it. Aggression would only provoke more aggression. Sylvanas was already upset at the loss of many of her Forsaken siege weapons. Yes, she wanted her angry, but not insane with rage.

The Dark Lady ignored her staring men and grabbed the Rogue by the back of the leather chest armor. Dragging her up and toward the gate of Thoradin's wall. There it was more open. All could see her dealing with the arrogant little upstart. Sylvanas's power would not be challenged. Allowing it would be a show of weakness, and that was the last thing she was. Sylvanas had faced death, defeated death, become death! Now she planned on dispersing it. Letting others feel her pain with no remorse.

Fox felt Sylvanas's fingers claw into her hair. The right grip of the elf left little to the imagination. The sound of the sword being drawn. Fox forced a smirk toward the Dark Lady. Everything was going as planned.

The razor edge bit into Fox's delicate flesh on her neck. She had to slow her breathing. One good gasp could well mean her life.

"You have made me understand why Arthas was so upset with me in Quel'Thalas today. The hit and run guerrilla tactics are quite bother some." Sylvanas hissed in Fox's ear.

"I never ran." Fox whispered. The defiance cost her as the blade nicked her neck. The blood rolling down her throat.

Sylvanas laughed at that, and smiled sweetly. "True. You didn't have the sense I did. But now you will pay just as I, with your life. I admit, I never expected such a prize, as the daughter of Anduin Lothar, bowing in eternal service to me. I will take it though."

"And what then?" Fox forced her neck away from the blade as best she could.

Sylvanas was surprised to see the resistance. "You will follow in my footsteps and serve me in undeath. There is nothing after that!"

**Author Note:** Oh NOES!


	27. Chapter 23 - He loves me, He loves me no

Chapter 23

He loves me, He loves me not

"You miscalculated, Sylvanas." Fox whispered softly. She intended this moment from the start. The moment she laid the death knell to any chance of a Forsaken victory. "This has gone to far now, and you can not win."

The blade retreated just a bit, as Sylvanas pondered the meaning of those words. "You're bluffing. Tell me, are you afraid of death? You shouldn't be. It's what comes after, that will leave you cold. Trust me, I know better then everyone else."

"But I am not you Sylvanas. I was pointing out that I understood you. Giving you the chance to understand me in return, but now it's to late." Fox thanked the Light, because just on time the illusion the Mages had cast over Stromgrade faded. The sound of siege weapons so loud the air vibrated with it. The countless Gryphon riders rising into the air above the keep. The ground forces flowing out like bees from a hive.

"What the hell?" Sylvanas dropped her blade, if not her hold on Fox, and stared. How had they come to form such an army right before her without her knowing?

"The full force of the Alliance has come for you. Care to guess as to why?" The brown eyes moving over to see the shock on Sylvanas's face. It was a glorious moment to witness. The moment the situation became clear to the Dark Lady.

"They never came to aid South Shore! Why would Arathi Highlands be so different?" The red eyes burned in confusion

"You think it's the land they want, Dark Lady? No. History repeats it's self, and you my new Orgrim Doomhammer, are about to learn that the hard way. Cut me down, and they will end your reign of terror!" Fox snarled back. Finally allowing her loathing for the Banshee Queen to run free.

Sylvanas gasped looking at the little Human. She shoved Fox away as if she had burned her. Fox was right! There was no winning in this. She could see it now. The moment Lady Lothar had involved herself in this battle it had been lost. Curse the Lion's cub!

Fox turned to face Sylvanas. Knowing that all the cards were in her hands. The worst that could happen would be Sylvanas went ballistic and ended her. Then the Alliance would finish the Forsaken once and for all. There was no losing in it for Fox. "Retreat now,and I will let you live as thanks for lack of blood shed."

"You mean to negotiate with me, little girl?" Sylvanas stared hard at Fox. Seeing her for what she was now. Not some random hit and run Rogue desperately trying to buy a bit more time until an eventual fate.

"No, I don't need to, when it's clear I have already won. I am being benevolent as the superior strategist." Fox could not help rubbing the salt in the Dark Lady's wound. Why not, when South Shore was still a gaping hole in all Human hearts.

"Oh, we are not done here, Lady Lothar. I may not be able to openly kill you, but I will make you suffer. So badly you long for death. You will come to me and ask me to end it. You will beg for the swift end I would have given you today!" Sylvanas spat back. If she were still mortal she would have been red with rage.

"I'll count the days." Fox gave Sylvanas a sloppy salute with her middle finger extended. "I leave you to see your people behind Thoradin's wall. Do not pass back through, or we will crush you here with less sympathy then you gave South Shore."

The Dark Lady watched Lady Lothar of the Alliance depart. She felt the challenge stir her cold heart. Felt the excitement build. Someday, she promised herself, that Lothar would be hers. Until that time, life had new meaning and would be entertaining again.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Fox was so happy she wanted to skip. She had done it. She had won against the Forsaken in Arathi Highlands. A group of war horses broke the ranks rushing forward. Fox waved wildly seeing Varian in the midst of them. He pushed his charger fast. The wind streaming his hair behind him as he bore down on her.

He came off his mount and rushed to her side. Pulling her into his arms the moment he drew close enough. Varian spun her in a circle before everyone as relief filled his heart. His Queen was alive and well. She was back in his arms. He could hope for nothing more then this moment. "Praise the Light you are safe, you head strong fool!"

Fox was crushed against his chest. The hold was exceedingly tight and breathing hurt. She almost longed to be in Sylvanas's clutches again. She flailed her arms, "Air." The word pushed out with effort.

Varian pulled back and looked down at her. Seeing the blood trickling down her neck. A clear memento of her adventure. "What happened to you?"

"I won! That is what happened!" She turned and pointed to the retreating Forsaken army. Then Fox moved to the Alliance flag holder, and motioned him down form his mount. The moment he did, she took his spot, and reached for the Alliance banner.

"This is Sylvanas you are talking about! There is much more to winning then that." Varian spoke from experience. He had dealt with the Forsaken Leader before, and it never turned out well.

"Varian." Fox smiled down at him. The Alliance Flag cradled in her arm as she adjusted her stirrups. "I am still alive, and she is still dead! Let me have my victory."

He watched as she hefted the great banner high for all to see. The Alliance army starting to cheer in one mighty roar. Kicking her heels she rode for Stromgarde. The Pride of the Alliance Lion Flying out in blue and gold glory behind her

The cheers of, "ALL HAIL LADY LOTHAR! HERO OF ARATHI!" As they moved to make way for her victory charge. It became clear that the Lion had finally come home.

Varian stared after her. This had to stop. She could not continue this course right now. The timing was all wrong. Fox was well in her rights to raise Stromgarde under her control, but right now he wanted her safe in Stormwind. He mounted his horse, and kicked it into a canter. Following his wife, fully intent on the next moment he had her in ear shot she, and everyone else, would know that she was pregnant with his child.

Fox was greeted by the jovial Wildhammer brothers. Muradin Bronzebeard was never one to hold back either. They took turns hugging her and passing her to the next dwarf in line. At some point a mug of ale made its way in her hands. Laughing she made sure it was passed along to someone else as well. There would be many drunken revelers in her new strong hold tonight. There were far worse ways to claim a keep, she supposed with a grin. This was going to be the best day of her life. She had retaken Arathi for her ancestors. She had won a battle against a terribly powerful foe, and she had Varian here to share it all with her. It was also perfect, she wanted to weep with joy. Perhaps tonight they could announce their marriage? Maybe have an impromptu ceremony amidst the celebrations. Fox felt her heart flutter in her chest in excitement. The opportunities were endless.

"Ya did it, Gal!" Falstad cheered up at her. The arms raising to the sky, as he hooted with laughter. "Ya drove back the Dark Lady!"

"Good job all the way around, Lady Lothar." Moria walked forward in her battle gear. "You have done a great deed."

"I am sure ya father would have been so proud of ya." Muradin brought her into a tight hug.

"I hate to interrupt the celebrations with my Lady, but I need her attention for just a moment." Varian moved in and took Fox's hand. He pulled her behind him toward the keep.

"You aren't going to turn me over your knee after such a heroic act of bravery, are you Varian?" Fox bit her lip and peeked up at him. Trying to look as tempting as she could.

"I will not be laying a harmful hand upon you, Fox. I just need to inform you of something that has been weighing on my mind. It's my hope that this information will temper you rash behaviors." Varian felt her feet dig in at the entrance. She managed to get him to stop.

"I am not going in there just yet." She winked up before wrapping her arms around him. "Once we get where no one can see us, I want a proper thank you for saving Arathi for you."

"Fox, your pregnant." He could not hold it back another moment. The words out he watched her carefully and waited.

She felt herself go stiff. "This is the second time you have said that Varian. It hasn't been but a few days, and I fail to see how you can be so sure?"

Varian closed his eyes and prayed to the Light for strength, Opening them again, he looked deep into her eyes, willing her to accept the truth of what he was saying. "Because according to Bethesda ,you conceived on the ship back from Orgrimmar."

"Who is Bethesda?" Fox gave him a look of stunned disbelief.

"The Gnome priest that took me out of our room. Bungee was the one who stayed with you." Varian felt a bit more confident. She wasn't going to straight denial. That was good.

Fox felt her world rock. "So, that is what had them so worked up?" All the slight symptoms that had been plaguing her falling into place. Others she had ignored. Blaming it on the stress of being the new Lady Lothar.

"Yes, Fox, promise me you will start taking things easier. I am going to call a priest to look you over now. I fear what this last event might have done to the baby. It's far to precious to the Alliance to lose." He looked down at the group below them wondering how long it would take to summon one.

To the Alliance? Fox blinked. What about to him? Okay. That was stupid to question. It was very important to him. This child locked in the bloodlines of their respective royal houses. It was a royal among royals.

Then something else hit her. "Varian, did you know when you wrote up the marriage documents and sealed it?"

"Yes, why do you think I was so insistent that it had to be done then? I can't allow this child to fall into question with the rest of the Alliance and Stormwind Nobles." Varian stared as she went terribly pale. "Fox are you alright?"

She was not alright. Varian had married her not for the love and want of her, it had been for this child. The living pawn growing inside her. Like a fool ,she had finally given herself over to love for the first time. Considered Varian hers. That pillar of herself was suddenly gone. By the Light, she could not breathe! She worked for air in her constricted chest, but it was blocked with the most painful emotion she had ever felt. Worse then the betrayal of her father even. She had been completely and utterly duped. A stupid love sick fool!

"Fox, breathe." Varian put his hands on her shoulders. Shaking her hard as he watched her struggle to take in air. "You have to breathe!"

Of course she did! Asphyxiation was bad for the baby. She tried to pull her shoulders from his touch. Being so close to him was making her physically ill. "Don't." The word was pushed out as tears spilled over her eyes.

Varian refused to let her go. Worried at just what she might do in this state.

Fox threw her head up and screamed, "Don't touch me!" A hard yank pulled her free and she stumbled back.

The sound of her voice drawing stares from the celebration below. Everyone worried about their new Lady.

"Fox." Varian stepped forward only to be greeted with the sharp tip of her dagger between them. She held it up. The dark eyes almost black as her tears streamed from her eyes.

"Don't speak to me!" Fox shook her head staring at the face she used to love so very much. Now she just wanted to hit it until it was unrecognizable. "Don't even think of me, or I swear, I will KILL YOU!"

Varian reached to try and take the dagger, as his bodyguard broke the stairs rushing Fox.

She reacted on instinct full of pain and regret. The blade twirled, and she dropped it hard on his chest armor. Both hands pressing down with her full strength. The metal crying out as it was rent asunder. The tip of her blade reaching the flesh over his heart!

Varian reached out to clasp his hands on hers. Holding her from going any further. It was clear she was truly trying to kill him.

The guards grabbed hold of her. It took all four of them to pull her back. The dagger so wedged in the armor that it remained there. The threw her down on the ground struggling with her. Their tactics rough.

"Don't harm her!" Varian cried out.

A cry came from the crowd below. The refuges and several Dwarves starting to rush to the Lady Lothar's defense. Theodan pulling his sword and weighing into the Stormwind guards that were forming a wall between the King and the outraged people below them.

"Protect our Lady! Down with Stormwind!" Theodan called. One soldier cuffing the boy, knocking his small body back. More men rising against the guards as all out chaos broke loose in the Alliance ranks.

It was in this state Genn Greymane and his Gilnean soldiers entered Stromgrade. One look at the scene before him he called in a tone of utter anger and pure authority, "What the HELL is happening here!"

Muradin Bronzebeard flanked by the Wildhammer brothers shouted out as well, "Aye! Be putting your hatred away, and let us figure out what is goin on, before we start a war that Lady worked so hard ta avoid!"

The guards stood between Varian and Fox. She rose to her feet. Pointing out at Varian and shouting"Get him out of my keep." A hand going to her stomach as she wavered on her feet. "Get him out before..."

Varian knew Fox well enough to see she was about to faint. He pushed through his guard and caught her up in his arms before she hit the stone platform.

"You release my lady!" Theodan cried from his place behind the guard wall. "She doesn't like you, and neither do I!"

"She may be your Lady, but she is my QUEEN!" Varian shouted to all who could hear. "Ask Greymane for conformation. Now the rest of you stay out of this. I need to get my wife inside. Someone fetch me a priest!"

There was stunned silence as everyone turned to Genn.

"Is it true?" Moria asked in a calm tone. "Had the High King married the Lady Lothar?"

"It is, indeed, true. I put my personal seal next to the Stormwind mark just a few days ago." Greyman said loud enough for all to hear.

"But why the rush? Surely this be joyous news for all of the Alliance." Muradin stood next to his niece. He asked what everyone in attendance was thinking.

Greymane looked away from the people surrounding him. Instead he watched as Varian lifted the unconscious form of Lady Lothar. Moving to carry her into the main keep. "Because the Lady Lothar is already pregnant with King Wyrnn's child. Although it would appear she isn't to please about it herself."

There was nothing any of them could do but wait and see how things played out.

**Author Note:** I know the chapter was shorter then normal, but there was a lot to taken in.


	28. Chapter 24 - Fluctuations of the Heart

Chapter 24

Fluctuations of the Heart

Fox woke up in a strange room. It was lavishly large. The windows were covered in fine curtains, but that did not stop the flow of cool air seeping through the broken glass. The bed was nothing special, but it was large. Everything about it had the feeling as if it were a disjointed best effort. She realized the moment the thought hit her, that was exactly what it was.

The dislocated people of Hillsbrad and Arathi had very little to offer their Queen, and yet they had. Fox drew the blanket up to her chin to cover her smile. Their selflessness caused her heart to swell with warmth. How she had endeared herself to them so quickly was a blessing. She had been willing to die for them. That had been enough.

"You are wake, Queen Wyrnn?"

That name was an ice bath that killed her smile. Fox looked around the room and saw a Priestess sitting with a half polished silver tea service before her. "Queen Wyrnn does not exist here. This is my Kingdom, and my Keep. So long as I do not sign King Wyrnn's infernal papers, I do not have to acknowledge his hold over me."

The shocked look on the other woman's face was quite pleasing.

Fox looked down and sighed. She had once again been stuffed into a flowing night dress that reminded her of fine icing on a cake. "Oh for Light Sake! Where is my armor?" She cast her eyes around the room in a swift search.

"It has been removed along with your weapons." The Priestess held up the silver pot toward Fox, "Tea?"

"Yes, tea would be lovely. Who ordered my things removed?" Fox had her suspicions and spoke of it. "King Wrynn?"

"Greymane." The Priestess poured a dainty cup. Then walked it across the room to the Lady.

Fox sighed, and took the steaming drink knowing it would do nothing to fortify her. "Traitor." She could not blame Genn. She had tried to kill Varian quite publicly. Fox took a sip of her tea and allowed it's warm calming powers to flow through her. Centering her mind until a new thought came forward. "Wait. Who told you I was Queen Wyrnn?"

"His Majesty announced it after your collapse. Greymane has confirmed it along with the impending birth of your royal issue. That is why I am with you. Prenatal care is my specialty. So you have nothing to worry about with me at your side." The woman walked forward putting her hand out. "I am Damiana. Congratulations, by the way.

Fox groaned. "I do not need some Priest hovering over me, at the command of King Wrynn."

"Not King Wyrnn." Damiana remained unmoved.

"Greymane then. Same difference." Fox snapped. The dark eyes locking on the other woman. Wishing she would just go away.

Damiana broke into a rich laugh. "Crimson sent me."

"Oh dear gods." Fox's eyes came wide and the tea was spit forward.

"You have it correctly. So you will see why nothing you say will remove me from your side. Short of death, but I have a strange belief, I would be punished for that infraction as well. So please, just do your very best to stay in good condition and deliver a healthy baby, for both our sakes." Damiana poured a second cup of tea for Fox. "Not a word as to who sent me to King Wyrnn. Crimson already told me that leak of information would displease her greatly."

"Tell me, what do you know of her?" Fox held the cup in her hands and realized they were shaking a bit.

"Nothing solid. I assume she is a spawn of the Old Gods or maybe she is the hubris of Deathwing given human form. It's something horrible like that. She is going to kill us one day. Using kindness just to be extra cruel, because we wont be able to fight back without throwing glittery Paladins at her."

"May I ask how you got mixed up with her?"

"I took her shoes. Three sets in a single dungeon. My mother always said shoes would be the death of me. I wish I had known just how true that statement was." Damiana sighed sadly and looked at the curtain wavering with a wind gust.

"Being eternally doomed for a position with the SI-7 sounds less pathetic now." Fox chuckled as she looked at the Priestess.

"Go ahead, rub it in. I get to explain the rigors of child birth to you." Damiana said flatly.

That caused Fox to go silent.

"King Wyrnn isn't a small man, is he? I can only guess this child will be quite large as well. But, your a Rogue, I am sure you are use to pain. It will be fine. The longest labor I attended was only forty eight hours, and the hard part only lasted twenty. You had missions longer then that, am I right?"

Fox's lower lip was trembling as she stared at the Priest. She was a very bad woman. Very bad. Fox decided to change the subject. In no great rush to be informed of the amount of torment she would endure through labor. "Please find me something to wear. I would prefer pants, but if I must have a dress, go light on the ruffles, lace, and ribbons."

"Yes, well dresses are the selection of the day. Those that were assumed they would fit anyway." Damiana threw open a chest, "The accessories are quite limited."

"Good. I just need to fine Wyrnn and see what he has planned. That way I can make some of my own."

"You could wait until he returns to your room?" Damiana straightened, two dresses hanging over her arm.

"Returns? That isn't going to happen. I forbid him from entering my chambers." Fox shook her head and crossed her arms.

"It's kind of his rooms, too. You are technically married according to what everyone was told yesterday. To be truthful, King Wyrnn already spent last night in here with you."

Fox could have been knocked over with a feather. When she recovered she growled, "Get me some maids to change my sheets and draw me a very hot bath."

"Yes, Queen Wyrnn. I will get right on that." Damiana turned her back to hide her smile. She stepped out of the room to see Sheylann waiting there in the hall.

"Not going well?" Sheylann sighed as the sound of a crash was heard.

"I love how you understate the obvious." Damiana growled looking back over her shoulder at the closed door. "Who knows what she found in there to smash, but she did."

O0O0O0O0O

"I have no problem staying here and watching over the reestablishment of Stromgrade. It would be my fondest wish that the Dark Lady does wander back through that wall." Genn sat back in his chair looking over the rest of the Alliance leaders.

"I am sure my Queen will be pleased to hear that. I want her returned to Stormwind as quickly as possible."

"Then, like I be tellin ya, she is goin hae ta go by Gryphon. Zephyr's Blade can hae ya back in a jiffy." Falstad leaned over the table toward King Wyrnn.

"I prefer to use the portals. It will be less stress on her delicate condition." Varian reminded them again.

"But the portals are still acting up." Moria pointed out. "It was never Sylvanas, and we have no idea what is causing it."

"Wrong." Sheylann said as she walked into the room flanking Fox. "I have been personally monitoring this issue for a few weeks now."

Varian came to his feet seeing Fox. He was pleased to see her awake, but leery of her reaction to him. Not surprising seeing as he had a slight gash on his chest from her blade from the last time they met.

"Sheylann has informed me that there have been strange arcane fluctuations in the northern region for days. The portals went dead just recently because of them." Fox lifted her skirt slightly, and approached the great table. Coming to stand near Genn who was sitting at the head. "Pardon me, Greymane, but I believe you have my seat?"

"Just keeping it warm for you, dear Lady." Genn rose and moved to the side. "Or should I say Queen Wyrnn." He watched her face for a reaction.

They all did, and Fox did not give them one. She turned and looked pointedly at Varian. "I am sure he will let you know when congratulations are in order. It seems I have very little to say about it one way or the other."

"Fox." Varian started, but she rose her hand to silence him

"We were discussing the portals of Eastern Kingdom." She sat down and smoothed the plain cream skirt. "Sheylann believes this disturbance is emanating from Silvermoon, and I have to agree." The dark eyes looking over the leaders in attendance.

"That would be makin more sense then the undead." Mardin nodded agreeing with Sheylann's assessment as well. "We will have to send an envoy up to see what is going on."

"But who would be the best choice?' Moria scowled. "We are not very welcome in a Horde city."

"I think Goldenleaf and Learen could get in and out undetected if need be." Sheylann spoke up from her place behind Fox.

Fox turned to look up at her with evident distress on her face, "Learen? Are you mad?"

"Slightly yes, but Golden can control him, and if the Blood Elves fail to comply with our questions, it will not hurt us to send a message."

"That message being we have one hell of a nasty gnome in our ranks that could very well kill you all before you knew he was there?" Fox slapped a hand over her face. Now that was Sheylann style diplomacy for you. "Let's send Braelyn Hawke."

Varian jolted physically at that suggestion, "You can't send her. It's far to dangerous."

"Varian, I happen to know that Braelyn is on a first name bases with several of the Blood Elves of Silvermoon. She knows the lay of the city better then Goldenleaf or Learen. Also her peace minded sentiments will balance Learen's insulting barbs." Fox pointed out calmly. "We need her on this team."

"I don't think her mother would approve." Varian tossed in.

"Her mother's approval is what has you stumbling over this decision, really?" Fox was genuinely confused at his staunch refusal. "Miss Hawke is a full grown woman, I am sure you have not failed to notice. Her lack of experience comes from the coddling her parents, and clearly yourself, have put upon her. I was already an agent of the SI-7 at her age. I assure you that it was the experiences there that have made me what I am today."

"Head strong and defiant. Traits everyone should strive for." Varian growled back at her. "I am the High King of the Alliance, and I do not want Braelyn Hawke anywhere near, let alone going into, Silvermoon."

Then maybe we need a new head of the Alliance. Fox almost said it out loud, but held her tongue. Instead she sighed and stood up. "Very well, then it's settled. Sheylann, go give out the orders given by the Lady Lothar, Ruler of Stromgarde."

Sheylann hesitated wanting to be sure."Your orders?"

Fox turned and cast a determined look at Sheylann, "Yes, my orders. Since neither I, nor my people, have sworn any allegiance to any faction."

There was a loud gasp in the room. Varian looked at her thunderstruck, "Fox, are you going traitor on me?"

"The Crimson Fox was a member of the Alliance, and an agent of the SI-7, but she died in Stormwind's Cathedral Square. There are official documents in Stormwind that verify that. I am the Lady Lothar who you dragged back from Orgrimmar. It is that person who rules Stromgarde, and I will not acknowledge your will over me. At least until you manage to woe my loyalty to your cause, High King. Trust me when I say it will take more then fancy words to get your way this time around." Fox rose and nodded to the stunned Alliance members. "I will leave you to your private matters in my hall. Please enjoy your visit." With that she turned and swept out of the chamber.

"I think I be in love, King Wyrnn." Muradin stared after her. "Where da we get more o those?"

Moria kicked her uncle under the table.

Varian didn't bother excusing himself. He just followed after her "Fox." He called after her in a warning tone.

She ignored him and continued speaking with Sheylann at the doorway to the main keep. The Druid saluted and turned to leave.

"Fox!" Varian came up next to her. "Don't ignore me."

"Then call me by my rightful name."

"Queen Wyrnn, I am not amused." Varian stared down at her. Not inclined to give in to her game.

Fox smiled up at him, "Nice try, but you know I never signed your documents. It's only when I am in your Kingdom or Gilnean lands that I must adhere to that command."

Varian leaned down and touched his lips to stop her from talking. It had always worked in the past. This time she pulled back and let loose a solid punch to his jaw. She would have struck him square in the nose, but he was far to tall to reach.

She shook her hand at the stinging pain. Perhaps she had just broken her knuckles. She looked up to see a shocked Varian working his jaw line, "King Wyrnn, I am already carrying your issue. There is no more need for you to force your attentions upon me."

"Force? When have I ever forced my attention at anytime?" The anger starting to rise in his tone. "I know you are upset over the baby. I have no idea why you are so mad over something that brings me so much joy."

Fox shoved him hard at that. "Of course you are happy! You have made it perfectly obvious from the first that you wanted the connection in our bloodline. Damn you, Varian I do want the baby. What I do not want is a pawn!"

Varian suddenly felt all his anger drain away. "Is that what you think? Fox."

He said her name with such softness that she stepped back. Afraid that he would undo her with his kindness.

He reached out and pulled her to him ignoring her struggling. "Our child is not a pawn. I would never allow anyone to use him in that way, even myself. Besides he is going to be to powerful for that. You are his mother after all."

Fox drew a deep breath feeling her legs shaking under her. "Her. We are having a daughter."

Varian laughed, "I hate to tell you this, but it's going to be a boy."

Fox pulled back looking confused and lost. "Did the Priestess tell you that?"

"No. I just want a boy. So that is what it's going to be."

Fox punched him in the chest with no strength. "She is going to be my daughter. So she is going to give you one hell of a time. Starting with being born a Princess."

Varian lifted Fox high against his chest in one swift motion. The strength of her anger evaporating. "Let's go up to our rooms and send down for some lunch. It's clear we really need to talk about a lot of things."

"Varian?" Fox looked up at him. A deep look of worry on her face. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes. I love you desperately. There is nothing I will not do for you, Queen Wyrnn."

"Then you will not be mad that I sent Braelyn to Silvermoon with Goldenleaf and Learen?" Fox bit her lip.

Varian took a deep breath and sighed, "Braelyn should be fine with Goldenleaf. The reports I have about Learen make me more then a little worried."

Fox nodded, "It will be interesting."

"Could be full scale war interesting." Varian shook his head as he considered the problem at hand, and set her down. "Go up to our rooms. I will have the food sent up. Then I am going to send someone to tell Chelinka to join that little Silvermoon party."

O0O0O0O0O

Braelyn mounted her horse. She looked over to see Goldenleaf on his black nightsaber. "So you were once one of Malfurion's personal Druids?"

"To my vast misfortune, yes." Goldenleaf shrugged, his long green hair falling down his back

"Wasn't it an honor." Brealyn was taken back at the look of horror that appeared on his face

Goldenleaf snorted, "It was pure hell."

Braelyn pulled her horse up and watched him moving on. She waited until he stopped and came back to her. The golden glow of his eyes looking up. "I would be honored to study under the first Druid. What could possibly be so bad to ruin it?" Braelyn asked simply.

Goldenleaf said nothing, and turned his mount around and headed off toward Silvermoon.

"Come back and answer my question!" Braelyn kicked her mount into a canter to catch him.

He shrugged as the nightsaber rushed forward with great speed. "We need to get to Silvermoon, and see why they haven't been able to portal us aruond."

"We left with out Chelinka and Learen. I think we could stand to take our time." Braelyn called out to him. "What we need to do is let them catch up."

"I happen to be very dependable on my own. I would have left you, but I happen to know you speak their language. I kind of need you when we get there." Goldenleaf tossed out in a bored tone.

Braelyn could do nothing more then stare at him with annoyance. "Kind of need me? I would say being able to communicate might not get you killed."

"They wont kill me. My reputation will precede me." Golden looked behind to see her trying to keep up to his pace.

Brealyn laughed openly at him. Did he have any idea how ridiculous he sounded? "Really? Are you some infamous druid of indestructible power?"

"Infamous among them, perhaps? Does it really matter how they know of me?"

"Maybe not you. But it will matter how they know of me." Brealyn frowned. A thought of what was awaiting her in Silvermoon had her stomach churning with worry.

Goldenleaf was curious at that "So tell me, Brae, how do they know you?"

"I was the Archmage Rommath's lover for a time." She looked over waiting for a shock reaction from the Night Elf. There wasn't one "He threw me over and left me in Goldshire. I have not heard from him since."

Golden started laughing hard at her confession

"That's not funny!" Braelyn had tears in her eyes. "I was perfectly heart broken."

"I would say you got lucky. Life with a Blood Elf." He shuddered. "And I thought I had it bad. Thank the Light, or what ever you put faith in, that you dodged that bullet."

"You have no idea what I am talking about." Braelyn scowled at him."I loved Rommath so very much. I do not know how I will face him again."

Goldenleaf stopped smiling, "I have more then an idea. My betrothal has been thousands of years. It has left me struggling in every way I could to get off the hook. My family is pretty predominate in Night Elf society. My parents are very demanding of me. Everything is to be for the Kaldorei. Sadly, I have developed my own mind. No one has taken well to it, but the mouths have remained shut until I come to my senses. So far, I have not."

"What does that mean?" Braelyn tried to understand.

"It means I am Goldenleaf of Stormwind now."

"You have abandoned Darnassus?" Braelyn gasped over at him. "That's terrible!"

"Really? Where is home for you? Stormwind or Silvermoon? At least my loyalty to the Alliance isn't up for questioning."

Braelyn growled out, "It's a mute point. Rommath threw me away. Remember!"

"So that is what is upsetting you?" He pulled up his nightsaber to a swift stop. "I can help you with that. If you will help me with my problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we get to Silvermoon, I will play the love struck fool for you. Then when we return to Stormwin, we can hit the portal to Darnassus. Then you can return the favor by meeting my parents as my fiancee. That should lead them to finally break the betrothal. I will be able to return to Darnassus from time to time and visit with my family. Maybe I will be able to give some consideration into fulfilling my duties to them."

"And what after that?" Braelyn snorted.

"I will love you forever! Just like a good little Hunter pet. I hate to be so narcissistic, but I am the most adorable kitty in all of Azeroth. All the other hunters will be wild with jealousy."

Braelyn started laughing. The idea of a Druid playing a Hunter pet was just so cute.

"I have several other forms you can choose from. How about this." He hopped off his nightsaber and transformed into a Stag. He ran back and jumped around her horse.

Braelyn reached over to pet him.

Golden expertly caught her arm up in his horns and tossed her to his back. Then rushed down the rode.

Brealyn looking back at her mount running off. "My horse!" That did not stop the druid as he rushed headlong toward Silvermoon. The captive Hunter holding on for dear life.

O0O0O0O0O0

"Learen! We are going to be late." Chelinka knelt down by the little Gnome. He sat with his face in a corner. The little arms crossed before him. The chin sank low in a pout.

"I am not going into Silvermoon without my poisons and daggers. Nope. No. I don't think so." There was so much stubborn resolve in his tone it could have killed all hope.

"But it will be alright. Braelyn and Goldenleaf will be with us. Miss Hawke speaks Thalassian, and Goldenleaf is an expert political negotiator when he wants to be." Chelinka tried to coax him up. "Think of it this way, you will see the lay out of the city. If you ever raid it, you will know exactly where to go."

"I already know it, and I stab stuff! There is no reason for me to go to the Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing on Rainbows inner dimensional section from HELL!" Learen turned as his voice rose.

"The Lady Lothar has requested you to go."

"And I should care why?" He snapped back

"King Wyrnn as agreed to her decree."

"Again, why do I care?"

"Okay, I didn't want to do this." Chelinka looked around to make sure no one was looking. Certain no one could see, she weaved a magical spell and two ice daggers appeared in her hands, "They might not be chainsaw daggers, but they freeze their victims. You can either leave them while you flee or smash them to snow dust."

Learen's eyes widened as she waved them before him. The gnomes eyes following the magical weapons, completely enraptured. "Learen likey!"

"So you will have weapons should you need them. Now are you ready to go." Chelinka pleaded.

"Yes, but we have time." Learen stretched as he stood up.

"What do you mean. Braelyn and Goldenleaf have a three hour lead on us, and I cant open any portals presently." Chelinka remind him.

"You can't, because you use magic." Learen waved her away. He pulled open his pack, and pulled out a small hand held device. "This is my Silvermoon displacer. Normally I used it to track down and return any cocky Blood Elf, who thinks they have out distanced me in the safety of their city. A simple recalibration and I will set us on their door step with it."

Chelinka reared her head back in horror, "You mean you portal people directly out of Silvermoon?"

"Once my blade tastes your blood, I can and will find you anywhere. There is no escape. Ahhh, the sweet thrill of the hunt." Learen pulled his goggles over his green eyes.

Chelinka sucked in her breath wondering what kind of monster this adorable Gnome was deep down.

Then manically giggling as he worked on his little Displacer causing her heart to freeze cooler then the magic she cast.

**Author Note:** Sorry I am so late. My older brother finally gave in and started play WoW today. Guess where I was?


	29. Chapter 25 - Welcome to Goldenmoon

This was a quick edit, so I suspect plenty of errors. I will go back over it soon. Sorry =(

Chapter 25

Welcome to Goldenmoon

Pyrasong sat near the gates of Silvermoon. The guards were absent. All things considered, she wasn't surprised. They were in trouble again. Like the return of the Scourge kind of trouble, but of their own making. She would have mused on about it to herself, when there was a flash of light that took her interest. Had someone just portaled in? Impossible! The large glowing green eyes flashed as a Human Mage rose out of the bushes.

Chelinka was groaning in pain. A hand coming to her head. Displacer was right! They had been at Stromgarde one second, and then she found herself in a bush. "Ouch!" A really thorny bush. "Learen? Are you there?" She came to her feet and saw the tip of a trident in her face. Looking up to see a single Blood Elf female. Chelinka discerned her to be a Paladin. A low skilled Paladin, if the Elf didn't have the wit to, either kill her or communicate with her. Arcane tongue activate. "Get your pig sticker out of my face, Blood Elf!" Oh dear, was that common she had just uttered?

Pyrasong blinked at the Mage. Had she just tried to speak with her? She was used to more aggressive tactics from the Alliance races.

Chelinka dipped under the polearm and came to her feet. The Blood Elf wasn't going to harm her until she did something threatening. That much was certain. Waving her hands, she felt the magic crack and then snap dead "What is this?" She turned to face the Blood Elf. Silvermoon was devoid of all arcane flow! What the hellat those moronic Blood Elves done this time in their never ending lust for mana? Oh someone was going to pay!

Unfortunately it was Pyrasong that got the counter flow of karma. As a ball of angry Gnome landed on her back. Little hands pummeling away on the plate mail. "AYYYIEEE!"

"Learen, no!" Chelinka rushed around and tried to grab him. It was hard to evade his snapping jaws, that were not accidentally aimed at her hands, and she was his ally in this endeavor. She could not imagine the torment the little Blood Elf was receiving.

Learen dropped the Blood Elf, and they rolled around on the finely laid cobble stone paths. "She had a weapon on you! Free target!"

"She is nothing more then a baby!" Chelinka caught hold of a shoulder pad and tried pulling him free of the scrambling Blood Elf. The former mentioned weapon had been thrown free and landed far.

Learen was not to be deterred in his actions. Horde were never to be trusted. Armed ones were to be killed without question. "So you found me a baby with a polearm, get me more and I will kill them too!"

Golden and Braelyn came into sight of this fiasco. Golden pulling his hooves back, to blink with his large eyes. Then a roaring laugh, "Is that Learen playing with a Blood Elf Paladin?"

"Oh no!" Braelyn kicked his sides hard. "Go! Go! We have to save her?"

"Ow. Ow. I'm not a horse!" Goldenleaf trotted over to the amusing pile of Rogue, Mage, and Paladin. As he assumed the Hunter joined in. If Goldenleaf was in a good mood perhaps he could form a full party and they could go adventuring. He could heal decently, and if he failed, well the Paladin was Horde. It was a win win really.

Braelyn was waving her arms over the rolling combatants. "Learen! Chelinka! This is not boding well for our peace talks."

"Tell that to Learen! I am trying to, ugggghhhh. You bit me, Learen!" Chelinka screamed grabbing her hand.

"Let her go Learen! Bad Gnome! BAD!" Braelyn called out trying to get him off the Blood Elf. "Chelinka, turn him into a sheep, a toad, a freaking penguin. Just do something!"

Chelinka scrambled back eying the bite. Thankfully it had not broken skin, but it was sure going to hurt and bruise like hell. "I can't. The stupid Blood Elves broke the magic here."

"What?" Golden and Braelyn called in unison.

"Get off her Learen! Off!" Braelyn tried to grab hold of him. Wondering why this Blood Elf was still alive, when Learen was in full on kill it mode.

"Blood Elf!" Learen called up to Braelyn trying to make her understand his intent and reasoning. "Weapon. Chelinka. Learen KILLLLLL."

A sudden flash of powerful light rent the air blinding all. When they could focus again there lay a dazed Learen. Clearly, he was moon burned. All eyes coming to a very innocent looking Goldenleaf.

"Thank you Golden." Braelyn pushed Learen's smoking form off the Blood Elf. She assumed that since his powers were nature based and not arcane he still has some of his skills and abilities.

"I didn't do it." He said as his smoking hands moved behind his back. "And if you continue saying such things about random acts of the cosmos, I will blame it on you."

Braelyn let out a short burst of air that ruffled her bangs. Then looking at the terrified Blood Elf she spoke in Thalassian. "I am Braelyn Hawke of Stormwind. We are here on a peaceful mission to investigate the arcane disturbance emanating from Silvermoon."

"You're people do not seem all that peaceful." Pyrasong looked over at Learen crawling across the ground trying to get back up. "I am Pyrasong of Silvermoon, and we have no need of your aid in the arcane matters. We will be setting it to rights soon on our own."

"You will be setting it to rights now, or I will show you that Learen is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to fear factors." Chelinka snarled. She had heard enough to know her assumption that the Blood Elves were the root of this mess was correct. She wanted her magic back, damn it all.

"We have our own issues well in hand! The Blood Elves of Silvermoon do not need or want any help from the Alliance." Pyrasong argued.

"Pyrasong!" The authoritative tone brought them all around. "You do not speak for Silvermoon. That is my job."

The group turned to see Lor'themar Theron standing with his Blood Guard just a few steps away. Braelyn swallowed hard at the sight of the Regent Lord. Chelinka stepped behind her prudently.

"What brings you to Silvermoon?" Lor'themar asked. Pyrasong moving to stand at her leader's side. "We are not looking for trouble with the Alliance, but if you seek to bring us some, I am sure we can oblige you."

"Brave words when your very city seems to be in a weakened state. Missing out on your daily Mana fix?" Goldenleaf brought Lor'themar's attention to him.

"Goldenleaf?" There was shock in the glowing green eyes. Then with a more acid tone, "What are you doing here? I heard that you were working for the High King of Stormwind these days."

"I am." Goldenleaf sauntered up to Lor'themar with confidence. "A far cry from the days when I worked for the First Druid, isn't it."

"I would say it is a step in the wrong direction. Does your father know you are gracing Silvermoon with your presence. Golden Boy?" There was a slight taunt.

Goldenleaf cast a glance over at Braelyn, "King Wyrnn does hold my leash these days, but its not as tight as I found the one in Darnassus to be. I am here only because my woman has been assigned to check on the magical disturbance. I heard a nasty rumor that last time she was here, Silvermoon wasn't so kind to her."

"Braelyn Hawke? Rommath's Braelyn?" Lor'themar took a hard look over at the two women. Studying the face under the helm. "It is you! I wont say I am at all displeased to see you have returned to us."

"It's temporary, Lor'themar. Don't get all excited." Goldenleaf scowled. "And do drop the Rommath off her title. She belongs only to herself."

"I thought you said that she was your woman."

Goldenleaf laughed hard, a deep masculine sound the rippled through the air. "I did say that didn't I? I am sure to be punished for the infraction. No, I am her Druid is more correct way of putting it. Brea, dear, please come greet the Regent Lord with the respect he deserves. I can't find it in me to do so."

Braelyn could not believe her eyes. Goldenleaf was not only standing toe to toe with Lor'themar, but the two seemed to know each other. Perhaps even have some sort of competitive rivalry going. The Druid had said his reputation would precede him. She thought he was merely being cocky and vain. Now she wasn't so sure. She moved up and greeted Lor'themar in Thalassian. "I am honored that you have come out to greet us, Lord Regent. We have been sent to discover what is wrong with the magic in the continent. Also we have been ordered by the Lady Lothar of Stromgrade to offer aid if need be."

"Lady Lothar?" Lor'themar looked over at Brealyn in confusion. He continued speaking in common. It was evidently for Goldenleaf's benefit. "As in Anduin Lothar? I was not aware the original Supreme Commander of the Alliance had a child. Then you say Stromgarde? Last I heard, Sylvanas was taking Arathi for her own. I opposed such a move, but things being as they are, there was not much we could be doing about it from here."

"It is quite a detailed subject to be discussing out here, don't you think?" Goldenleaf stared only at Brealyn. "It has been a long journey, and I believe Braelyn could use a seat and refreshments."

"Speaking of refreshments!" Learen suddenly came forward sniffing the air. "Does any one else smell that?"

"Smell what?" Chelinka tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"I don't know. It's like spices and sugar." He walked around, led my his nose, until he stood at the feet of the Regent Lord. "It's YOU!"

"Excuse me?"

"You smell like Cinnamon and Nutmeg. By the Light! Were you baking cookies when we got here?" Learen shot him a devastated look of disappointment.

"I have not now, or ever baked a cookie." Lor'themar glared down at the little Gnome.

Learen shook his head. "You are the Leader of the Blood Elves, curse your pink girly forms! I can't even tell if you even have males amongst your ranks most of the time. Now you are trying to tell me, that your natural scent is that of a pastry shop? True Champions should smell like dirt, grime, and oil! You should reek of the blood of you enemies like the rest of the Horde! Who is responsible for your training, because it is becoming obvious why I can slaughter your people so easily. Failure at every turn!"

Lor'themar reached for his weapon, but Goldenleaf moved first to touch his arm, staying the motion. "Excuse the Gnome. He was irradiated quite heavily in Gnomergan. He only managed to stop drooling on his tabard but a week ago." The lie came easily.

"I find him very offensive." Lor'themar snarled.

"Yes, I agree with that statement." Learen growled back, "Chelinka. Daggers please."

"I, uhh, can't cast magic here, Learen. There are no daggers." The Mage whispered down to him.

"What?" Learen turned to look at her. Physically shaking from stress.

"There will be no daggers and no stabbing Learen. You are here to observer proper decorum in hopes to treat your condition." Brealyn backed up Goldeleaf's lie. She didn't feel the least bit guilty doing so either.

"I do NOT have a CONDITION!" Learen cried out.

"I beg to differ." Lor'themar chuckled amused by the Gnome now. Believing he was a very special case. "Very well, seeing as he is unarmed and so, diminutive, I see no threat in him. You may all enter Silvermoon under my protection. But should you cause any trouble, I will deal with you personally. Understood?"

"Yes!" Braelyn dropped to her knees and clasped a hand over Learen's mouth. Successfully cutting off the very clear no, and rabid argument, he was trying to supply.

As they entered through the main doors, Learen slipped to the side. Grabbing one of the Silvermoon banners and pulling it down. Looking to make sure no one saw him, he reached down and pulled up one of his Alterac Valley flags to take it's place. He stood for a moment admiring his handy work. The blue field with the golden lion crest gleaming out at him. Smiling in something close to joy, as he stared at it intently. When he realized that no horn was echoing out to signal his victory, he frowned. Then sang out loudly "Do Doot Do Dooooo."

"Learen?" Chelinka came back around the corner, "Are you coming?"

"Be right there!"

The group was lead through the streets by the Regent Lord. The Blood Elves were not carrying on their daily lives. Most of them had the ragged look that came with lack of ability to feed off their precious Mana.

When they entered the main hall, Lor'themar did send out for a snack to be brought up. Casting a glance to Goldenleaf, he added, "Make sure it's more impressive then the common fair. I would not want to be considered a rude host."

They moved into the grand hall to find Ranger General Halduron already waiting for Lor'themar. He had his back to the door as he spoke. "So I heard there was some disturbance at the front gates? Seems you handled that fast enough." He turned to see the Alliance party entering the room. A stunned moment seeing it.

Pyrasong moving along the side wall taking up a position to guard her superiors, in case the Gnome should deiced to become violent again.

Halduron's smile fell. "Goldenleaf?" He looked to Lor'themar, "You allowed the Night Elf's second coming, into Silvermoon?"

"That's harsh. Coming from Sylvanas's replacement. Haven't quite figured out how to die with honor like she did yet?"" Goldenleaf shot back. "Not that she has been anything but dishonorable since her death. But that could be said of your entire race."

"You son of a ..." Halduron started forward ready to wipe the smug look off the Druid's face.

"Halduron! They are my guests for the moment." Lor'themar's tone was meant to curb the rising dissension in the room.

Golden raised his hand, to the Blood Elves. Locking his glowing golden eyes on Halduron. "No, no. Allow him to say it. We have all met my mother and know the truth of his words."

Braelyn pulled off her helm so that she could look at Halduron more clearly.

"Braelyn? What magic has blessed us with your presence yet again, sweet one!" Halduron moved across the room seeking to embrace the human girl.

Goldenleaf moved between them. Not looking back to Braelyn he asked, "What is this, Braelyn? Are you some sort of Blood Elf magnet that they all rushed to cater to you?"

"It's nothing like that Golden." She peeked around his arm to to Halduron, addressing him in Thalassian. "I am glad to see you well."

"I feel the same way. Rommath will be even more so. He has been distraught since you have not answered his summons. But we figured that the broken magical streams had something to do with the messages not being able to get through. Then he has been working day and night trying to fix the mistake we made."

"What mistake is that?" Chelinka moved in. "Because I can tell you that having my magic cut off isn't doing anything to improve my temper."

"Rommath misses me?" Braelyn brightened.

Goldenleaf's head shot up at that. " Braelyn, darling, please do not forget how upset he has made you over the past few months. I do not wish a repeat of the sadness he left in your eyes, just as we are getting past it."

"Getting past it?" Halduron ignored Chelinka, who did not take well to the action. The Mage moving across the room pulling her staff from her back. She was more then ready to resort to physical violence.

Learen standing by the door watching it all play out. A slow smile creeping on to his face. Sure, he liked fighting, but watching the dirty drama of others was just as satisfying. What was really bothering him was the slowly building desire for cookies. They really had to do something about this place.

"I think I spoke clearly the first time, Halduron. Or has your advancing years come to effect your hearing?"

"Golden!" Brealyn grabbed his arm, "We are here on a peaceful mission to gain information for the Lady Lothar."

"Lothar? As in Anduin Lothar?" It was Haluron's turn to looked stunned. "I served under the Supreme Commander in the Second War, and never was there mention of a child."

"Well she exists, Halduron. In fact, she has just taken Stromgrade back under her control and is currently establishing a foot hold with the Alliance's help. Although, she has a desire to make it a neutral Holding for meetings between the Alliance and Horde. Vol'jin, himself, had already established her as a formal member of the Horde. Although he has yet to acknowledge her formal position."

"Did you know this, Regent Lord?" Halduron turned to look over at Lor'themar who was removing his sword to hang on the back of a chair.

Sitting down and kicking his legs out into a more comfortable position Lor'themar shook his head. "No. this is the first I am hearing of it as well. Goldenleaf's presence confirms their story. He would not lie about something like this and ruin his reputation on a jest."

Braelyn looked up at Goldenleaf, "You weren't kidding when you said your family was politically connected were you?"

"No. I was not." Golden looked to the Bloodevlves. "And I do not wish to speak of my paternity while I am here in Silvermoon, so please leave that out of it. I am of Stormwind, most officially now, as you well know. Please consider that when addressing me."

"If only the rest of us could cast off our shackles as easily." Lor'themar sighed. He looked up to see the platters of food being brought in.

Chelinka felt her jaw drop at the opulence of it all. "This is a snack?"

"It's not everyday we have Alliance guests. Your races tend to appreciate these forms of splendor more thoroughly then the other Horde races."

Learen walked over to the table and looked over the food. Pulling up a plate he snagged and entire chicken. Ripping off a leg he marched over to sit next to a horrified Pyrasong. Sucking the meat off the bone, and tossing it onto her plate boot. "Okay enough of the jabs and posturing. Someone start talking about why our portals are broken." He talked as he munched down his food in the most vulgar fashion. Enjoying how the Blood Elves reared away from him in disgust. Sure it was all for effect, but their reaction was all the payment his little show of barbarianism needed.

"I agree with Learen!" Chelinka tossed her staff from hand to hand. "Sure you know Braelyn from her stay here, and some long historic brotherhood with Goldenleaf, but the Gnome and I want to fix this mess and remove ourselves from your city as soon as possible."

Lor'themar looked as if they had just deflated him as eloquently as a balloon meeting a pin. "Halduron, if you would, please go summon Rommath. I don't even have a full handle on the arcane aspects of our situation like he does."

"Right away, Regent Lord." Haldurdon bowed. Before leaving he looked to Brealyn. "It was very nice seeing you again Miss Hawke." To Goldenleaf he pointed and scowled, "You, not so much."

Goldenleaf crossed his arms and leaned low to whisper in Brealyn's ear, "So here come Rommath. Are you ready for this part of the show?"

**Author Note: **No Fox, No Varian. What is the world coming too? Just focusing on some of the other aspects and characters going on at this time.


	30. Chapter 26 - Magic comes in so many othe

Credit to poetry within chapter -

Shakespeare Sonnet 116

Chapter 26

Magic comes in so many other forms.

Varian watched Fox pacing the floor in her great hall. The wooden planks had been recently repaired and well oiled to reveal a warm glow. The glass panes in the arched windows had all been replaced with expertly beveled glass, to expertly refract light around the room. Several professionals from carpenters to woodworkers were now out mending other parts of the rapidly growing stronghold. Stromgrade would exceed its previous glory under the control of Lady Lothar.

Varian was going to keep his mouth shut as to where the funding to all of this was coming from. Fox had not thought to ask that yet. Lothar had amassed quite a fortune, and that was probably where she would consider first. It had been left to his only heir. Documents providing for her had been in the chest, along with the deed to this very Keep. Varian had been surprised she had taken to it so fast, even though she still had no idea that it legally did belong to her. All this and much more made her powerful in more then title. Varian was over seeing it's security and investment, but it was his personal finance that was paying for his wife's keep. She would have nothing but the very best, and he would see to it.

He had made orders for other items as well. Materials, mainly in the blue and gold of the Alliance, had been ordered. Varian watched her hands wring, and let a sigh escape. If only he could keep her from these sort of worries. But his Fox was determined to rule her own. The mention of handing over the reins of her new found kingdom would have had him clobbered. Unfortunately, he had learned this the hard way, by suggesting it the night before. A mistake he would not be repeating. "They will be fine, Fox. That is why we chose them."

"Sheylann chose them." Fox stopped and cast a longing look at the door. "I should have went with them."

"Like hell!" Varian never moved from his seat at the table. There were things he would allow to distress her, and there were things he would not. The idea of her rushing off to Silvermoon, which was in the middle of an arcane crisis was out of the question. Common sense had to step in at some point. "You have to get used to this, Queen Wyrnn. I send people out all the time that I care about. It's your job to weigh the options, and send the best candidates. It comes with ruling a Kingdom."

Fox nodded in agreement. She certainly didn't like that he was right, but who was she to question him? He had been ruling Stormwind since he was thirteen. Had taken his crown officially at eighteen. Twenty two years experience could not be argued with. "I am lucky to have your counsel, King Wyrnn."

"You can have much more then my counsel if you accept the terms we set forward, and officially joined with the Alliance." Varian reminded her.

"If I join the Alliance, I am taking your seat as High Queen. Don't forget that, should you decide to press the issue again." Fox snapped back. Then chuckled at the look on his face.

Varian reached out and turned the mug that was set on the table. Not liking this argument, and the possible threat she did represent to his position. "Good Luck wit that, I have it on good authority that Elune, approved of me leading the Alliance. You would never get the Night Elf vote."

"Elune hasn't met you in person. I am sure that would change her mind rather quickly. Besides, having Stromgarde neutral gives the Horde and the Alliance a place to meet."

"Like Theramore was? You remember what happened there."

"Light no! Horde will be most welcome in my Holdings. I already sent word out to find Boani and Zak'sora. I can only dream Rygen gracing me with his presence. That's one Tauren I would love to sway to my side." Fox walked over and sat down on his lap. "I intend to have a full scale arena installed for singular and group combat. I could never have imaged such a thing in Theramore."

"You are going to condone fighting?" Varian set a hand to the small of her back.

Fox leaned her head on his chest. "I will encourage honorable combat. The Horde openly needs it, and despite all our claims of peace loving, we still take to our arms very quickly. Do we not Lo'Gosh?"

"I never thought of it that way. Most of my time is spent trying to curb violence within my borders for the betterment of our people."

"And in doing so the rage and anger builds, in flowing undertones, until some one pops. Then the SI-7 has to find and kill them." Fox yawned. Then shook her head trying to stay awake "I hate being tired all the time. Could you please ask your daughter to not be so taxing on my energy reserves."

"I could see if our son will listen to me, but sadly he may have to much of his mother in him to adhere to my wishes." Varian rested his chin on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I don't know if it would be worth the trouble. Since you have slowed down, I seem to benefit."

"You just like having me close at hand." Fox whispered. She was unable to fight off the exhaustion over taking her. "I think I need to go up to our rooms for a nap."

"Then let me escort you up and see you tucked in." Varian tried to lift her in his arms, but she slipped away finding her feet.

"I can walk. Will you be staying with me?"

"I have to do a patrol around the Keep and personally check it's defenses. Then I will come and watch you sleep, dear Queen." Varian moved a hand down her arm in a loving touch.

"You are so protective." Fox rose up and placed a kiss to his cheek.

Varian smiled, "It is only because I have so much I do not wish to loose."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Rommath looked terrible as he came into the room. Looking around, until his gaze came to settle on Braelyn. No words were spoken as he moved to catch her up in his arms. "Braelyn, love, you are finally returned to me. It has been so long, I thought I would die!"

Braelyn remained completely stiff. Wondering if she could believe his words in light of past events. Although her heart soared at the idea that he had missed her. She wavered in her resolve looking up at his brightly glowing eyes.

"Yeah." Goldenleaf moved to take hold of Rommath's arm, and let Brealyn free. Setting her firmly behind him and away from the Mage. Then he looked down at the much smaller Elf. A look that was full of pure intimidation."That will be enough of that."

"What do you think you are doing?" Rommath looked from Brealyn peeking around behind Goldenleaf to direct his full attention to the interloper.

Goldenleaf shrugged, "Taking your hands off the woman whose heart you broke; when you sent her away." Goldenleaf looked back making sure Braelyn comprehended his words as well.

"I sent her away because I love her! She was in danger here, and it was all I could do to keep her safe." Rommath tried to explain. "Braelyn, you know I tried to send for you. I would have come personally if things had not gone so horribly wrong with the Arcane streams. The situation has forced me to stay until we find a solution."

Goldenleaf scoffed as a look of disbelief landed on his features. "You know, I found this interesting book in the Stormwind Library once, by someone of the name of Shakespeare. Let me quote a bit for you. Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

Rommath sputtered."What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if you really loved her, you would not have sent her away. You would have fought to protect Brealyn. Found a way to keep her safe at your side, like I do. You were distracted by your precious mana, Rommath. It means more to you then she does." Goldenleaf spat back, "Don't even try denying it."

Braelyn paled as the implication of what Goldenleaf had said sunk in. It was true. Horribly painfully true, and just the wake up call she needed to face down this chapter of her life.

"I will deny it!" Rommath shook his head. "Braelyn loves me. She has told me so, and now that she has returned I aim to keep her here. You, Night Elf, have no power to keep her from me."

"You are correct. I can not keep her from you." Goldenleaf turned to Brealyn, and took her hands in his, "I know how very much you loved him when we first met." He carefully kept out the fact that was only a few short hours ago. "I can not find it in my heart to condemn you for it, my love, even if he is a pink girly man as Learen pointed out before. I am sure his magical ability is somewhat close to Chelinka's might make up for it though. The very thought tears so painfully at my heart. Please, tell me what you would have me do? Should I step aside?"

"What?" Rommath shouted as he looked at the scene playing out before him, "Braelyn, are the two of you in a romantic relationship?"

"It's complicated." Braelyn looked up at Goldenleaf's face. Only a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth showing how much he was enjoying sticking it to Rommath. Devious man! She was so glad he was on her side.

Rommath moved around and pulled her hands way from Goldenleaf. Placing an arm around her shoulder, and tried to draw her away. "We must talk. Things are starting to go terribly wrong, and I don't have much time to deal with it at the moment."

"No time to save the love of your life from the random Druid in your midst?" Goldenleaf threw in. "Remember, Dearest, I am here for you, in an enemy city, currently beset by an unknown threat that could strike me down at any moment!"

"Could you shut up?" Rommath shouted back. Then to Braelyn, he snapped, "Where did you find him?"

Braelyn rolled her eyes and looked away from Rommath to Goldenleaf. The Druid shifted into his panther form and sat down. A slight heartrendingly cute "Mew!" tossed her way. Damn if he wasn't laying it on thick! She was a Hunter, and animals were her passion for as long as she could remember. She knew it was all a sham, and still she wanted to rush to his adorableness, and toss her arms around him. He was certainly the most beautiful cat she had ever seen.

"Braelyn! Are you paying any attention to me?" Rommath turned her to face him.

"Actually no. I was looking at the cat." Braelyn admitted.

Rommath sighed and looked so devastated. "I am sorry I failed you. Please just let me fix up the issue here. Then I can focus all my attention on you. We can go away on a trip somewhere nice."

"I would gladly teleport you to Stormwind." Chelinka broke in, "But I can't because someone broke all the Magic in Eastern Kingdoms."

"What? It has gone that far?" Rommath's attention was already redirected to the other Mage.

Brealyn sighed. How quickly she was forgotten in the face of a magical emergency. Goldenleaf, curse his manipulative hide, had a point when it came to that. Did she really want to spend her life playing second fiddle to an invisible force? "That is why I am here Rommath. Please explain what is going on?"

"It's Blood Elf business, and we will handle it." Rommath shook his head.

Lor'themar flopped out in his chair. The head falling back as far as it could go. The long white blonde hair actually touching the ground. "Just tell them what you told me! Maybe they will actually understand."

"Very well." Rommath scowled. "Maltrake and I were working on a way to siphon off the power of the Sunwell, and transport it through the canal right into Silvermoon."

"Wait, wait!" Learen threw up one hand. "Maltrake? The drink my spit Blood Elf near the Undercity?"

"He does tend to say things close to that." Rommath blinked at the little Gnome. Genuinely surprised that the fellow knew his servant.

"If you know him, Learen, why is he still alive?" Chelinka too wanted to know what mircale had occurred.

"Oh that fellow is quite mad. He portals people to Silvermoon and thinks being spit on my the rest of his race is a blessing of some sort. I found the whole interaction with the rest of the Horde vastly entertaining. Why would I kill him, when I am holding out for one of his own comrades to do it for me. There is this one Death Knight Tauren that is going to blow any day now. Gonna snap him like a twig." Learen giggled and held his feet. Almost rocking in delight.

"Learen, are you alright." Chelinka went to set a hand on his head.

The Gnome tried hard to keep a smile from his lips, "No. I think I'm having some sort of allergic reaction to this place. I am breaking out in Happy. It could be the cookie scented Lor'themar over there, or the fact Braelyn seems to care less about Rommath. I don't know, but it's giving me the warmest sensation just around here." He rubbed his hand over his heart.

"Okay enough playing around. I think we are losing Learen, and need to get our mission over, and him out of here fast!" Chelinka clapped her hands together. "Talk Archmage, chop chop!"

"I am not losing Braelyn!" Rommath cried out. Denying Learen's words.

"Focus Rommath!" Braelyn took his arms and forced him to face her "Tell us what happened?"

"Maltrake was always a master of portals. He came up with the idea of channeling a continuous stream that could outsource magic right to Silvermoon, alleviating the trips we Blood Elves need to get mana from the Sunwell."

"Oh by the Light of Elune! Are you saying you magic addicts literally put it on tap." Goldenleaf groaned.

"We need it!" Rommath argued.

"Like Dwarves need beer. Which is not really."

Chelinka rose and set a hand to her forehead. "When are your people going to learn? I know that we, Humans, meddle to much, but you Blood Elves have been on over kill for thousands of years now. What happened to break the streams?"

"The flow attracted some kind of monster. It was drawn by the flow of magic out of our dimension. Maltrack was trying to deal with it when the portals went down. We were using the flow here, and because of it I admit we failed to notice that anything was wrong out on the island until the arcane streams started drying up. We have sent several detachments of soldiers, but few have come back. Those that do have been drained so completely they are now Wretched."

"So you cant send any more of your people because you will turn Wretched." Chelinka face palmed, "I thought you said you had this well in hand."

"We do. That is why everyone in Silvermoon is on a mana fast. We are stocking up for a huge counter attack on the creature. I am hoping Maltrack is still alive out there and will give us enough information to destroy it."

"I have heard enough." Goldenleaf waved at the group, gaining the attention of the room. "We need to organize and get out the the Sunwell as soon as possible."

"But you could destroy the Sunwell, the portal channel, and our research on the Arcane streams!" Rommath pointed out in haste. "There are also uses for a beast that can contain so much power."

"It's dangerous Rommath. Are you really gong to try and control something that powerful?" Braelyn gasped.

"You don't understand, Brealyn. You are not a Blood Elf, so how could you understand our pain?"

"Clearly I cant." Brealyn turned to Goldenleaf. "I think the peace talks are over. We need to act."

"And Rommath will go with you." Lor'themar came to his feet. "Maltrake is still out on the island from our last reports. Wretched or not, Rommath must deal with his own problems personally."

"I want to go too!" Pryasong came forward. "I can't just stand back, and let the Alliance play hero to our people after all they have done to us."

"All we have done?" Chelinka choked out. "Honey, get yourself a history book. This battle goes both ways!"

"Are you sure you want to endanger yourself like this Pyrasong?" Lor'themar frowned over at the little Blood Elf. "You are not even finished your training as a Paladin."

"Yes, Regent Lord. It would be an honor to be of service to you and Silvermoon." Pyrasong blushed slightly at her leader's consideration for her well being.

"I will not stop you then. Listen to Goldenleaf, and watch over Rommath while you are out there."

"Listen to Goldenleaf? Lor'themar, what are you thinking to try and send me out under the command of a Night Elf?" Rommath shook his head hard. "I wont do it!"

Lor'themar pointed at Rommath and looked almost stormy as he said "Rommath, you know that I consider you a dear friend, but this is your mess and you have to clean it up. The sad truth is we are weak out there. You most of all. You are nothing without your magic. Allow Goldenleaf and his people to help you recover it. Then we will talk about what you can and can't do."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Rommath led the way down to the docks. "Without the portals in used and the arcane power overloading the sky from time to time, these boats are the most reasonable way to get across the channel."

Learen walked over and knelt down near the makeshift craft. "This one is Gnomish in nature. Old but reliable. How did you get your hands on a motorized water skimmer?"

"I can only assume some Gnome brought it to us. Then realized that they no longer had a use for it." Rommath crossed his arms and glared down. There was more then a slight threat in his words toward Learen.

"Then this Gnome will be taking it back." Learen set to work on the engine.

"The other ships are ready to sail." Pyrasong moved to one of the other crafts. "They are far cleaner and safer for the environment then a smoke spewing lead weight of a boat."

"Take it then, but when I get to the island, don't expect me to wait on you and your fair winds." Learen never looked up from his work.

"You have already wasted all your time letting this situation get out of hand." Chelinka moved over and started studying Learen's tools. "I am siding with the Gnome on this one."

"Then that puts two Blood Elves in one craft, and Chelinka and Learen in the other." Braelyn nodded. "So want to split this up evenly?"

"Then I will go with them and make thiis a full Elven party." Goldenleaf made for the other boat, but Brealyn grabbed his hand.

"Golden, you know as well as I do that Learen is right. They will reach the island far before the others. I think you should be there. Considering you are without a doubt the most powerful member of this team." She looked at Rommath trying to get in the watercraft without soaking the hem of his robes. Pyrasong reaching out to help balance him. "Thanks to you I am seeing Rommath in an entirely new light."

"You still love him though." There was no question to the Night Elf's statement.

"Yes." Brealyn sighed wishing it wasn't true. "Feelings like the ones I share with him don't just die."

Goldenleaf narrowed his eyes on Rommath. "I could make him just die."

"Goldenleaf! Are you being jealous?" Brealyn punched his arm. Laughing hard at him.

"Why wouldn't I be. You are my everything. Without you I will be eternally lost." Goldenleaf reached down and cupped her chin.

Brealyn felt her eyes go wide at the seriousness in his tone. Why was he doing this?

Bringing her face to look up at him. Then dipping low, he whispered in her ear, "Your Mage is staring. If I am going to allow you on a ship with him, I want to make sure he knows where things stand."

Brealyn only had a moment to wonder what he meant before his mouth claimed hers. The long arms coming around to pull her forward. The fangs dragging slowly over her lower lip before letting go.

Breaking away, she stared at Goldenleaf in stunned silence. The Night Elf looking over to see Rommath almost molten with rage.

"So glad he doesn't have magic right now. I think he would be actively trying to roast me." Goldenleaf chuckled and turned his back to the boat. "I will see you on the other shore, Brealyn. Try not to get stupid on me, okay?"


	31. Chapter 27 - Fork it All!

Chapter 27

Fork it All!

Braelyn wasn't out on the channel long with Rommath and Pyrasong, before the loud sound of the Gnomish motor roared to life. There really was nothing like getting drenched in the spray of water that came off another vessel as it roared past. She lifted her wet locks from her face and shot them a nasty glare.

The look on Learen's face was clear that it had been on purpose. No one could mistake the evil grin as his little hands expertly steered the craft over the water. He turned, and circled the Blood Elf craft spraying them with more water before calling "Only at half speed too!"

Chelinka was loving life. Hands in the air screaming with joy. "Faster! Learen go faster!"

"I am truly and terribly sorry about this." Goldenleaf was actually laughing as he waved farewell. It was clear he wasn't the least bit regretful. The Gnomish craft racing off across the water and out of sight.

"Show offs." Braelyn muttered and helped Pyrasong work the sails.

Rommath tried to help, but the rope slipped through his tender hands. "How do sailors do this? I think, I just got a blister." He held his palm up to his face and blew on the angry red friction burn. "I can't wait to have my magic back!"

"To motor us across the Channel like Learen?" Braelyn laughed at his words. It would serve the little Gnome and his sense of self importance right.

"That would work too, but I was thinking about icing this before it swells." Rommath never looked away from his injury.

Pyrasong handed the rope to Braelyn and stepped over.. She took Rommath's hand in hers. The light glow of her green eyes as she studied his injury with deep concern. "It's not that bad. I can heal it if you like?"

"No, that is very kind of you, Pyrasong, but we will be needing your Holy power when we get to the Sunwell." Rommath took his hand back, and fussed over it a bit more.

"I am not a healer. I am a fighter by trade." Pyrasong let out a deep sigh. Sure she was not as skilled as everyone else in this party, but she could be of assistance if they would just let her.

Braelyn worked the ropes alone. Wondering why she had chosen to allow Goldenleaf to take the spot on the other boat? The only reason could be she was stupid. Looking back at the ever so beautiful Rommath, she sighed. Yes. She was inconceivably stupid, because he was still one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. But she was learning fast that a pretty face was not the answer to everything.

"Take the ropes Pyrasong. I want to speak with Brealyn for a bit, before we reach the island." Rommath threw out his order. Knowing that the little Paladin would comply.

Pyrasong nodded, just as Rommath desired. She reached out and took back the ropes. Sliding down into position to expertly guide the sail.

Braelyn moved over to sit next to Rommath. "We don't have much time so be quick." She placed her hands on her lap.

"I love you Braelyn. Do not listen to the words of the Night Elf. He is only trying to woe you over for himself."

"Oh, I doubt that. You don't know Goldenleaf." Brealyn laughed. Then cut it off. Actually, she didn't know him either.

"He is a smooth talker, but actions speak louder then words. When we get over to the island, I will show you how much I love you. This situation will be rectified and then I am all yours. I was not jesting about us going away with each other. If we can not pick up where we left off, then I will start anew." Rommath reached out and drew his hand over her hair and down her cheek. "Anything I have to do to prove myself to you, love."

Braelyn leaned her cheek into his hand. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I really wish it were true, but I believe what Goldenleaf said. I will always be second to your magic and position. It's not something I can live with."

"Are you asking me to leave Silvermoon and my people?" Rommath looked as if she had just asked him to reshape the world for her.

"Isn't that what you asked of me before?" Braelyn sighed deeply and looked at the other coast coming into view. "The really sad part is that I was willing to do it. I would have made Silvermoon my home. It's so far away from my parents and my people. All of that would have been just for you, Rommath, aren't you willing to make the same sacrifice for me?"

"But I have a duty here. I am the Archmage of the Blood Elves. It's not something one can just walk away from. Braelyn, you were leaving nothing of importance behind to be with me. What you are asking isn't the same thing at all."

Even Pyrasong gasped at that. She had not been trying to eavesdrop, but the boat was just so tiny.

"Okay, you can stop talking now, before I push you out of this boat." Braelyn came to her feet. Her entire being almost shaking in anger.

"I fail to see..." Rommath tried to go after her, but they hit the coast and the craft rocked in the sand. Rommath almost falling into the water, but his grip on Braelyn steadied him.

Goldenleaf was there in a second. Reaching out his hand to help Pyrasong out of the boat. "You made it safely across! Good. Because it seems we have one hell of a problem." Turning he pointed to where a sizable army of Wretched stared from the entrance of the Sunwell.

Learen was running in circles around Chelinka's feet in excitement. "At last! Something I can kill, and no one will stop me!" He pulled up two silver forks in each hand.

"What are those?" Chelinka pushed a loose strand of her hair back. She looked down at the happy Gnome.

"These? Oh just something I lifted off the refreshment platters." Learen tossed them around in the air in an impressive display if skill. He caught them and dropped them into loops on his sides. "They may not be my chainsaw daggers, but they will do."

"This Gnome is insane." Pyrasong blinked in horror. She did not want to take him into combat like this. How was he ever going to fight efficiently with just a couple of silver forks? "He can't mean to fight an army with those?"

"He's not insane, and I pity the Wretched. Their demise would have been easier of I had my magic." Chelinka narrowed her eyes on the young Blood Elf. "But now they will know what true terror is. Go get them, Learen."

"WEEEEE!" Learen disappeared and the sight of little foot prints raced across the sand, until they vanished entirely on the grass.

And Chelinka's prophecy proved to be very true as Learen rushed into the fray cutting down all that impeded their path. The screams of alarm rose up in a frightful song.

There were a few times the group had to cut down some of the fleeing Wretched, but over all, Learen and his forks had it covered.

Pyrasong placing a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting at the carnage.

Rommath paled. He had thought he had seen it all in his long life, but now he knew he was wrong. "Does he have some sort of beast that tears them limb from limb?"

"No. That's just Learen." Chelinka nodded. "You can see now why we disarmed him before bringing him anywhere near Silvermoon."

"I don't think I will be allowing him to reenter our city." Rommath whispered in quiet contemplation.

Goldenleaf shrugged at that. "Then it will be your funeral, because I wont be the one telling him. You aren't going to allow him to replace the forks."

Deeper in the gilded building of red and golds, with its sheer material of pink and purple silks Rommath was greeted with a sight he had not expected to see again. "Maltrake! He pushed past the party and rushed to his servant. "Praise the Sunwell you are alive" He looked over the other Mage. "And well!"

Maltrake looked at Rommath as if he were seeing a ghost. "Archmage Rommath? How did you ever make it this far to get in here?"

"I followed the Gnome." Rommath laughed in delight. He was in no way upset with anything now. Maltrake had been with him for years. He pulled the other Mage into his arms for a brotherly hug. "How have you survived? The Wretched had practically taken over the building, and there are reports of a terrible monster lurking in the heart of the Sunwell."

"How? Has no one reported back to you?" Maltrake pulled free and stepped back.

"We had very little information from the island once you started channeling the power to Silvermoon." Rommath was surprised at the cold tone. "Your plan was a huge success for several days, before the arcane streams were diverted and the mana began drying up. I thought you had died when word first came, but there were rumors you were alive. You can not believe how relieved I am this is true."

"Silvermoon still stands? What blasphemy is this? I knew I should have gone myself." Maltrake turned and paced the floor. He was extremely agitated and everyone could see it.

Goldenleaf felt a sinking in his gut. "Rommath? You might want to back away from him. I don't think he is all there."

The words issued to late, as Maltrake waved his hand freezing everyone in place aside Rommath. "You think I was doing this for you, or for Silvermoon? No. I knew back when you brought that Human girl into our city you were no longer worthy of our legacy. We were the High Elves of Quel'thalas, practically Gods among the mortal kind. The it was taken from us. We have been used and betrayed by the other races. Humans not the least of it all. Arthas was human, and he took the Sunwell and turn our greatest heroes into undead abominations."

"Maltrake? What are you saying?" Rommath felt his eyes grow wide. Was it possible one of his closest servants had turned on them?

"I am saying that since you have squandered the heritage and power of our people, that I am taking it back from you! Thanks to the power I have gathered from the Sunwell, not even Lor'themar has control over me now!" Maltrake reached out and grabbed Rommath by the hair. Bringing them face to face. The green eyes digging in deep with an berserk form of rage. Insanity was an understatment. "I used to love you! Worship you even, but you turned against us all bringing her into it."

Rommath realized his mistake to late, as he looked toward Braelyn. Giving away that she had returned. The very being that embodied his anger was right there before them.

Maltrake following his gaze. Seeing Braelyn frozen with the rest."You brought her here?! To the very heart of the Sunwell? You are a heretic, Rommath." Maltrake's hand rose, a fireball forming. Intent on turning Braelyn to ash.

"No!" Rommath grabbed Maltrake's hand, and the blast was thrown across the room. Hitting the fabric and igniting the very walls.

Maltrak shook Rommath off. "This is it, isn't it. No hope for you, my beloved Archmage." Turning to look down at the Sunwell, he shook his head. "Very well. You have sealed all their fates. I will absorb all the magic of the Sunwell. Then finally purge Silvermoon of the unworthy!"

Maltrack jumped from his perch and landed in the center of the Sunwell. There was an intense light that emanated over all things. The magic holding the group broken, as the Mage merged his body with the power of the Sunwell.

Chelinka rushed to the edge as the power formed a geyser. The magic and wind swirling up her robes around her knees. The long black hair streaming up as she sought to shield her eyes. "What in the name of the Light has he done to the Sunwell?"

"Hopefully he died!" Brealyn rushed to kneel next to Rommath. "Are you alright?"

"No, I was just viciously assaulted by my most trusted and loyal follower." Rommath rolled coming to his feet. "It's going to take me more then a mere moment to get over this betrayal."

"Tell me he isn't dead!" Learen rushed forward. "I wanted to kill him."

"He isn't dead. Maltrake has obviously been preparing to harness all the power of the Sunwell since this entire mess started. How could I have been so blind as to let him this near the heart of our power?" Rommath cried out. The hand clenched at his sides in tight fists. The look on his face one of immense pain. He was clearly heartbroken over this betrayal.

"Not Dead?" Learen looked up and beamed, before racing for the ledge, forks in hand. "I'm going to fix that! You just all stay up here and have cookies or cake or whatever you can conjure when your mana is returned."

Chelinka just barely grabbed hold of his cloak to stop him. A desperate hold dragging him back. She stared down at the darkness forming below. "Rommath, I think I just figured out what the survivors that returned meant by a monster."

The energy crackled and pushed as huge dark tentacles rose scaling the walls. The great head of a beast rising out of the Sunwell. Lifting so high it stared right into the room.

"RUN!" Goldenleaf rushed past grabbing Brealyn's arm.

The entire groups scrambling for cover as a blast of arcane energy engulfed the room. When it was gone just a void left. Items that had survived floating in a lost interdimensional space.

"Okay. That's scarey." Learen whispered from his place behind a desk.

"Ya think?" Chelinka was quaking with fear. Never had she seen Arcane power this concentrated. If Maltrake could focus it, everyone on Azeroth would be doomed to obey him or perish.

Goldenleaf looked down the ramp. He stared in horrified disgust as Maltrake's beast locked itself on the Sunwell. Its great dark body pumping, and writhing as it stole away the power. "Okay here is the plan, Learen and I will take the shiny Paladin bait in there. Brealyn, you cover Chelinka. She can absorb the mana better then anyone else we have here.

"Excuse me? Rommath latched his hand on Goldenleaf's arm and glared with fury at the insult. A mere Human Mage out doing him. That was laughable.

"You would just eat the mana, and then where would we be?" Golden looked at Chelinka, "Don't let him anywhere near the arcane streams, until you need help holding them."

Rommath sputtered at the very logic the group was using against him. "I am the Archmage of the Blood Elves! No one aside possibly, Kalecgos could know more."

"Knowing it and using it are two different things. If you had a clue how to use it we wouldn't be here!" Learen pointed out. He was rocking from side to side with the silver forks in hand. Clearly ready to get the battle underway.

"Gnomes got a point." Chelinka tilted her head toward Learen. "But I have to point out that to contain power like this with out an artifact we are going to need countless Mages in here. I am going to need the Princess's help."

'Not to mention, you two Mages are perfectly useless, until we detach that thing and get the mana flowing again." Learen pulled up his duel forks and pointed at the two.

"I hate you all." Rommath growled. "Just make sure you do not destroy the Sunwell in your attempts to kill this beast."

"Okay let's go on my mark." Goldenleaf peered around the corner, to get a better look at the blackening Arcane Horror. The tentacles waving in the air as it continued to suck power from the Sunwell.

"AYYIEEE!" Learen rushed in. He was waving the forks over his head.

"I thought I was the bait?" Pyrasong watched him go. In no great desire to rush to her death.

"Does he really think he can last with just a set of forks?" Rommath asked, but before the statement was uttered Learen twirled through the air avoiding one tentacle. A flashing strike, and the limb lay flopping on the floor. "I did not just see that!"

"Come on, Pally girl," Golden turned in to a panther and rushed down the ramp, "Or he will not leave anything for us!"

The beast was weak against the silver! Learen realized instantly. He had encountered this before in some of his previous missions for the Alliance. Typically, he would use his engineering silver contact on his daggers. But the forks were solid through and through. It gave him an unique advantage. Not hat he was going to tell anyone. Just let them think he was that much of a bad ass. Learen was evading the best he could. All the while flailing tentacles coming at him. He managed to jump aboard one an ride it high. Leaping to another and then sprinting as fast as he could to the wall. Using his inertia to race around the building. The tentacles slamming against the structure so hard the building shook and debris fell from the ceiling.

"It's focused entirely on him!" Pyrasong shouted to Goldenleaf as they came to the ground floor.

Goldenleaf turned into his Night Elf form, and let a star surge fly into the creature. The tentacle moving to grasp him. The electric charges pulsing across his body causing great pain, as it tried to suck away his limited arcane energies.

"Heal the Druid!" Learen leap down in a spiraling fall. The Forks digging in to the center of the beast., Just before being knocked away by the waving limbs.

Pyrasong gathered her Holy power and let the light engulf Goldenleaf. The Druid transforming into his cat form again. Clawing and biting at the tentacle that held him up. Unexpected, a black mist of toxic shadow hissed out at him. It burned at his eyes and stung his keen nose.

Braelyn lifted her bow, and shot and arrow down into the base. Causing the creature to drop its hold on Goldenleaf. The tentacles rising up to the higher floor and sweeping in to the room. Intent on getting the Hunter's deadly bow.

"Oh Shit!" She turned to the Mages "Run! I made it angry at us."

"Where?" Rommath called. He spun in a circle trying to figure out what direction to go.

Chelinka was already gone from sight as she rushed down the ramp to get closer to the fray.

"Anywhere, but here!" Braelyn grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Suddenly wondering what she saw in a man who didn't realize how to run from danger.

Chelinka jumped from the ramp and landed hard on the floor below. Just in time to see Maltrake's form rising from the Sunwell. The magic seeping into her body. She pushed up on her knees, and threw up an ice shield over her position. A large limb crashing down cracking the ice, but not breaking through her barrier. Again it slammed and the ice fractured more. Wasting no time she scrambled up, and rushed behind one of the large stone pillars fro cover. A few deep breaths later she peered around to see the occasion light of the Sunwell breaking forth. The lower tentacles drilling into it as they pulsed and drew power.

"Oh Hellz no!" She moved to face her target and formed an ice lance in her hand. Throwing it with perfect accuracy into one of the tentacles. Then followed by a stream of fire. The limb exploded and more mana broke through empowering her more. "That's it!"

She looked above her to where Braelyn and Rommath were moving from cover to cover trying to escape notice. The Hunter holding her bow out awaiting the moment they were discovered.

"I need Rommath down here!" Chelinka shouted up at the two. Jumping out of the way of a tentacle hit. "We have to take out Maltrake's connection to the Sunwell. It will help us restore our mana pool!"

Rommath heard only restore mana. He did a running leap off the edge and rolled across the ground.

Brealyn moving the the edge of the ramp and shaking her head. "You fool. Always with the magic." With her attention diverted one sweeping limb hitting her. She was sent spiraling across the room. The moment before she was going to hit one of the stone pillars a shield of light cast on her. Bouncing off and landing on the ground floor unscathed. All thanks to the Paladin's swift intervention.

Pyrasong ran around the floor evading the flying arms of the monster. Only chancing a glance back to make sure the Hunter had landed unharmed. Rommath did love her, after all. This was one Human she would protect. The rest of the Alliance could go right to the nether after this fight was over as far as she was concerned. Sliding to a stop to see Learen riding around on one tentacle that flew past her. She had to admit, they were impressive this group of Lady Lothar's. Perhaps one day she would be granted an audience to see what kind of leader controlled such powerful insanity. That was something to keep living for.

Chelinka started casting again. "Rommath! Hit the ones that penetrate the Sunwell's center!" She broke yet another connection limb and mana burst forward yet again.

Rommath felt the ease of his magical hunger being abated. Damn Goldenleaf for being right about that. Stunned in the sheer bliss of his receding addiction.

Maltrake took notice of the Mages pulling away his power. Rising to let out another new Arcane attack. The weaving of his condensed power rolling in waves. The building of the blinding light the only warning they had to the incoming attack.

Goldenleaf rushed to grab Brealyn and pulled her behind a stone pillar.

Chelinka ran to find the closest one near her. Looking around to try and find Learen, but the Gnome was already out of sight. The glow of the Paladin moving across the room to take cover as well. All were accounted for, besides Rommath. Chelinka gasped as she caught sight of him. He was standing transfixed on the flow of magic coming his way. "Stupid Blood Elf!" She started to step out to get him, but the power blew her back. Rolling to her side she saw the Archmage of Silvermoon laid out on the polished floor. It was clear he was not going to be able to get to safety unaided.

Maltrake powering another attack as the tentacles raised to slam into Rommath's body again and again. Letting Rommath regain his abilities was one of the last things that the beast wanted. There would be no way to form a plan against him if the Archmage was dead.

Rommath is down!" Chelinka called out from her point behind the pillar. She sank low placing her hands over her eyes to keep the sight away. The waves of white hot arcane flowing in.

Braelyn cast a look around from her protected position behind a pillar. Seeing Rommath's body taking physical hit after hit caused her to cry out in anguish. She pushed hard on Goldenleaf's chest. She tried to wrestle herself free."Let me go! He is going to die!"

"You mean to go out there and save him, even after all he has done to you?" Goldenleaf's glowing golden eyes narrowed. "You are such a fool!" He let go, but only physically. Roots shot up from the ground clasping Brealyn to the pillar that was protecting them from the destructive waves of magic.

"Do not make me watch him die." Brealyn struggled against the nature's grasp.

"You wont. Damn, sometimes I just hate being me." With that Goldenleaf stepped around from the safety of the pillar.

Blocking his eyes from the blinding light of Maltrack's monster, he scanned for Rommath. The Blood Elf was using a mana shield to deflect the pummeling slaps of the tentacles. The shield was weakening as his mana was once again being siphoned off.

The golden eyes flared brightly as Goldenlea's hands swirled with green light.

The beast dropping one final killing blow on Rommath, but the Blood Elf survived it. Maltrack roared and hit his master again. For all the good it did. Rommath was surging back into power and life. How could this be? Not just health, but huge leaps of arcane power rolling into the Archmage's body. So much it almost seemed to come to a bursting point of an empowered Rommath.

Rommath recovered enough. He rolled out of the way of the next attacks. Coming to his feet and scrambling to get behind one of the pillars.

The waves of magic started to debate as the creature scanned for a new target. Possibly the accursed gnome and his blasted forks! Then his magic seeking eyes saw the Night Elf standing with this hands over his head, channeling the healing spell. The body was encased in a glow of pure power. Something vastly different from what he had been feeding off of. This was the root of his failure to finish Rommath. A worthless druid? Those that had forsaken magic? Actually next to the gnome this was the one who had caused him the most trouble. It had to go.

Goldenleaf stood his ground as the tentacles came at him. He leaned to the ground and placed his hands on it. Again the roots rose up coming to Goldenleaf's call. The entire room staring in amazement as the Druid channeled a spell never before seen. The power of his healing spell so great, that the hardened roots crawled out across the ground entwining the structure. It was attempting to heal the collapsing building itself. The green foliage giving way to spectacularly blooming flowers.

Braelyn rushed around from pillar to pillar, until she came to Rommath's side. She wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you had died!"

"I almost did." He confessed holding her close, "But I think Goldenleaf is in greater danger. He just exhausted his power of nature."

"What?" Brealyn looked at Goldenleaf wavering on his feet. The golden glow in his eyes dimmed.

The Druid was quick to see the danger of the flailing tentacles. Shifting to his cat form, and rushing out of the way. But each slap upon the ground causing extreme damage. The impacts sending tile and broken root like shrapnel into the air. So much not even the evasive cat form could avoid. They sank deep into his thick coat, and soon blood started to drop in a trail behind him.

Then as if the nightmare could not get any worse, mini versions of the main monster erupted forward. All intent on one thing, killing the Druid.

The arcane waves of death were gone. Negated by the roots Goldenleaf had placed around the room. Chelinka moved out from her place behind the pillar. She felt the magic returned to her. The hands working in over drive to damage the tentacles that kept the monster latched to the Sunwell.

Learen appeared above them. He ran out soaring through the air. He dropped down onto the top of Maltrake's large head. The silver forks whirling ripping open great gashes.

Rommath seeing Chelinka casting wildly, knew it was time to resume his duty. He pushed Brealyn back from him, and rushed out to resume his attacks. This time the Archmage of the Blood Elves power was starting to grow. Fire and ice used in rotations, as Chelinka had been doing. He had to admit, when it came to full on magical assault that Human Mage knew her stuff.

Distracted by his efforts to send Goldenleaf to the nether. Maltrake ignored the others. After all, once the healer was gone, there would be no chance for the rest of them. He could cut the Mages off from the mana again. The Hunter and the Rogue would tire. The Paladin was but a play toy at her level of skill. No, all his hate and loathing must be focused on the sole Kaldorei in their midst.

Golden slipped over the broken ground, and came down. He panted hard, the paws shaking as he tried to come back up. Only to feel on long tentacle slippeing around his hind leg. Then the pulling came, dragging him toward Elune knew what.

A huge arcane flash as Maltrake finally broke off the Sunwell! Thanks to Rommath and Chelinka's endless efforts.

At first everyone, but Goldenleaf, thought they were winning. The golden power of the pool that had sustained the magic of the Blood Elves rippling like a vat of lava in it's condensed state.

Brealyn noticed it first. Goldenleaf's claws scratched and dug in wildly trying not to be pulled into the shimmering liquid death. She wondered for a moment why he did not just phase away, and run again. Then Rommath's words came back to her mind. Goldenleaf had spent his entire self to save Rommath. The Druid could not fight back anymore. All he had left was his physical abilities, and right now those were not enough to save him.

Pulling up her bow she came around the pillar and aimed her shot. Moving targets were harder, but she was a master. The arrow flew, and the tentacle flinched but did not let go. Another and yet another. She realized that Maltrake was intent on finishing Goldenleaf. All his efforts for this one kill.

Pyrasong looked away from Rommath. She had been watching, and waiting should he need her aid. Looking to the flying arrows, and seeing the distress the Druid was in. She pulled up her polearm and ran in. She didn't like the cocky Night Elf that had been taunting her superiors, but he really was the only one holding them together. A cry of rage, she threw in her light spell and stabbed the beast's limb. The black smoke rising up similar to what Learen and Goldenleaf had experienced before. It burned her mouth, nose and eyes. How were those two enduring all of this? Of course, they were not enduring it! They wwere pushing through because there was no choice. Pyrasong learned a valuable lesson in that moment from her new Alliance comrades. To stop, to reveal weakness at a time like this would only mean the death of those she was trying to save. The bright wings of an avenging angel appeared behind her in an instant. The green eyes going bright with the Light. She set a firm look of determination and set her holy power onto Goldenleaf. Giving her all to keep him up as long as possible. Trying to use him to buy more time for Rommath to weaken Maltrake.

Goldenleaf felt the burning in his hind leg as it sank into the Sunwell. Then it was gone as the Paladin called her healing spell. But Pyrasong was not a healer by trade. She was a fighter. She could not keep this up long. "Run Little Elf!" Goldeleaf called coming to his Night Elf form, "You are to close. Once it has me, he can sweep you in too."

Braeylan charged in fending off the attacks that randomly passed over her. She reached out a hand and snatched hold of one of Goldenleaf's. "Grab his other hand Pyrasong. We have to pull him out."

The Blood Elf threw her polearm to her back and reached for Goldenleaf. The two working with all the strength to free the Druid.

The movement catching both Rommath and Chelinka's attention.

Rommath threw a huge fireball at the tentacle holding Goldenleaf.

Chelinka saw it hit and fizzle off. So, fire was not going to work. Maltrack had focused all his power on that one limb. No wonder they were having such success with the others. She began chanting. Her hands rolling over each other as she cast. The spell so powerful the cool mist vapors rolling around her center point causing her own lips to turn blue. She continued chanting. Praying that Rommath kept casting.

Rommath did more then just cast. He was throwing his fire balls so fast he had to move to using both hands to weld them.

The ice flow was released from Chelinka. It covered the floor and caused a sheen that for a moment threatened to send the hapless group in the center right into the Sunwell. But then miracles of miracles it covered over the magical pool. Not just saving Goldenleaf from certain death, but cutting Maltrack off from his direct magical control.

Yes the power of the Sunwell was it's own once again. Rommath was easily the first to know it. The arcane stream he had latched on to flowed out around him. Instead of a life line, he was once again swimming in its comforting embrace.

Maltrack had a new issue. Without the mana to sustain him in full force, to himself alone, the Gnome's silver forks biting into his arcane body was causing him great pain. He had to flee. Rising up, fully intent on taking down the structure surrounding the Sunwell, and crashing it in on the would be heroes!

Learen jumped free grabbing one of the extended roots, and riding it like a slide to the ground. "This building is not going to last long. Everyone out."

Goldenleaf crawled forward. The group finally seeing the full effect of his sacrifice. The damage to his body shocking everyone who saw it. The projectiles still deeply embedded. He coughed, and blood oozed out his mouth and nose. Despite this he still remained in control of his group. "The repowered Mages can stop Maltrack from here. Learen, escort Chelinka out. Paladin, take Princess Rommath behind them. Do not allow the Mages to fall. Brae. Cover them all for me."

"For you?" Braelyn watched as the group rushed to do as Goldenleaf had instructed. She was the only one who hesitated and stayed at his side. Looking back, she saw him shudder in great pain. "Aren't you coming?"

"Maybe. Depends where the structure lands on me when it falls. Hope the roots hold it up enough that I survive." Golden groaned, and rolled to his back looking up at the bright sun lit sky, Rays of sun rolling down on top of him. "The Night. The Dream. Funny how I ran from them for so long, and it's going to be the day that claims me."

"Oh no!" Brealyn put her arm around him and forced him into a sitting position. "I am getting you out of here."

"Oh Sweet Mother Elune, woman!" Goldenleaf cried out. Tears forming in his eyes from the pain. "Do you have any idea how badly I hurt right now? Just be merciful and let me die."

"It is my fault. If you had saved your power, and allowed Rommath to die for his foolishness, you would not be in this state." She forced him to his feet. Taking his weight down on her. For such a thin being, he weighed a ton.

"As amusing as it would have been to watch him die for me, we needed him." Goldenleaf coughed and more blood spewed forward. "I do believe I have a rib in my lung."

Brealyn cringed at the statement. How could he still be trying to be humorous. "Shut up and focus on getting out of here."

"Like I have a choice now. If I don't go, we will just die together." He struggled to move forward faster. "Can't allow it. Rommath will taunt my grave for leaving you die."

As they made their way up the ramp toward safety, she realized that despite his words on the boat, Rommath was no where around. He had not stayed with her. So far he had not noticed she was still behind with Goldenleaf. Because yet again, her beloved Archmage had not come back for her.

Author note: long long long chapter. Faints.


	32. Chapter 28 - Heroes of Silvermoon

Chapter 28

Heroes of Silvermoon

Learen had fired up the Gnomish water craft. "Where did the beast go?" He scanned the horizon. Searching out any sign of the monster.

"That magical signature is leading me straight to Silvermoon." Chelinka rushed up behind him, and pointed in the direction she felt Maltrake was heading.

"You can't be serious. I am a Blood Elf, no one senses magic better then we do, and I can't feel anything." Rommath stared skeptically at the boat. He had no desire to get in the strange craft.

Pyrasong no longer had any reservation about it. She jumped in, and started messing with the catapult in the back. A foreboding feeling that it was going to come in handy.

Chelinka whirled around on Rommath with anger. "I am sick to death of your Blood Elf condensation. Looking down on me, because of my race is ridiculous. Consider the facts for a moment will you? Greatest Mages in history, Aegwynn, Medivh, Rhonin, and my own dear Khadgar! None of them had pointed ears, now did they. So shut up, and help the next master Mage of Azeroth, so you can brag to your kids about it!"

Rommath scowled at her. "No need to be so sensitive, Human." He turned to see Braelyn making her way toward the shore with Goldenleaf resting heavily on her small body. "Oh damn!" He ran over and supported Goldenleaf's other side. Trying to take the burden off her. "I thought you two were right behind us." He looked over at Braelyn with apologetic eyes.

The Night Elf winched hard, and despite a great effort, spit more blood forward.

"Yes, we were, but considering that Goldenleaf is dying on us, it's taking a while to get this far." Braelyn glared over at him. If it were not for Goldenleaf, she would be beating Rommath over the head with her bow. She didn't want him dead, but she was at the point that inflicting some pain might make her feel a bit better for ever having involved herself with him.

"Pyrasong! A few healing spells, please?" Rommath called to the Paladin, as he and Braelyn carefully set Goldenleaf in the boat.

Pyrasong turned to inspect the Night Elf. "He has far to much damage then I can outright heal at my skill level. However I can keep him alive at least." She stood up and called on the Light.

"Good, because if you can get me up to a good state, my power will return enough for me to finish the job." Goldenleaf wheezed and rolled to his side. The gold eyes pinching shut. He was doing his best to just blot out the world.

"Everyone is here!" Learen throttled up his craft. "We are overloaded, so it will take some time to get up to our maximum speed."

"Maximum speed?" Goldenleaf perked up upon hearing that, "By Elune, Hold …." He didn't have time before the craft rocketed forward. "on. Ouch."

Pyrasong's spell was cut off by the jolt and she fell into Goldenleaf's battered body. He was actually starting to welcome death.

Chelinka had known it was coming, and had grabbed hold of the side. Rommath caught Brealyn up by the waist to keep her from flying into the water. The two rolling to the back ledge. They struggled just to stay in.

"Point the way, Chelinka! Learen has a monster to kill." The gravely voice matched perfectly with the look of murderous malice in the little green eyes. The Gnomish craft skimming over the water as it almost flew toward the far coastline.

Pyrasong started her healing spell over again. Getting a few off, before her mana was depleted. Kneeling at Goldenleaf's side she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did that help at all." The green light over her eyes moving over his form.

"Yes. I am sure to survive now. I would say thank you, but it's your people's fault I am in this condition. So I guess we can call it even."

"Arrogance beyond all reasoning!" She growled coming to her feet. A hand lifted to strike him.

"No!" Braelyn scrambled across the space between them to grab Pyrasong's hand. "You mustn't! He is still so weak."

Rommath adjusted himself to a sitting position. "If the Night Elf would stop trying to play hero and just accept her generosity, Pyrasong would not be so inclined to knock some sense into him."

"You are a fine one to talk!" Chelinka shouted back over her shoulder. "Learen, when we are done here, stab him for me?"

"Harmful or Lethal stabbing?" Learen kept his expert eyes on his gadgets. He came close to the shore zooming around the rocky out cropping that jutted out of the water.

"Whatever you can get away with." Chelinka snorted. She glared back at the Blood Elf Mage. "I have had enough of him to last me a life time."

Brealyn looked over at the Human Mage. "Not you too, Chelinka?"

"You were the one sleeping with him, dear. That man has yet to do anything to impress me in the slightest." The Mage called back

"Strip the Paladin." Learen shouted as he weaved a round the rocks.

"WHAT?" The entire boat yelled back, aside Pyrasong who threw her hands over her body in protection.

"She is weighing us down. I can't catch the Bastard at this rate. He is going to make it to Silvermoon? Do you want that?" Learen growled. "The other option is, we toss out the Blood Elf Archmage?"

Goldenleaf and Chelinka yelled, "We choose Rommath!"

But Pyrasong was already undoing the straps on her plate. Braelyn rushing to help. As they worked Rommath started to get up, but Braelyn glared over, "You touch her, and I swear I will have one of my pets eat you."

The hard earned armor went over board. Lost the the depths of the Sea. Pyrasong could not help herself. She started to cry just thinking of all the work she would have to do to earn it back.

"Maltrake in sight! Mages open fire!" Learen called to the rest of the group. "Braelyn take the wheel."

Braelyn rushed over and took the controls. It was then, she learned just how badly they shook at the great speed. The craft veered to the side and almost tipped. Shouts of discontent all over.

Most especially Learen, who roared, "You have one job! Just one! Could you do it?" Then muttered something about liking Blood Elves, cinnamon, and happy thoughts.

"What are you planning Learen?" Goldenleaf came to a sitting position with great effort, but no more blood came up.

"See that catapult?" The Gnome began working on it.

"I am NOT being shot out of a catapult!" Pyrasong moved close to Rommath who was duel handing fireballs. Half hitting Maltrake's fleeing form.

Chelinka next to him shooting ice lances at a slower, but more precise pace.

"Why would I shoot you at it?" Learen snarled over at the little Paladin. "Besides for the enjoyable splat you would make."

"Then what?" Goldenleaf was curious

Learen grinned, "Me. Pyrasong, come ready the lever." He jumped in the little seat and pulled up his forks.

"But why?" Pyrasong gasped, but grabbed hold of the device.

"Because, I stand a better chance on Maltrake's back, then the rest of you in this craft with Braelyn steering!"

"Shoot the damn Gnome!" Braelyn called. She had heard the entire thing, but there was little she could do trying to maintain speed and not crash them into the rocks.

Learen flew. He soared. Not graceful like a sea Kestral. No, he waved his arms and looked more like a little puffin trying to stay aloft. He landed with his forks into Maltrakes back. Using them to stab and climb toward the head of the monster.

Rommath slowed his casting. Seeing right before them Silvermoon coming into view. "How do we stop him in time?"

"The clear answer is, we don't." Chelinka screamed over the motor.

Rommath started channeling a spell. Soon a portal to Silvermoon opened. "Everyone through. We have to warn Lor'themar before Maltrake gets there!"

The statement didn't need to be repeated as everyone rushed the portal. Besides Braelyn, who was once again forgotten, by all but Goldenleaf. She turned, as she felt someone grab her. One minute she was on the water craft. Then next she was sitting on top of Rommath. Then Goldenleaf landed on her. "Ouch."

"I will tell the Lord Regent!" Pyrasong ran out of the room. She didn't even realize her state of undress and the looks that were following her.

Goldenleaf rolled to his feet. "You there! Warn your people of the coming of a huge mana eating monster! Get your best fighters down to the docks so that it does not make Silvermoon!"

The Blood Elves failed to move under the command of the Druid. He was a Night Elf, a member of the Alliance. They were not going to listen to him, and they paid the price!

Maltrake rolled into Silvermoon, already weakened from the fearsome Gnome that he could not seem to detach from his large lumbering form. Behind him, he oozed a corrosive slime that was eating away at even the finely laid cobble stone tiles. He rolled into buildings and crumbled the walls. In fury at his ruined plan to have the Sunwell's power for his very own. He used his great tentacles to wrap around anything he grasped and threw it. Plants, trees, benches, and even the Blood Elves themselves were tossed around to certain doom.

One great limb wrapping around a mere child. The little girl screaming in terror. Learen lifted his head and saw it. To save the kid, or not to save the kid? He really did debate. Then he slid down the great tentacle, and slashed. The child flown free from a great height. Learen flipping through the air to grab her. Then igniting his Gnomish rocket boots to rushed them to safety. He landed and but the child behind him. "I swear kid, you grow up and see me in battle grounds, you had better run away. Because I wont hesitate to do you in there!" Although in the back of his mind he was certain he had met his maker. Someday this kindness would come back to haunt him. It always did.

Halduron rushed out and started firing his arrows. Special mana absorbing ones, he had made specially. Who know that they would ever come in this handy!

More Mages joined in with Rommath. Ecstatic to see their greatest Archmage in battle, but that was nothing. Lor'themar himself rushed out to join the fray, and all of Silvermoon converge on the Maltrake monster.

Heralded by Lor'themar's shout of, "Rally to me, people of Silvermoon! Our Enemy will Fall!"

To everyone's shock roots rose up and halted the monster's progress into the city. Lor'themar halted his attack to see Goldenleaf channeling his nature's grasp. "So the Night Elf's chosen has improved in power, I see."

Braelyn came to Lor'themar's side, "Some day one of you needs to tell me how you know each other."

"You don't know?" Lor'themar looked out at the Night Elf. "Then I will not be the one breaking the silence."

"That much of a mystery?" Braelyn pulled her bow and let a few arrow's fly. Her only answer was silence from the Blood Elf leader.

The spell holding Maltrake in his beast form faltered. The sight of this inspiring the Blood Elf army into pressing their advantage. Sensing his impending loss he began channeling the first spell he had cast back at the Sunwell. The Arcane Void would decimate all those around him. Lay waste to Silvermoon, leaving it hovering in a dimensional rift for years to come. A legacy Maltrake could take with him, proudly into the nether!

Goldenleaf noticed it first. "Get everyone out of here!"

Rommath shouting "Heed the Kaldorei! Run, my brethren!"

Braelyn latched her hand onto Lor'themar's arm. "Regent Lord, you must fall back."

"But we have him!" Lor'themar tried to pull away from her.

The Human Hunter wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know this spell. Silvermoon is lost. Lor'themar, you must retreat or we will both die!"

He looked down at the top of her golden brown hair. This little human was risking her life to warn him. She was sure they were going to die. He could not ignore it. "Fall back!" The command issued in one thundering shout. He watched as his people heeded his command with out question. Pulling Braelyn to his side, and rushing for cover. "How far must we get to avoid the blast?"

"I have no idea!" She rushed after him, "Its so much larger then the last."

"AAA- YEEEEE!" Learen burst in with a wicked cheap shot to Maltrake's back. The twirling forks on a murderous killing spree to the stunned creature. He figured if he was going to go down to an enemy, it would be like the little boss he was. Retreat was not an option!

"He will not be able to get free of the blast!" Pyrasong cried out to Rommath. "He is sacrificing himself to give us time!"

"No! He will NOT!" Rommath narrowed his eyes and summoned his magic. "I will not be indebted to that particular Gnome! Fight on Mages of Silvermoon! Slay Maltrake for his betrayal of us all."

Chelinka ran past the Mages. She held her skirts high as not to trip. Sliding to Maltrake's feet she began a teleport spell. Opening to the huge crevasse that was Old Dalaran.

Seeing his chance Goldenleaf let loose a mighty typhoon. The wind pushing the monster toward the open portal.

Chelinka blinked out of the way. Appearing next to Pyrasong, she turned to see if Learen was able to get free of the winds that had gripped her.

Learen was the only one left in danger. He sprinted forward trying to out run the wind's pull. Finally, losing his footing and sliding back. The forks slamming into the ground. They tore up small cracks as he was pulled along.

Maltrake cried out as he evaporated through the portal. The spell he channeled threatening to rip it's way back through the portal's door. Chelinka slamming her hands closed to seal her spell. Maltrake left on his own, to endure on the other side the fate he had planned for Silvermoon.

Silence was only broken by the hum of residual arcane energy and the sound of wind.

Then cheers broke out for the Heroes of Silvermoon!

**Author Note:** Plot Bunny Attack! As I was writing this I realized, Lor'themar is a Regent Lord. As Bolvar was for Anduin Wyrnn. You need a royal member as a place holder. So if Lor'themar hasn't been established as an official ruler? Who then is holding a title above his that he is waiting for? I have no real knowledge of the Blood Elves, being Alliance since Vanilla. If anyone would like to pick up this theme/plot, please feel free to run with it. Just PM me so I can read it.


	33. Chapter 29 - Heart Break

Chapter 29

Heart Break

Fox was pulled from her sleep by Damiana. "Wake up, Lady Lothar. You have company."

"Let Varian handle it." She rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Very well, I am sure that Regent Lord Lor'themar is going to be delighted with that change in line up."

That brought Fox up out of bed. "Who?"

Damiana flipped her hair and glared. "You know perfectly well whom I am speaking of. Do you want me to humor you and say, Leader of the Blood Elves? It's Lor'themar at Stromgrade's gates. Looks like he brought a small army with him. Which isn't any good for you seeing as that is all the more you have, yourself. King Wyrnn is in a snit amassing the men he brought from Stormwind. Since Theodan will not let Stromgarde's forces stand against the Horde in open combat, unless they breech the walls. Which left your husband fairly screaming at the boy when I left to come tell you."

"Varian yelled at Theodan?" Fox let her feet hit the for and started for the door.

"Oh no. Not until you look acceptable. Blood Elves do prize beauty very much. You need to use yours against them." Damiana turned Fox in a circle and headed her back to the vanity. "Let the boys play their little war games. Lor'themar is taunting Varian, Varian is having fits on Theodan, and Theodan, bless his young soul, is acting like the only man out there."

"Theodan is a child. He will not last long against those two." Fox pointed out with a great sigh. Watching Damiana messing with her short hair. "You can't do anything with it. It was butchered at the last ball I attended. I have no idea why anyone would subject themselves to such events like those. Horrid, just as Shaw had expressed."

"The front is still long enough for me to add some silver ribbon. I am not sending you out there in the blue and gold your husband keeps shoving at you."

"I do look better in Horde red." Fox pointed out. She scanned the closet's selection of gowns.

Damiana scowled, and shook her head. "Then where will we be. We want Lor'themar respecting you, not lusting after you. King Wyrnn would call for out right war if we let that happen."

"A war fought in my honor." Fox placed a hand to her chest, and sat up straight in her little fantasy. "Isn't that what every young princess desires?"

"First off, you are far from young. Plus Princess, has never been a title you possessed." Damiana looked through the wardrobe. "Yes, wear the red. I am sure this will be interesting."

Fox looked over at the revealing dress. "I have had leather that covered less, I suppose." She shrugged in defeat. When was she ever going to get something resembling modesty? Fox waited for Damiana and had it pulled on. Noticing instantly that it was slightly tight against her breasts. The hands going to pull at it.

"Starting to show are you?" Damiana chuckled as she came around to inspect her handy work.

"It's not my torso that is the problem. These have been a pain before. Why are they getting bigger?" Fox growled. The flat of her hands trying to push the offenders back down.

"Oh, shut up and enjoy it while it lasts. Soon your waist will be out pacing them by a long shot. I have no idea how women sleep with a cannonball strapped to their midsections." Damiana moved to open the door. "Now go! Impress."

Fox realized that Varian would hold Lor'themar at the front gates. So she didn't even bother trying the grand hall. She came out of the keep doors. Noticing instantly that everyone had gathered to see the confrontation between the Human High King and the Regent Lord of the Blood Elves. Although neither man was getting anywhere with the quick witted Theodan in the middle.

"Pray tell, what is going on?" Fox lifted her chin and called through the crowd.

A sea of people moved as Varian and Lor'themar looked up the stairs to the vision that ruled over Stromgarde. Varian looked thunderously at her. Clearly not happy she had turned out so nicely to greet the Blood Elves. Lor'themar's eyes widened before an appreciative smile hit his lips.

Still it was Halduron Brightwing that moved first. "There is no doubt, Regent Lord. I saw the picture that Anduin Lothar carried with him into battle. She is the same woman. Although, I doubt how she could not have aged a day from that image."

"Because that was my mother's picture he carried, Ondreana Manston of Stormwind. I am Eloise Lothar. The Crimson Fox, new ruler of Stromgarde Keep. I bid you welcome to my Kingdom."

Varian rolled his eyes, and placed Shalamayne on his back. Knowing that there was no way he could go against Fox in this. If she wanted Blood Elves running around her city, so be it. Perhaps it would open up the peace talks he had going before Jaina Proudmoore had squelched them with her actions in Dalaran.

King Wyrnn standing down, at but a few words from Lady Lothar was not unnoticed. Lor'themar was stunned. "I accept your hospitality. However I am here to thank you for the aid you sent Silvermoon."

The Blood Elf army moved to reveal Goldenleaf, Brealyn, and Chelinka standing in their midst. There was no sign of Learen. Fox gasped in worry. Sheooked quickly to Lor'themar. "And the Gnome?"

"Had disappeared from my care. Although last I saw him he was quite alive and packing cookies in a sack."

"Then please, let us move inside to the great hall. I will call for some refreshments. You and my people can inform me as to what took place in Silvermoon to interrupt the portal systems, and how it has come to be fixed."

"I would like that very much." Lor'themar motioned for the Alliance members to be escorted forward into Stromgarde. "Rommath and Halduron are with me. The rest of you will remain outside the keep walls. I do not want any issue while I am conversing with the Lady Lothar. Is everyone understood on this. No matter the bait you will not rise to it."

"Theodan." Fox called over to the young boy.

He turned to look up at her. "Yes, my Lady?"

"I wish to alleviate the Regent Lord of Silvermoon's mind. Please watch over his people personally and make sure no slight comes their way from any of the Stromgarde or Stormwind guard. Any such action will be dealt with severely by myself."

"Yes, my Lady." Theodan saluted and turned to the Blood Elves. "Should there be any issue, or you require any service, please but ask me." Then he looked at the Stromgarde centuries standing close. "Send for some ale and food for these brave Elves. They had a long trip to arrive here. Let the Lady Lothar's name be herald in good faith, by people of Stromgrade."

Lor'themar almost fell over, as the young boy took such efficient command. He came forward to King Wyrnn "Did you supply that one to the Lady?"

"No. She found him about to be brutally slaughtered by the Forsaken. Wonderful allies, you have there." Varian replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"They have their uses. Sylvanas has been very good to us." Lor'themar said back. The two men holding to their own, so no one could over hear as they moved into the keep. "Tell me, how did you find her?"

"The Lady Lothar has always been with me." Varian postured. "Although her identity was recently revealed."

"You got lucky. It will not last." Lor'themar passed it right back. "I hear she is a member of the Horde. So it puts us on equal terms, you and I."

"She is also my wife." Varian narrowed his eyes.

Upon hearing wife, Fox spun around. She had not been able to make out their conversation. Ignored them, because it was men playing at meaningless games. This had to be addressed. "King Wyrnn, must I remind you that your documents hold no power here in Stromgarde, and I am quite free in this place?"

Varian actually scowled at her for that.

Lor'themar looked over at Varian, "You have married her?"

"Technically, yes, but it's currently being recognized only within my lands and by they Gilnean people." Varian moved the the head of the table and pulled the chair out for his Queen. "But convincing her of my authority has been less successful as I would have liked."

Halduron stifled a laugh at that.

Rommath cast his gaze toward Braelyn. "Is this a trait shared by all your human females?"

Fox sat down and motioned for everyone to be seated as well. "I would like to hear more about the magical disturbance in Silvermoon. It is a much better topic of discussion for this meeting. What caused it, and how my people were of assistance?"

"It was merely one mad Mage that had gained access to the Sunwell." Lor'themar placed his hands on the table. "However, due to the quick thinking of the ones you sent to aid us, the issue has been resolved indefinitely."

"That is good to know." Fox smiled at him. "So then the portals of Eastern Kingdom are well established again?"

"It is my understanding that is the case." Lor'themar nodded in agreement. "We would have come by way of Mage portal to the Undercity, but the presence of your people with us would not have been looked on kindly there. To the very least that is what I have been informed of, Lady Lothar."

"You have heard correctly. So far the only issue of discontent has been Sylvanas, and her attempt to warmonger about in Arathi. Still, if you do see her, tell her I send my thanks. If not for her actions I would not have established a stronghold of my own so quickly."

"Baiting Sylvanas will come back to haunt you, Love." Varian warned.

Fox rolled her eyes at his words. "The Banshee Queen needs baited. We have done very little to curb her actions in the past. There needs to be some tightening of her reins, and I fully intend to be doing so." Then looking to Lor'themar, "I understand the kinship between your people and hers. So, I will warn you outright, should you aid her efforts against Stromgarde, you will be considered an enemy of my rising faction."

"I have no plan on making war with a neutral leader. Not one that has been accepted into the Horde, most assuredly. That being said, if you openly wage war on the Undercity, I will act in kind." Lor'themar made his place clear to Fox.

"Good! Then we should not have any forthcoming problems. Now, on to the subject of Emissary. I am officially requesting someone from your people to come have a formal place in Stromgarde. I have already made overtures toward the Tauren and the Trolls as well."

"What of the Orcs, Goblins, and Forsaken?" Lor'themar asked. "Do you seek to exclude them."

"I know no Orcs that well. Goblins and I are not on good terms as yet. The Forsaken, I assure you will come after this mess with Sylvanas is atoned for. I can not forget South Shore, whose people make up a great many of my followers. I hope you can understand such a dilemma?"

"I do. I actually have someone in mind for this position. Should she feel willing to take up the job." He looked at Pyrasong sitting at his side.

"Me, Regent- Lord?" She blinked. Honored that he would even consider her for such a high honor. "Do you really think I am worthy?"

"I intend to leave Halduron with you for a time. Establish a foot hold and make sure you have your legs under you so to speak. If you do not like it, I am sure we can find someone else willing. What do you say?"

"I would be honored, Regent-Lord." Pyrasong looked at the table. "May I make one request?"

"Of course!" Fox stared intently at the little Blood Elf. "If you are to make Stromgarde your home, I want you as content and happy here as I can make you."

"Would be it fine if my sister stays with me? She is all I have left." Pyrasong looked over at Lady Lothar beseechingly.

Fox nodded, "I do not see the issue of it. Perhaps if she is willing I can find a place for her. It would be terribly boring without a job of some type, and there is much that Stromgarde needs at the moment"

"Then that is settled." Lor'themar winked over at Fox. "Shall we seal our new found unity with a kiss?"

Fox glowed as she did when she was most contented. A smile on her lips as she looked the Regent- Lord over. "I do quite agree. A kiss would be wonderful."

Varian shot her a dark look. The rest of the room going silent. Especially Lor'themar who had not expected the Lady to accept such a silly request.

"Braelyn, if you would do the honors?" Fox looked to Braelyn who was the closest to Lor'themar. A teasing smile plastered on her face. Knowing this move would keep the Regent-Lord in his place should he get feisty in her presence again.

"What?" Braelyn blinked, "Me?"

"I object!" Rommath called out.

Goldenleaf gave the darkest scowl, one could give as he stared toward Fox. Not liking it anymore the Rommath.

"Why would you object to a mere kiss, Archmage Rommath?" Fox looked to Braelyn and not to the Blood Elf gauging her reaction.

"Braelyn Hawke is in love with me." Rommath declared moving to her side. "Tell them, Braelyn."

The moment Braelyn had been dreading had arrived. She squirmed now that he was forcing her to do this in public. "I don't love you anymore, Rommath." She whispered. The blue eyes pinning to the ground.

"What did she say?" Varian looked to Fox. Not believing his ears after all Braelyn had told him about Rommath.

Rommath was crushed. "Braelyn, love? How can this be? You said you would come live with me in Silvermoon. We even planned to get married."

"That was before I came to realized that you were not willing to give to me, what I was to you." Braelyn turned her face away so he could not implore her with those sad eyes. She would not give her life over to guilt, for not feeling as she used too. "How many times did you choose your magic over me in the last battle alone?"

"I never did that!" Rommath cried out taking her hands in his. The pleading look in his eyes.

Chelinka and Goldenleaf both choked on that statement, but remained silent.

"You jumped off a ledge at the first mention of your mana being returned." Braelyn reminded him softly. "It was Pyrasong that saved me from serious injury."

"I was trying to save Silvermoon." Rommath groaned and looked the the ceiling. ""You know that already."

Braelyn saw he would not give up unless she completely shattered his dream of them being together again. She sighed and moved over to Lor'themar. Leaning over, she placed a hand on his cheek to turn his face to hers. Then Braelyn gave what she hoped was a very slow, deeply intoxicating kiss to Rommath's Regent-Lord.

Lor'themar was quite stunned at first. The little Human working her lips over his eventually won him over. Leaning back to dip her low. Sudden unexpected surge of passion causing him to intensify the tentative motion of her mouth.

Halduron blushing and looking to Rommath. Seeing there was nothing the Archmage could do. If Braelyn had chosen Goldenleaf, then a challenge could have been thrown. Rommath turned and stormed out of the room. Halduron moving from his see to go after him. Sure that he had seen tears forming in his friends eyes.

"Is this what you were playing at Fox?" Varian sighed and looked to Fox, "because I certainly do not approve."

Lor'themar pulled back to stare at Varian. Then curled an arm around Braelyn's waist and settled her on his lap. "All the more reason for me to keep her if it upsets you, King Wyrnn." Then looking to Braelyn's stunned face.

She was burning up in her blush. A hand going to her lips. What had she just done?

Lor'themar felt a it of a blush rise on his cheek. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, and let her go.

"Thank Elune that is over!" Goldenleaf walked over and pulled Braelyn away. "If you will excuse us. Chelinka, portal, Darnassus, now."

"Should I?" Chelinka looked up to see Fox waving her approval.

Varian stood up as well, "Once you get that open, we will need one to Stormwind in a few hours."

Fox tilted her head. She looked a bit deflated at the news. "You are leaving Stromgarde already? I thought you were still preparing the security around the walls here?"

Varian shook his head, "Not just me. I want you back in Stormwind before the sun sets today."

"I am not going!" Fox stood up and slammed the flat of her hands down on the table.

"And I say you are." Varian said flatly. Trying to take control of the situation. "It's not secure enough here. We can leave Graymane and Theodan in charge. I will return from time to time to help out, but we cant leave Anduin alone running Stormwind on his own. Please, be reasonable."

Fox just stared at him with pure annoyance.

Lor'themar moved from his seat. Ready to come between the couple. "King Varian, I don't think Lady Lothar is agreeable to this plan."

"She is most certainly not!" Fox nodded curtly. Actually thankful for the Regent-Lord's intervention on her behalf. "I will be going to retire to my rooms. Please feel free to stay and explore Stromgarde to your hearts content, Regent - Lord. If you would like to spend the night, just inform Theodan that I have given you permission to do so. He will find you an acceptable accommodation within the keep."

"Fox." Varian watched her breeze past him without even a glance.

Lor'themar staring after her until she was out of sight. Then looking to Varian, "So were do I find me one of those? Because to put you in your place so simply, I must say, I am in love!"

Varian slumped down in his seat and groaned. First Greymane, then Muradin Bronzebeard, and now Lor'themar Theron, was it ever going to stop?

Shortly after a message arrived from Stormwind that left Varian extremely distressed. He rushed to Fox's room, even knocking before entering. The door being opened slowly. He scanned the room for Fox.

"I am not going to Stormwind, Varian." She was sitting in a chair looking over paperwork.

Varian moved to her side and knelt down. "Fox, love. I am afraid you must."

She groaned loudly and set her papers down. "I maybe pregnant, but I am not some kind of tropical flower. Please don't try and force me."

"I am not going to do anything of the sort, but I have already arranged a portal." Varian placed a hand on her cheek, and forced her to look over at him. "I just received word that Besty is gone."

Fox felt the strength pass out of her. "Gone where?" She prayed he had some cryptic meaning to his words. Not that her dear sweet Gryphon from her youth was forever lost to her.

"I am sorry." He leaned up to hold her. A hand going to her hair. Knowing instinctively that this was going to be bad. Possibly worse then the night he had told her she was Aunduin Lothar's daughter. Sadly, he was right.

All that was heard was the great anguished sobs of Lady Lothar echoing throughout Stromgrade Keep. Varian staying close to her side as preparation for her return to Stormwind were made.


	34. Chapter 30 - No Place like home

Chapter 30

No Place like home

Varian had been warned not to upset Fox from the first mention of her pregnancy. Through the night, he had stayed at her side. Trying to keep her as calm as possible in the wake of her tragic loss. Damiana working up a supplement, they added to Fox's tea. It had done much to calm her. Now the first night was through, and Lady Lothar found herself back in Stormwind. They made their way to the stables reserved for the Royal's private use.

The somber tone of the Stable master, and the hands showed they were all deep in morning. Everyone had loved Besty. She had been moved from her stall. The area covered in a black shroud of mourning. Across from it Seb's stall was empty as well. The pride of the Wildhammer still in residence in Stromgarde.

Fox did not try to support herself. She just turned into Varian's chest, and began crying anew.

"The sweet dear passed painlessly in her sleep. We had her out in the pasture for the day before. She seemed happy. She was in good spirits and moving well, Lady Lothar. My condolences on your loss. We will certainly miss her presence greatly." The man gave his report with tears in his old eyes.

Varian placed an arm around Fox. He could hear her muffled crying. The shaking of her shoulders as she gasped for air. "Fox, let me take you back to the Keep. I want Damiana to look you over again."

Fox shook her head. "I want my parents."

Varian was taken back. He knew she did not mean Anduin Lothar and Ondreana Manston. "You wish me to arrange for the Fulbrights to come?"

"No. I want to go home." Fox pulled back. She wiped her eyes with both hands like a child. "I want my bed, my mother's soup, and my father's wise words, Varian. I need that right now. To be near all that has always been so dear to me. I knew that Besty was old. That her time was coming close. I was even preparing for it when we met in Lion's Landing. Being with my parents should sooth the anguish I feel faster then anything else."

Varian was torn. Safety was not a pressing concern. Fox would be well enough in the little town house on the canal. But he had work to do in the main keep. There was no way he would be close to her. "I will allow it." He finally sighed. "Let me escort you there personally."

"No, that will just leave my parents with a huge amount of questions to answer to the locals. I do not need half of Stormwind camping my door step."

"Then you plan on refusing guards as well?"

"SI-7 will not be seen. Send them if you need to." Fox placed a hand to her heart. "I just hurt to much right now to deal with any of this."

"I will have one of the guards escort you over. No one will question that to much." Varian motioned a man forward.

"Please send word if anything happens in Stromgarde?"

"You will be informed, my Queen." Varian moved to rest a hand on her face. He stared down intently. If not for his position and vast responsibilities he would accompany her every where no matter how she felt about it.

Fox gave a weak smile. "If I were not so broken, I would have something to say about that."

"If we were not in Stormwind, I would not have said it." He reminded her with a gentleness in his tone. Here in his Kingdom, it was Varian who wielded great power over her life. She was not in Stromgarde. "If you need anything, you will contact immediately. That is an official royal command." He watched her refuse the mount that was brought around for her. She would be traveling by portals for quite a while now.

"King Wyrnn?" The stableman waited for Varian to give him his attention. "What shall we do with the remains?"

"Funereal pyre. Save the ashes, and have them sent to me." Varian had heard the jewel crafters had great success turning them in to precious gems. He could think of no better gift to present Fox with, when she had the baby. An extravagant necklace or a ring Fox could hold dear. That way she could keep Besty close to her forever.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Darnassus

Goldenleaf came through the portal and shifted to his cat form. The stealth going off immediately. Braelyn stared down at him, as he pressed her to leave the Temple of Elune.

"What are you playing at?" She whispered down at him. She followed him outside, and around to a secluded corner.

Goldenleaf coming to his Night Elf form, and glancing around. It was clear he was taking no chances in this place. Acting more like a wanted felon, then a beloved son of the Kaldorei. "There are a few things to know before I stroll you over to my family and introduce you to them."

"And stealthing in the Temple? Was that to keep those who knew you from reporting your arrival to your family?" Braelyn smiled up at him. She was finally going to find out what he was hiding!

"Sort of. First you have to know, any kindness from me to you in a loving fashion, cannot do. They will know its all a hoax. I'm actually a huge ass. Everyone knows it, and expects it." Goldenleaf warned her waving a finger in her face.

Braelyn giggled cheerfully. She realized early on this was the case. "Like I do not already know what a jerk you can be? But true love would not change your heart? You would not shower your intended with pretty words like you did to me in Silvermoon?"

"Yes that, Second point, I was not in Silvermoon for any reason other then slaughtering Blood Elves. If they get the slightest hint that I can be used an Ambassador material, I have no reason to live. They will force me to it. So avoid it as you would avoid a painful death. Because that is what I will do. Kill you slower then an angry affliction warlock in the early morning with no cup of tea."

"Is this going to be a long list?" Braelyn asked simply. She looked at him and saw he was actually some what nervous. Should she be as well?

"How about we do it the short way. You love me. You don't care about anything else. We are going to live in Stormwind. You just roll with that, and do not looked shocked, stunned, or upset by anything."

"Could you tell me who I meeting, Goldenleaf?" Braelyn's words trailed off. The blue eyes going large as she watched Malfurion Stormrage come around the corner behind Goldenleaf.

"My parents, Braelyn. It will be intimidating for you, but I believe you can handle it." Goldenleaf reached out and took her hand in his. Giving it a gentle pat.

"I am not so terrible that you have to warn your friends about me, do you son?" Malfurion shook his head. Looking at his oldest boy with tired eyes. "So you have finally come to visit with your mother? Good. She has been heart sick with worry."

Goldenleaf froze upon hearing that voice. Tension causing him to go rigid. He closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh. When he opened them, he frowned. "Braelyn, is Malfurion Stormrage behind me?"

"Yes." Braelyn bit her lip. Hoping Goldenleaf was not going to be in great trouble with his class leader.

Goldenleaf's ears fell, as he turned, "Hello Father, long time no see."

"What!" Braelyn felt her mouth drop open. "Are you kidding me? There is no way you are Malfurion Stormrage's child!" Even as she said the words, she looked at the two. The similarity in appearance staggering, once pointed out.

"Are you still not claiming your heritage, Golden?" Malfurion scowled over at the young Elf. "Your mother is going to be disappointed about that. Astarii is still heart broken over your refusal to acknowledge the betrothal."

"I will never marry Astarii." Goldenleaf whispered in a threatening tone. The air even swirled around him a bit as his anger rose. A deep breath to calm himself, settling the breeze.

Malfurion shook his head slowly. It was an endless fight with the boy. "She is most blessed by Elune. The more I get to know her, the more I see she is like your mother. You should be honored with our choice for you."

"I don't want to marry my mother. I am going to marry who I want, and when I want. That is why I am here. I have decided to pursue a romantic relationship with Miss Braelyn Hawke of Stormwind." Goldenleaf pulled Braelyn around like a shield before him.

Malfurion stared in shock. The large eyes moving down to the little Human before him. "A Human girl? Are you serious? The life span difference alone is sure to leave you heart broken. I would have better for you then an eternal suffering from her untimely loss."

"Rather heart broken, then tied forever to a woman I do not love!" Goldenleaf growled back. He pulled Braelyn back against his chest. "Don't listen to his words. You may not live as long as I do, but your memory will see me through the rest of my days."

"You know Tyrande will never accept it." Malfurion warned his son.

Goldenleaf dropped his arms over Braelyn's shoulders. "I don't care. She isn't the one who has to live with Braelyn and the rest of the Humans. That would be me, and I like it better there. Far, far, far, and further away from Astarii." Then he muttered low so that even Braelyn barely made it out. "Crazy woman of scary mind control and manipulation that she is."

"I will support you, if you give in and join the Circle. There is still much you can learn from me." Malfurion offered in an attempt to build a bridge with Goldenleaf. Wanting the boy to at least try and form some kind of attachment to his people.

"Really? Learn from you? I'll pass." Goldenleaf narrowed his eyes.

Malfurion's eyes glowed with challenge right back. "Are you disrespecting me again, cub?"

"When have you done anything to deserve my respect? All my life you were asleep. That just screams best dad ever, doesn't it? Oh, let's see what else I remember. Last time we did anything together out in the world, was when we fought Ragnaros. Do you remember that, Dad? Because I do. The entire event is etched in my mind. You channeled a useless spell, and hit him with your staff." Goldenleaf countered angrily, "I left that day praying it was some sort of a lie, and Broll was my real father. Then I cried myself to sleep for weeks in shame. Call me when you learn to starsugre."

"Moonkin is to close to Mage casting. Although, we have accepted the magic using Highborne, I still do not approve of you using it so much." Malfrion warned his son about the danger of magic.

"I may have Uncle Illidan's golden eyes, but I am not a Mage." Goldenleaf scoffed at his father, "If anything I am more like Broll!"

The Arch Druid slapped a hand over his face. Trying to reason with the young Druid had always been a battle of will. "Broll lost the use of all but his bear form in years of corruption. You need to be more centered, son. Join the circle."

"I am only here to introduce you and mother to Braelyn. Proclaim my intent to marry her eventually, and returned to Stormwind to serve Varian Wyrnn, High King of the Alliance." Goldenleaf countered. The resolve in his pose was inflexible. "King Wyrnn at least knows how to swing his sword."

Malfurion gave up and sighed. "I will go inform your mother and Astarii you are here. Please come to the Temple when you are ready to greet them."

Braelyn had remained mute the entire time. Once Malfurion was gone from sight she fell back and leaned on a wall for support. "You are Malfurion's child? How come I never heard of you?"

"Because it's not something I am proud of. You might be impressed, but I'm not."

"That was Malfurion Stormrage!" Braelyn reached up and grabbed Goldenleaf's arms. She shook him. "Your mother is Tyrande Whisperwind? By the Light, Man!"

"I am Goldenleaf Stormrage. It's not all that impressive when you live it. Really." He looked away uncomfortably.

"No wonder Halduron referred to you as the, Night Elf Second Coming! You are Malfurion Stormrage's son! That is why they were so challenging. It was not your place as a Druid or the power you physically possess! It was the position you carry, and no one in our party had a clue. By the Light, we marched your right into Silvermoon. It is a main city to the Horde." Braelyn shouted again letting go. Wondering if she should bow or punch him now that the truth was revealed to her.

"Once again, something I have had to deal with all my life. I'm not impressed."

"Well, I am! How can you not tell anyone? I would be screaming it from the rooftops." Braelyn stepped back. Looking on him with new she slapped her hands on her cheeks, "I am going to meet Tyrande Whisperwind. I am going to _meet _Tyrande Whisperwind!" A squeal of joy went up.

Goldenleaf cringed and covered his ears. "You know she isn't going to like you. Astarii most of all."

"Your Betrothed? I'm a home wrecker! You made me into the other woman." Braelyn started to fuss. She turned in a circle not knowing what she was going to say in this situation. He should have given her some kind of warning. "I can't do this."

"Oh, yes you will. I have tried everything for a thousand years to get that insane, bat crazy, lunatic off my case. Braelyn, you are going to save me, or I will go back to Silvermoon and help Rommath build a cage in his basement to keep you in."

"He would never do that." Braelyn glared back.

Goldenleaf growled in response.

Braelyn moved close and linked her arm around his. "Okay, Mr. Stromrage. I get it. You don't want to marry Astarii. I will do my best to help you out. I do owe you for opening my eyes to Rommath, and giving me the courage to end things with him."

"YES!" Goldenleaf broke out in dance. Then he pulled her into a tight hug. "Praise Elune! All I care about is getting Astarii off my case. So make that your main goal. I don't care if you have to push her into the nether, just get her gone."

"I am not killing anyone." Braelyn shook her head.

"I don't know you haven't met her yet. Give it time."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Fox knocked on the door of her home. Gracie Fulbright opened it to see the child of her heart. "Eloise!" Then latched on to Fox. "My darling girl."

Myles Fulbright reached for his cane, and struggled to come to his feet. The injury he had sustained from the nobles had proven to be irreversible.

Fox pulled from Gracie's arms and rushed to her father's side. "Don't get up for me." She helped guide Myles back to his chair. "I am so sorry for not coming sooner. There has just been so much going on."

"Oh my dear girl, there has always been great happenings in your life. I have come to accept that long ago." Myles patted her hand. "But we will always be here for you."

"That is good, because yesterday I was informed Besty died." Fox teared up. She tried to push her sadness down. "I know I should have been ready. You got her for me when I was so young."

"Oh my." Gracie put her hand to her mouth. Then turned and grabbed her coat. "Give me a bit. I need to go down to the shops and get some things for my soup. I know how it comforts you. Ever since you were a little girl. Times when you were sick, or just sad."

Fox smiled. She looked back at her father. These were her parents. This was her home. They knew her so well and exactly what to do. She did not have to asked for anything here.

Myles patted the seat next to him. "Let me tell you how I found that little Gryphon for you, and how I haggled with a goblin on an long boat ride over her. I knew the moment I saw her, that tiny bird would be perfect for my little Eloise."

Fox climbed up next to her father and nestled close like a child. The sound of his voice and memories of her beloved Besty soothing her heart.


	35. Chapter 31 - Meddling Parents

Chapter 31

Meddling Parents

It was hard for Varian to make his way through Stormwind unnoticed, but that is exactly what he did in the wee hours of the morning. A runner having been sent early on to inform the Fulbrights he would be paying them a visit.

Gracie opened the door, and moved to usher him in. Myles leaned heavily on his walking stick and greeted him with a mere dip of his head.

Varian wondered why they were so silent until he saw his Lady. She was curled up in a chair with a throw over her. A stuffed toy pinned to her chest like a small child. He could not stop himself from going to kneel before her. The blue eyes moving over Fox. He reached up and held his hand just shy of touching her. A sigh escaping him as his fingers drew back. "How is she doing?'

"Heart broken. It will take some time before the Lady Lothar is recovered." Gracie took in the scene before her. "Are you in love with our little Eloise, your Majesty?"

"Gracie!" Myles whispered over at his wife.

"It's fine." Varian stood up and looked at the couple who had raised Fox. "If we could move to a room where we will not so easily disturb her. It has been a while since I have seen her sleep so soundly. I am relieved."

"He sees her sleeping, Myles." Gracie gave her husband an, I told you so, look. She nudged him with her elbow.

Myles frowned at Varian, slipping into his protective father mode. "Then you should move into the kitchen and tell me what your intentions are toward my daughter, King Wyrnn."

Varian nodded and followed Gracie. She pulled out a chair, and moved to set a kettle on the warm stove. "Tea?"

"I assume it would not hurt." Varian settled into the chair. Watching as Myles took the seat across the table. "So you want to know my intentions toward Fox."

"Yes, and I have not had all that good a relationship with your Noble set. So I am hoping that more then your station rises above them, King Wyrnn." Myles nodded. A look if pure warning plastered on his face. He loved his daughter. It would take more then a great title to pry her from him. "A second cup for me as well dear, and set out some of those nice cookies you brought home. I have a feeling this will be a very long discussion."

Varian suddenly felt uncomfortable. It was the fact that this man was Fox's father. Not genetically of course. Anduin Lothar would have been ecstatic with Varian's pursuit of his daughter. But Myles Fulbright was a commoner. A man who had worked all his life to see to the betterment of his little girl. He knew Fox had great respect for him above everyone else. She idolized him as a man and a father. This would be the role model he must emulate to gain her approval. "Ask me what ever you want to know."

"I already did. What are your intentions toward my daughter, King Wyrnn?" Myles emphasized yet again.

"I fully intend to keep her with me always. I have already written up the marriage decree. It has been signed by the Gilnean King, Genn Greymane and myself. It has the royal seal of both Royal Houses placed to it. The only thing that remains is Fox's signature, and she will be the official Queen of Stormwind once that is done."

Gracie gasped as she spun around. A hand going to her heart. "Eloise is the Queen of Stormwind?"

"Technically yes. Officially I can not force her hand." Varian nodded, "If the two of you can help me convince her that this would be the very best thing for her to do, I would appreciate it."

"Why would it be the best for her? You forget that our Eloise was raised as a commoner. Maybe she doesn't want the stress of Royal leadership, and has chosen a a common life?" Myles threw in. The idea of his girl in the middle of all the political intrigue made him uneasy. The ache in his bad leg gnawing hard as a reminder of just what kind of price had to be paid.

Varian smiled at that and took the steaming cup that Gracie offered. "That is because if she doesn't take my title, she already holds the one as Queen of Stromgarde. Which she acquired on her own after saving Aerie Peak and the Arathi Highlands from an attack from the Forsaken. It was lead by Sylvanas. Fox managed to outmaneuver her, and win a huge victory for the Alliance. You should be very proud."

"My Eloise withstood an assault by Sylvanas?" Myles placed a hand to his forehead and looked to Gracie. "It's hard to imagine that the little girl who sat at this very table playing with dolls could do such a thing."

"She did it with very little loss of life. I could only hope to have done that well myself." Varian nodded and sipped his drink. "But since you bring the subject around to children, has she informed you that she is carrying my child?"

Myles set his cup to the table. "Was the begetting of this child, before or after the documented marriage?"

Varian merely stared in response.

Myles shook his head and looked away. "Be glad for your position, King Wyrnn. It is the only reason I don't throw you out of this house right now."

"I am doing my very best. Fox is extraordinarily stubborn." Varian reminded Myles.

"I can vouch for that, Myles. It is because you spoiled the girl so. You should have made her mind me more." Gracie sat down near her husband.

Myles looked over at his wife and smiled, "And then where would we have been? You had her paired off and married to ever young gentleman that came down the road. It's no wonder she ran off and joined the SI-7."

"She has a bloodline to think about. It is her duty to produce the next Arathi. If I am to be honest, which I almost always am, I am relieved to hear that she is with child." Then she looked to Varian, "How far along is my darling girl?"

"I am of the understanding she is almost three months. The child has been putting great strain on her stamina. That has been the only symptom she has shown so far." Varian supplied. Then he looked to Myles, "I want her returned to the main keep, but upsetting her has been expressly forbidden. So I find myself unable to deny her anything at this time."

"That is no good." Gracie sat back to set her hands in her lap. "When Eloise managed to get Myles wrapped around her finger, she practically sucked the world out of him. Do not let the same thing happen to you, King Wyrnn."

"Mrs. Fulbright, if Fox asked me for the world, I would call forth the full force of our armies tomorrow. Because I would believe it was for the best of our people. You have raised a daughter who gives selflessly to others. Anduin Lothar would be proud."

Gracie teared up. A hand coming to wave at her face. "Oh. Dear. You honor us too much."

"Gracie. The man seduced our daughter and got her pregnant before marriage." Myles looked at Gracie as if she has lost her mind, "I don't care if he is my King. He could be a God, for all I care. That sort of thing demands action."

"Which he did! King Wyrnn is trying to marry your stubborn daughter! Something needs to be done about her." Gracie slapped Myles's arm.

Myles leaned away, "I will not make her do anything until I get the full story from her own mouth."

Varian leaned back and watched them bicker with each other. He wondered what his own parents would have been like had they lived. He felt calm in the presence of Fox's parents. They had a magic about them. A real sense of family. The rest of the world fading away until nothing mattered further then the door of this home.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Astarii rushed to the mirror and looked herself over. The glorious pale green hair falling over her shoulders. She drew her hand over the soft pink skin of her arms. Perfectly touchable. She quickly brushed the dark purple color over her mouth and smacked her lips together. Turning, with a critical eye, to judge her appearance. Everything was as it should be. Clasping her hands together, she giggled. This time Goldenleaf would submit to her. She was sure! That was all she needed to secure her position in the Sister Hood of Elune. No one would be higher then her, beside Tyrande Whisperwind.

With Goldenleaf as her husband everything would be just as perfect as she was. Oh Goldenleaf, her fondest dream since her childhood. He was so wickedly rebellious. The amount of time she had dreamed of taming him, and making him hers could account for many lesser being's lifetimes. Now he was back in Darnassus, she was given another chance to sink her claws into him.

Astarii came into the Temple to see Tyrande pulling her oldest son close. Malfurion standing near. She lifted her robes, and started to move forward when the glowing silver eyes caught sight of something different.

Goldenleaf reached out and pulled a human girl next to him.

Tyrande's head shot up and a frown fixed on her face. She looked the Human girl up and down, before shaking her head. Astarii could hear the sound of an argument coming.

"I forbid it!" Tyrande ignored Braelyn altogether. She only looked to her son. "You have not considered this entirely. I knew this would be the case with you. That is why we betrothed you to Astarii." Tyrande having no idea that the female night elf had just come up behind her. "You can not marry a Human, and that will be the end of that!"

"Oh Gee, more orders. Good thing, I am Goldenleaf of Stormwind now and not Darnassus, mom. I do not have to do what you say." Goldenleaf snarled back, "But I knew you would do this. You did not even give my poor sweet Braelyn a chance. You, who are suppose to be the very avatar of kindness and love are shown to be a real..."

"Goldenleaf!" Astarii and Malfurion shouted in earnest. They knew full well what unflattering word he had intended.

"Racist. Not the word I wanted, but it will have to do." Goldenleaf groaned and looked over at Astarri, "You are of no consequence here. Get out!"

Astarii remained where she was. This was not the first time he had been so cold to her. She fixed her eyes on the other woman. By Elune! All this time there had never been another. Goldenleaf was more fixated on his freedom. Now that there was some competition Astarri felt her heart flutter a bit. She was going to have to act, least this become a habit of her beloved Goldenleaf. The mere thought of him trying to make her jealous was so outlandish. Silly man.

Braelyn pressed her lips together. The large blue eyes sparkling as she watched the Night Elves full out arguing quite loudly with each other. It was not a typical thing to witness in Night Elf society, and Braelyn had no idea how to handle it.

"Astarii, We need some time with Golden." Malfurion looked over at the Priestess, "Could you take Miss Human girl, and tour Darnassus?"

"It's Miss Hawke." Braelyn whispered. She didn't like the title thrown at her.

Tyrande sighed and looked sympatheticly at Astarii, "Yes, Miss Hawke does not need to be involved in such family unpleasantry as this. I am very sorry Astarii to trouble you like this, dear."

"As you wish, High Preistess." Astarii bowed. Then she turned and cast a beautiful smile to Braelyn. "If you would follow me Miss Hawke?"

Braelyn turned to follow, but Goldenleaf rushed over. "One moment." Drawing her away he whispered. "Be careful. Astarii is no one to underestimate. I am actually worried if you can handle her alone."

"Goldenleaf, she is the only one being pleasant. Malfurion tried to use me as a bargaining chip, and Tyrande hasn't even acknowledged I'm a person yet!" Braelyn pointed out. "Maybe we can resolve this like mature responsible adults. That way I can come back to Darnassus without being dragged into lock up."

"My parents are real. Astarii isn't. You have been warned. Have lots of fun on your tour." Goldenleaf narrowed his eyes on Braelyn.

"I am ready to go." Braelyn moved around him to come to Astarii's side.

"Then let us be off." Astarii tilted her head and looked over Braelyn. She cast a a longing look over at Goldenleaf before moving down the ramp.

"You don't think Astarii will kill Braelyn, do you, Mom?" Goldenleaf asked outright the moment the two left the Temple.

"Is that what you think of her? Elune's Grace! She is one of my best Priestesses. She is devotes her life to healing sick and aiding the injured. What does your little Human do?" Tyrande crossed her arms.

"She is a Hunter. She tames beasts like me."

Tyrande sighed and looked to her mate. "Malfurion, do something with him. He is impossible!"

"I can not seem to get him to join the Circle. How am I going to convince him to settled down and marry Astarii?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"I am so sorry that things turned out like this." Braelyn rushed to Astarii's side, and looked up at the Priestess. She was gorgeous. The body men dreamed about. Outwardly Braelyn could see nothing Goldenleaf would find fault with. Unless he was just fighting against his parent's choice to be rebellious.

Astarii stopped and looked down at Braelyn. "You wish for us to be friends? Very well, because all things considered, you are nothing more then a set back to me."

"Excuse me?" Braelyn blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Goldeleaf is mine. You already know that he is a rebellious man. It has been over a thousand years since our betrothal was arranged. He is just playing hard to get with me." Astarii placed a hand over her heart and moved over to the water the lapped gently against the shore. "He really does love me. Someday he will come to realize it."

Braelyn watched the lost look on the other woman's face. "In all that time have you ever thought of going after anyone else?"

"Why would I look beyond him. He is the only one good enough for me in all the world." Astarii stared out across Darnassus. "Someday he will take his place here, and I will be at his side. Think how very perfect that will be."

"Didn't you hear he was going to start a relationship with me?"

Laughter rose like bells from Astarii. Then she looked over to Braelyn. "Do not think I cant see through this little game of yours. Why would he choose you, when I am waiting here for the asking?"

Oh, damn, it was looking like Astarii had called them out correctly. If all of Goldenleaf's hard work sank because of her? Braelyn shuddered at the thought of his rage. She floundered around until she came to one moment that stood out. "Because I am a Hunter. I know how to tame my pets, and Goldeleaf makes the most adorable little cat I have ever seen."

The answer to that was a slap across Braelyn's face. "Stop dreaming, girl. You are merely a flicker in the night sky to us Night Elves. You're a joke, and I will never allow you to take what is mine."

Braelyn held her cheek and growled back, "He doesn't belong to you! Stop talking crazy."

"Yes, he will. I am merely being patient and allowing him to come of his own free will. If you think to stop that, well I do have ways of dealing with others." Astarii's hands moved out before her.

"What are you doing?" Braelyn asked, but it was not in words she was answered. Astarii took control of Braelyn's body through mind control and set the little hunter in a slow march into the deeper waters of Darnassus.

"Please, Miss Hawke!" Astarii cried out in fake worry. "I didn't mean to worry you over Goldenleaf's love!" All the while keeping her perfectly in place.

Braelyn struggled against the spell as the water rose higher with each forced step she took.


	36. Chapter 32 - So Not Happy Together

Chapter 32

So Not Happy Together.

What Astarii had was no understanding of was the Human spirit. Years of being ensconced in Darnassus around her own kind left her with limited understanding of little more then her own race. So she was completely taken aback, when Braelyn broke the hold Astarii had cast on her mind.

Braelyn was the opposite. She had made it a point to learn of others through the whole of Azeroth. This was a trait passed on from her parent's natural good will and experiences. Goldenleaf was right. This woman was a nut job of the highest order to try, and kill her outright. Braelyn wanted so badly to put her down like a mad dog. A hand did even come to the bow on her back. Then instead she ran out of the water and let her fist fly. Talking in the time honor tradition of physical violence.

Astarii fell back. She rose her hands up to protect her face from the little fists that flew up at her. "How dare you strike one of Elune's own?"

Braelyn just jumped on her. Grabbing the Priestess by the robes and shaking her hard. "How dare you try and drown me!"

"I did nothing of the sort! You are assaulting me for no reason." Astarii started to cry. The large tears rolling down over her face like little diamonds.

"Hit her again please, Brae." The sound of Goldenleaf's voice causing Braelyn to turn around. "Because maybe you can knock some sense into her!"

The two women staring over at the sight of Goldenleaf as he bore witness to their altercation. There stood the tall Night Elf. Arms crossed over his chest, a look of pure amusement on his features.

"Oh, Goldenleaf!" Astarii pushed Braelyn off her easily. Coming to her feet she ran to throw herself against his chest. She wrapped her long arms around him, and looked up in complete misery. "I have no idea why she attacked me like that. She is a vicious little creature."

Goldenleaf worked at trying to pry Astarii off him. "But that is what I like about her. You, Astarii, are such a kind sweet soul. There is no way you could last in my world like that."

"What?" The silver eyes blinked. Trying to understand what Goldenleaf was saying to her. If there wa something she was missing, anything, she must know. Whatever it took to win his love. That was all that mattered to her in the entire world. She didn't care what length she had to go to achieve it. "What are you saying?"

"That I need a blood thirsty killer at my side?" Goldenleaf informed her bluntly. "It is not like Darnassus out there at all. Things try to harm you with no provocation, and I could never imagine ensconcing myself here in our home city for the whole of my life. I need adventure. Freedom. Sorry, Astarii, dear, but you embody everything but those qualities."

Astarii shook her head in fierce denial. Why did it always turn out this way with him. It made her want to cry. "But I can do that!" She confessed. "I was mind controlling her into the water. She can not come between us."

Goldenleaf chuckled. "Now, Astarii,you are a Priestess of Elune. An Angel of mercy, how could you ever do such a thing to Braelyn. It's not acceptable of your order."

"But I did, and I would do far worse if you asked it of me. Goldenleaf, I love you so very much for so long. Please just listen to me." She turned to look at the furious human. "Tell him. Tell him what I did. Make him believe me."

"That you tried to drown me using mind control? It was kind of hard to miss." Braelyn reached up to wring out her hair. The motion proof enough of what transpired. Although Braelyn was not about to help the Night Elf in her pursuit of Goldenleaf now. All possibility of that went out when the spell was cast.

"See, even she confirms it. Take me with you, Goldenleaf. Let's leave Darnassus, and I will happily travel with you." Astarii grabbed hold of his arm and shook it with frantic desperation.

"But then how will you train? Right mother?" Goldenleaf cast a glance over to see the shocked Tyrande standing nearby. "Because we all know that cold blooded murder is against what the Sisters of Elune stand for."

Astarii paled as she saw her mentor staring at her with horrified eyes. "You set me up."

"I do what I must for Darnassus." Goldenleaf leaned close, and whispered in her ear. "And for the record, I never liked you. Never. I can't stand how fake you are, and I don't even find you somewhat pretty." The words use like a dagger in a very real attempt to destroy her fanciful dream.

"Astarii, get to the Temple, now." Tyrande pointed in the direction of Elune's Shrine. "We need to talk over your actions today very seriously."

Astarri's shoulders dropped and she ran off in a fit of heart broken tears. Tyrande sighing deeply and cast a tired look at her son. Then she turned away to follow Astarii.

"Will you break my betrothal now?" Goldenleaf called after his mother.

Tyrande stopped for a moment. She went stiff and turned in a harsh motion. "We will discuss it when you return the next time, Golden."

"Elune, DAMN IT!" Goldenleaf just collapsed on the ground and buried his head in his hands. "What is it going to take to free myself? Am I going to have to off myself to be free?"

"I don't believe this. Your mother just saw her try and kill me, didn't she?" Braelyn knelt next to Goldenleaf. Not knowing what to say to him. She watched as Tyrande faded from sight.

"Yes." The word was muffled in his hands. It still sounded like the moan of a dying animal.

Braelyn patted his head gently. What could she do to ease his anxiety and upset. "And she still wants you to marry Astarii?"

"Yes." He said just as muffled as before.

"Why? It makes no sense." Braelyn put her arms around him. A cheek resting against his shoulder in a small effort to be supportive of his plight.

Goldenleaf sighed and looked up at the sky. "Because, as my father so expertly pointed out, they are alike. Both of them crazy as the night in Darnassus is long."

"I think we should go back to Stormwind." Braelyn gave him a tight hug, and thanked the Light for the loving parents she possessed. She knew full well that if the positions were reverse she would have given in to her parents long before. The amount of determination Goldenleaf has displayed for the last thousand years was astounding. What he would have to show in the future was beyond comprehension.

Goldenleaf nodded sadly. "We need to get back to Stromgarde in case the Forsaken get any ideas to march on Arathi again, anyway." He stood up reaching down a hand to his friend. "And Braelyn, thanks for letting me use you as bait. I knew it was a long shot, pointing out her insanity to my mother, but I had to try."

"Wait, You knew she would try and kill me?" Braelyn stared up with large round eyes.

"Of course. I told you Astarii was a psychotic whack job." Goldenleaf pulled his hand back as if the Human might bite it. He had forgotten that he had never told her his ultimate objective during this visit.

Brealyn scrambled up to her feet with incoming anger. "No you didn't!"

"Really? My bad." The druid pulled his shoulders up to his ears, and ducked down in a protective curl.

"I am going to kill you Goldenleaf!" She started pummeling the top of his chest and shoulders with slaps. Jumping trying to box his ears for what he had done to her.

Goldenleaf turned into a cat and rushed for the portal. "MEOW!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

You need to sign the document." Gracie told her daughter.

Fox stretched as she came awake. "What are you talking about, mom?" The brown eyes thick with sleep as she tried to focus.

"She is talking about the marriage documents I had drawn up. The ones signed by Greymane and myself." Varian's voice brought Fox up right.

"What are you doing here, Varian?" Fox gazed over to where Varian stood with her father.

Myles walked across the room to come to her daughters side. "Do not think you are being ganged up on here, Eloise. I already told the both of them that no one will be forcing you to do anything. I will not allow it."

"Myles, think of her baby. You were the one most upset when you found out they were not married." Gracie reminded him in a rushed breath.

Fox came to her feet at that. Rushing up to push her finger in Varian's face. "You told them. They are my parents. You had no right. It should have been my news to give when I found the moment for it."

Varian smiled slow. He put his arms around her, and pecked a kiss to her lips. He was becoming use to this kind of reaction from her. So different from the little Rogue in Lion's Landing. "Fox, dear, I trust you to tell them just about never. I am sure you would reported it post haste to Shaw, though."

"King has a point." Gracie grouched as she cast a look around the room. She reached down to take up the blanket on the chair and fold it.

"There is one thing I do agree with him on." Myles ran a hand through his hair. "You will be much safer in the Keep with his Majesty. I happen to know full well that I can not protect you from the Nobles here on my own."

"You think they would still seek to harm her? The very idea is ridiculous. She is Lady Lothar now. If you add that to the fact she is carrying my child, who would dare to harm her?" Varian asked shortly. "I would kill them out right."

"You see that Myles! The King of Stormwind is in love with our little girl." Gracie sniffled and threw herself in her husbands arms. The sound of happy tears soaking his shirt. "It's more then I ever dared to hope for."

"Awww, Gracie, love. You are getting my shirt wet." Myles held her tight. "But love from him matters not at all to me. It's Eloise that concerns me. Do you love him, child?"

Varian smiled and waited for her to speak. Knowing what truth would be pulled from Fox.

Fox blushed and dipped her head into Varian's chest. A muffled sound no one could make out.

"I did not understand you, Fox. So I am certain your parents did not hear." Varian placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face Myles. "Say it again, so the world can hear."

"You have no idea how very badly I want to say no." Fox leaned her head back and looked up at him

"Stubborn woman, just say it." Varian laughed. It was not her love that had him in doubt.

Fox sighed and looked at her parents. "I have been madly in love with King Wyrnn for a very long time. The fact that he loves me back just destroys my world."

"Then why do you not want to marry him?" Myles asked simply.

"Because I do not want to be his Queen!" Fox admitted. She looked down at the floor.

Varian gave a look of complete confusion, "But you claimed Stromgarde and coronated yourself. I don't understand?"

"Because that is my Kingdom. It belongs to me." Fox crossed her arms. She was trying to explain it in a way it made sense to those around her. "Stormwind is where you control, Varian. I am just here to stand at your side and nod. I hate it. "

"You stood at my side and nodded for years. What is the difference doing it more openly?" He asked her. It was becoming clearer to him what she was objecting to. He just wanted to hear it from Fox. In her own words so that he didn't jump to any wrong conclusions.

"Because it's open! Everyone can see me. Its uncomfortable. Like a wool shirt!" Fox argued back at him. She didn't mind being controlled in the shadows. That did not give her the feeling of being some puppet on a string like being Queen of Stormwind did.

"Oh by the Light is our girl stubborn." Gracie sighed. She didn't understand. To her it would have been a fairy tale fantasy to bask in.

"She makes perfect sense to me." Myles shrugged, as a man who never had anything close to girlish dreams of his own. He was practical and sufficient. Sure, Anduin Lothar had left the gold for Eloise, but every dime that had been spent was for Eloise alone. The bulk of it still in the Stormwind Bank. Every thing he could fund for her daughter, he had. By his own hand he had clothed and fed his daughter. The money for the town house was of the Lothar account, but it was going to be left to Eloise, so it had been acceptable to use if for her betterment then.

Gracie shook her head at her husband. "I am going to get my rolling pin after you, Myles Fulbright. You have to stop catering to her!"

"Don't threaten, my Dad!" Fox called. She went to break up their argument, but Varian pulled her back against him. She looked up in stunned silence.

"Leave them. I was witness to this most of the night, and I find it vastly amusing." Varian leaned over to rub his stubbly cheek against Fox's.

"Ah! Sandpaper." She tried to wiggle away.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Chelinka glared across the room at her new Blood Elf bunk partner. It was clear the Archmage was upset with the way things were going in Stromgarde. "Why should I have to share a room with you? They need to think these things out better."

"Maybe because my new quarters have not been completed yet." Pyrasong snapped back. She was just as displeased. The uppity Mage had been needling her the moment she entered the room."If you don't like being in a room with me, Halduron is still in need of a roommate from what I hear."

"How about you take that space. It's more fitting, considering you would be closer to the ass you kiss." Chelinka pointed out rudely. She climbed over on her bed and crossed her arms and legs in a childish pout. Years of training in Dalaran and Stormwind to be a Master Archmage should have given her some kind of respect in the hierarchy. Now to share a room with an unskilled Paladin? Maybe Pyrasong was used to making due for her Order, but Chelinka was not. She had paid her dues. This was infuriating to the extreme.

"You did not just say that." Pyrasong narrowed her green eyes on Chelinka. It was an honor to serve Rommath and Halduron. She could only assume that the mage was jealous of her connection to the Silvermoon counsel.

"I am going to say so much more. Why don't you cut your losses and go back to Silvermoon. No one wants you here anyway, since King Wyrnn is going to eventually make this an Alliance holding." The Mage threw a pillow at the Paladin.

A shield spell, quickly thrown, had it bounce to the floor. "Like hell he will. I have already heard from a great many here, that Lady Lothar calls the shots in Stromgarde. She has already sent for candidates to be Troll and Tauren Emissaries. You can just deal with my presence for a brief time. It's going to be a few months before the new housing is done. I have already picked my plot, and the style of my home. There is little more I can do about it, or you."

"Do about what?" Braelyn walked into the room. She had a great bag thrown over her shoulder. A small cot folded under her arm.

"Getting out of the irksome Mage's hair!" Pyrasong growled. "Looks like I am stuck with another human as well? Sunwell save me from your horrid kind."

"The barracks has filled up. There are very little beds left. I was told I could squeeze a cot in here." Braelyn frowned over at Chelinka

"Oh no. I cant have that. Need room for the books and reagents you know." Chelinka put her hands up and waved the little Hunter away.

Pyrasong was taken aback at the Mage's efforts to be rid of her own kind. "Why don't you just portal back to the Mage tower in Stormwind every night, and leave the two of us to bunk here."

Chelinka narrowed her eyes on Pyrasong. "Only to port to Irongforge and commute by Gryphon for two hours a day. No thank you. Braelyn you need to find someone else to bunk with. There isn't any room in here."

"But I don't know anyone else." She looked so unhappy the other two women looked away. They could not continue to refuse her if caught staring into those sad eyes.

Goldenleaf knocked on the door, "You know me."

"There you go. Problem solved, you can sleep with Goldenleaf." Chelinka watched as Pyrasong pulled her things out of her trunks.

"What? NO!" Braelyn had a flash of Astarii in her head. She certainly did not want to deal with that one again any time soon.

"She would be sleeping in a stall, because I got my bunk mate, and there is no way I am staying there with him. He said if I didn't like his behavior I could go sleep in the barn and I will." Goldenleaf chuckled in good humor. Being a Druid, anywhere out of the rain was good with him. "But Braelyn can have my bed. More then welcome to it."

"Fine, I will." The Hunter lifted her chin. So what if it was with a man. It was not like anything untoward would be happening anyway.

"It's probably in the male section." Chelinka pointed out.

"No. Officer housing. It's actually more of a two person cottage." Goldenleaf brightened up. He rocked back and forth twiddling his thumbs waiting for the two women to blow a gasket. Seeing as they were sharing a small room meant for one person as it was.

Chelinka scowled, darkly "Officer? Officer!" She scrambled out of her bed. The brown hair flowing behind. "Someone is going to get an earful from me!"

"A cottage? Really?" Braelyn squealed her delight. She did a flying leap into Goldenleaf in a huge hug. "You are the best buddy ever!"

Goldenleaf nodded and allowed the show of affection. "I am kinda awesome that way. But you have not heard who you are going to be sharing with yet."

"Doesn't matter. You hate them, so it's a plus. It's a cottage, another plus." Braelyn put her hand out "Give me the key."

Goldenleaf fished around in his pocket, and dropped the small iron key in her hand. "You want me to take you there, so you don't get lost?"

"Yes!" Braelyn turned to wave at Pyrasong. "Tell Chelinka, when she gets back, I will be around later and we can have dinner."

The two walked out of the barracks together. Goldenleaf was actually humming happily. That was starting to make Braelyn rethink her decisions. Then she saw the cute little house. It already had flowers in the little window baskets. Recently planted even.

"Did you do this?" Braelyn leaned over and inhaled the delicate scent. Pure heaven.

Goldenlaf laughed, "No your new bunk partner did it. I would not be caught dead planting flowers I cant pick for Alchemy potions." Goldeleaf stopped at that. Then looked down at Braelyn. "I forgot. I have to meet someone for a trade."

"Are you dealing drugs again?" Braelyn teased.

"It's Alchemy potions, they are not real drugs. But I have been known to mix a few of those up from time to time accidentally on purpose. Let me know if you need any. Living with him, you might need some good stuff." Goldenleaf looked away and smirked.

Braelyn choked hard at his words, "Are you telling me, you really do deal drugs? No, Goldenleaf, they are bad for people! Someone might get hurt if you play with that sort of thing."

Goldenleaf sighed and shook his head. "I am officially licensed in Stormwind and Darnassus. I can't seem to get my certification in Ironforge. The trainer is never sober enough to test my flasks. Anyway, I got to get going. Have fun. Don't stab anyone without a good alibi."

"I am not Learen. There is no need to worry about me stabbing anyone, that isn't you!" Braelyn watched him turn into his Stag form and rush off. "I swear. Sometimes I don't know if being his friend is a good or a bad thing."

She fitted the key in the lock and listened the the latch clicking. Stepping inside she was astonished. It was pristine inside. The entire place looked as if it had just been thoroughly cleaned. The furniture highly polished. The floor sparkling. There were even a few fresh cut flowers on the small coffee table to her left. Three wooden chairs expertly placed with large comfortable looking throw pillows. All with fine needle point designs. Before her was the kitchen. Dishes of the finest collectable china already hung around the walls.

Braelyn was in awe as she walked up to the small table for two. It had a crochet mat with a silver tea service taking up the majority of the space. "Who would possibly be this perfect?"

The door opened, and she heard a familiar voice, "Goldenleaf, if you track in more mud I swear I am going to kill you."

"Halduron Brightwing?" Braelyn felt her mouth drop open. The blue eyes locking on the blonde Blood Elf Ranger. "They roomed you with Goldenleaf?"

"To my ever lasting misfortune, Yes." Halduron sighed. "it is nice seeing you. Although for loyalty to Rommath, I must ask you to leave."

"You can, but I really can't." Braelyn held up her key. "It appears I have been lucky enough to draw you as my new bunk mate."

"What happened to Goldenleaf?" Halduron shut the door behind him softly.

Braelyn shrugged ,and looked uncomfortably around the room. "He said something about preferring a barn to, well, you."

"I made that suggestion in jest! I never hoped he would actually take me up on it." Halduron moved over to set down a small crate of produce.

"He did take you up on it. Now you have me instead." Braelyn bit her lip as she looked at him.

Halduron shrugged not looking up at her. "I assume you will be the better choice. How do you take your tea? I like a pinch of sugar and a splash of lemon. But seeing as I am living amongst the barbarians as yet, they have no lemon. I had to settle for some nice honey. Although, it's a wildflower blend, and not the pure red leaf clover variety I am used to from Silvermoon."

"I am happy with milk and two tables spoons of sugar." Braelyn spoke up honestly. The idea of having tea with him every morning sounded nice. Maybe the two of them could sneak in some sweet rolls and croissants.

Halduron's head came up slowly to look at her in astonishment. "Did I mishear you? Two tablespoons of sugar? Honestly?"

Braelyn frowned and rose a finger to her lips. "Maybe?"

"By the blessing of the Sunwell, how could you stand something so sweet?" He continued to watched her in amazement.

"If the men around me were a tiny bit sweeter maybe I wouldn't need it?" She moved around him and picked up the crate and started stuffing items in cabinets.

"Wait! No, you are putting those away wrong." Halduron rushed over and took the items from her. He started emptying the shelves. Looking down at her with an impish grin. "I can excuse your mistakes. I have yet to label the cabinets. Don't worry, I should have it done before night fall."

Braelyn gasped. The large blue eyes looked at the Blood Elf Ranger and whispered, "Tell me you are acting this way to drive me off?"

"Drive you off? That would be rude of me. No I just like things tidy. Speaking of which, I already set things out in your room to make it more homey. I thought it was for Goldenleaf, so I went with the nature inspired quilt. I didn't really pack anything fitting for a woman. So it's all brown, blues, and greens. Will that be fine with you?"

Slowly Braelyn nodded, but in her head she was wondering if there was an open stall in the barn near Goldenleaf.


	37. Chapter 33 - Moving Forward

Chapter 33

Moving Forward

Fox stared at Varian intently. Something about seeing him this happy irked the hell out of her. She looked down at her hands firmly in his grasp. The large hands wrapped so tenderly around her own. She felt a tightening in her chest. Wondering if it was fear, love, or an uncertain mixture of the two. Then she moved her eyes to her father, she swallowed hard against the urge to make a break for the door.

"Just say, I do, dear." Gracie urged her daughter.

Fox shifted uncomfortably, and looked over at Goya who stood before them. How had this happened so quickly? Now that was a stupid question. Varian would move the heavens to officiate their union. Gracie had always been determined to a fault. It was Myles who had finally settled Fox's fate. He wanted his little girl protected and taken care of. Fox could not argue the point any longer. Varian had sent Gracie to fetch Goya from Cathedral Square with a letter of extreme secrecy. The Paladin had answered without question.

Goya sighed, and tilted her head waiting for Fox to answer. "Any day now, your Majesty." The golden Paladin tapped her foot.

Varian chuckled at that. If they had any idea how patient he had been to get here.

"I do." Fox hardly got the words out before Varian released her hand and cupped her cheeks. A deep kiss as he bore her backwards.

"Then by the Power of the Light, and the Sovereignty of this Kingdom, I now declare you man and wife." Goya slapped her tome shut. Then rolling her eyes added. "You may kiss the Bride."

Gracie burst into tears yet again in her little living room.

Myles reached out to pull her close. "Congratulations King Wyrnn, you are a very lucky man to have my daughter's heart."

Varian pulled back and stared down at Fox. "Was it really that hard?"

"Yes!" Fox pushed out her lip and tossed back. The brown eyes looking to Goya, "Where is the paper we need to sign to make this complete?"

"I brought two. One for me to keep at the Cathedral, until I can officially file, and one for you to hold." Goya moved to the same table and unscrolled the papers.

Fox took up the quill that was offered. She paused and looked up at Varian, "What name should I put on this?"

"Lady Eloise Lothar, since you pointed out that Crimson Fox, as Eloise Fulbright is already declared dead." Varian placed a hand on the table and leaned over her shoulder, "And I am going to watch you carefully. Never trust a Rogue not to do something devious a the last second."

Fox actually laughed at that, and scribbled her signature across the papers, Lady Eloise Lothar. Varian wasted no time in signing them.

Goya tapped the papers with her finger. "Now normally there is one copy and the family hands it over to the Order of Light to file with the Royal Library for documentation purposes. You already know this King Wyrnn, since all Noble marriages pass through your people to gain a seal."

Varian nodded. "I do over see all the Noble unions and seal them personally. That way it is known I approved the political connections each one brings about." He pulled off his ring and flipped up the jeweled top. "It's not the Stormwind seal, but this is the family crest of the House of Wyrnn. It holds even more power, since only I am allowed to have control of it." He moved to set the seal on each document. Then clasping it back under the protective case.

"So it's done." Fox looked over at her parents with a little shrug. She really didn't feel different.

"Your Majesty Queen Wyrnn." Myles bowed low to his daughter. "I hope you realize that this is only for the best. I would not have been so insistent unless I truly believed it."

"I understand." Fox looked over at Varian, "So what happens now?"

"We return you to the main keep. I want Damiana to look you over and make sure the baby is well." He rolled up the document that Goya handed him, "Myles, could you put this somewhere safe for the time being. I still want to get a public ceremony out of my dear wife at some point. I am sure she will just flap this around the keep declaring that a Royal Wedding is just more fanciful waste of time."

"It would be my honor." Myles took hold of the scroll.

Goya saluted and tapped her copy to her forehead. "I will tuck this one away some where safe in the Order of Light. Then I have to head back out to Pandaria. There is this Pandarian out there, I have been helping with his farm. Completely useless City Paw that he is."

Fox gasped at the description. Knowing in the core of her being who Goya had been referring too. "Farmer Yoon?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" Goya turned around to face Fox.

"Do I ever. Tell him that Crimson Fox sends her regards. Also if you see Mrs. Tina Mudclaw, ask her to send some of her cookies and spice tea to Stormwind Keep in care of Crimson Fox."

Goya laughed and nodded. "I will try, but her husband Haohan hasn't really taken to me yet."

Varian moved to put an arm around Fox, "My Queen, are you ready to head home now?"

Fox wasn't the least bit ready. If she had her way she and Varian would stay here in her parent's little house on the canal for a few more days. Far from the demands of Stormwind and Stromgarde, but such was the life of Royals. It was not all fun and games, and many people depended on them. "Yes, My King. I hope they have sent some word as to how Stromgarde is doing since I left."

"Nothing as yet, but I promised to keep you updated." Varian lead her out the door and motioned to a guard.

A horse was brought around to them. Varian mounted and reached down pulling Fox up before him side saddle. It was a slight slap of the reins and the mount was off.

"Are you ever going to let me ride comfortably again?" She complained just for the sake of it. It no longer bothered her so much to be seated before him like this. Fox did feel like a decoration rather then a true rider, but it made Varian happy.

"Of course not. This is how a formal Lady should ride." Varian tightened his hold on her.

Fox leaned her head against his chest. 'but I am no longer a Lady. I am a Queen."

'So you are." He said softly into her black hair, "You are my Queen, and if you prefer to ride astride, then next time we go out you will do so."

"I like the sound of that." Fox looked up at him. A shining light of approval in her eyes.

Varian felt a warmth wash through him. It was nice to see that adoring smile. The eyes that heralded him as a hero. What man didn't want to bask in his wife's complete devotion? It was not far to the keep. When they arrived a guard moved forward to take the mount.

They moved up the stairs and were greeted by Lord Bascomb and Lord Remington. The two had been standing out front arguing about some political matters. They seemed to be in deep conversation as they postured for position against each other.

"Your Highness, King Wyrnn." Bascomb looked over at Remington. "Could you please inform me as to why the humanitarian aid I requested for Darkshire, was put on hold for Lord Remington's ammunition supply orders?"

"If you would meet me in the great hall in a few moments, I will be happy to explain what is happening in Arathi." Varian said clearly. He looked at Fox with concern. "I need to get the Lady Lothar properly settled in her quarters, before I can go over any of this with you."

"But if it concerns Stromgarde, I should be involved in the discussions." Fox shook her head. A hand raised to set on Varian's chest as a clear warning she would not be put off when it came to her people.

Varian glared over at Bascomb. He was displeased that the subject had been brought up before her. "Lady Lothar, you need to see the Priestess for a check up."

"A Priestess? Is our Lady Lothar fallen ill?" Lord Remington looked more then slightly concerned.

Fox shook her head. "Nothing that will not be cured in a few months time. I also have it on good authority, if I avoid his Majesty's affections I will not suffer a relapse to the condition." She looked at the two Lords lost in confusion.

Varian's blue eyes going large, "Fox!" He slipped out her name not believing what she was openly admitting to them so publicly.

"I am pregnant with King Wyrnn's child." Fox took Varian's hand. She studied the reaction of both Lords to the news.

"By the Light!" Lord Remington was shaking visibly with excitment. He looked to Varian to confirm what Fox had said. "Is this true?'

Varian clasped Fox close. "Her Ladyship is entering her second trimester. I guess it is not something we can keep silent about much longer."

Lord Bascomb remained in silence, as Lord Remington brightened even more in delight. "The House of Wyrnn and the Blood of the Last Arathi, Lord Basomb, did you ever think that such a thing would be possible."

"When will the Royal Wedding take place?" Lord Bascomb looked sternly at Varian. Wanting an immediate answer.

"I do not wish to discuss that. At this time, the most important thing is Stromgarde and the continued protection of the people there from the Forsaken." Fox made her feelings known.

"But the legitimacy of the child is in question." Lord Bascomb scoffed over at Fox. "You may hold a higher title then I do, but I am the foremost adviser in this Kingdom. King Wyrnn, you must make ready for the royal issue. There is much to be discussed. What of Crown Prince Anduin's place in all of this?"

"What?" Varian stood up straighter. "This affects Anduin not at all."

Fox looked at the men before her. They were more serious then before. "What are you talking about?"

"One must consider that Lady Lothar's child could be a son. Anduin may be first born, but his mother was not a Noble by way of anything more then marriage to King Wyrnn. Clearly, your child will far outrank him in the Royal order of all Humanity. Many will want to follow him because of this issue." Lord Bascomb pointed out reasonably.

"No!" Fox shook her head. It frightened her to think that Anduins position might become imperiled. "My child will be a daughter!"

"Lady Lothar, please calm down. I am merely trying to explain why this is such an issue, that we need to start discussing it at length. Your child has a claim to Stormwind's throne." Lord Bascomb looked over at Varian. "I know you must have realized this as well. Ultimately, the choice will fall to you, but there is a high chance of an internal coup amongst the Human race as to who they want. If Lady Lothar has a son it could well be war."

"Anduin is Crown Prince, and I have no desire to change that. He has been trained, and given experience for his upcoming role. I have been very impressed with his maneuvering in the face of strife and his avocation of peace." Varian shook his head at his counselors. "I understand where you are coming from, but such talk is only upsetting my lady."

It was true. Fox was wringing her hands before her. The stress building as she pondered the implications of what they were discussing. "I think I will go to my rooms." She pushed past the men and rushed into the Keep.

"I feel for the Lady Lothar. She truly has shown Prince Anduin much care in her time here. It must be troubling that she may have caused his down fall in her actions." Lord Bascomb turned to look at Lord Remington.

"With the King and the Lady on Prince Anduin's side, I do not see where the issue will be." Lord Remington shrugged. The Elder Lord adding. "Do not look for trouble where there isn't any Lord Bastomb."

Varian moved toward the keep. "I have had enough of this topic as my Lady Lothar. Please follow me and we will discuss where the need is greater, Stromgarde or Darkshire."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Braelyn watched as Halduron set a cup of tea before her. He smiled proudly and waited for her to try it. Looking almost as delighted as a small child with their first attempt at baking. She lifted it and was treated to the most pleasant tasting tea she had ever experienced. The blue eyes coming wide. "Halduron! You have out done yourself with this."

"I am glad you like it." He sat down and pulled one of the pastries Braelyn had brought home with her out of a small cloth bag. "These look, almost, edible." He bit into one and nodded, "They will do."

"I am sorry they are not homemade. I really haven't had the time to gather the supplies to bake." Braelyn nodded at him and tasted her tea again. "How did you make this? I want to try and replicate it for my mother. My father isn't so much into tea though."

"I can try and show you, but it would probably be easier to just have me make it for her." Halduron sipped his cup, and shook his head disappointed. "It's better with red leaf clover honey. When I go to Silvermoon, I will send some back to you."

"So you are willing to come with me to Elwynn to make tea for my mother?" Braelyn choked at the idea.

"Why not? I am a Ranger. Being stuffed in Silvermoon all the time isn't doing anything to get me out of my comfort zone. I fear, I am becoming to set in my ways." Halduron nodded.

"Becoming? You wont tell me how to make a cup of tea, for fear I will do it wrong. You are more then set." Braelyn laughed over at him.

The door came open, and Goldenleaf sauntered in. Taking hold of one of the chairs by the little coffee table, and dragging it across the floor to the dining table. The sound of wood grinding against itself ringing out."I came over for breakfast. Sleeping in the barn is fine, eating the grain, not so much. I tried every form I had and still could not stomach it. I must be spoiled by the oats and sugar with raisins I get in Stormwind."

"That is a granola, they mix up for the more feral of Druids. My pets have had it before." Braelyn sighed over at him.

"The floor! You are scuffing the floor!" Halduron cried out. Jumping to his feet and grabbing a rag. He dropped down and started buffing wildly.

Goldenleaf leaned over and took the pastry Halduron left on the table, and stuffed it in his mouth. "In the words of a very fat Pandarian I know, nom nom, om nom!"

"You did that on purpose." Braelyn leaned forward and hissed over the table.

"Guilty." Goldenleaf took the tea and swilled it down. "Not bad! So what are we doing today?"

"Halduron and I are going to scout around Thoridan's wall. He was going to show me some tricks that I can practice with my bow. I fancy some Ranger training might just make me a better Hunter." Braelyn threw over at Goldenleaf in a snarky tone. The images of her being the next Nathonas Blightcaller in her fanciful daydream.

"It's no good. The marks are not buffing out. The wood is ruined." Halduron glared up at Goldenleaf. Sitting back on his rear and looking like he just might cry.

"It adds character. Perfect things are boring." Goldenleaf leaned back in the chair, and observed his handy work. He didn't see anything wrong with the floor. "Can I have another cup of tea?"

"Perfect things are perfect for a reason! When you ruin them, its sacrilege." Halduron challenged Goldenleaf, as he stormed past and set more water on for tea. The green eyes watching the Druid closely.

"Talk to me like that again, and I will sacrilege your face." Goldenleaf growled. "It's to perfect anyway, isn't it Braelyn?"

She blushed and stuffed more pastry in her mouth. Looking away as fast as she could.

"Of course I am devastatingly handsome. I am a Blood Elf. We are all born that way." Halduron moved to Braelyn, and whispered in her ear, "I am just trying to get under his skin like he is doing with me."

Braelyn felt her mouth drop open. So Halduron knew that the Night Elf was tormenting him? She felt more relaxed knowing that they were merely bantering. "Okay well I will leave the two of you to finish breakfast. I will go check on Chelinka and Pyrasong. I have a feeling that if someone doesn't help settle them down, there will be a huge explosion incoming."

"You can't leave me here with him alone." Goldenleaf scowled. "I moved in a barn to get away from him."

"You certainly smell like one. I was about to hit the showers, care to come along?" Halduron set a cup of his tea before Goldenleaf.

"I was considering going into my cat form, and grooming myself for three or four hours." Goldenleaf tossed back. He took the cup in his hands. Blowing on it in an attempt to cool it.

"Oh dear gods, no." Braelyn shook her head. Moving out to leave Halduron to deal with that one. She did not make it to the Barracks before running into Pyrasong on her way down the road.

The Blood Elf rubbing her eyes with a loud yawn. "Hail Human. You never came back for dinner. We messed you."

"I am sorry. My new roommate decided to cook something and I didn't want to be rude." Braelyn apologized. "I was about to hit the main keep and see where I can be most useful. What are you doing?"

"Tracking down Halduron. I want to get my orders from a real leader. This place is infested with Humans and Dwarves." Pyrasong slapped a hand over her mouth. Just realizing what she had said and to who.

"It is going to remain that way until there is more of a Horde presence, I fear. Don't worry, not all of us are as opposed to your arrival as Chelinka and Goldenleaf. Lady Lothar will set things to rights soon." Braelyn chuckled. "I spent enough time in Silvermoon to know it goes both ways though. Change starts with you, and if Stromgarde is to be your home, you need to make the effort."

"It's wise advice, I guess." Pyrasong nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps if you are going to be so magnanimous, you will grace me with the honor of being my first Human friend?"

"I would be proud to claim you as such." Braelyn brightened, at the idea. She wanted everyone getting along as soon as possible. It would make defending Stromgarde easier. "Since we are friends, I would suggest avoiding Halduron just yet. He is with Goldenleaf at the moment. It's not very pleasant. Those two love sticking others in the middle of their arguments, as I have recently experienced."

"What? How do you know that?" Pyrasong looked behind Braelyn. Trying to see where Braelyn had come from.

"Turns out he was Goldenleaf's blight of a house mate. So I am sharing the cottage with him."

Pyrasong blinked in disapproval. "Wait, you and Halduron are sharing a resident?"

"Yes?" Braelyn tilted her head in confusion

"Is this going to be like Archmage Rommath all over again?" Pyrasong moved closer threateningly. "Because I will not allow you to go around breaking their hearts for your fickle human love games. Blood Elves may have longer lives, but we love forever and more deeply. We do not jump from lover to lover like humans in some sort of primal heat."

"No. No! I am not like that. It's not like that at all." Braelyn choked out in horror. It was embarrassing to be told something like that to her core. Why would the little Paladin say something like this to her? "Wait are you in love with Halduron?"

"By the Sunwell no! I am not good enough for him, and neither are you. Got it." Pyrasong brushed past Braelyn. "Excuse me, I have to go save him from the vile Night Elf."

Braelyn shook her head, and watched the angry pace of the other woman. Please by the Light, don't allow her to encounter another jealous lover. One had been more then enough.

O0O0O0O0O0O

"I am not made out of glass!" Fox shouted at her door. "I do not need hourly check ups."

"But my Lady, you have not been assessed in three days." The random priest called through the door. "Priestess Damiana was quite clear about getting daily vitals on you. I am going to get in trouble."

"Then I feel bad for you. Now go away!" Fox flopped down in a chair. She was not going to continue to live like this. Hiding in her room to keep others from fussing and plucking at her. She wanted to go back to Stromgarde where the maids were scares, and everyone was to busy to bother her.

Looking over she caught sight of a light flickering. Sitting up, she saw it was coming from the drawer of her nightstand. That was odd. Nothing was in there besides the necklace Learen had offered her from the Undercity. The brown eyes going wide as she rushed to pull it open.

Sylvanas's necklace pulsing with a faint green light. Fox wondered for a moment if she should touch it or not. Throwing caution to the wind she lifted it in her hand.

"Now isn't that interesting." The Banshee Queen's voice filter into Fox's head. "of all the people to have the second half. Still, being a Rogue it should not have been above my suspicion."

"How?" Fox looked at the pendant in her hand. Wondering as to why she could hear Sylvanas as clearly as if she were standing next to her.

"Look to any reflective surface while holding it." Sylvanas's voice came again. It was a calm command, but a command none the less.

Fox moved to stand before her mirror. The reflection cast back was that of Sylvanas. "What sorcery is this?" Fox moved her free hand to touched the image.

"What you are holding is a communication device passed down through the Windrunner family. What I want to know is how you came to have it?" Sylvanas stared back with a bored look on her face.

"It was given to me by a friend." Fox tightened her grip on the pendant.

"A very stealthy friend, Lady Lothar. Since it was stolen from my chambers not so long ago." A slow smile forming, "But I think it is good that it has made it's way to you. We can discuss some things I have come to know."

"I have nothing to say to you." Fox scanned the room for something to smash the stone with. She had no desire to hear anything the destroyer of South Shore had to say.

Sylvanas sighed, and added, "That is terribly unfortunate, because after Garrosh Hellscreams little escape with the Bronze dragon flight, I decided to procure one of my own. Although, it didn't have the survival capabilities I had hoped for. I learned quite a bit before it passed. After reviving it, I learned they lose all their time shifting powers. Such a shame. I had to do away with it after that, but what good is a useless dragon? My apothecary was happy with the materials though. That was a plus."

Fox went cold. The very idea of Sylvanas with a Bronze was terrifying.

"I see you are very interested in what I know now. That is good because you should be. Seems we are very intertwined in future events, Queen Wyrnn." Sylvanas nodded. An evil smirk sent Fox's way. The Banshee knowing this time she was the one with the upper hand. "Well, call me back when you are ready to negotiate over Stromgarde."

The image faded and the pulsing light of the stone died.


	38. Chapter 34 - If You Can't Beat Them, She

Chapter 34

If You Can't Beat Them, Sheep Them!

"I need to go back to Stromgarde immediately!" Fox ran across the throne room grabbing Varian's arm. She ignored all the looks she was getting from those in attendance.

"My Lady, is something wrong?" Varian looked down at her for a mere moment. Then waved his hand toward the throne. "Sit. You look distressed."

Fox did not refuse. Allowing Varian to move her around to be seated. She was openly terrified of what Sylvanas had told her. How was she to combat the Leader of the Forsaken, when she had no idea what kind of knowledge the Bronze Dragon had imparted to her. One thing had been clear. What ever the price to be paid was, it was of equal worth to Stromgarde.

The Preistess that had followed Fox with the three maids and four guards looked beseechingly at the King. "I have not been able to look her over. She has refused to allow me near her this entire time."

"Eloise." Varian shook his head and gave her a stern look of disapproval.

Fox glared at the other woman. The hands clinching down on the arms of the throne. "I am not sick!"

"A nightmare then?" The Priestess offered. "They can be very surreal in your condition."

Fox groaned and dropped her head. "Why does no one listen to me here? I am telling you I am worried for Stromgarde, and I wish to return there as soon as possible."

"I will not allow it." Varian said bluntly. "You should stay in Stormwind in your condition. This concerns more then just yourself now."

Anduin who was in rare attendance reached out to pat Fox's hand. A concerned look in his shining blue eyes. "My father has told me of the baby. I do agree with him. Stromgarde does not have the same luxuries we do here in Stormwind. You are safer here with us."

"Oh Anduin." She almost started to cry. "Not you too."

"Hate me if you must, but I have already decided to sign the decree refusing to allow you out of Stormwind's walls." Varian confessed.

Fox froze and looked up at Varian. "It's like Lion's Landing all over again."

"Stormwind is a larger cage." Anduin frowned and looked a bit guilty. "I know personally how you must feel."

A cage is a cage, Prince Anduin! You can not do this when I know in my heart that Stromgarde is..." Fox stopped talking suddenly.

"Lady Lothar?" The Priestess noticed it first.

Fox could not answer as she doubled over in sudden pain. A hand coming to her stomach.

"Priestess Damiana feared this would happen!" The Priestess moved to put a gentle hand on Fox's forehead. "She is burning up. I could see she was not well. I just knew it."

"Is she truly ill?" Varian tried and failed to control the tone of his voice.

"It's hard to say. She constantly worries and fights with us when we try to help her. Damiana said we must keep her calm or the baby will be endangered. The further along she gets the more stress is being placed on the Lady's body. If she keeps this up more then her pregnancy will be jeopardized. Stubbornness has it's place, but right now is not the time for it."

Fox stared out at a blurred world. "Stromgarde." She groaned out. "There are so many lives in peril."

"I have already worked out a huge shipment of weapons and aid." Varian knelt down by her. He looked over her face in open support. "There are more troops being gathered from within Stormwind, and Ironforge has already sent back up. The High Tinker Mekkatorque, is scouting out his finest engineers and developing a new cannon placement. There is no telling what else they will come up with to protect Stromgarde for you. I will take care of everything."

"If I can not go to my people, you must go, Varian." Fox shook her head.

"What did you just ask?" Varian blinked in open surprise at her words. Of all the things she would ask of him, leaving her side was not one of them.. "I do not want to leave you like this. I can't"

"Stromgarde needs protecting. I trust no one else to make it safe enough." She took his hands in hers and pulled them to her chest. Fox closed her eyes. It was obvious she didn't like the request any more then he did.

"But what of Stormwind?" Anduin asked. He squirmed nervously knowing the situation he was finding himself in, due to the sudden change in events. He didn't mind holding down the fort, so to speak, but this was something else entirely. "It will take more then then a few weeks to get Stromgarde into self reliance, and I can not hold court so long on my own."

Varian looked at the floor and sighed. "Then I will assign Lady Lothar as Regent in my absence. She can assist you, Anduin."

Fox pulled back and looked up at Varian. Knowing what it meant for him to leave her in control of his Kingdom. "You mean you will go?" She threw her arms around him. She was overjoyed and heartbroken all at once. Never in her life, did she want him closer to her then she did now. Still the thought of what could happen in Stromgarde at this time was to much for her to take. Perhaps she had to much Lothar in her veins. "I hate to do this. I do not want you gone from Stormwind, but I have a very bad feeling."

"You must promise me to rest and do as the Priests request. To allow Anduin to handle all the stressful matters, and concern yourself with the baby's good health. I would do anything to make that a reality. Even leaving Stormwind for a time." Varian nodded as a hand came to cup the back of her head. He settled his forehead against hers. Not caring who saw the intimate display of love he shared with her. "But I want word if anything changes. I will be home in Stormwind for the birth of my son."

"I will do my best to keep your daughter at bay until your return." Fox nodded. She cupped his cheeks and set a kiss to his lips.

Varian reached out and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you back to your room."

"I am so sick of being in there. Can you take me to the Library instead. I wish to get some books. Surely that can not hurt." She motioned toward the Royal Library."

"Asking for inch, you take a mile." Varian dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I will allow it.

Fox smiled and patted his arm. "Allow it, don't allow it. I am getting some books. You really need to start wording your statements to me better."

O0O0O0O0O0O

Chelinka watched Pyrasong wander around the room in the form of a sheep. "I could almost tolerate you like this. You're so cute and actually do make more sense when you open your mouth."

The little Blood Elf Paladin bleated again, and jumped up on her bed. Chewing happily on her pillow case.

Chelinka went back to the tome Archmage Khadgar had sent her to go over. It was incomplete, and many of the spells were in magical codes within magical codes. She could not wait until she saw him again. He was going to have the surprise of his life, that she had actually been able to read it. Deviously she worked out the missing parts to complete many of the incantations. He would know she had read it when she cast some of these spells for him. That would require some practice first. She looked over at Pyrasong. They were much more difficult then the polymorph spell, but at the moment, that was her favorite one.

A knock at the door brought her attention up. "Goldenleaf? What are you doing here?"

"Braelyn abandoned me for a Blood Elf." The tall Druid frowned. He pushed his head against the door frame and rocked back and forth with boredom. "She said if I didn't have anything nice to say, that I needed to leave."

"And you didn't have anything nice to say?" Chelinka chuckled, knowing the feeling. A brief glance cast to Pyrasong.

Goldenleaf walked into the room and sat on the bed with a huge sigh. "I tried to say something nice. Who knew telling a Blood Elf they had put on a few pounds was an insult. The man is a twig, wait, twigs are bigger. I should have went with the fact he smells like cinnamon and nutmeg like Learen did. Ahh! Although it's a lie. He smells like lemon desanitizer and floor polish. No one would be insulted over that."

"You called Halduron fat?" Chelinka dropped her book to her lap. A slow smile passing over her lips as she broke into a delighted giggle at the Druid's antics.

"In my defense, he wasn't all that upset over it. It was Braelyn that ran me off." Goldenleaf sighed. Finally noticing Pyrasong stretching out on the other bed on her stomach. "What's with the sheep?"

"That's Pyrasong. She was on some rant about Humans being sexually promiscuous creatures, and the vast superiority of the Blood Elves to us. I had finally heard enough." Chelinka shrugged. She took her tome up in her hands and set a bookmark to her page.

"Oh. Well, don't let peace and love Braelyn find out about it." Goldenleaf warned. Still sulking over his expulsion from the Officer cottage.

Chelinka shuddered at the lecture she would get if the little Hunter found out. "I know, why don't we go for a walk. I bet you are running low on reagents for Alchemy potions, and I need to scout our surroundings anyway."

"What about the sheep?" Goldenleaf walked over and patted Pyrasong's head. He leaned over to make funny faces at the creature.

"Oh her, maybe we should take her to the barn. Find a ram of her very own, to shut her up." Chelinka bristled. Call her a wanton beast, will she? That would certainly teach the Blood Elf to not be so catty with her remarks about others.

"Okay. There is one there. Terribly rude fellow. I am so glad I do not have to share a stall with him." Goldenleaf lifted Pyrasong into his arms and walked out the door.

"I was teasing Goldenleaf." Chelinka called after him. "I can just imagine the reaction she would give me if I left her like that with a horny sheep." Silence caused her to inch off the bed. "Goldenleaf?" Still no answer. "Oh. Oh no. Goldenleaf!" Chelinka screamed as she charged after him.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Haldruon pulled his shoes off by the front door. "I have no idea what we were tromping in out there, but I certainly do not want it on the floors in the cottage. We can leave them here for the night."

"And trust Goldenleaf not to steal them because we didn't let him come along?" Braelyn shook her head hard. "I'll just put mine in a bag and wash the whole thing later."

"We could just get new shoes. I have six pair in my room. He can have these as far as I am concerned."

"Six pair? I have two. The ones on my feet, and the ones at my home in Elwynn." Braelyn shook her head. "Do I look like a Noble to you? Because my family can not afford such lavish acts as throwing out shoes."

"No. Nobles have closets full of shoes." Halduron frowned. "You really only have two pair of shoes in all of Azeroth? By the Sunwell, that's tragic."

The door was thrown open at the sound of their voices and Pyrasong threw her arms around Halduron. "I can't do it! Do not make me put up with the Alliance races anymore, because I just can't!"

Halduron looked down in shock. Reaching out to pull some straw from her hair. The green eyes going wide in rampant confusion. "What is this, and why were you in the cottage?"

"It's not that bad. We got you out of the paddock, before they even opened Stinky Stue's stall. He wasn't even near you." Goldenleaf rolled his eyes and shoved a cup of tea at Halduron. "You might want to drink this before listening to the rest of her dramatized tale of sheep and romantic practices."

Halduron looked down at the cup. It had tea leaves floating around, and smelled perfectly awful. "Are you trying to drug me with this?"

"If he had, it would have tasted better. What kind of herbs are you using in here. I know loose leaf very well from the High Elves in Dalaran, but this is just weird. I ended up conjuring my own because I could not tolerate the bitter taste." Chelinka called from the inside.

"How long have you been here?" Braelyn asked as she looked at the crying Paladin.

"The real question is how much of a mess have they made while we were gone!" Halduron shoved Pyrasong back and rushed in.

Pyrasong turned and went after him. "You have to hear my grievance! Something must be done about these two."

"I am as much in control in Stromgarde as you are, Pyrasong. Figure something out on your own. I have to deal with this first!" Halduron didn't care the rest of the cottage was as pristine as before. The kitchen was a disaster. Well, a disaster to him. In the grand scheme of things it was not bad at all. He ran both hands through the hair on the top of his head. Looking as if some one had left a arcane mutation beast rolling around there. "You used three different blends, Goldenleaf, and you left water all over my burled maple counter tops. Do you know how rare those are to find! Maple doesn't grow north of Loch Modan!"

"Correction. I washed off Stromgrade's borrowed burled maple counter tops. The water will dry on it's own." Goldenleaf pulled out a chair before anyone took it from him. "And none of you insult my efforts at making tea. I knew exactly what I was doing. I am a Grand Master Alchemist, I dare to say I even rival Sheylann from time to time."

"Didn't she make the poison that reacts with Holy Light to kill people?" Chelinka put her hands on the table, and leaned away from the steaming tea pot.

"Yes, but in this case, I wanted to horrify Halduron with my efforts and use up as much of his supply as possible." Goldenleaf poured a cup and tasted it. He wrinkled up his face and shook his head. "Oh yeah! Stronger then Gnomish Espresso. That's a fine cup of caffeine... I mean tea."

"Halduron!" Pyrasong cried out taking hold of his arm and shaking it.

Halduron ran a hand through his hair, as he felt the talon like nails bite into his skin with the whine of Pyrasog's voice ringing in his ears. He looked from his kitchen to the smug Night Elf. The Mage smiled with a mocking light in her eyes. Trying to ground himself he looked over to see Braelyn standing in the middle of the room. The green eyes going to her mud covered shoes, and the perfect little trail of filth that went from her to the door.

Then he lost it.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox held the quill in her shaking hand. "Do I really have to sign this?" She whispered over at Varian. He stood close over her in an almost protective curl.

"If I am going to watch over Stromgarde, a Regent must be in place here in Stormwind." Varian whispered back to her. "I do not like it any more then you do. Still Anduin can not control Bascomb, Remington, and Winchester all at once. Not with the host of other issues that will be popping up while I am away."

The names before hers were Anduin Lothar, and Bolvar Fordragon. "You do realize what happened to the last two?" She leaned away to remind him with a worried tone.

"Both beloved and revered beyond words. I am sure you will carry on their legacy of greatness as a Regent to Stormwind." Varian tried to get past the ugly obvious truth.

She was not about to ignore it. "They're both dead." Fox whispered with more infliction in her tone. "Are you sure the book isn't cursed?"

Varian closed his eyes. If only Lord Fordragon was dead, rather then trapped in his eternal damnation as the new Lich King. "Nothing is cursed, and I swear this is the only way I know to keep order while I am gone."

With that, the name Lady Eloise Lothar was signed into the Regents of Stormwind. Lord Remington was the first to congratulate her. The man looked delighted at the turn of events. It was odd considering he was the one who had been behind her assassination order as the Crimson Fox, and they both knew it.

"So tell me, Lady Lothar, when will we be hearing the wedding bells ring throughout Stormwind for you and King Varian?" He slid her arm around his and moved her away from the rest of the group

"I assume it will be soon after King Wyrnn returns. He is intent on making sure the child is legitimized." She patted his arm gently as she spoke in an effort to keep from pulling hers rudely away.

Remington leaned close, "I would make that move very soon." He looked over at Bascomb talking with Varian. "I will not hold back. Bascomb and I have been at odds for years. Even during the Katrana Prestor days, we were at each others throats. Bascomb will seem like he has the people's best interests over my own, but I ask you investigate his motives before acting on anything he suggests. I am more openly aggressive in my endeavors, and do favor the Noble set. They have kept me alive."

"Are you saying that you are at war with Bascomb?" Fox's eyes widened at this confession.

"I was at war with him. I am dying my dear. Soon my boy, who wants nothing to do with this life will take my place. Winchester is the only one capable of handling Bascomb, and keeping him in check, but he is very young. Being old has wisdom as an advantage. Now Bascomb will have far more power then he should."

"So you are entrusting me to aid the very Nobles who ordered me killed." Fox threw back coldly. "Why should I care?"

"Because we are the people who support the House of Wyrnn. Remember, Varian's family was Noble and elevated to Royal. The commoners only really see the titles, not the people behind them. That is why we can get away with so much. Unlike yourself, who comes from true Royalty and traded down for the safety and peace of your people."

"That was my father, Adnuin Lothar. I seem to have traded back up for myself." Fox looked away to stare at others moving around the ball room.

"Unwillingly. We have all seen your reluctance. I know that comes from the realization that with this power you will never rest until your grave. I support you as Queen, but with Bascomb tossing around you are a threat to the Crown Prince Anduin, many will turn against you." Remington whispered low and took her arm. "You must beware of what he could be planning against you."

Fox closed her eyes. She had Stromgrade and the Forsaken to worry about. Now if Remington was to be believed there was an enemy far closer to home. She opened her eyes to see Bascomb raising his glass of champagne to Varian and Anduin. "I would be safer in Stromgarde, wouldn't I."

"Yes, that is probably the truth of it. Sending King Wyrnn away now is a bad choice. Could you not call him back?"

"No." Fox thought on Sylvanas's words. The Banshee could have been bluffing about the Bronze Dragon, but Fox doubted it. The look in the other woman's eyes bespoke truth. Sylvanas knew something that connected them. Something that left Stromgarde at a severe disadvantage. The safety of the people there could not be over looked. To be honest, Fox was worried Varian would not get to Stromgarde in time to warn Genn as it was. Asking him to stay and protect her was out of the question. Stromgarde and the people there are what mattered.

O0O0O0O0O0O

"Haluron, you need to calm down." Braelyn clasped the little vial that Goldenleaf had handed her, before he left, behind her back.

Haldruon stopped from his organizing of the cabinets to glare back at Braelyn. "I am perfectly calm. Goldenleaf just rifled though the cabinets and moved everything. I have to get it back in place before I can rest." He looked behind her to the floor. "You did a good job getting the dirt off the floor, but there is a residue marring the shine. Could you go over it again, please?"

"Oh for Light's sake!" She marched over and with a sweep of her arm knocked everything off the counter to the floor. The blue eyes coming back up to burn into his glowing green ones. She had a look that just dared him to press her one more inch.

"What are you doing!" Halduron gasped out and went for the items in a rush.

Braelyn grabbed his arm, and dragged him with much fussing between them into the living room. "Don't touch it. Don't look at it." She pushed him into a chair. A finger going to his face as she scowled down at him. "I am going to make you some tea to help you relax. I do not want you even thinking about what the kitchen looks like right now."

"But!"

"No! You need to stop this obsessing. You were not like this last time I was in Silvermoon with you. You allowed your servants to handle these sort of things."

Halduron frowned, "But they were trained to keep things as I like them."

"Bull. You had control there that you do not have here. You are just unsettled right now. I am certain that if this is allowed to continue, you might get really sick." She called as she entered the kitchen. Stepping around the items on the floor. "I will clean this up later, and you will thank me and be done with it."

"Have I been so very bad?" Halduron leaned back in the chair against the fat throw pillow. Looking up at the ceiling. Instantly noticing that a cobweb was hanging from one of the support beams. Not that he was going to brave asking Braelyn for a broom to fetch it down. Closing his eyes he looked away and sighed.

Braelyn pulled out one china cup, and uncorked the vial, lifting to smell it carefully. Then tasted a little to make sure it wasn't some sort of poison. She could trust Goldenleaf with her life, but not with Halduron. Between him and Chelinka there was no telling what they would do to the poor Blood Elves in Stromgarde.

Pyrasong was up stairs in Braelyn's bed sleeping off the horrible day she had, as proof of their wicked intentions toward the Horde races. Lucky that Chelinka's quick thinking, and slightly stronger moral conscience had not left her molested by the ram in residence in the Stromgarde barn.

Goldenleaf had warned her to use very little of the potion. There was enough for three doses. Pyrasong might need some later on in the night. At least he had been somewhat thoughtful.

Braelyn felt a slight tingle and the tension in her shoulders drained out of her just a bit. Nodding in approval she tipped a few drops into the teacup.

"If I could just put some of the stuff back in the cabinets?" Halduron's voice filtered in to her.

Scowling Braelyn tipped the vial to allow one more drop the she was supposed to use. That should fix Halduron for the night. After he was off in slumber land, she would come set everything to order and clean it so well he would stop doubting her efforts.

**Author Note**: I am still working my way through the story! I am sorry it's not everyday like before. I just started a new story called Light Demon as well. But never fear, this one will be getting the bulk of attention until its complete. I just had to draw some attention away so the writing was better.


	39. Chapter 35 - New Friends, Bad Connectio

Chapter 35

New Friends, Bad Connections

Halduron walked his empty cup into the kitchen. Braelyn had just finished putting everything away. She closed the cabinet door, and turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"I told you not to come in here." A deep sigh of disappointment as she shook her head at him.

"The tea cup." He held it up to her for a moment and set it soundly on the counter. "I was just returning it."

"Really?" Braelyn turned to face him. "Then you would not mind leaving now that you have."

Halduron smiled over at her. "Now isn't this a new side of you?"

Braelyn could not place it, but there was something in that statement that raised a red flag for her. "What are you talking about?"

"The take charge Miss Hawke. You are even being a bit, dare I say it, bossy?" Halduron waved for her to follow him to the living room. "Leave the kitchen now. Everything is off the floor and a few dishes never killed anyone."

Braelyn thought of taking one of the pans and braining him with it for calling her bossy, but offering to leave dirty dishes saved his life. She nodded and they made their way into the living area. She lifted the pillow before taking the seat. Pulling the large fluffy mass into a tight hug. It felt good to sit down after a long day surveying the landscape around Stromgarde. Then learning a few Ranger moves, none of which she thought she could ever master to the level Halduron had displayed them for her. Braelyn had not expected to return to a small scale war between the Alliance and Horde in her own temporary home away from home.

"I am not bossy." She told him again. The chin dropping on her pillow.

"You are right." Halduron pulled his chair closer. A slow smile on his lips, and a content relaxed look in his eyes. A gentle hand moving out to touch her cheek. "More like a take charge and throw Halduron out of the kitchen kind of thing instead."

"That is just a long version of saying I am bossy again." Braelyn reached over and slapped his arm.

Before she could pull away, he locked his fingers around her wrist, and pulled Braelyn over him. "I am saying that I find all this assertiveness extremely sexy."

Braelyn could not tell if it was Goldenleaf's potion or Haldurons sudden revelation that left her weak. All she knew was that one minute she had been hugging an over stuffed pillow, and now she was futility trying to find a safe spot to put her hands so that she could sit back up.

Halduron's other hands locked on her free wrist and moved down to let his lips ever so gently touch to Braelyn's for a brief moment. He lifted his head to stare up at her. "You know, I have always loved the color of your eyes, brighter then the bluest sapphires, I have ever seen."

"Halduron." Braelyn trembled and tried to slip off his lap. "What about your loyalty to Rommath."

He looked into the darkness of the room for a moment then back to Braelyn. "Screw Rommath. I saw you first anyway." And then his mouth locked on hers again.

Braelyn would have pushed away, or beat on his chest to try and get up. There was no realm of reality that Halduron would betray Rommath so openly. He had always been the most loyal of friends. She groped around in her mind trying to ward off his seductive pursuit as to why he was doing this. The potion, that had to be the cause. She pulled her head back, but his kisses merely rained down on her neck, sending an electrifying tingling sensation through her body. "Halduron this isn't you. Stop. Stop now." She moaned out in tiny breaths. There she went. Going to mush for a Blood Elf again. Damn it.

The sound brought her own eyes wide. First Rommath, then Lor'themar, and now Halduron had kissed her, and she reacted. Pyrasong was right! She did have a carnal weakness for Blood Elves! The realization causing her to lurch backwards arms flailing. The action toppling her and Halduron on to the floor in an impassioned tangle of arms and legs.

"Halduron, no! Stop. Cease!" She struggled backwards. Brealyn rose her hands to press against his shoulders. "Desist, man!"

It was that moment, a sleepy Pyrasong wandered down the stairs to get a drink of water. The half opened eyes catching the movement. Then Braelyn's words forming a picture in her mind. A bad one, because to Pyrasong it looked like Halduron was forcing himself on the little Human. She did not hesitate. Jumping the railing and landing near the two she let loose an empowered blow to the side of Halduron's head. She cringed as her beloved leader bounced like a skipping stone across the floor.

Braelyn came up to a sitting position. Wondering what had just happened. A hand pulling back up the neckline of her shirt. Then turning blue eyes on Pyrasong. The Paladin glowing in a golden light of indignation rage. "Pyrasong?"

She dropped to take hold of Braelyn's shoulders. "I am so sorry! How can I ever make it up to you for the horrible things I said to you." Tears streaming down her cheeks. "I never thought that Lord Brightwing was capable of this type of action. I would never have left you alone with him if I had known."

Oh crap. Braelyn knew that this entire mess was all her fault. Wait, check that. Goldenleaf did deserve some of this burden, but he wasn't here right now. Braelyn did not want to deal with the rage Pyrasong would direct at her if the paladin figured out that Halduron was drugged into his actions. Biting her lip, Braelyn bent her moral code, then and there. Deciding that neither Blood Elf would ever find out about the potion. "It's fine."

Halduron groaned on the floor signaling that he was still alive. Pyrasong narrowed her eyes on him as she pulled Braelyn up. Furious at what she had seen. "Come. We will go lock ourselves in your room until morning. Then, maybe Halduron can explain himself properly and make his apologies and restitution for his actions."

There was no arguing as Braelyn was dragged up the stairs. Spending the night in the tight embrace of one over protective Paladin.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Varian had left Stormwind early in the morning. The sun had not even stained the sky with a bit of light. He had to get to Stromgarde as quickly as possible. Word had reached Stormwind that Rygen Stonehorn had arrived in Arathi Highlands, with Boani, Zak'sora, and an Orc by the name Tharath. They had remained at Hammerfall waiting word from Lady Lothar before approaching Stromgarde.

Fox had given Varian one hell of a huge argument. She wanted to go to Stromgarde and greet her friends, and deal with that certain Orc, personally.

Varian had remained calm and reminded her that he was perfectly capable to handling the situation. That was why she had asked him to do this job, after all.

Fox sat on the throne resting her chin on the palms of her hands. Everyone was requesting to speak with Anduin. She knew he was much better at the subjects being brought forward. Truth was, he was doing an outstanding job and there was not much that she could do at this time. A sigh brought her up. She wandered around the room until she noticed movement in the main office. She started toward the door when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Lady Regent!" Shaw came to her side with a devious smile on his lips. Coming close he whispered for her ears alone, "Or should I say, Greetings, Queen Wyrnn."

"How do you know that?" Fox grabbed his arm and pulled him close to the wall.

Shaw laughed, "Who had Goya kill you?"

Fox shook her head, and dropped a hand to Shaw's shoulder. The fingers drumming for only a moment in thought. "Sheylann."

"She is more then just gloriously beautiful and powerful beyond all understanding. My woman astounds me with her knowledge." Shaw got a far off look on his face. A heavenly smirk of contentment that just creeped Fox out to no end.

"And where does she get her intelligence? Have you asked yourself that?" Fox narrowed her eyes on Shaw.

He looked Fox right in the eyes and said, "The flora and fauna of Azeroth itself communes with her. At least that is what I tell myself, but in this case Goya informed her before leaving for Pandaria. Don't worry, we are the only ones who know. Sheylann made me pry the information out of her in the most pleasant of ways." A sly wink, made Fox wish he had not imparted that image to her mind.

"I am glad you are hear. I was about to see who is in the main office." Fox took the few steps over and opened the door to see Lord Bascomb happily affixing the Stormwind seal on several documents. "Excuse me, Lord Bascomb, what are you about?"

"Ah! Lady Regent, come in. I was expecting you." He looked up from his place, behind Varian's desk. He was not the least bit uncomfortable at being caught with the Royal Seal in hand, as he dipped it in more ink. "I was merely finishing up some of the work, his Majesty King Wyrnn, and I had been doing. I am still sending some supplies to Darkshire and Ravenhill. Sadly, Westfall is in greater need at this time. I hear that Anduin is discussing the current situation in Red Ridge?'

"Yes. He is talking with the runner from Red Ridge at this very moment." Fox motioned to Shaw and then to the desk. "If you wouldn't mind, Spy Master, having a look over the papers Lord Bascomb is sealing ever so diligently."

Shaw stalked over, and rudely grabbed the first handful he got his grasp on. Scanning them as he turned away.

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Regent?" Lord Bascomb blustered at the action. Turning a deep shade of red at the interference. "I have already assured you as to my humanitarian efforts. You can not fault me for trying to help the poor, sick, and others in genuine need through out our Kingdom?"

"No, but I am of the mind that there should be more fingers in this pot. We can't just allow these kinds of actions going on with out being investigated. Some one needs to make sure this help is going where it is most needed." Shaw nodded over at the furious Lord. Then looking up at Fox with a quick nod. "These look like standard issue, Lady Regent Lothar. There are quite a lot of them, and some are multiple copies. I had no idea things were still so bad outside Stormwind."

"When we live in the bread basket of the Kingdom, the plight of others grow dim to our eyes and ears. I have made it my life's work to hear their cries, and answer." Lord Bascomb and sat up right.

"Very well, please excuse our intrusion and carry on." Fox beckoned for Shaw to follow her out of the room.

Shaw slapped the papers down on the desk and gave a curt nod of his head. Following Fox out and shutting the thick wooden door. "Are you sure about this? There were plenty more documents he was just stamping that I had not even glanced at."

"Oh, you are going to look them all over eventually. You are also going to get some agents over to the document retrieval. I want every single one of his previous 'humanitarian efforts' looked up and verified. Not so much as a cough drop that has left Stormwind should not be accounted for." Fox wrung her hands.

Shaw noticed it. "You have a bad feeling about his activities, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" She wiped a hand over her face. Looking to see Anduin finishing up with the Red Ridge Runner. It was still to soon to worry Prince Anduin with such worrisome thoughts.

Shaw nodded and sighed, "I will have to pull men out of the field for this."

"Shaw, Lord Remington has informed me that he is dying. Have someone look into that. I know you have a file on the younger Lord Remington and Lord Winchester. I want them brought around within the hour. I will be calling them to court tomorrow. With King Wyrnn and Greymane out of Stormwind, and Anduin up to his neck in mundane affairs of state, this is our chance to set this Noble situation on it's ear."

Shaw went stiff and looked questioningly at her. "Are you sure you want to poke that hive in your present condition. They have always reacted badly to any action we take, against them or not."

"We may not get this chance again." Fox nodded with a grim determination. She was not about to sit back when she could do some good here. Stromgarde might be out of her control, but Stormwind was not. "Varian is quite sure they will not strike at me because of my position as the last Arathi. Plus Varian would unmake the world if anything happened to the baby. Who would take that chance?"

"Stormwind Nobles come to mind. They are not the most balanced representatives of humanity we have." Shaw warned her openly. "But we have worked together so long I will trust you. Just make sure that you do not become a target."

"I was always a target to the Nobles of Azeroth, not just Stormwind. Even from the time of my birth." Fox reminded him of her birthright. "That is why Lady Manston kept me a secret isn't it?"

O0O0O0O0O0O

"Ya not be da Crimson Fox." Zak'sora said in broken common. The Troll Shamen pinning his eyes on Varian Wyrnn standing next to the throne in Stromgarde.

Boani looked with pride at her husband. He had been working hard to learn the other language, and his efforts had just paid off. She turned her eyes up to the Alliance's High King waiting his reaction.

"Fox is indisposed in Stormwind." Varian looked out at the two Trolls, Tauren, and Orc. "She has sent me to establish things here. I know she called you for not only your skill, but because she trusts you. For that I will extent that faith to you as well."

"Care to answer as to why Fox can not meet with us?" Rygen's fingers twitched, aching to go to the two handed mace on his back.

"It is no longer a secret within Stormwind, so it might not as well be here. The Lady Lothar is expecting my child. I do not think that Stromgarde is in any condition at the moment to safely contain her. However with your aid and assurances, that can be rectified" Varian informed the group.

Rygen looked over at Boani in stunned silence. Then both Paladin and Mage reached for the cloak of Zak'sora. Should he decide to attack the High King at the news.

It was a useless motion. Zak'sora rocked in shock for a moment and then knelt down. The sound of his crying echoing. "My ugly little Troll baby is going ta have a child? I never be believin I can be so happy."

Boani dropped her hold on his cloak and patted his shoulder. "Ya not be playing wit us, are ya? I thought ya be angry wit such a thought."

"Na, my love. I could be wishin for a bettah father for it." Zak'sora did not look up to Varian despite the insult. "But ya be tellin me what news be greater den dis? I am gonna be a grandfather!"

Varian reared back at this very idea. Images of presents of shrunken heads and terrifying masks during the coming birthdays and holidays filling his mind. Shaking off the visions, he went back to the dilemma at hand. "This being said, Stromgarde is vastly over crowded. Before I left Stormwind, Lady Lothar expressed that she wished you to stay in the keep, until properly housed. You will be meeting with an architect to see the plan for the city. Then taken out to pick the exact location of your permanent homes. Upon completion the house and land will be gifted to you by Lady Lothar, as established residences for the Emissary of your race within Stromgarde's walls." Varian looked over at the nervous Orc. "Tharath, she included you in this as well. But she wanted me to warn you, if you bring so much as one slave into her city she will gut you like a fish. Her words, not mine. I thought of so much quicker ways to dispense with you."

Tharath pounded his hand to his chest. "I have already given up all my worldly possessions, besides what I can carry with me. I realize what my actions were, and since meeting my Lady Lothar have devoted myself to finding and serving her."

"What he be sayin, is da fool, Orc be fallin in love wit da Lady." Zak'sora snarled over at the green Orc. "Although I find em to be unworthy for me Baby, as much as da current choice of mate."

"I care nothing for your words, Troll! My honor is in my duty to Lady Lothar, and the Horde." Tharath shot back.

Varian looked over at the Orc with distrust. Then sighed deeply. "I will call for the Architect to meet with you this evening. You can go over the plans after dinner. A feast is being prepared for all the intended Emissaries that are in attendance so that you may meet."

"I hear that Halduron of Silvermoon is here. Will he be moving to Stromgarde as well?" Rygen asked openly.

"No. he is merely here to aid a little Blood Elf Paladin by the name of Pyrasong." Varian told them. "I am sure if you ask one of the guards, they will be able to locate her for you."

"A Paladin?" Rygen nodded. Eager to meet one of his own mind that he could communicate about the situation with.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Chelinka and Goldenleaf walked with their food down the new stone walkways through Stromgarde. The Mage raising a bun to her mouth. "I have to say, the new cooks they have here are amazing. Not one meal has been over cooked or under spiced."

"Pandarian training is marked all over these." Goldenleaf nodded in agreement. He held out the bun to admire the perfect shape it displayed. Looking down the road he stopped. A hand grabbing Chelinka to halt her progress. "Careful Mutton on the road. We wouldn't want to offend her."

Chelinka blinked up at Goldenleaf, half a sweet bun hanging out of her mouth. Then looked to where he indicated, to see Pyrasong moving toward them. She reached up and pulled off a bite angerily. Swallowing just in time to greet the Blood Elf with. "Fancy seeing you here. Should we step aside from you, in case we offend you superior sensibility with our crude barbarianism?"

"I was actually coming to find you to apologize, and ask that you allow Braelyn to take up residence with us in the barracks room?" The Paladin rolled her eyes and looked off to her left.

"No." Chelinka shook her head.

Goldenleaf shrugged. "Well, you heard her. Carry on being better then us. We are on our way to see how the new housing is coming."

Pyrasong gasped at the two. She stepped before them, but Chelinka just blinked around her. "I am asking you to help one of your own, and you refused? This is why we left the Alliance. The selfishness that you display and the lack of caring at every turn. Is it any wonder those of my kind feel as if we are on a higher level of enlightenment?"

"Enlighten this, Braelyn wanted to be in that cottage. She has bragged to me how much she likes that place. If Lord Flashy Pant Brightwing is bothering her, its her problem. I am crowded enough in there as it is. Maybe, since you are a Paladin you are used to the grand sacrifice of doing without for your Order, but I am a Mage. We like things. Silvermoon is full of Mages, terrible Mages like Rommath, but still Mages, who also like things. I would have thought you would be use to it by now."

"Rommath is not a terrible Mage!" Pyrasong snapped back. She curbed her tongue and tried to calm her anger. She was in the wrong here. She had said terribly nasty things to Chelinka, and the Mage was angry. Rightfully so. Now was the time to be apologetic, and not instigate more ill will between them. "Although last night I learned that maybe we are not as perfect as I have been lead to believe. That is why Braelyn needs out of that cottage."

Chelinka looked to Goldenleaf and then to Pyrasong. "What happened last night?"

Pyrasong blushed. "I don't think I should say."

"You had better spill, Pally girl." Goldeneleaf growled down at her. "Because if it is bad enough you want Braelyn out of the cottage, it's something I need to know."

"Halduron seems to have a bit of a crush on Braelyn." Pyrasong looked down to her feet. Shifting from one to the other in her nervousness.

Goldenleaf growled and started stalking toward the cottage. "I'm going to toss him through a window."

"Goldenleaf!" Chelinka shouted in an attempt to stop him. Rushing off without all the facts could just leave them looking more like Alliance ass hats.

"You are right. A door, it will hurt more." The Night Elf kept moving.

A patch of ice formed before him, as Chelinka swept her hand. Goldenleaf slipped and tried to right himself. A small moment of success before going down in a heap. Chelinka looking over at Pyrasong. "What did you see?"

"Halduron was kissing Braelyn on the living room floor." A pinker then normal blush rising to her cheeks.

"And Braelyn was...?" Chelinka waved her fingers trying to pry more information out of Pyrasong. "Kissing him back like the sexual depraved monsters we Humans are?"

"No. She was telling him to stop and he wasn't listening?"

"Who was assaulting who?" The low sound of a clearly Tauren's voice cut in.

Goldenleaf looking up and paled. "Holy Cow!"

Chelinka and Pyrasong looking over to see the massive Rygen Stonehorn with his party behind him. Chelinka looking over at Goldenleaf and sliding a hand slicing motion over her throat and mouthing "Shut up!"

"What? He's carrying a shield, and I am hoping he's no tank, cause Da-hammmm, he's big." Goldenleaf came to his feet and jumped off the ice.

"What matters is I am a Paladin, and I can not let any wrong go unpunished." Rygen narrowed his eyes. "now tell me what you know, Little Blood Elf. Because I am about to put this to rights."

"Blood and Honor!" Tharath shouted as he clenched his hand into a fist. "And here I thought Stromgarde might be a little to boring. This is starting to feel like home already."

"Wait so you are willing to beat the crap out of a Blood Elf for assaulting a Human?" Chelinka blinked.

Goldenleaf looked like a child at Christmas as he whispered, "Best Day Ever!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lord Bascomb moved down to the dock pulling his cloak closer to him. He saw the dark figure standing there waiting in silence.

Damiana moved off the boat. "Well, I got her for you. Although I have no idea why you wanted me to use a ship instead of a portal."

"The same reason King Wyrnn brought that bitch to Stormwind via ship instead of porting her win with Lady Proudmoore." Lord Bascomb shook his head. "You really are to short sighted and impetuous."

"I would watch you tone. Remember, I don't work for you, I am working with you. That can be rectified with a few words." Damiana snarled with a warning in her tone that said she meant what she was saying.

Bascomb hated to admit she was right. The Shadow Priestess was strong with her powers, that is why he had agreed to allow her to aid him in getting rid of Lady Lothar. But Bascomb was not a fool. Back up plans had to be made, and this was one of them. "Where is she?"

"Like I know, probably primping some more in front of her mirror. I told her, we had docked half an hour ago." Damiana shook her head hard. "She had better hurry up. It's cold out here tonight, and I want to get out of it."

As if conjured by the words, a tall thin form appeared and moved down the ramp of the ship. "Lord Bascomb, after all these years of corresponding it is nice to meet you in person."

"High Priestess Astarii, Stormwind welcomes you." He smiled up at the vision of Night Elf loveliness. Yes, soon they would have everything in place. It was only a matter of time before everything was back as it should be. His life had been so very good with out the name of Lothar in it. It was time to turn back the clock. With one less Rogue meddling in his business.


	40. Chapter 36 - Gaining Allies

Chapter 36

Gaining Allies

Fox watched as Bennet Remington and Edward Winchester came into the small office. She was pretending to be more interested in spinning the large globe next to the desk for entertainment. The curtains on the window had been pulled back to reveal the open expanse to sky and mountains.

"Lady Regent." Winchester bowed and waited for her direction.

Bennet ignored decorum. An act that would have sent his father into fits or rage, and hopped over the arm of the leather couch. The moment he was seated he kicked his black riding boots up on the dark wood coffee table. He made no attempt to hide his eagerness to be gone. "Get right to the point Lady Lothar, what is this all about?"

Fox looked over and suppressed a grin at the younger man. She slowed the spinning of the globe with the flat of her hand. "Really, this is how you greet me, when I have been ever so obliging as to get myself with child so that you can pick one of your many bastards to marry it?"

"What?" Winchester actually shouted that out. The horrified gaze going to Remington. "Is that what you told her? Light save you when your father catches wind of such trash."

Bennet slowly removed his feet from the table. He swung around to face Winchester. A look of open defiance on his face. "My father is not going to hear a single word from you about this. So you keep what you hear in this room to yourself."

"I was going to say the same thing to both of you. Lord Remington needs his rest. I read the files on all of you carefully. What we need is the elder Lord Remington in his place for the time being. I am attempting to take down Bascomb, and having him focused elsewhere aids my cause." Fox placed her hands on her hips and studied their reactions.

"You are going to take down Bascomb? Now that's a fine joke." Winchester snorted in disbelief. "I know you have King Wyrnn's ear, but it will take more then that to hack off the rotting limb. Lord Remington has been trying for years, and failed utterly on several occasions."

"And you have been helping him during every single attempt since you came of age. Are you ready to stop riding your master's coat tails, and lead your new branch of Nobles into a new age of power?" Fox challenged Winchester to think beyond the current state of affairs.

"I certainly am not." Bennet tried to rise from his spot. "I have had my fill of these games since I was a young child. Do me a favor and forget I exist."

Fox rushed over to the couch, and shoved him back down. A finger pointed at him like a scolding mother. "Not another word out of you. You are just scared you will not be able to succeed where your father failed. Well, I actually did believe your tale about having bastards all over Azeroth. Many of your set do, you realize. I assume that is where you came up with the lie. Now that I have thoroughly briefed myself on the both of you, I have decided to take you under my wing."

"Your wing?" Bennet leaned back into the cushions. "You do realized going against the other Nobles will just get you killed."

"I went against your father, Bennet. It did get me killed, but as you can see, I came back from that." Fox looked over at Winchester. "Yes, Edward dear, I have always been aware just who gave the order to kill me."

"My apologies, but I had no way of knowing you were Anduin Lothar's daughter at the time, or I would never have made such a move." Winchester paled and remained where he was standing.

"I had no way of knowing either, so that made two of us. There is good that came from it. Lord Bascomb will question any allegiance we form because it it." Fox motioned to a chair. "Please, come sit and speak with me on what you do know. Because if we are going to clean up your set, I need to know just who to keep and who to cut."

"By cut, you mean you plan to ruin them?" Winchester looked surprised.

"You do remember that I was SI-7, right? Pulling away their financial backing, and publicly humiliating them into ruin is Noble internal game,s that you would use. No, I plan to show them turnabout is fair play."

"You can't mean to kill them!" Bennet sat forward.

Fox looked over at the younger Remington. He was quick witted. The knowledge of that pleased her greatly. "Why ever not. They kill commoners without thought all the time."

"That is because they are of lower station. We have to control the masses and keep them in check" Winchester argued in complete horror at her ideology.

"And do not forget, that I am a Lothar by birth. Royal by Blood, as everyone keeps pointing out. You Nobles are of lower station, and I have to control you, because no one has bothered to keep you in check." Fox smiled almost wickedly as she tossed his own words back at him. It was clear he did not like the prospects of being in the lower set. "How ever you two will be saved the reaping if you join with me now. I want loyalty and the two of you will head the new Noble set like the Elder Remington and Bascomb, the only difference is you will answer to me, or the House of Wyrnn. No under the table games, or I will not hesitate to end you at my first suspicion."

Winchester shook his head trying to process all she was telling him. "I need time to think about this proposal."

"Well I do not. I pledge my loyalty to the Royal House of Wyrnn and Lothar. If you can clean up this sickness, I have been witnessing since my youth, then there is nothing I will not do to help you, Lady Regent." Bennet sat forward and looked to Winchester expectantly. "I know you think I am just a kid, Lord Winchester, but we could work together. Stormwind would be better for it. My father spent so much time trying to one up Bascomb. There were days he would go with out sleep. He was always trying to maintain his social standing. I never wanted that life for myself. This is a golden opportunity to change it. Please heed what the Lady Lothar is saying to us."

"What she is saying, is that she will kill our people. You do realize this. There will be new people, common people, that will become entitled. Everything is going to change, and there is no way to tell if we are trading up or down in the grand scheme of things." Winchester pointed out anxiously.

"The deaths of the Nobles can be curtailed if we take out Bascomb first. Find his supporters, and then chop off the head of the snake." Fox looked over at Winchester. "Although, the killing doesn't bother me if there is no way around it. I was a Rogue after all."

"Killing Nobles openly. I never thought I would live to see this day." Winchester leaned back in thought. Then looking to Fox, he asked, "So I would be in charge after Bascomb is removed?"

"No. The House of Wyrnn will be in charge, or you will be eliminated at the first hint of abuse of power." She cocked up an eyebrow. Daring him to speak against her. "But you and your family will be next in line for Stormwind's Royal seat. Do not let the temptation of that end you."

"Surely not. Being so open is too dangerous. I once heard a Gnome refer to his Majesty as the walking Bull's eye." Winchester smiled brightly and chuckled low. "Although, I know the dangers better then either of you of this kind of action, you can count me in. There is no future for me if Lord Bascomb stays in power anyway."

O0O0O0O0O0

Astarii had enchanted everyone in Cathedral Square with her mere presence. The ability to use the Light was only an added bonus. Lord Bascomb was right, the Sister of Elune would have complete control before the week was out. The power of Light was on their side, quite literally.

Damiana shook her head and sighed. How easily beauty could blind the masses. But if she was to be truthful, Lord Bascomb's new found ally was powerful in more then just looks. Astarii could control the Light magic with an expertise one would expect from a student of Tyrande Whisperwind. The man's desire for control was going to out grow Stormwind at this rate. He must have realized this before he called across the Great Sea for aid. Woe be upon Darnassus.

Luckily, Damiana knew she would break with him far before that came about. She had one goal in mind and that was getting rid of Crimson, the Warlock. Exploiting Crimson's Fox was just a plus side. Sheylann was the only one to worry about in that respect. The Druid knew there was no great love between the Priest and Warlock. If that connection was made things would go bad for Damiana very quickly, since Crimson had not sent her to play midwife to Lady Lothar. That little lie had been Lord Bascomb's doing from the start

Lord Bascomb had found out about the royal child weeks ago. Fox's little confession had not been any surprise to him. Plans had already been put in place. The general consensus was if this child was a son, it died at birth. No questions were to be asked. If a daughter was produced then she was to be removed from her parent's care at any cost. Lord Bascomb was still kicking himself for failing to realize that Anduin Lothar had a child in the first place. He cursed the name Ondrena Manston for hiding Eloise so well. That opportunity had passed, but this one he would not let go. King Wyrnn was manipulable where Bascomb was concerned. He had been doing it for years. So with the right people and things in place, Lord Bascomb could finally have the control that even Katrana Prestor had failed to establish.

Damiana knew it was the mind control skills that he was actively looking at for this phase of his plans. That was why she and the Night Elf had been selected. Shrugging, she walked over to Astarii. "I am going to head over to the keep to see how Lady Lotharr is doing."

"I have yet to meet her." Astarii looked up from the tome of Light she had been scanning.

"And you will not be. Lord Bascomb wants you to keep a low profile and stay here. Bring the Order of Light under your control. The commoners of Stormwind will not question the Paladins and Priests. Having them side with Lord Bascomb will over shadow the Lady Lothar's connection to the SI-7."

Astarii smiled and nodded, "Quite brilliant of him, isn't it?"

"Not really. Its rather straight forward. Who would stand with a Rogue over a Paladin?" Damiana rolled her eyes. "You have a lot to learn on how Human society works."

"Indeed I do, but I will learn. Goldenleaf likes Stormwind better then Darnassus, so this is where I will be. He made it very clear what he wants in his woman last time I saw him. I plan on becoming that." The Night Elf looked back at her book. "You may go now. I know where to find you should I require any assistance."

Damiana gnashed her teeth . The Night Elf was still treating her like a servant. Maybe when this was over and Astarii was of no more use they would have a reckoning. An evil smile gave way to a slight nod of approval at the idea.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Lor'themar set the perfectly wrapped present on the table, as he looked over at King Wyrnn. "As I was saying this is a purely personal visit, that has nothing to do with affairs of state."

Varian looked over at the gift wrapped in red paper with a golden bow. "I smell cookies."

Lor'themar scowled at that statement. "No matter what the Gnome has told you, I do not smell like cinnamon and sugar!"

Varian sat up straight and pointed to the box. "I was referring to the package. Now you have me curious, what Gnome are you talking about?

Lor'themar slapped a hand over his face. "If you do not know, let us leave it that way."

"I can accept that. So who are the cookies for?" Varian smirked. There was no use hiding a treat from him.

"If you have decided to taunt me, I am not in the mood for it King Wyrnn."

"Who says I am going to taunt you. I have been known to make a fine batch of chocolate chip from time to time myself." Varian blinked. He was confused why Lot'themar suddenly seemed so on edge about a mere box of cookies.

"Do you bake cookies?" Lor'themar tossed back. He was sure he knew the answer to that. This was the High King of the Alliance. A master Warrior who struck fear in the hearts of his enemies. Known as Lo'Gosh, the Ghost Wolf, Champion of the Gladiator arena. It was almost impossible imagining him with oven mitts and an apron.

"I have a son, Lord Regent." Varian leaned forward. The blue eyes locking on the Lord Regent. "Kids like cookies. I have not always been the most stellar of fathers, and I have never been above bribery. Also, if you will recall, we have a substantial orphanage in Stormwind. There have been a number of bake sales on their behalf. I do not see myself above lending my aid in what ever way possible to help my people."

"You really do bake?" Lor'themar smiled at Varian. Finding the amusement in Varian, that he had objected to being directed at himself.

"Extensively. Do you have a problem with that?" Varian's eyebrows dropped low in warning.

Lor'themar reached out to slide the box toward Varian as a peace offering. He had been planning on giving the box to Braelyn Hawke, but he could always make more. "Snicker doodles. I seem to have discovered I have a new talent."

"Shall I get some milk?" Varian replied in a bland tone.

"That would be splendid." Lor'themar tried to remain serious.

Then they both broke into gales of laughter.

O0O0O

Braelyn bit her lip as Rygen Stonehorn ducked his way into the little cottage.

"I take it you are the human in question?" The Tauren looked around the rooms. The large eyes searching. "Where is Lord Brightwing?"

"Sleeping. At least, I think he is still in bed. I haven't seen him today." Braelyn swallowed hard. The sheer size of the Tauren was putting her on edge. They were a large race, but this one was impressively larger then the standard issue.

Rygen looked over at the stairway. A deep snort of annoyance. "I will not be fitting up there any time soon. Zak'sora, could you get Tharath and retrieve him for me?"

"I be willin ta do dat for ya." Zak'sora ambled in and nodded to Braelyn. Tharath close at his heels. "Excuse da invasion, Little Human Girl. I not be stayin long."

"Wait! You just can't go charging into his room to pull him out of bed like this." Braelyn cried out coming over to the Tauren.

"Brae, you need to stay out of Horde business." Goldenleaf moved through the door to grab her arm. Then with a glance to Rygen he nodded, "Carry on. I will move her somewhere safe. It probably will not do you any good having her here while you interrogate the Blood Elf."

"I appreciate that, Night Elf." Rygen gave a bland stare toward his departing men. "Once this is handled, I will meet you over at the main keep to discuss the punishment that should be met out for his actions."

"Understood." Goldenleaf had to actually drag Braelyn out of the cottage. She had tried digging in her heels. A look of question on her face, but Goldenleaf was in no mood to be forth coming with any of his information.

Chelinka and Pyrasong rushed over to the little Hunter and started their fussing over her.

"Didn't you use the potion I gave you?" Goldenleaf raised his hand to cut the two other woman off. The large hands dropping to Braelyn's shoulders to shake her. "If he was asleep he could not have attacked you like that! What were you thinking?"

"Attacked me?" Braelyn felt her mouth dropping open. Then shot an accusing look at Pyrasong.

The little Blood Elf's lower lip coming out. "I am sorry. I just wanted to help. You are not safe staying near Halduron from what I saw. I know, I should be more loyal to him, but he was in the wrong."

"I can not believe you told anyone about what happened last night! These two most of all. You said you were my friend." Brealyn cried out. A red flush coming over her face. This was getting out of hand.

"Don't yell at Pyrasong!" Chelinka reached out to clasp Pyrsong's hand and patted it reassuringly. "You did right dear. Do not listen to her."

"Could the two of you just let her answer the question? I made the vial just for the Blood Elves, and you should have used it, like you were instructed." Goldenleaf shook his head down at her.

"Well, I didn't, because I do not trust you." Braelyn shouted back in his face. She did not want to deal with their questions. She needed some time to concoct some sort of story to get Haldruon out of trouble while keeping her secret. "It's your fault for always being so mean to them."

"I'm not mean. I'm provoking, and there is a clear difference. You know what this means. I wasted some really good regents for nothing. Do you know how hard it is coming up with substitutes for things I do not have on hand here?" Goldenleaf growled and kicked the ground. "Next time, I will just let them suffer. You can suffer too, Brae, until you apologize to me."

"Ignore da Night Elf, child. I be an Alchemist too. So ya can come ta me if ya be needin any thang." Boani called over. She was standing outside the door. Having no real desire to enter when Rygen was in such a snit. Few things set him off, but he was irked over this infraction. She almost felt sorry for the Blood Elf inside.

"Wait, you used substitutes? How would you know if it worked correctly!" Chelinka shook her head at Goldenleaf. No sure she like his way of thinking.

Braelyn kept her mouth shut. She had tested it herself, and knew that it was a strong relaxant that had worked just as Goldenleaf has discribed.

"So I was low on steelbloom. I did find enough, for this application, but well Pippers had passed by and made a donation." Goldenleaf watched as everyone gasped at him. Besides Braelyn who turned green at what he said. "What it's not like you used it, right? No where in my research has it been shown that pug pee will adversely effect Blood Elves."

Pyrasong screamed in rage and started raining slaps on his shoulders and back. She would have boxed in his ears if she could reach them. "You wanted me to drink a potion made with dog urine?! I am going to K-HILLL you!"

"Oww!" Goldenleaf jumped behind Chelinka and used her for a shield. "Do you have any idea what goes into half the potions and flasks we put on the market daily? It's not that bad! If you think so you should try visiting an Alchemist shop."

Chelinka blinked over to stand next to Boani. "Leave me out of this. I am on her side with this one. Goldenleaf, you ever give me something like that and I will lock you in a stall with that ram."

Goldenleaf went to his cat form and sprinted up the road trying to escape his punishment. Pyrasong racing after him. The sound of her voice loud echoing through the entire city.

"He be right about the materials." Boani shrugged. "Da thangs we use."

The sound of lightening ripping through the air caused the Mages to turn back toward the cottage. Chelinka blinked over at Boani.

The Troll sighed, "Seems Lord Brightwing be a sound sleeper. Zak'sora will be amused."

Chelinka paled and looked over at a very upset Braelyn. "Let's get you to the main keep. I hear that King Wyrnn has come to take control of Stromgarde for Lady Lothar. You would probably like to greet him."

"Also the Blood Elf's Regent is in attendance as well." Boani told them. "We saw him arrive when we left."

"Lor'themar is here?" Braelyn's head shot up. "But that would mean that Rommath is here as well."

Chelinka actually growled at that. "Knowing Rommath he will try to find you first. Which means he will be at the Barracks and then be directed to come here."

"And he will find the Tauren and his group interrogating Halduron." Brealyn paled. She knew that was not going to go over well.

"You are going to have to stop him from getting here Braelyn." Chelinka pointed out.

"Me? Why me?"

Chelinka almost wanted to choke Braelyn for playing at being so stupid. "Because you are the one he is looking for not Halduron. Besides you are the one always promoting peace. This is your chance to create some."

"I want peace, that is true, but I never said I wanted to sacrifice myself for it." Brealyn wanted to cry. Why was everything suddenly going so wrong.


	41. Chapter 37 - Beginning of the End

Chapter 37

Beginning of the End

"Velen has summoned me to the Exodar." Anduin did not bother keeping the issue to himself. This was Fox and not his father. She was far more lenient with him and his concerns. The concerned look on his face made Fox lift her head up to stare over the dining table at him.

"Did he say why?" The thought of losing Anduin's control over Stormwind made Fox almost nauseous. Then again it could be the food. It looked wonderful, but the smell was getting to her. One of her new found joys that went with her pregnancy.

Anduin pulled his chair closer to Fox. The concern on his face was clear. He was worried to leave her alone. "That's just it. He really didn't say what he wants from me this time. Normally he has a great list of concerns he wishes to address before asking me if I will come for an extended visit. It's odd and makes me worry." The blue eyes looked up almost pleadingly. "I want to go. Even if it's just to assure myself that everything is well with him."

"Then go." Fox pushed her plate away. Turning her attention to rub the side of his arm encouragingly. "There really isn't anything more important then your training with the Light at this time of your life. Stormwind is only growing in confidence, knowing how skilled you are as a Priest and an advocate of peace."

"My father would kill me, if he knew I left you alone in Stormwind like this." Anduin frowned as he confessed his problem to her. "I am torn about it myself. I believe you can handle it. It's mostly nod and smile at the moment. Nothing is happening of any importance. So my presence isn't needed"

"Then your father will not know, because we simply will not tell him. It's just a portal away, and I can send a Mage to fetch you when I get word your father wants to return. You will be back long before he enters Stormwind." Fox shrugged simply. It might be good for Anduin to be out from the cross fire between her and Lord Bascomb. If he were not here she could handle things as she saw fit without passing them by Anduin. He would be torn, since he knew the elder Lord since his youth.

Anduin looked down to her plate. Then raised his eyes up to hers with worry. "You did not eat very much. I thought pregnant women liked lots of food?"

Fox laughed and nodded. "They like certain foods, or so I have been told. It's just as new to me as it is to you. Being pregnant doesn't seem to make me an expert on the condition either, but at the moment your little sister doesn't seem to want any of this poultry"

"I am not surprised. Dad dislikes it too. He is a red meat sort. I never cared either way. The chef makes everything so well, I can't find a single thing to complain about." Anduin stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "I am going to retire for the night. I will hit a portal to the Exodar in the morning. If you need me back, just send word."

"I will." Fox watched him leave the room. She sighed deeply as she thought on Varian. She missed him being here. Stormwind was a lonely place when he was away. It always had been. A sudden twinge in her side brought her hand close. Worried for a moment, before she felt it come again. This time a fluttering sensation catching her attention.

Worry turned to delight, as she realized just what she was feeling. A smile brightening her face. The baby had just moved and rather strongly for one so young. Excitement mixed with a little fear, as she felt the first real stirrings of life. It was one thing to be told you were pregnant. Then another thing to feel the sickness symptoms. But this! It was definitive proof that there was a child on it's way.

Fox came to her feet with her hands cradling her stomach. She was going to write Varian and inform him right away. There was some sadness that he was not here with her to experience the moment. She reminded herself there was no way he would be able to feel the slight motion. By the time her daughter was actively kicking her with enough force that he could feel it, she was sure he would be back. Fox chuckled imagining his expression. Then she realized how much he would tease the baby into kicking her again so he could feel it. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't there?

She made her way through the halls. The soldiers all saluting her as she went. Never would she become used to it. Fox decided that she would forbid such action in Stromgarde. Passing through the throne room she saw Lord Winchester standing with Mathias Shaw. They were pouring over a folder in Mathias's hands. Their tones hushed so that their words were only low mumbles to those around them.

"Lord Winchester." Fox said loudly, so that she announced her presence. Coming to their sides she nodded over to the Spy Master "Good evening Shaw."

"Lady Lothar, how are you doing this evening?" Winchester smiled over at her.

Shaw set his hand on Fox's shoulder. "Lord Winchester has turned into quite the asset, Lady Lothar."

"Really? Praise from Mathias Shaw already? I have to say I am impressed, Lord Winchester." Fox leaned over to look at the file.

"It's nothing. I just went back over the files that Lord Remington had held on too. He has been moving his personal intelligence into my control since we learned of his condition. It seemed like as good a place to start as any. Then Bennet decided to talk to one of our set that had fallen blow the radar. A man with untold knowledge of what is going on with all the Nobles in Stormwind. Someone you know well."

"Who?"

"Jack Devereaux." Mathias Shaw whispered. Seeing Fox's eyes going wide in suspicion. "Now hear us out, the Noble man is perfect for our uses. Lord Bascomb will not suspect him considering the relationship between the two of you is strained at best."

"Strained is an understatement, and you know it, Shaw. You forget he is in the Stockades awaiting execution for trying to kill me." Fox hissed over. She shook her head hard. "What reason does he have to help me? I ruined his career in the SI-7 and instigated his attack at the Ball Varian threw for me. I can't see anything changing his mind when it comes to helping us."

"Bennet Remington and Jack Devereaux have been close friends since their youth. Bennet has gotten word to Jack under the table for weeks. Jack holds his loyalty to Remington over Bascomb. He already informed Bennet that Lord Bascombe has been recruiting those against the SI-7. So far there is no treason against the Crown itself, but he is forming a bit of an army. The location of these men is as yet unknown." Lord Winchester informed her quickly. There was no use letting her discard a useful ally without all the facts.

"Which is where this file comes in handy. All the humanitarian aid that Lord Bascomb has been leeching from the Stormwind treasury, has been going to fund his little uprising. Actually, it has been going on long before you even became and issue. Looks like he was planning on a full scale war against the other Nobles, but has yet been given the opportunity to use it without losing the trust of King Wyrnn." Shaw handed the file to Fox. "You were right, Lady Lothar. If you were still with me in the SI-7 I would promote you with honors. Good call."

Fox took the file with trembling hands. "Not something I am happy to be right about, Shaw. Tell me there are copies of this?"

"I'm not an amateur." Shaw snapped over at her. Queen of Stormwind be damned. After all their years working together she really should not have been asking that of him. "This is a copy, but you have to keep it safe, and in a place Lord Bascomb or his men will not find it."

"Yes, if he gets wind that we are closing in on him, he will come after us. We are already building a good case against him." Lord Winchester looked around the room. "I hate to say this, but you can trust no one here. The guards, to the serving staff could be working for him. He has helped many of his men out of trouble. The amount of bribery he has doled out is beyond comprehension, and even their families are loyal to him."

"Wonderful." Fox pulled the file to her chest. Hugging it tight as she processed what ramifications this was going to have in her day to day life."Lord Winchester, when this is over, I will make sure you are more then adequately compensated. Tell Bennet, to keep up his good work and I will accept Lord Devereaux's aid. He is to get a full pardon, as Lady Regent, I will draw the documents up first thing tomorrow and affix my seal. The letter will be delivered to the Stockades, and he can come out from under cover at anytime he feels threatened. I can't believe that he is proving to be useful to me. He really was a terrible rogue in the past."

"Looks like he learned that being Noble and throwing your weight around isn't as good as keeping your head down and ears open. I may even consider taking him back." Shaw nodded.

"He will be ever so grateful to hear this." Lord Winchester bowed deeply

"He should be. Lady Lothar is going against King Wyrnn's expressed order that the man be executed and giving him unrestricted freedoms." Shaw shot back. "Tell him, that once he is out to refrain from coming close to the SI-7. We will contact him in secret, as to not blow his cover."

"Very good." Lord Winchester nodded his acceptance of the idea.

"You are both dismissed. I have things that need to be done." Fox smiled over at Shaw with warmth. "It seems that my Royal issue is starting to move, and her father needs a letter to inform him of such."

Both men turned to look at her with large eyes. Their attention going to her waist, and then back up to her smiling face.

"That certainly is blessed news, Lady Lothar. The one thing everyone can agree to is that having the Arathi Bloodline perpetuated honors us all." Lord Winchester congratulated her.

Shaw scowled just a bit. "To you maybe, Winchester, but its a mere reminder to me of what I have to protect here. There is much that could be lost if Lord Bascomb decides to show his ugly side."

Winchester looked almost horrified. "Lord Bascomb isn't the most ethical of men, but when we consider who our Lady is, I just can not resign myself to anyone harming her in this condition. She is Anduin Lothar's only child."

"Be that as it may, I am going to my chambers to set this file in a safe place and pen a letter to the King. I bid you both good night." Fox waved them off and headed down the hall. A hand rising to stifle a yawn.

"She is amazing, our Lady Lothar. Will of iron, even in the face of so much danger." Lord Winchester leaned toward Shaw as he spoke.

Shaw looked over at the Lord. "You have no idea. The things she faced as an Agent of the SI-7 would astound you."

The servants opened the door to Fox's chambers for her. She came into the room to find Damiana awaiting her. "Priestess? What are you doing here so late?'

"What do you think I am doing? You have not allowed anyone to look you over for days. I finally received the last note I could tolerate, so I have come myself." Damiana placed her hands on her hips. Tilting her head she looked to the folder. "What is that? It had better not be something to distress you?"

"This?" Fox held it up before her and tossed it to the small desk. "It's just some paperwork that I be must going over before the morning."

Damiana's eyes followed the file and then went back to Fox. "How have you been feeling? Because I know you refuse to let anyone see your weaknesses, let alone treat them."

"Perfectly fine. I am starting to have some issues with food, and I think the baby actually moved tonight." Fox reached around to pull on the the ribbon that held on her dress.

Damiana moved to help her. The fingers moving over the small buttons. "What did it feel like? This movement that you felt."

"At first it was a small twinge, and then followed by a distinct flutter. I thought perhaps it was hunger, but when it came again I knew it was the child." Fox allowed Damiana to pull the dress over her head and go for the night clothes

"I will prescribe something for the nausea." Damiana said simply.

Fox felt like she wanted to choke someone. The Priestess has not been listening to her description at all. "It's not nausea."

"It keeps you from eating. You need to eat correctly and on time for the baby. I am going to mix a special potion up after I get you settled and bring it back up tonight. You will drink it." Damiana gave Fox a look that could not be argued with.

The night gown was put on and Damiana left the room in a rush. Fox was glad to see her gone. Upset that the fussy Priestess will be back shortly with what ever concoction she made. Fox walked over and turned up the lamp on the table. She moved over and opened the drawer that held the papers she had been working on. Setting them on the table and open the file Shaw had given her.

The papers pulled out and scanned against each other. The same repeated pattern of requests for aid. The places were different, but the items the same. The amounts of gold the same on each as well. That alone should have raised an eyebrow, or two, long before. It was not much in the grand scheme of things, but over the years it would have added up.

The sly Noble had been using his humanitarian efforts as a cover to support a personal army. If the suspected amount was true, it was an army and then some!

The door opened and Damiana came in with a tray. "I brought a small snack as well. The thought of you not eating sets me ill at ease. So I have a small selection for you to help settle the potion I made for you."

"I am really feeling fine. I don't see any need to take it." Fox fell back in her chair and looked the the ceiling.

Damiana's answer was to hand Fox the vial. "Drink it down and you can chase it with this juice. Then maybe some of these crackers."

A groan escaped Fox as she took the vial and tossed it back. Oh, but it tasted awful. "What did you put in this?" The brown eyes narrowed on the glass container.

"You don't want to know, but it will calm your nerves and ease that stomach." Damiana shrugged and pinned her eyes on Fox, waiting expectantly. "It's a wonder you do not have an ulcer from the look of all this paperwork. You really need to cut back your work load. I will discuss this with Prince Anduin and the other Nobles of court early tomorrow morning."

Fox pulled it into a pile. "its not so much. The papers all repeat, and I have no idea why. I was just puzzling it out, but I am going to give up on it. Simply not worth my time, you know?" The lie came easy as she shoved it in the file. Planning on putting it back in her desk and locking it for the night. As she stood she felt the wave of dizziness assaulting her. A hand slamming down on the desk to keep her up. "Oh, that potion has a kick."

"I only make the best." Damiana moved to help Fox stay up on her feet. "Let's move you to the bed."

"But I have to put my papers away." Fox could hear the slur of her own speech. She rocked for a moment and reached a hand up to cup her head. There was a very real chance of her falling down at this rate.

"And risk you falling on the floor, dear, no." Damiana turned her over to the large bed.

Fox falling upon it. "Next time do not make the potion so strong. I can barely move." the words trailing off as Damiana pulled the blanket over her.

"Sleep well, Lady Lothar." Damiana turned and moved back to the desk. A hand falling to the papers with an eager tremble. She looked up to study Fox's breathing. She waited a moment more to see if the other woman was lost to consciousness. Nodding with assurance she sat down and looked over the papers. The eyes going wide. All of these were signed by Lord Bascomb, and dated back a good bit more then then was held on open record.

It was clear Fox was investigating the elder Lord. That had been expected. Damiana fumbled around and settled them all in the file. Opening the drawer to pull out the rest of the papers. She filtered through them idly, until something took her interest. A rather elaborated scroll. She opened it to see a document. A marriage certificate with the seal of Stormwind and Gilneas. The union was labeled with Varian's signature, but the Lady's name was missing.

Damiana blinked and looked at it again, not sure she was seeing this correctly. She raised her eyes to Lady Lothar sleeping in the bed. If anyone were to sign this document, the chaos that would ensue! She shuffled the papers back into the drawer. The scroll was carefully tucked back where no one would be able to see it. It would do no good for it to go missing when they may have use for it.

Then she moved out the door in a great rush. She didn't wait for the guards to shut it behind her as she took off in a run. The hands going down to pull up her robes, and allowing her greater speed. Lord Bascomb had to be informed. If Lady Lothar took it into her mind to sign that document before they made use of the opportunity it would be a real shame!

She knew right where to find him at this hour. Cathedral Square was quiet and it was easy to see Lord Bascomb standing with Astarii near the elaborate fountain. They were deep in conversation as the stroll around the court yard. The night elf preferring this hour as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of Stormwind against the moody glow of Darnassus.

"I bring important news!" Damiana broke in to their private discussion. Sure she was being rude not addressing them by title, but they could both deal with it.

"You can wait a moment before informing me what ever triviality you have learned." Astarii waved the other Priestess off. " I am speaking with Lord Bascomb just now, dear woman."

Damiana growled, and was tempted to toss a partially harmful spell at the other woman. "I am here for Lord Bascomb, you twit!"

"Why would he ever address you personally? You should just tell me, and I would happily judge if your information is worthy of his Noble ears." Astarii snapped over at Damiana. She ignored the fact that even Lord Bascomb gave her an odd look of annoyance. Turning to the elder Lord, Astarii smiled pleasantly. "I am very sorry, but this Priestess you have supplied me with is the most trying thing at times. I have yet to convey to her how things should work with the higher peerage. Perhaps she would be replaced with someone more easily educated."

"Higher Peerage? This is the Order of Light, not the Sisters of Elune. If anything I out rank you here." Damiana shouted back in open anger. The thought of pulling on the green hair becoming wildly appealing. "Not that it will do us any good if the next Queen of Stormwind holds such close ties with the SI-7."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Lord Bascomb blinked over at her. Not liking the idea of what was being implied.

"Rogues will never out pace the Light." Astarii growled back. She was almost at the end of her tether as well, with the rude Human.

Damiana ignored Astarii and focused on the Lord. "I just saw a marriage document in Lady Lothar's room. It bore Stormwind and Gilnean seals. King Wyrnn has signed it himself, but as yet it looks like the Lady's name has been with held. Should she sign it, we would be in deep trouble in gaining the control we need in Stormwind. King Wyrnn is already transfixed enough with Lady Lothar and the child. If she holds the power of his position as well, we are surely lost."

Lord Bascomb scowled and shook his head in deep thought. "That is an issue. We must remove it before that happens. Perhaps find another to take her place. Some one more, malleable to our needs."

"And how will we do that with the SI-7 openly investigating us with great suspicion?" Damiana asked crossing her hands over her chest. "Maybe we should back out of our current plans, and hit this at a later date."

"The Lady Lothar will just grow in power. We need to strike quickly before that can happen. The power of Light is behind us. We can not fail." Astarii snorted over at Damiana. Not impressed that the other Priestess had no true faith in the all encompassing power of the Light.

"But she has the backing of the SI-7 and the Royal House of Wyrnn!" Damiana yelled back at the Night Elf. She reached out to shake the other woman wanting her to understand. "Are you such a fool you can't see what that means?"

"Hush, you lowly creature! I am sick of your insults!" Astarii raised her hand to strike Damiana across the cheek. "Keep your hands off me!"

Lord Bascomb laughed as the women argued before him. It curbed the open hostility as they turned in unison to glare at him. Both wondering why he was not taking control over the other.

Damiana being the first to speak. "I fail to see what is so humorous. I know the Order of Light holds more power among the people then the SI-7, but when it comes to getting things done you know who they call on. If Lady Lothar means to move against you, this will be really bad."

"Oh it would be bad if I didn't have the most powerful Rogue they have at my disposal, already." Lord Bascomb's laughed died to a chuckle. He rubbed his hands together in evil glee. "I know who can be counted on and who can't, because I really do have the most fearsome SI-7 agent on my side."

"You have convinced the Spy Master?" Astarii looked somewhat hopeful at his words.

"Shaw? Light no! I have been keeping him close as of late. Just in case either of you decided to prove unworthy of my trust. That does not seem to be an issue if I consider your exuberance just now." The Lord turned and called out. Even he had no idea where his little death machine was hiding. "You may show yourself."

Astarii looked to see the figure moved out of the shadows. "What joke is this? A Gnome? You can't be serious, Lord Bascomb."

"Oh wondrous and beautiful creature." Learen revved his chainsaw blades, a dark gleam in his eyes.,as he looked to the Night Elf Priestess. "You have so much to learn about the world you live in. Now, not one of you fear about the SI-7. I will handle any issue we get from them."

**Author Note**: Yea they are all pretty much doomed with Learen going to the dark side... or is it the Light side? So confused. There was no Stromgarde team today. I know you are all devastated. Right? Also, if you didn't know I started a new story called Light Demon. If you like my work check it out!


	42. Chapter 38 - Confrontation

Author Note. I would like to thank Paganjames for taking the time to give me some good constructive feed back. Lately it has been a struggle to get through the chapters when writing them. It is reflecting in my work and I am very sorry. It's a plot building time, and I wish I could skip it over with all my heart, but if I did it would come out rushed and disjointed. I promise to try harder to make each chapter more interesting and fun as I get through this section.

Chapter 38

Confrontation

"I saw her first." Halduron scowled from his place before Rygen Stonehorn. The Tauren was not about to let the Blood Elf Ranger out of his arm reach.

"She loved me first." Rommath countered as he looked his friend over with irritation. "We lived together and were lovers for quite some time. Braelyn and I were going to be married!"

That statement caused Rygen to toss a glance at Braelyn. The young Human standing next to King Wyrnn. She lowered her face and blushed madly.

"I made her cookies." Lor'themar could not help but toss in.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rommath sputtered in fury as he continued to glare at Halduron. "I can't believe you would put the moves on my woman! Such betrayal from you was completely unexpected."

"She is not your woman." Halduron tried to go after Rommath, but Rygen pulled him back easily enough.

"Wait, are you saying my cookies were meaningless?" Lor'themar's mouth dropped open in shock. "They happened to be a fine batch of cookies that I made by my own hand."

"You made me cookies?" Braelyn blinked over at the Regent- Lord. "I thought you said you never baked when we were in Silvermoon?"

"I didn't, but that Gnome got me wondering if I could. So I did." Lor'themar shook his head as a dark scowl fixed itself on his face. Knowing that Rommath and Halduron had gotten further with his precious Braelyn then he had was just pissing him off.

Braelyn glanced around the room in wonder, and then asked, "Where are these masterful confections now?"

"Gone." Varian smiled happily. Then added the most evil smirk. "But trust me, they were delicious."

"You ate my cookies, King Wyrnn? How could you?" Braelyn leaned over the the throne, and actually slapped him on the arm. Then realizing what she had done blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright dear girl. I did eat your cookies after all." Varian laughed and shook his head. Watching the triad of Blood Elf leadership reduced to childish bickering over Braelyn was making his day. He looked over at Greymane, who had taken time from his many duties to help mediate.

The Gilnean King looked back with a twinkling of amusement in his eye. A slight shake of his head conveyed that he did not believe what was happening before him.

Varian nodded over to the Tauren Paladin. "So you want to petition me to declare a formal union between Halduron Brightwing and Braelyn Hawke, due to the compromising situation that was witnessed by the Paladin Pyrasong?"

"That would be my stand on the matter." Rygen clasped a hand down on Halduron's shoulder. "He isn't all that opposed to the idea either. We had a long talk over what transpired, and he assumes he was inebriated on some foreign substance. Only it caused him to come forward with his own dormant affections."

"Well I am firmly opposed to the idea! I hate to bring this to light, but I am the one who compromised her a long time ago in Silvermoon." Rommath announced as if it was some shocking revelation to the crowd. "If anything she should be marrying me. I am willing to bear such a burden for her sake."

"Absolutely not! I have decided to make a play for the woman's hand for myself. So there is no way a union or marriage or what ever you wish to call it will ever be acknowledged in our city!" Lor'themar spat out at everyone. "So the two of you can just give it up."

"That's completely unfair!" Halduron called out, and looked to Rommath. "Why don't you try telling him you wont accept that?"

Genn Gryemane burst out laughing even harder. "I give! Please Varian no more. This has to be some sort of a joke you put them up to! Make it stop, because I fear I may pee myself if it continues."

Varian had tears rolling out of his eyes as he replied, "I wish it were, but I fear that I had no part of this. Braelyn, dear girl, if I had known that this would be the outcome, I would have sent you to Silvermoon long ago."

"I fail to see the humor in any of this." Braelyn bit her lip and looked over at her King. She was almost bouncing up and down with anxiety. With a mere word her entire future could be turned upside down.

Rygen snorted loudly and nodded toward Braelyn. "I must agree with the woman. This kind of behavior needs to be addressed. I am sure that the Lady Lothar would not approve of these kind of antics in her city."

"Enough! I will handle this when we get back to Silvermoon." Lor'themar shouted. "It is Blood Elf business."

"No, it would be Stromgarde business at the moment, and if we want to be precise about it, then I say it's Stormwind's as well. Since Braelyn is an official citizen of my city and her parents important heroes to my people." Varian wiped his tears away and became more serious. "I will rule on this matter, Lord- Regent, and you will obey me."

"It's looking better for me with each passing second, isn't it." Halduron jabbed Rommath in the ribs.

"Braelyn will not be given to any of you. In fact, I out right forbid any romantic interest being shown toward her while here in Stromgarde by any of you three. You are not to take her to Silvermoon without her parents written consent to such an issue, or I will take action. Am I understood?" Varian looked around to the disheartened Elves. "She will move her things into the main keep, where Genn and myself will keep her under our close protection until you are relieved of Stromgarde."

"Splendid idea." Genn nodded.

"The three of you may share the cottage in the officers section, if you wish to remain, but do not attempt to pay court to Braelyn while we are still establishing this stronghold. She has many duties to see to without the added distractions. Oh, and Lor'themar, at the end of the upgrade period, I will pay careful attention to your circumstance if you continue to make those cookies for Genn and myself." Varian nodded over at the Regent Lord.

"What?" Rommath pointed over at Lor'themar, "Are you bribing him for cookies?"

"Obviously, he didn't bother sharing any of them with you, because then maybe you would understand." Varian sat back in his seat.

"Great. I am being sold off for cookies." Braelyn rolled her eyes.

Genn raised his hand and pointed to Rygen, "Sir Paladin, I would like to assign you to watching over her when she is not in the keep or with the King and myself. Please go aid her in relocating her things here."

Rygen nodded in acceptance to Greymane's suggestion. "It was not the duty that I had been expecting, but I do formally see the need for it."

"That's not fair! I don't need a body guard." The little Hunter growled and almost stamped her foot for good measure.

"To bad, kiddo. You got one." Greymane leaned over and patted her arm. "You will get used to it."

O0O0O0O0O0

Fox rubbed her head. She was finding it hard to stay awake this morning. Anduin had been forced to leave without bidding her farewell, since she had been incapable of pulling herself out of bed. The good part was she was able to eat everything the chef had brought out to her. The man had fussed and fretted over the menu. Insisting that she tell him if anything was amiss. Fox had assured him she would, repeatedly.

Now she was firmly settled within the throne room. The issues coming to her being filtered by the advisers with an inflexible rigidity. They did not want the Lady Regent over taxed for any reason. Fox sighed and rested her head on her hand. The dark eyes looking out blankly.

"Lady Lothar!"

That voice brought her head up and her eyes wide. "Lord Bascomb?" She turned to see the man coming at her in a mottled rage. So fierce was the look on his face that the guards on either side of her moved between the two. Fox moved so that she could see him before asking, "What is the matter?"

"I just received word that Prince Anduin has left Stormwind for an extended stay at the Exodar." He looked closely at her guards.

Fox came to her feet and motioned the guardsmen aside. "Yes, High Priest Velen contacted him about some urgent business late yesterday. He informed me over dinner."

"And what was so important to bring him away from Stormwind at this time?" Bascomb questioned her.

"I have no idea. I merely took the Crown Prince's word that it was important and gave him my blessing." Fox blinked up wondering what had Lord Bascomb so upset.

The man threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well isn't this just so timely for you. First you send the King off to see to your little crumbling hovel of a town, and now you just allow Prince Anduin to leave. If I wasn't so trusting I would say you planned all of this on purpose to get control of Stormwind for your own gains."

It took everything Fox had not to punch the man in the face right then and there. How could he accuse her of the same crime he was guilty of and act indignant about it. "Are you implying that I brought this about? Because I have no desire to run Stormwind on my own without King Wyrnn or Prince Anduin's aid."

"You do realize, that without the Royals here you need to consult with Lord Remington or myself over every decision you make. Also Lord Remington is not of the best of health as late, so that leaves the whole of political planning in my hands. I am a very busy man and dealing with such issues at this time is just exhausting." Lord Bascomeb postured trying to assert his place in the hierarchy.

"I maybe new at actually running the court, but I have been in and out of the Throne room for a great many years to have learned quite a bit. Since the whole Onxyia debacle there have been new safety precautions set in place that I must adhere to, that I do understand. Also, I do not have to answer to merely you or Lord Remington. I do get to choose from any of the informed Nobles. Although Lord Remington and yourself have the most experience, you can not over look Lord Winchester. I have been assured by Mathias Shaw that the man is well briefed on the state of affairs."

"You mean to take your lead from the SI-7 Spy Master?" Lord Bascomeb placed a hand to his chest and looked around wildly. It appeared as if he was praying others had heard her words, and they marked her a lunatic of the highest order.

"Of course I do. I make it no secret I was an Agent of the SI-7. In all the time I was working there Shaw had a high success rate at all the jobs handed to him by King Wyrnn or High Lord Bolvar Fordragon. Am I not right in trusting in their proven record? I do not have any reason to distrust them." Fox emphasized the part about trust.

Lord Bascomb snorted and glared at her. "Are you saying you do not trust me with the well fair of Stormwind? I am the greatest humanitarian and champion the people of this Kingdom ever had!"

"I did not say that. Please do not try putting words in my mouth." Fox sighed deeply. "Now if you will excuse me, I think this conversation is at an end." She lifted her hand to wave him off.

Lord Bascomb paled at the motion. By the Light, she did have the power to dismiss him with a mere wave of her hand! That bitch was sending him from court, and he was perfectly powerless to do anything about it. Without Varian or Anduin to implore his standing with her was left on the most shaky ground of his career. Turning he marched for one of the side offices. There was nothing to be done, but speed up his plan to undermine Lady Lothar's power and control.

Slumping in a chair he glared at the wall. Astarii was right, Lady Lothar was growing in power. Once Varian returned there would be a marriage between the two planned. After what he had seen today that could not be allowed to happen. She had to be removed, and some one else put in her place. It would be hard given how infatuated the King was with her. Dropping his head to his hands to rub his temples, Lord Bascomb prayed for a miracle of the Light. Then he sighed on the uselessness of that action. Waiting for the Light to grant you a blessing was fool hearty. He had to make things happen like he always did.

The undermining had to come in a perfect form to topple the Lady. The first target had to be Lord Remington. Removing his support would throw many of the other Nobles into chaos. Lord Winchester would have quite a time keeping them together. It would draw the younger Lord's attention away from the political field.

Yes, that was where he would start.

O0O0O0O0O0

Fox retired to her room for a much needed break. Sadly, she knew she was not going to get one when she saw the eery glow of the pendant on the desk. Picking it up she growled. "And what do you want?"

"To know why you have not contacted me." Sylvanas shot back from her place in the mirror. "I warned you that if you did not I would take it out on Stromgarde."

"Which in the end is merely a ploy to get my attention. Since you have done nothing." Fox pulled a chair around and sat before the mirror. "I really do not have time to deal with you while running Stormwind. Send your envoy to speak with Varian or Greymane."

"Pregnancy doesn't become you." The Banshee Queen actually looked uncomfortable as she cast a glance over Fox.

A hand reaching up to mess her hair in frustration. She did not have time to banter with Sylvanas. "It's not the baby inside me that is giving me fits. It's the Nobles, but I am sure you know all about that already. Since I have already pin pointed three of them that I believe to be Undercity spies with in the main keep alone."

Sylvanas laughed at that. "Only three? Really Lady Lothar, you are losing your touch."

"Perhaps. So why were you so eager to contact me. Since I have made it clear I want no part of you."

"You are not even curious what the Bronze showed me before it died?" Sylvanas looked almost confused. "Knowing that it connects us, as I already told you."

"I assumed some day I would die and you would raise me as a great General for the Forsaken." Fox shrugged. "It's what I would do in your place."

"And loose control of my people as quickly as Varian is losing control of his with you in charge. Never. When you die, I am doing my utmost to make you stay that way. However I have decided that with Arthas gone, someone needs to try their hand at raising Death Knights again." Sylvanas watched Fox come to her feet. A look of horror on her face.

"I believe you need the soul of a Champion to accomplish that." Fox scanned her memory for some clue as to who was in the Banshee Queen's sights for such a role. It had to be some one close to her if Sylvanas was even making mention of it.

"I was thinking perhaps a Wyrnn would make a good addition to my ranks. They are so resilient after all." Sylvanas lifted her shoulders and spread her hands out before her. "I think you would give me a good reaction on that account."

Anduin was safely on the other side of the world. That left one open target. "You leave Varian out of our power struggle!" Fox screamed at the glass and her hand tightened down hard on them pendant in her hand.

"King Wyrnn would make a prime choice wouldn't he? The High King of the Alliance." Sylvanas looked as if she was pondering the idea rather then exposing it.

Fox was to terrified and angry to care. "I will end you if you touch him. I swear it."

"Then why send him so close to me? He certainly is nicely baited with Stromgarde under his control." That was all that was said before Fox threw her pendant at the mirror. The glass crashing down in a million peaces.

Breathing hard, Fox ran her hands through her hair. Once again starting her frantic pacing as her mind raced. If not for the baby she would fly out tonight to the Undercity and kill the banshee Queen with her bare hands for even suggesting this. But then there was the Nobles to be contending with. She could not ignore that. If she pulled back Varian, then Stromgarde and her people would be at risk. The thoughts of her people being open to an attack hit her hard.

The twisting pain in her stomach dropped her to the floor. "Guards!" She cried out as her arms came around her waist. Fox felt tears forming in her eyes as the pressure of her position came down on her.

The door was thrown open by one of the men. Seeing her kneeling on the floor he motioned the priestess and then went to her side

"My lady! What is wrong." He held her up as the priestess took hold of Fox's wrist.

"Her pulse is racing. Get her to the bed." Looking to the door the woman ordered, "Go the Cathedral Square and locate the Priestess Damiana. Send a summon to King Wyrnn to return to Stormwind. Tell him that his Lady is not well."

Fox closed her eyes tight. If a choice had to be made of what mattered most, it was done. Varian needed to be far from Sylvanas and the Undercity as possible. She could only pray that Stromgarde was able to hold under Greymane's control better than Gilneas had.

O0O0O0O0O0

Boani and Chelinka moved around the partially constructed Mage Tower of Stromgarde. The two were becoming fast friends. Having someone they could actually talk to and be understood. To both women this was like a dream come true. They had not expected to meed a kindred spirit from a separate faction.

When Chelinka had argued about placement of rooms in the Mage tower, Boani had supported her choices. The architect and masons highly annoyed having to work under their discerning eyes.

In return Chelinka had made sure that added supplies had been ordered for Boani's on going education on her fire magic studies. Both women knew just how quickly those items degenerated during practice.

Zak'sora shuddered in horror seeing his wife so happy. It did not bode well for any of the others in Stromgarde. Once two Mages started talking about magic, then they began practicing more magic, and that lead to experimentation with magic. The only thing worse then two happy Mages was three happy Mages, and he was sure they would come.

He also happened to be a very firm believer that the first victim of a polymorph spell was a hapless husband who had stuck around to long. Heeding his own prophesy he ducked his head, and slipped out of the building. If Boani was preoccupied with her new friend and the great tome Chelinka carried around under her arm, she might miss his escape. That way he could come up with a good excuse for his absence later.

He saw the Night Elf, he knew as Goldenleaf, walking toward the building with an aged Human male. "I be avoidin dat tower. Boani and Chelinka are bonding. It be somethin none of us should be interupptin."

"This is a bad thing?" Goldenleaf looked worried. He turned concerned eyes on the man with him. Then looked back at the Troll Shaman. "Our Chelinka is pretty damn awesome, and your wife has already impressed me with her wit. How is this a bad thing that they are getting along?"

"So your wife is a Mage is she?" The stranger smiled warmly, and cast a glance at the tower doors. "I see that Lady Lothar is surrounding herself with Mages. I can't say I am displeased with that."

"Do ya be married to a Mage?" Zak'sora shook his head.

"I happen to be a bit skilled in the Arcane arts, myself." The man looked over at the Zak'Sora and chuckled, " But to answer your question, no, I do not have a wife."

Zak'sora shook his head. "From the look of you, you need to be hurrying that along."

Goldenleaf looked from the man to Zak'sora and shook his head wildly. The gestures of panic meaningless to the Troll Shaman.

"Khadgar?" Chelinka froze in the door way. The eyes widening as she saw the Archmage. She felt the breath sucked out of her as excitement rose within her chest. Both hands coming up to her mouth to cover her love struck grin.

"Well, hello there, little one." He smiled up at her. Shooting her a devilish grin. He was not ignorant of her affection, but he was not going to let that cat out of it's bag just yet. "Did you finish the tome I sent you?"

Chelinka bit her lip and nodded shyly. A pink blush rising on her cheeks. "I not only finished it, but I have been practicing some of the spells with more then limited success."

"How can that be possible? They were only half finished and in complete gibberish." Khadgar pinched his lips together and cocked up an eyebrow. "Are you telling me stories?'

"Polymorph him." Boani whispered over to her new friend, as she came up behind the Human.

"Oh I would like to, but knowing his skill, it would be reflected." Chelinka sighed sadly. "Boani, this is Khadgar, former apprentice to Medivh."

Boani gasped and came up straight. The sudden look of awe plastered on her face.. "Are you sure?"

Zak'sora side stepped around Khadgar. Giving the powerful Archmage a wide birth. Goldenleaf was nudged with firm intent. "I be knowin one thing. When Mages start actin impressed, the rest of us need to be as far gone as we can be, Night Elf."

"I assume you may be right." Goldenleaf nodded in agreement. Slowly feeling uncomfortable as well.

"Wait, you two. If my Chelly has figured out the spells I left with her, she will be needing someone to demonstrate on," Khadgar winked over at Chelinka.

Zak'sora wasted no time in going to his ghost wolf form and racing away. If the Druid was lucky he would be making his escape close behind. If not, and was unlucky enough to be caught by the Mages, well that was his problem.

Goldenleaf shaking his head as he backed away, and turned to run after Zak'sora.

A hand thrown up by Boani froze the Druid in place. "Ya be hearin the Archmage, little Druid. Now stick around. We got spells to test out, and you be helpin us do it."

Chelinka clasped her hands to her chest and turned to the tower door. "I'll get the tome!"

Khadgar spun to the Druid. The thick ice was sensational. The Troll knew her ice magic. "If it's any consolation, Goldenleaf. It should not hurt all that much."

"How about not hurt at all?" Goldenleaf put both hands on his leg and tried to squirm free of the ice.

"I really don't see much chance of that."


	43. Chapter 39 - Learen's Christmas Special

Long Humor chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 39

Learen's Christmas Special

Learen was beyond ticked off. Finally he had been given an interesting mission by the SI-7 to infiltrate Lord Bascomb's trust by any means necessary. Such free range of choices were not typically handed out to the little Gnome. Despite his impressive level of skill. Shaw always held him on a very tight rein. Bascomb on the other hand, was willing to allow him to run wild. All the man wanted was a heartless killer for hire, and the occasional intelligence gathered. Bascomb had no idea where a Rogue's true skill lay beyond those two things. Finding things out was not really Learen's forte so to speak. A quick note slipped to Shaw had the information in his hands within hours. If it were true or false, Learen didn't care. He handed it over in his own sweet time, and Lord Bascomb rained praise upon him for it. Learen hated praise. Always an indication someone liked you, and he was always uncomfortable with that.

Lord Bascomb must finally have deemed his trust worthy enough for a real assignment. Killing the elder Lord Remington was to be the final act of devotion to the cause. To bad they had not asked him to do it earlier though, Learen growled in his mind. Why would that be? Because the rotten Noble had the ill grace to die before Learen had a chance to arrive. Now he stood in the bed room next to the corpse of a man he was supposed to kill. You can't kill the dead. Learen dragged his hands through his black hair in agitation. It would be different if that man had been plagued, but then the Undead was a completely different beast. Blast it all. It just made him mad enough to stab something!

Calm, Learen. You are going to end up frothing and twitching in your anger again. That never bodes well for you. Think man! Think!

First off, when confronted with a dead body, Learen was typically inclined to cover his involvement with it up. Removing any possible blame that would lead suspicion to himself. Unfortunately this time, he actually needed some kind of proof he had been involved in the demise of the victim. His trade mark stabbing would not work, since dead men don't bleed. Trace amounts of poison in the tea would not work either. Perhaps the best bet would be a large sack and some rope? Yes, then he could toss the man into the canal in Stormwind. That would make it clear it was an obvious murder.

Learen reached up and took the man's arms and pulled. The corpse fell out of the bed and on to the floor. It was then Learen realized that moving bodies was not really all that fun. A scowl as he tried to pull it further. It became clear that the only reason he moved it to begin with was gravity was on his side. Now it was his mortal enemy. Gritting his teeth he decided his next great invention would involve destroying all gravity that impeded his agendas. At the moment it was to late to devise such a device.

Argggh! What to do?

Lucky for Learen it was early in the evening. No one was going to come around for quite sometime to discover the body. Which was why he had chosen this hour in the first place. Slipping back out the window, he jumped across the rooftops unseen. Plopping himself down in the Trade District and watched all the other people rushing around.

He was pulled from his doldrums when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes that made him cringe in terror. Winter Veil Helpers were starting to stream about Stormwind. Was it really that time of year already? The PX-238 Wintervolt was up and in action. It had been created to keep Learen from systematically destroying all of Father Winter's little followers, by making them indistinguishable from regular people. Ingenious really. Blast Father Winter to the eternal nether. Everyone knew Learen hated the holiday and Father Winter, but what they didn't understand was why.

Learen wasn't the Grinch here. That was Father Winter. The old turd had once been a normal Dwarf with a heavy drinking problem. Although Learen believed he used alcohol to cover up the fact he was just a plain old mean saphead. He used to love tormenting Learen and his childhood buddies. Before everyone Learen had known from his youth had gone and died in the Trogg invasion in Gnomeregan.

Father Winter had taken it into his head that the meanest most vile thing he could do to get to Learen was to be kind, to everyone but Learen. He gave out presents and treats to all. Even Learen got a gift each year with a card. The gift, well coal of course. The joke would eventually be on Father Winter for that one. Learen was carefully saving it up to burn the man's house down, but that was a distant future. The letters were what really got to Learen. It was a list of every single reason he did not deserve a gift or basic kindness from others. Of course no one ever believed Learen's tale. They all love the gift giving buffoon.

Learen was caught off guard by a sound close by. Looking around for a moment before realizing it was just him, grinding his teeth again. Another year was going to go by and Father Winter was going to get away with his nasty prank. This time Learen was far to busy to go after the cookie eater and his gravity defying sleigh.

Blink.

Gravity Defying Sleigh? Surely there had to be some schematic to those plans. There was a small speck of hope within Learen's heart. Then it died. Father Winter would never let him anywhere near that sleigh. He looked down to a human Mage jumping into the PX-238 Wintervolt and shuddered. There was a way, but it meant giving up a bit of his pride.

No. No. No. NO! He would not pose as a servant of Father Winter for anything. Shaw could take his mission and shove it some where odious. Jumping down Learen made his way toward the SI-7, but not before tripping the Mage in disguise.

He arrived to see mistletoe literally growing around the SI-7 Headquarters. Sheylann happily humming away in a carol as her hands circled in spirally green glow.

The Night Elf looking over to see him stomping his way in. "Learen, sweet pea, should you really be here? You are going to break your cover."

"I'm retiring from field work. Going back to war where my reputation is safe." He snarled. He reached for the door and then it happened. The stupid woman rushed over and pulled him up in her arms like a child. The cheek brushing over his head.

"Oh poor dear grumpy Learen. You got caught under the Mistletoe, didn't you?!"

That was all the warning he got before there were kisses raining down upon his cheeks. "Stop! Cease! Desist!" The little Gnome flailed his arms in horror. Knowing that she had worn the dark purple lipstick for just such and occasion. Realizing the implications, he squirmed until he could see his reflection in the window. As suspected his face was covered in kiss marks. The eyes narrowed and he roared. "I'll CUT YOU!"

Sheylann knowing he was rather serious dropped him with a startled cry. She took off running for all she was worth around the yard. The sound of revving chainsaw blades caused her to make a mental note to self never to make this mistake again. "Come on Learen. It's not that bad." She called behind her.

"I actually look loveable. Some one must pay." He roared as he rushed around swinging his little fists at her.

"Learen!" Shaw appeared and tackled the little fellow. The two going down and wrestling around. "How many times do I have to tell you not to kill my Sheylann!"

"Tell me all you want! The demon of hatred lives within me!" Learen reached out a clawed hand toward the druid. "Must maim!"

"Demon?" Sheylann stopped for a moment. "Shaw that's the answer! Let me borrow Learen for an hour or so."

Shaw had his legs locked around Learen's neck. The long arms trying to grasp hold of his wrists. "If you hadn't noticed, he was trying to kill you again."

"Then let him go so he can follow me." Sheylann transformed into a panther and rushed for the doors of Old Town.

Shaw released Learen and like a rabid mouse he ran after the cat. Sheylann led him on a merry chase through the finely decorated streets of Stormwind. Until they came to the Cathedral Square.

Once at the entrance arch, Learen looked around in confusion. "Why are we here?"

"Demon of Hatred?" Sheylann nodded. "Isn't that what you said."

"And you think the Paladins and Priest can do something about this?" Learen peered over at the Holy place.

"No, they are perfectly worthless when it comes to anger like yours. But she could." Sheylann pointed over to a lovely woman with the face of an angel. She was rushing around affixing red ribbons to the plate armor of every Paladin who passed by. "Crimson!"

The Warlock ignored the call. She was to caught up in her work. A bright smile as another Paladin was caught by the arm. "One moment of your time, Champion of the Light!" She reached up and twined the red ribbon around his shoulder armor. Tying it in a bow. "Present for me... and another Present for me."

"She is gift wrapping them?" Learen rolled his eyes over to Sheylann.

"Look closer." Sheylann whispered. "You will see."

Another Paladin walked down the stairs with a particularly dark look on his face. Crimson moved over and dropped a ribbon around his neck. The darkness filtering away as a brighter light ensconced him. The Warlock absorbing the corruption away from the man as she tied her bow. "And a present for me." A warm giggle as she kissed his cheek.

The Paladin chuckled and shook his head before moving off.

"See? We can get her to absorb your anger and hatred, at least for a time." Sheylann moved Learen next to Crimson. "What do you say, Crim? Little Winter Veil Miracle?"

The Warlock turned to see the two approaching her. She smiled sweetly and knelt down. A hand going to touch Learen's arm. Closing her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope."

"I know you're a Warlock, and opposed to Rogues..."

"Blood Elves and one Blood Elf Rogue especially! Thank you very much." The golden eyes narrowed. "I do like Rogues, and Gnomes are adorable."

"Then why?" Sheylann pressed out her lip in a pout.

"Because this one needs revenge, and I will not keep him from it." Crimson looked deep into Learen's eyes. A dark wave of power coursing through him. "You will not be satisfied until you see justice for your pain. Go destroy as you will, Little Gnome."

"But if I get my revenge Winter Veil will be ruined for ever." Learen whispered, knowing the Warlock had just seen his soul.

"Winter Veil is what we make of it. If it's ruined, that is not your fault."

"Yes..." Learen's purple eyes glowed deep with hatred and malice. Nodding slowly at her in awe. "Bestow upon me your dark blessing oh great one!"

"Blessing?" Crimson stood up. "Sure? Go get the bastard who pissed you off. You're blessed. Go."

Learen turned and headed for the Dwarven District, The Deep Tram, and Father Winter. He would gain his revenge this year, and complete his SI-7 mission. No one could stop him now!

Sheylann sighed and looked over at Crimson. "What did you do?"

"Obviously, I just sent a minion of darkness to destroy Winter Veil? Man, why does this always happen to me?" She looked down at the ribbon in her hands. "Let's catch a Gryphon to Hearthglenn. There are plenty of Paladin's I can gift wrap up there. Damn it all, but the ones here are so much cuter!"

"It's the price you pay for being omnipotent." Sheylann patted Crimson's shoulder. "Admit it you just want to run and hide from the eventual fall out?"

"Yes. That works too."

O0O0O0O0O

Learen came off the Deep Tram with new determination in his little black heart. He had everything he needed to get his revenge after all these years! That Warlock, Crimson, had been able to see right into his soul. He had known Warlocks took souls, mostly just shards. But when those golden eyes met his, there was such a rush of power and adrenaline. Learen felt he could destroy the world if he wanted now. All he had to do was get Father Winter to Stormwind. He entered Tinker Town and ignored the shocked gasps of the other Gnomes as his brethren scrambled to get out of sight. He head learned long ago that short of the High Tinker, none of them dared speak with him any more. Mekkatorgue only checking up occasionally to make sure he wasn't demolishing the Gnomish reputation with his bizarre behavior and rampant stabbing.

Coming into the Commons, Learen saw the poster. Looking closer he read it. "MEZTEN MISSING!" Well, this wasn't new.

"Hey Learen." Goldenleaf leaned over next to him. "If you are thinking about the reindeer, just forget it. I have it all bagged up this year."

"You?" Learen stepped away. He glared menacingly as he sized his foe up. "Why are you after Metzen?"

"The reward." Goldenleaf pulled the poster off the wall. "It's a new high grade steam tonk that transforms into a missile launching robot. Pure epicness."

"You want a toy?"

"That's what Winter Veil is about out here in Eastern Kingdom. Not like back home where it's the 25 days of Astarii. My mother plans it every year. From one event with the Priestess of my nightmares to the next. Always some where I have to be with her on my arm. Not this year though. This year I am going to camp out in Stromgarde, drink eggnog until I puke and torment the locals. Speaking of locals, the gang is all here in Ironforge. Shopping and picking up presents. Are you going to join us, little buddy?"

"Bah Humbug!" Learen spit on the ground. "I don't have time for this. I have a reindeer to capture."

"Because you want my steam tonk?" Goldenleaf growled down in open challenge. "Because if that is what you have in mind, I have to deter you from that train of thought right now."

"The tonk would have fine engineering components if it could actually transform." Learen reached up and rubbed his beard in thought. It might be worth his time to go the extra mile, rather then just using Metzen to get close to Father Winter.

Goldenleaf lifted his foot and placed it on Learen's face. Pushing the Gnome down before runing over him in his haste to start his hunt first.

"Cheating mouth breather!" Learen shouted as he rolled to his stomach. Shaking his fist after Goldenleaf. Pushing up on his hands and coming to his feet. "When I catch you I am going to show you how a real man kicks!"

Goldenleaf raced arounexd the Great Forge using the crowd as cover from the angry Gnome. Diving into a shop he looked up to see Khadgar standing over a glass case. "Well, hello there Goldenleaf. Fancy seeing you still on this side of the world. I would have thought you would have headed home to your family for the season."

"I, uh, am..." Goldenleaf looked out the window to see Learen rushing past. Ducking back around he came over to look at the fine jewelry in display. "I am looking for a nice trinket for my girl. Yeah! That's it, something pretty and sparkly."

"Your girl? So you have someone who has caught your interest this year? Besides the lovely betrothed your mother has told me repeatedly about? Astarii, I believe that was her name." Khadgar leaned on the counter as the Dwaren sales woman smiled, she knew a large commission when she saw one. These two were big spenders.

"Well, you know. Lady love their jewelery. Cant go wrong there." Goldenleaf moved around and passed a quick glance in the case. Looking up at the shop girl he added, "Give me that." A finger jump plopping down on the case."

"Earrings?" Khadgar chuckled and then placed a fist to his mouth and coughed. "You can't just get her earrings with out a matching necklace. It just isn't done."

Goldenleaf pressed his lips together and looked over the display. "Fine then, grab her a nice necklace that goes with them."

"Very good! Asking for help is always the best when it comes to this sort of thing." Khadgar winked over at the Dwarf.

"What are you getting, and who for?" Goldenleaf suddenly lifted his head.

"Oh I was getting Chelinka a little something. A silver bookmark with a rare crystal. It can hold a locator spell with in it, so that I can contact her when I need. Since I will be headed out to Draenor soon I would like to be able to speak with her regularly. About magic and such." Khadgar shrugged innocently.

"He also put in an order for tons of plain rings. The kind you give to toddlers at birthday parties. If ya ask me he's a player, that one." The Dwarf cast a glance over at Khadgar. "You know how long it's gonna take to fill that order, sir. Boxes and boxes of simple toy rings delivered to the Dark Portal?"

"Now hush dear," Khadgar looked uncomfortable. Then to Goldenleaf he whispered, "I have no idea how bad it is going to get out there, but sometimes a mere bobble can motivate a person to do great things. So long as they believe there is some sort of magic to it."

"So you plan to hand out fake magic rings, and expect people to believe they are powerful enough to defeat the Iron Horde? What kind of morons are you taking with you." Goldenleaf felt his mouth drop open in stunned horror.

"You would be amazed what the most rational of people will believe when you attach a long gruesome quest line to it. Trust me, Golden. It will work."

Not far off Learen was bursting through the front gates. Only to see Lor'themar and his two cohorts standing angrily behind him arguing with the Dwarven guards.

"And we be tellin ya, that we could give a rat's arse who ya be! No Blood Elves, means no Blood Elves!" One of the Dwarves waved his mace under Lor'themar's nose.

"But we came in good faith with the people of Stromgarde, and you let Lady Pyrasong inside!" Lor'themar snapped back. He pointed toward the city.

"The little Lady was a Paladin of goodness. It was clear she is merely a High Elf that has been lead astray by your wretched kind. The three of you are ta stay oot here, and await your party's return. And dat is da end o dat!"

"Lor'themar." Halduron shivered turning blue. "I'm cold."

"Your cold? Look at me, the wind is blowing up my robe." Rommath leaned over to wrap his arms around his knees. "Can't I just port us home where it's warm?"

"No one told you to wear a dress and come with us, Rommath." Lor'themar snapped over at the Mage. He was more then a bit chilled himself. Blood Elves were thinner then the other races. It left very little insulation to their delicate forms in such harsh conditions.

Learen stepped backwards slowly, even he wanted no part of this. Making his way back inside only to be waylaied by a very familiar voice.

"Learen!" Braelyn rushed over to him. She was holding a drink carrier in her hands full of steaming beverages. "It's been so long. How are you doing?"

"I'm hunting for a reindeer. Outta my way, Hunter." He started to stormed past. Then stopped and looked back at her. "Are the drinks for the Blood Elves?"

"Yes, how did you know? Oh never mind. They are getting cold." She turned and took small but quick steps toward the gates. Careful not to spill her cups.

"They are gone. Left. Princess Rommath ported them back to Silvermoon cookie shop." Learen grabbed her arm. The drink falling to the stone floor. "You are coming with me."

"But why?" Braelyn cried out as she stumbled along behind him.

Learen growled and shook his head not bothering to look back at her. "Missing Reindeer. Reward. You were made for this."

"You want the steam tonk toy?" Braelyn had to admit. She was surprised at that. She never took him for that type. Goldenleaf she could see running around playing with such a device for hours.

"Yes." Learen lied. "I want the toy."

Braelyn was a skilled tracker. Probably one of the best in all of Azeroth. Learen was renowned for his interrogations skills. So it was to both their shock to find Goldenleaf finishing off the Dark Iron Dwarves that held Metzen hostage in the northern part of Searing Gorge.

"How?" Learen gaped in absolute shock. The Druid had easily beaten them to the prize.

"How did I beat you here?" Goldenleaf looked over at his two friends rushing up to him.

"Yes! That indeed is my question." The angry little Gnome watched as Goldenleaf took hold of Metzen's lead line.

Goldenleaf shrugged as knelt down to unhobble the reindeer. "That's because this is where he has been taken every time the Dark Iron have stolen him for the last ten years. Didn't you know?"

Braelyn started to laugh. She could not stop herself from running to the animal's side and looking it over. "Oh you poor little fella. Were they mean to you?" It was good to see him safe and unharmed

"Listen, Learen. I don't mind taking him back with you. I still want the toy though." Goldenleaf offered. He put his hand out to the Gnome

Learen shrugged and accepted. Since he could care less about the stupid toy. "Fine. The toy is yours but we have to hurry. Soon Father Winter will be leaving on his yearly run, and I need to see him before that happens."

Braelyn smiled as she hugged Metzen close. Everyone was getting along and it was pure magic. Winter Veil was her favorite time of the year, or so she thought.

It was less then an hour later as Goldenleaf parted the crowd before him. He walked like a hero between those who had come to visit Father Winter.

Metzen following behind like the prize reindeer he was. In his mouth the sweet taste of molasses and oat treats Braelyn had been feeding him through the trip back.

To late Father Winter saw Learen coming unstealthed behind the reindeer daggers at the ready

"Euwwwwww..." The death cry of the fabled beast rang out for all to hear.

"My Tonk!" Goldenleaf turned shocked eyes as Learen flung a stark white letter toward Father Winters feet, and disappeared

Braelyn's mouth fell open as tears filled her large blue eyes dropping at the side of Metzen. How could this be?

"Learen!" Father Winter shouted in rage. A note fluttering to the ground at his feet."You will pay for this!" He leaned over and picked up the paper. Opening it to read:

Happy Winter Veil, FIEND!

It's time things were settled between us. Meet me in Stormwind for our final show down.

Hate you. Hate you so much,

Learen

Clinching the letter in his hands Father Winter's eyes looked as if actual flames burned within them.

Challenge accepted!

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Learen waited in an apple tree. He happily munched on his snack. When was the last time he was this happy? Happy was an understatement! He was almost giddy with excitement,

Night had fallen and the majority of the citizens had rushed home to bed. Eagerly awaiting Father Winter's arrival. It was the first time in recorded history that Learen was excited for Father Winter's great appearance.

The sound of bells alerted Learen to Father Winter's advance on his position. The purple eyes narrowing. Really? Had the Dwarf learned nothing in all these years? Scrambling from the tree Learen moved into open sight on a near by roof top.

The sleigh slid to a stop along the shingles. Damage that would need to be fixed before the next storm. Learen snorted, of course the inhabitants would forgive the chubby Dwarf on reputation alone.

"You horrible hateful Gnome! You killed my very best reindeer. Metzen was beloved by all, and now I will gain my revenge." Father winter bound from his sleigh. A candy cane sword in one hand and his huge bag of gifts as a shield in the other.

Learen laughed and pointed his chainsaw daggers toward the tubby Father Winter. "You started this long ago. You comeuppance has been long over due fat man. I know you only started this to make me more miserable."

"Of course I did you vile creature. I have hated you for a very long time, and tonight I will be rid of you. Either way this turns out, Winter Veil ends tonight for good." Father Winter charged in at Learen.

The Gnome vanished and appeared behind Father Winter. He had to be careful not to hit any vital points on his foe. He did not want him dead. That would be to swift an end, and Learen would doubtlessly find himself taking the wrap for ruining the season, and all others after it for years to come.

Knocked forward, Father Winter reached in his bag and pulled out his dreaded, stocking stuffing stash. Tiny plastic toys that were more choking hazards then actually play things, tossed across the roof. Learen was forced to dance upon them to keep from losing his footing and falling off the roof.

Jumping high, Learen flipped through the air to landing true on his feet. He rushed Father Winter, but encountered a gift basket of over scented candles. The smell driving him back to his rear. His hands movig to his face as he sought to escape the powerful scent of old vanilla and stale butter cookies. The Gnome sliding down the rooftop until he held on to his nose with one hand and a gutter with the other.

"You can't hold on long after I use this!" Father Winter pulled out a bath and body kit. The soap rolling it's slippery way over the thin metal.

Learen scoffed., and grabbed for a better hold "I am a tested member of the SI-7. I wont lose my grip that easily, Fatty Macfatterson."

"You think it was to lubricate the surface so you fall off? No, everyone knows that these gifts contain a substance that causes a delayed allergic reaction. Your days are number, Gnome!" Father Winter threw his head back and laughed loudly. Certain of the Gnome's eventual demise at the hands of over price beauty products.

Learen had not been expecting this. A great swing and he scrambled to a window ledge. It was his last hope. Throwing it open he rolled inside and escaped that toxic substances.

Father Winter looking over the edge of the the building. "You think you can escape? Are you forgetting who you are dealing with?" Then he rushed over and jumped feet first down the chimney after Learen.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Goldenleaf arrived off the Deep Tram. He glanced around madly. Hoping to find out where the duel between Father Winter and Learen was taking place. If he helped defeat the nasty Gnome, maybe Father Winter would relent and give him his precious steam tonk he desired so much.

He rushed out of the Dwarven District and around through Cathedral Square in a mad rush. Barreling head long into a smaller form. They both landed hard on the cobble stone in a nasty impact. Goldenleaf hitting his head and shaking it with a groan as he came up.

"By the Light of Elune!" A voice screeched out taking to a banshee wail that could have broken the will of any lesser being nearby. "What where you are going!"

"My apologize but I am in a rush too..."

The silver and gold of their glowing eyes met and Goldenleaf paled at who he saw before him. "Astarii. What are you doing here?"

"Golden, my love!" She scrambled over to his side as fast as she could move. The face twisting in panic as she saw the blood seeping down the side of his face. She reached out to almost touch him. "Please forgive me, darling Goldenleaf. You are injured, and it is all my fault." She had tears forming in her eyes as her hands went to his head examining his wounds.

Goldenleaf grabbed her wrists and pushed her back hard. "I'm fine. I don't even feel it. Get off me." He climbed to his feet. Dismissing the woman, now that he knew who had impeded his path. Then the weaved of dizziness hit him and be crumpled back down to his knees.

"You are hurt badly, Love." She moved her hands over his body as the Light of Elune's healing grace formed within them. "I will heal you. Just stay still while I work."

Goldenleaf felt the power of Elune closing his wounds and the pain and dizziness vanished."Thank you, Astarii. I am good now. Really. You can move away."

"You should really rest a moment. Perhaps there is more damage that we do not see." She looked around wildly. Seeing the box that had dropped and skidded across the cobble stone. She moved to retrieve it. Looking at the package the silver eyes widened. "This is from a famous jeweler in Ironforge! One of my favorites. How did you know?"

"By Elune." Goldenleaf looked to the sky and wondered why the Goddess had forsaken him.

She opened the box and saw the shining gems perfectly inlaid in white gold. "My Goldenleaf!" She pulled the box to her chest and then threw herself over him in hugs and adoring kisses. "My most Beloved Goldenleaf."

All Goldenleaf could think was when he saw Khadgar again, he was going to kill the Mage.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Learen watched as Father Winter emerged from the fire place in the lower level of the home. The Candy Cane sword leveled at him as the fat dwarf charged in. Learen raised his chainsaw blades to block the attack. He moved to slash the candy sword, but it only grinded along the side and slipped away. Looking in shocked disbelief at what had just happened.

"The magic of Winter Veil, Gnome! Give yourself over to fate. You can not beat me. I have the power of everyone's love behind me. You have nothing but yourself, runt!" Father Winter laughed over at him.

"As you already know, fat man, I never give up!" Learen tucked his head and rolled in, knocking Father Winter's feet out from under him. Coming up across the room near a small table top tree display Learen reached down and started tossing ornaments at Father Winter.

Father Winter batted them away easily. Some of them merely bouncing to the side while other fragile glass ones shattered and rained sparking dust around the room.

Then with a quick hand Learen reached to his belt. Pulling up a Gnomish grenade. He pulled the pin with is teeth and threw it toward Father Winter. Then turned and ran up the stairs for all he was worth.

Father Winter tried to toss the grenade back before it went off, but it was to late. Poof! To his relief it was not an explosive. Then he realized it was worse It was worse, a left over mo-hawk grenade that destroyed his jovial beard! The long flowing hair was gone in a perfect up do.

"Learen! You are a DEAD GNOME!" Father Winter belted out as he ran after his intended victim. "I will KILL YOU!

O0O0O0O0O0O

"You did this didn't you?" Pyrasong tried to pushed back her tears as she slapped the flat of her hand against Lor'themar's beautiful face etched in perfect ice.

"No. Really, I was told that they had ice carvings out here from some of the other tourists. I never dreamed they were the real thing." Chelinka set her mitten hands on her rosy cheeks. Looking around wondering if there was anyone who could save the poor Blood Elves before the Spring thaw. "I would try and get them out, but I don't know if the heat from my fire magic would harm them."

Khadgar dropped his arm over Chelinka's shoulders. "I think they look splendid. You really should take the credit, Chelly." he looked down at her with adoring eyes. "Admit it, only you could get them frozen so exquisitely as this."

Chelinka could not help but lean her head closer. The bright eyes looking up at him. "Archmage, really. You are going to get Pyrasong believing I really did this to them."

"Oh my wondrous Leaders!" Pyrasong fell to her knees in the snow. "What will we do without you?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Learen held his back against the large wooden door, as Father Winter shouted for him to move aside. The sound of his voice echoing into the streets as he promised a painful death. The attempts to break down the door equally as loud.

Learen looked around the room. This was where his evening had begun. There on the floor near the bed was the very dead body of Elder Lord Remington. A deep breath to fortify himself, Learen jumped away from the door. It burst open and splintered against the wall. The great heaving pants of Father Winter as he rushed in swinging at Learen.

The agility of the Gnome jumped around avoiding the blade. It smashed off the table, busted up chairs, and swept decorations off the walls and shelves. It was very obvious each strike was intended to be the killing blow. Finally Father Winter pinned Learen up against the bed. Driving his blade home, but Learen rolled out of the way. The candy cane impaling into the body of Lord Remington.

Father Winter's eyes grew large as he tried to pull his weapon out of the corpse's chest. The sound of foot steps could be heard om the stairs as the Stormwind Guards flooded the home due to the call of disturbance.

The last thing Father Winter saw of Learen was a mock salute as he vanished from sight with the time honed skill of a practiced Rogue.

It was a mere five minutes later that the guards hauled the certifiably insane Father Winter out of the Remington home.

Learen watching from his position on the roof. Turning he smiled at the gravity defying Sleigh, his reward for defeating his foe. Winter Veil had finally come for Learen. No one else was going to get anything, but hell, this was present was years over due.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Over at the SI-7:

"Master Shaw! The Mistletoe is still growing out of control. We are still barricaded inside and cant get out!" Amber cried out. "Why did Sheylann do this to us?"

"Oh I have an idea. Believe me." Shaw looked over at his men, with a guilty look.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Learen stood by the cell doors in the Stockades looking at his defeated nemesis, Father Winter.

"I know ya are there lad." The Dwarf growled with menace. "What I don't know is why you have come?"

"Because I want to know why." Learen grabbed hold of the bars and pressed his little face against them. "Why were you always so cruel to me? I can't remember ever doing anything to start this feud."

The evil light came to Father Winter's eyes as he looked up. The same one that was always there when he saw this Gnome. "Too bad, cause I am not gonna tell ya. It is your curse for running Winter Veil forever."

"Winter Veil isn't ruined. It will live on in the good spirit it was intended." Learen tossed back.

"And who would be telling you that load of lies."

"I heard it from a Warlock." Learen pulled away and nodded. "Anyone who needs you or your rotten presents, to have a good Winter Veil, was never truly happy to start with. That's the thing about false happiness, it never lasts. Now you rot in there. I have people to manipulate and lie too."

With that Learen left the Stockades in search of the other great humanitarian Lord Bascomb. Knowing full well, things would probably not turn out much better for that Lord as they had for Father Winter. All hail the SI-7.

Happy Winter's Veil!


	44. Chapter 40 - Falling into Place

Chapter 40

Falling into Place

Chelinka leaned back against the stone wall. The book of short stories in one hand. The sound of her voice dancing in perfect pitch and emotion as she read aloud to the famous Archmage, whose head rested on her lap.

Khadgar for his part was enjoying the story. He watched the clouds drifting across a brilliant blue sky.

"The end." Chelinka snapped the book shut, and sighed looking down. "You look to comfortable to move, Archmage."

"Truer words have never been spoken, Chelly." The blue eyes closed and he made no move to get up.

Chelinka chuckled softly and set the book aside. Reaching down she drew her fingers through the white hair. "That was not an invitation for a nap."

He frowned and one eye popped open. "Are you denying an old man his much needed rest?"

"I would never do such a thing." Chelinka slipped a hand under his head and pushed him up. "But we all know that you are not as old as you look. Now up! There are tomes in the Mage Tower for me to archive. You have kept me from my work long enough."

"Boani has it well in hand, Chelly, just a while longer." Khadgar took hold of her arm to keep her from rising.

Chelinka looked down at where he had his hand on her. A confused look as she brought her eyes back to his. "Khadgar? What is wrong?"

"Who says there is anything wrong? I just wanted to spend sometime with one of the most talented, not to mention pretty, Mages in all of Azeroth."

"You think I am pretty." Chelinka arched up an eyebrow skeptically.

Khadgar chuckled and dropped his hold. "Of course I do, I'm not blind."

The Magess reached out and grabbed hold of the neck of his robes. A low snarl as she confronted him. "There is only two explanations for this. Either you are not Khadgar at all, or you are trying to mollify me into a better mood so you can manipulate me. Neither of which is going to be tolerated, mister!"

"Chelly!" Khadgar tried to pull back only to find himself being choked by her tightening hold. "It's neither of those."

"Then give me a reason, Archmage." The hold did not loosen.

"I am leaving to assault the Dark Portal soon. It will be very dangerous, and I just wanted to spend time with you while I could. Traveling between time and space is draining and extremely hard. I will not be able to see you as much as now." Khadgar felt her hand drop from him slowly. The beautiful face going softer.

"Is that all?" She broke into a short laugh. "Archmage Khadgar, you worry needlessly. Since I am going with you."

It was Khadgar's turn to be stunned. "What are you saying? You have to remain here in Stromgarde and protect the Lady Lothar."

"As you pointed out Boani has that well in hand. She is very skilled and knowledgeable. There is no need to have both of us here. Not when there is such important work to be done in Draenor. With the Iron Horde" Chelinka came to her feet and wiped the grass from her robes.

"Absolutely not, Chelly. I forbid you to go anywhere near that portal." Khadgar came to his feet and commanded in a stern voice.

"As much as I admire you, Archmage, you are not in control of what I do." She turned her back and headed toward the Mage Tower.

Khadgar rushed behind her. "What do you mean by that? It does not matter if it's the Kirin Tor, or the Alliance Mages, your supporters will take my advice on your placement."

Chelinka continued walking and threw her head back and laughed loudly. "You forget. I am the Archmage of Stromgarde, Khadgar. Good Luck getting the Lady Lothar to curb my actions to your wishes. She is very stubborn when it comes to her people and our own desires."

That stopped Kahdgar in his tracks as Chelinka kept her stride. A smile of victory on her face.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

"I don't want excuses, I want results." Lord Bascomb yelled at his men in full view of the two Priestess. "Lady Lothar can not be allowed to take the crown, but without someone to place on the throne all we are doing is stalling her ascension."

"What can we do?" One of the men asked as he looked to the others loyal to the Lord. "None of the Noble daughters of age are acceptable. They will only empower their Noble family beyond our control."

Damiana stood looking out the floor to ceiling window. Shaking her head, she turned to the group. "Then find a common girl. Someone you can control."

Astarii choked on the tea she had been sipping. The glowing silver eyes going to the other woman. "How can you consider pairing the High King to some nobody?"

"I did not say a mere peasant. There are commoners out there that have done very noble acts for Stormwind. The military service for example. They are not Noble by title or birth, but they have the distinction of combat and the respect of the masses." Damiana turned back to the window so that Astarii could not see the hate in her eyes.

"Low born, is just that. You do not want the mixing of blood. It will get them thinking they can rise their meager status by marrying off their more comely daughters to those of pure Noble blood." Astarii looked over Lord Bascomb.

The Lord looked over at Damiana. "Hold your tongue Astarii. The Priestess Damiana is on to something. We are not like the Night Elves with long lives that such a plan could haunt us."

The Night Elf scoffed and looked back to her tea.

Damiana turned back to the room in shock that she was actually being listened to for once.

"Learen!" Bascomb called to the Gnome sitting in the corner sharpening his blades. "Do you think you can get into the restricted files at the SI-7 and see if you can find the papers on the Military Heroes of the Alliance? I am sure there is some covering up going on because of valiant service on some of them."

Learen nodded as if he had expected the statement. He figured once he left the secret meeting he would go straight to the SI-7 and tell Shaw what he needed. No doubt Shaw would know exactly who to hand over as a proverbial sacrifice to this latest scheme.

Bascomb nodded over at him. "Good, I know I can count on you Learen. Your efforts so far have surpassed by greatest hopes."

Learen never even looked up as he said, "It will not be that hard. There is even the Hawke family that has their own share of problems, considering the daughter's involvement with the Blood Elves."

"Hawke? As in Jasper and Ellysan Hawke's daughter?" Bascomb looked as if you could have knocked him over with a feather.

"You know them?" Learen grinned, and set his daggers to his lap. "I just got out of a mission with their daughter Braelyn in Silvermoon. Seems she was rather close to the Archmage Rommath, more then friends if you get my meaning."

"That's treason!" Astarii stood up quickly. The moment the little Hunter had been mentioned she had seen red. Now to know this new information. How dare she get any where near Astarii's precious Goldenleaf. "She should be arrested and imprisoned immediately."

Bascomb put his hand up. "No this is perfect! I know Jasper Hawke well. Even King Wyrnn has a long standing soft spot for that family. Using his daughter against the Lady Lothar is perfect for what we need."

"Besides the fact that Lady Lothar has befriended Braelyn already. They are considered friends." Damiana pointed out. She never bothered to look back at the room.

"But you over look that at her core, Lady Lothar is a Rogue with a long history of not trusting anyone. She never even told her parents of her occupation. Isn't that correct Learen?" Bascomb moved to sit down behind his desk as he pondered the scheme`.

A deep sigh and Learen looked to the ceiling. "Why do I have to point out the obvious. We Rogues do not last very long if we form attachments. Fox ran from Varian like the plague. Hell, if your Royal Marriage Decree is any indication she is still trying to figure a way out of it."

"Insanity. She is a Lothar. It's her obligation to marry the High King." Astarii spoke up. "Even my own Lady Whisperwind is approving of the mate."

"HA!" Learen pointed his blade at the woman. "But what you don't know is Shaw only set Fox on King Wyrnn as a diversion while we were stationed at Lion's Landing. If not for the interference none of this would ever have come about."

"Wait. Shaw instigated their meeting?" Bascomb felt the gears in his head spinning.

"Yes, it was only later that we found out she was Lothar's daughter." Learen grumbled. Climbing down from his chair and heading for the door. He was done with this plotting and scheming. If he stayed longer he would stab them all.

"Then is it possible that Fox is not the real Eloise Lothar?" Bascomb brightened at the idea.

"Unlikely since Khadgar says she is the image of Ondrena Manston. Who was the woman reputed to be Eloise Lothar's mother." Damiana reminded him.

"But there can be doubt set on the Crimson Fox. Lady Lothar is with the SI-7. If we can set a seed of doubt in King Wyrnn's mind, and then turn him toward the Hawke girl." Bascomb grinned with an evil gleam going to his eyes.

"But King Wyrnn loves her! Don't be foolish." The human Priestess sighed. "Look how long it took him to settle on anyone beyond Tiffin. Since Katrana Prestor can not be counted due to her mind control and dark magic."

"Then we have to make him not love her." The Lord nodded over at Damiana

"And how do we do that?" Astarii leaned back and crossed her arms. She was still in approval of doing away with Braelyn Hawke. Making her the new Stormwind Queen was appealing as well. It got her out from Goldenleaf's attention. Once her usefulness was over she could follow Tiffin Wyrnn to the grave.

"We do what Nobles do best. We ruin her reputation and paint her as a monster on par with Katrana Prestor. The people of Stormwind will do the rest for us." Bascomb pulled out a piece of paper. "Let me write the letter requesting the King's presence back to Stormwind."

O0O0O0O0O0O

"What do you mean I am forbidden from leaving my room." Fox snapped at the guard who blocked her path.

"The High Priestess Damiana has determined that you are not in the best of health. Without King Wyrnn or Prince Anduin to confer with she was forced to consult Lord Bascomb. He has decreed that until you are given a clean medical evaluation, you are to stay in your rooms with hourly visits with medical personal." The Guard looked as uncomfortable as a wet Gnoll as he informed her.

"You are not serious!" Fox shook her head at him.

"I am afraid so."

Fox let out a deep sigh and nodded, "If this is the case, please send for Mathias Shaw immediately."

"I can try, but Bascomb's decree says that you are not to be disturbed. He told the other Nobles that tried to visit with you that unwarranted stress on your delicate condition will not be tolerated."

Fox felt her mouth drop open. Knowing exactly what she was being told. Lord Bascomb was in full control of Stormwind and herself. "Tell me that the message to retrieve the King has been sent."

"That I can confirm with certainty, Lady-Regent. Bascomb sent it out himself this morning."

"Bascomb sent it?" Fox rolled her eyes at that. She could just imagine what the man put in his letter. "I have no idea what to think about that." Closing the door she moved across the room to the window. She tried to push it open only to find that someone had clasped it shut from the inside. "Please. Like that is going to keep me in." Fox stepped back and looked around the room for items she could use as tools. Sure she would have hourly check ups, but that only meant that after her next one there would be an hour head start. Let them search Stormwind for her.

O0O0O0O0O0

Genn Graymane held the message in his hands. A sense of worry filling him. He looked across the room to where King Varian was over seeing the last of the building plans on the main wall's defenses. The King had been almost zealous about the capacity of Stromgarde to defend itself from any possible attack.

The water systems had been tunneled in low, with grates blocking any entrance by hostile forces. Then they had been set on a Gnomish device that filled the tanks with water during a filtration system that would drown anyone. Then to make sure the Naga or Murlocs were barred a random electric current would pass through with deadly intensity.

The out lying farms were also equipped with an alarm system and covered by the large Dwarven cannons that had been affixed on the wall.

Varian had discussed a magical barrier over the entirety of the city with the Mages. They had been working on formalizing a spell that could be held and Mages transferred. It became clear that more of the casters would be needed. Varian had already made overtures toward the Kirin Tor to inform any Mage interested in working within Stromgarde to contact Greymane.

This was just some of the plans put in place to keep the Lady Lothar, Queen of Stromgarde safe when she and their child finally returned for, what Varian hoped, would be casual visits.

"King Wrynn." Genn approached the main desk, "If I can have your attention. A letter has arrived from Stormwind."

Varian nodded as he pointed at a few more key points on his map. "My precious Lady Regent and Crown Prince run into an issue that needs my attention?" He looked up and moved around holding out his hand for the paper.

"Anduin has been called by Velen to the Exodar on an urgent matter." Genn frowned and looked at Varian's eyes filling with worry. He did not hand over the note. Instead filling the King of Stormwind in himself."The message is from Lord Bascomb. The Lady Lothar has fallen gravely ill from the stress upon her in trying to rule a city the size of Stormwind alone, and he is requesting you return to Stormwind as soon as possible. Bascomb feels that the Lady is on the verge of a breakdown. He is handling things in the absence of power, and requires assistance. There was also a request that you bring Braelyn Hawke back with the Grand Armored Gryphon the Lady loves so well. It is Bascomb's hope it will boost her spirits."

"Call Braelyn Hawke at once. I wanted to return Seb to Stormwind anyway. I will need her aid in doing that. I plan on taking a Gryphon at first light tomorrow rather then a portal. I will escort the two of them." Varian nodded and looked back at the plans before him. They were solid enough that he could leave them in the hands of Genn. Also with the added arrival of Rygen Stonehorn overseeing Horde activity Stromgarde should be more then safe. Fox would be pleased.

"You do not want an immediate portal out?" Genn blinked in a bit of shock.

"No doubt Lord Bascomb has Fox locked in her room under a watchful eyes, and none of the drama of Stormwind will get through to her. That man has been one of my loyalist supporters since before I was crowned. I can trust him as I trust myself. Bascomb is right, having Seb back where Fox can coddle over him will boost her morale. I would take him myself, but the damn bird wont let me near him. I could imagine the hell of trying to fly him all the way to Stormwind. Fox had Miss Hawke exercising him in the past. I am sure she can handle the trek back for us."

O0O0O0O0O0O

Shaw shut the door to his office and moved to lite his lamp.

"I thought you would never get here."

The sound of Fox's voice caused him to scramble back for a moment. "Geez, Fox. You scared the life out of me." He watched her grin from her place by the window. "They have been searching for you all over Stormwind. What are you doing here so late?'

"Getting some air. That jerk, Lord Bascomb, actually had me locked in my rooms." She turned and pulled the curtain back to look out at the lights of Stormwind being lit.

"Well, you did collapse from the stress. I do not blame you. It is a very dangerous gambit we are trying to pull off. It will be harder with the King back in the picture." Shaw set the lamp down and moved away.

"I am going to let Varian know what has been happening as soon as he returns. Which is why I am here. I will be needing all the information you have in the files to show him." Fox indicated her head toward the desk.

Shaw nodded. "I can have copies made up. The originals will be removed from Stormwind first thing."

"You feel we need such an extreme action?" Fox dropped the curtain and turned to Shaw.

"Lord Bascomb as been with the Stormwind court since we rebuilt the city. He stood with Varian against Prestor, and on the side of Fordragon. He has a good track record, Fox. The King isn't going to throw him off so easy, even for you."

"True. Damn, some days I wish I could just manipulate Varian into doing what I want." Fox flopped down in one of the chairs. "I would expend less energy that way."

"He would be furious if he ever caught you at that." Shaw pointed out. "So I suggest you continue the slow and steady route."

"I know, which keeps me from doing it." Fox kept her mouth shut about the crystal that kept her in contact with the Banshee Queen. If Shaw knew she had contact with the Leader of the Forsaken the blow out would be has bad as if Varian ever knew. "Still, Bascomb will be playing dirty. We need to be prepared for that."

"Yes he will. I already have it on good authority that the Priestess Astarii is working with him. Curse him to a thousand hells for bringing over a Sister of Elune. Varian will be even more careful considering he could alienate the Night Elves at this rate. Which I am sure is what Bascomb planned from the first."

"You can't be serious! He really is pulling in the big guns, isn't he." Fox sat forward in shock.

"You are on the cusp of becoming Queen of all of Stormwind, Fox. Your heritage gives you much leverage in the Alliance as well. I do not put it past him to try and stop you from becoming more powerful." Shaw warned.

Fox snorted and shook her head. "He is late to that party. I married Varian before he left for Stromgarde. My parents hold the decree at their home. Also, there is the Royal Decree I keep in my rooms that backs me up."

"You married!?" Shaw brightened. "Oh that is going to piss Bascomb off! So have you relented enough to sign the Royal Decree?"

"No."

"Get it done soon, or destroy it, Fox. I have no liking for that document to be floating around in the state it is in." Shaw moved over to kneel before her. He took her hands in his and looked up with pleading brown eyes. "You are important to me. One of the few people I consider a true friend and infinitely loyal to the SI-7 and myself. We can not loose you Fox."

"What does it matter. Even if someone else were to sign it, there is no way Varian would comply with. Plus the official ceremony my parents witnessed supersedes it. The Paladin Goya is out of Stormwind and beyond Bascomb's reach in Pandaria" Fox looked down at him and smiled. "You worry to much."

**Author Note:** Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I took a break. I wrote a one shot called **Unrequited,** worked on **Light Demon,** and started a multichapter fic called **Bow and Arrows.** I did some art for Warbelle from Unrequited and put a screen shot of Learen up on my Deviant art account, AMCM74. I will continue to work on all of them. Echo is first though. I just needed to step back. Also, if you want me to write more Echo, Review Echo or send me a PM. Please do not review my other stories asking for Echo. Thank you. As always please Fan and Fav for updates. Review and let me know what you think


	45. Chapter 41 - Scheming Manipulation

Chapter 41

Scheming Manipulation

"Lady Lothar!"

Fox looked up from her place on the throne of Stormwind with a radiant smile. "Lord Bascomb, how nice to see you. Lord Winchester and I were just discussing you."

Bascomb looked over at the younger Lord at her side and scowled, with great irritation "I have already explain to Lord Winchester that you were not to be disturbed, and yet here I find him at your side. I am not pleased."

Winchester smirked happily, and placed his fist over his mouth and looked away.

Fox watched the reaction with amusement. She was actually starting to become endeared to Winchester. When the man was not in the middle of political corruption, she was learning he was rather pleasant and vastly entertaining. Moving her eyes back to the elder Lord. "As I was told. I really should thank you for your thoughtful gesture on my behalf, as unwanted as it was."

"Think nothing of it, my Lady." Bascomb forced himself to bow low. "Still you should not be out an about just yet. The scare you gave us has not faded from my mind. I can not imagine having to tell King Wyrnn anything had happened to you under my watch."

"You can see that I have Damiana with me. She is assuredly all I need to prove to you that we are taking the approved precautions with my health." Fox waved toward the Priestess who was not far off.

"That is very good to know. You should keep her close." Bascomb looked back to see the Priestess and nodded at her. "I was just coming to inform you that we have received word that King Wyrnn will be arriving shortly. Arrangements have been made so that we can greet him with all the fanfare he deserves."

Fox brightened, with no guile, at the information. "I thank you for bringing me such wonderful news." Turning she offered her arm to Winchester. "Would you escort me?"

"It would be my honor, Lady-Regent." Winchester took Fox's arm, and with a wink at Bascomb headed off to the open air court that over looked the Royal Stables.

Damiana nodded to Bascomb as she came to his side. The sharp brown eyes pinned on Fox's retreating back. "It's not to late, you know. You can back out now."

"No. Astarii is already in position. Stay close to the Lady Lothar, and do what we instructed." Bascomb whispered low. "I need you to pay close attention to the Sister of Elune. I am sure between the two of you we can break the Lady in short order. King Wyrnn will be forced to rethink her presence here in Stormwind."

"As you wish." Damiana picked up her pace and headed after Fox.

It was not long before the horns herald the arrival of the King of Stormwind. The two large Gryphons cresting the mountains of the Burning Steppes, and bringing them into view of the Main Keep.

Fox looked to her side and saw Bascomb coming to stand close. "You seem as eager as I am to have his Majesty return." She studied him with curiosity.

"More so. King Varian has always been a strong ruler when he is in residence. I see they brought back the Zephyr's Blade. Looks like Braelyn Hawke has taken your spot as bodyguard to the King." Bascomb smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. Then cast a side long glance at Fox. "Perhaps we should keep as close an eye on her."

"Of course it would have to be Miss Hawke. No one else could control Seb." Fox dismissed the subtle jab that had been directed her way. A small moment to wonder what Bascomb was playing at.

The Gryphons landed, and the stable hands moved to take the creature's reins. Varian jumped easily from his mount and looked up to see Fox staring down at him. A bright smile and a nod before he turned to see Braelyn coming over to his side. The girl having trouble getting her ground legs under her from such a long flight. The King reached a hand out to steady her.

Fox was hit by an overwhelming sense of jealousy. It rose from the fringes of her mind unbidden. Closing her eyes she shook her head hard to dispel it.

Bascomb nodded and looked back down at the landing area. "You know the Hawke family has always been in King Wyrnn's highest approval. Perhaps we should go down and greet them?"

Fox opened her eyes and watch the two moving toward the Keep. "Yes, we can meet them on the stairs."

"After you, Lady Lothar." Bascomb turned her away from Winchester. Tossing a satisfied glance at Astarii from across the room.

Winchester watch the two moving away and followed the look to the Night Elf Priestess. The woman turning into the Royal Library almost completely unnoticed by all who were near. That was something he was going to need to investigate more closely. He narrowed his eyes.

Fox stood at the top of the stairs wringing her hands. She was nervous for Varian to come into sight. When he did, she could see him in deep conversation with Braelyn. The warm smile on her face pushed away by the most unfamiliar feeling of anxiety. As if she was trapped in a bubble, Fox lifted her skirt and moved to Varian's side. Without a word she wrapped her arms around Varian and pulled him down into a deep kiss. The action cutting into the conversation he had been having with the other woman.

A small group of Nobles, who had gathered, let out a cheer at the display.

Varian pulled back and smiled down. "I see you missed me more then I supposed?"

"Immensely, my King." Fox blushed as she pulled back. How unlike her was that? She settled her attention on Braelyn. "Miss Hawke, I hope the trip was uneventful?"

"Quite." The other woman lowered her head to look away. She was uncomfortable to find herself caught between the two lovers reunion.

"Braelyn was very good company." Varian nodded over at her with swift approval.. "I see why you enjoy her conversation, Lady Lothar."

Fox was rocked by his words. A hand clamping down on Varian's plate covered arm. "Yes, but we have kept her long enough. She has been gone from Stormwind no short amount of time. I am sure her family dearly wishes to see her."

"I will assign some men to escort her to their home." Varian looked around to see how many guards were available.

Bascomb stepped forward with a wave of his hand. "Do not bother yourself. I am sure you want to spend time with the Lady Lothar. I will accompany they young Miss Hawke home personally."

Fox could not stop the shock from flaring her eyes wide.

Braelyn for her part put her hands up. "No. It's fine. I am just a commoner. There is no need for a fancy escort like yourself Lord Bascomb."

"Oh but I insist, Miss Hawke." Bascomb snapped his fingers bringing his personal guard to his side. "Once I have her settled, I will return and go over the affairs of the Kingdom."

"I can not thank you enough." Varian put his arm around Fox. "Please take your time. It will give me time to discuss what has been going on with my intended. After that letter, I am sure there is much she has to tell me."

Bascomb wasted no time taking Braelyn by the arm and moving her toward the awaiting horses.

Braelyn stood next to the horse she had been supplied with and looked at the Royal couple retreating into the Main Keep. "Thank you for this generous offer, but I really do not need any assistance making my way home."

"This is not a simple escort, girl. Get on the damn horse." Bascomb snapped over. He looked down at Miss Hawke with critical eyes. Yes, she would do nicely for his plans. The brown hair with golden tones and pretty blue eyes were enough to give her a less then drab look. A little flourish and she could be transformed into a fitting doll.

Braelyn froze at the sudden change in his demeanor. "Excuse me?"

"let me be clear, Braelyn. I have learned much about you in the last few days." Bascomb climbed on his mount and indicated to the other horse with his head. "And if you want your parent's to live you will get on that horse without further complaint. I have little time to play with you."

Braelyn wanted to refuse, but mounted in silence. "I have no idea what you think you know, but I do have not only the Lady Lothar's friendship, but also the King. I think you just saw that, Lord Bascomb. Do you really want to push me like this?"

"True, but I am sure one word can change where you stand. Well, it's more like a name, Archmage Rommath." Bascomb watched the Hunter pale. Delighting in her reaction to the name. "I can follow that up with Affair, Public Knowledge, and treason."

The blue eyes almost instantly filled with tears. She knew what he was insinuating and it was terrifying. This knowledge could ruin her entire world if mishandled. "That was me! My parents have nothing to do with it. So please leave them alone."

"They know. That will be enough to implicate them." Bascomb knew from the look on the girl's face she was powerless to do anything about his open attack. "From now on you will be one of my people, Miss Hawke. You will do as you are ordered, or your parents will go down with you in the most painful of ways. Which means, I will strip them of their former glory and twist their actions to that of disloyal traitors before your very eyes. All they worked and sacrificed for will be ruined, and I will personally sign their execution decrees before having you physically branded a traitor and exiled."

Braelyn swallowed hard. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing of consequence. You will help me in removing Lady Lothar from Stormwind and dismantling the SI-7 as we know it." Bascomb moved his horse toward the gates of Stormwind. "Now let's go talk to your father. I have been using him to help deliver my humanitarian aid to my private army for years. Although he has no idea the full details. He will be instrumental in making you my puppet Queen of Stormwind."

O0O0O0O0O0O

Fox stood in the main War Room with Varian looking over the plans he had brought back from Stromgarde.

"Are you approving of my defenses?" He crossed his arms and waited for her reaction.

For her part Fox was in awe. There was so much that had been put in place to keep the stronghold secure. "Once all of this is established, I doubt the Titan's themselves could break into Stromgarde." She looked up at him with tears of appreciation in her eyes.. "It's beyond what I had been expecting. How did you get this done in so short a time?"

Varian chuckled and put his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "It is amazing what a man can do when he wishes to return home to his pregnant wife." A kiss planted to her cheek. Then looking down to study her softly curving body. "So tell me, how is my son?"

"Anduin is well from what I have heard. Velen is very concerned about the upcoming war with the Iron Horde and the Dark Portal. He wishes to impart Anduin with all the information he can. Perhaps it will aid the forces we are sending to Draenor."

"I was speaking of the unborn son you are carrying." Varian turned her to face him. Taking her by the arms he forced her to look up at him so he could see her eyes. "I heard you were not well and worried much over it. Now stop being coy and alleviate my fears"

"This child is growing rapidly and is quite well. I would know since she insists on kicking me all the time now." Seeing the delight in Varian's eyes, Fox shook her head. "Don't get to excited. I am sure you can not feel it as I do just yet."

"It will not be long before I can though." Varian smiled down at her. "I will enjoy watching you over these next few months. It's going to get more entertaining my the day"

Fox scowled and punched his chest. "That's just mean. I know you are referring to my expanding stomach. It is not something I am looking forward too."

"It will not be so bad. When you are struggling to come out of your chair, I will be there to aid you." Varian could not keep his laughter from echoing through the stone halls.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Jasper Hawke was the first to see his daughter coming down the road. "Ellysan! Braelyn is finally home." He called from his place in the front yard of their little home in Elwynn.

Ellysan rushed out of the house, and stood with her husband until her daughter dismounted. Throwing her arms around her and pulled her close to her breast. "My sweet girl! I have missed you so much. Why have you stayed away so long."

Jasper wrapped his arms around the both of them and looked over to see the familiar man. "Lord Bascomb, long time since I have seen you. Thank you so much for taking the time to bring my wayward daughter home. How have you been?"

"Well, I have brought Braelyn back personally, because there is something very important I need to discuss with all of you." Lord Bascomb dismounted and held his hand up to his men. The highly armored guard going on high alert. Signaling that he wanted them to surround the house. "Make sure no one interrupts us"

Jasper blinked and swallowed hard. He had known the Lord Bascomb for years. They had been strong allies for longer then he could remember, and every so often the Lord would call on his aid, but never had the man been so utterly serious in his behavior. "Is there something wrong?"

"Unfortunately, old friend, there is much wrong in Stormwind at this time. I fear that you and your family maybe our only hope. It is not something I wish to discuss outside." Bascomb dismounted and tossed the long cloak over his shoulders.

"Come in and I will get us something to drink." Ellysan put her arm around her daughter and led her into the house.

"Does it involve Braelyn?" Jasper moved out of the way of his family so they could enter.

Bascomb nodded somberly. He followed the women with his eyes that took on a deeply troubled look. "I am sorry to inform you, but the secret your daughter carries has been discovered by the SI-7."

"What secret?" Jasper looked from his daughter and then back to Bascomb. Praying deep in his heart that it was not the one he was thinking of.

Sadly it was, as Bascomb clamped a hand down on the other man's shoulder. "The Blood Elf Rommath." Was all he could say.

Jasper looked around in horror. Trying not to meet the Lord's face. "Please come inside." He put out his arm to invite Bascomb into his little home. "Tell me how you came to know of this?"

"The SI-7 has been determined to out all those that can stand opposed to them, and their false lady Lothar." Bascomb moved to sit in the chair they offered to him. He was doing his best to look distressed. The Hawke family would be easy targets. The couple had always been willing to help and were honest to a fault. There for they never looked to lies from others.

"False Lady?" Ellysan walked in to the room with a tray. "How is that possible? I heard that even Archmage Khadgar has vouched for her. I have met with the Lady Lothar while she spent time with Braelyn, and although she is head strong, I found her to be quite valiant."

"All a show for the masses, I can assure you." Bascomb looked over at Braelyn. The young woman was fidgeting on her feet, and looking as if she was about to bust out with the truth. She would ruin all his finely laid plans. In a counter strike against her moral integrity, he looked to her parents to make his appeal. "Please send Braelyn to her rooms. I do not wish to distress her with my plan in case you are opposed to it."

"Braelyn. Dear?" Her father leaned back in his chair. "Do as the Lord Bascomb asks."

But I do not want to..." Bascomb scowled openly at her defiance. The clear warning in his eyes that he was more then willing to make good on his threat to destroy her family. "Very well. It has been a long journey and I am exhausted. Excuse me." She dropped a quick curtsy and ran to her room. Her mind reeling as she tried to think of some way out of this mess.

The moment Braelyn was out of the room Lord Bascomb let out a heavy sigh. The eyes trailing to the stairway. "Your daughter is the only hope we have. The SI-7 knows this and that is why they dug into her life, and found out about the mishap with the Blood Elf Archmage." Bascomb turned his attention to Jasper. Careful to avoid the eyes of the observant Ellysan. "I am doing everything in my power to keep this as low key as possible."

"Excuse me, but I just do not understand." Jasper refused the drink his wife offered him. "Sorry, Ellysan, but if it's not half hard liquor I have a feeling I do not want it a the moment."

"Almost two years ago in Lion's Landing, Mathias Shaw introduced an agent known as the Crimson Fox to King Varian. She was meant to be an amusement only. A whorish diversion, but King Wyrnn in his infinite good faith took a liking to her. Seeing his weakness, Shaw pulled Fox out of duty. She was missing for almost a year before arriving in Stormwind to take up her place at King Wyrnn's side again. Shortly after it was revealed that she was Lady Lothar. Do you see what I am saying? That Shaw and Fox had the complete unfettered power of the SI-7 for an entire year to find out about the secret of Anduin Lothar's daughter. Then they set up this elaborate trap to put Fox on the throne as Queen."

Jasper's mouth dropped open at the idea. He was almost shaking with rage. "This can't be true. It's to heinous for words! Mathias Shaw has been entrusted with great power for a number of years. His agency is involved in every facet of the Alliance as well as Stormwind. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to prove?!"

"But if this is true, what can we do? King Wyrnn is obviously in love with her." Ellysan knelt next to her husband and put a hand on his leg to calm him.

"Not as in love as we are lead to believe by the SI-7. If they were she would have not had to resort to entrapment in the way of a pregnancy." Bascomb shook his head and looked the the ceiling. "It saddens my heart, but the legitimacy of that child has even come under suspicion as of late. The King will be crushed once this all comes out. And it will come out soon. We can not take the chance of Fox sending Varian out of the city again. I was barely able to restrain them this time. Next time the King may never return."

"As horrible as this all is, what has it to do with our Braelyn?" Ellysan asked as she watched the elder Lord closely. The man looked old and weary from his position.

"She is the only bright spot in this mess. You see the people have come to adore the idea of having a Queen on the throne again. Even if we manage to get out the Rogue Fox in time, we need to have a woman in place to take the helm. King Varian has been seen engaging with your daughter. He has been profoundly protective and affectionate toward her. My associates believe that Braelyn is the best candidate for that position."

"You want to make our Braelyn Queen of Stormwind?" Ellysan gasped and looked at her husband. "But we are not of Royal blood. We are not even Noble. How can you think anything of the sort"

"Neither was our late Queen Tiffin, until her nuptials with King Varian. Braelyn reminds us of her in many ways. Which is just another reason."

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Lord Bascomb." jJsper shook his head. "My daughter deserves more then to be in some loveless marriage, even if it's to the King of Stormwind. We are common and find more value in love then in power. With out affection there is no way I will allow such a union for my precious little girl."

Lord Bascomb leaned forward. "I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but while in Stromgarede, King Wyrnn had Braelyn moved into the Main Keep with him. After that they assigned a powerful Paladin to become her body guard. I do not want to push this decision on assumptions, but it's rather clear that the King and your daughter will not have a loveless marriage. If the SI-7 realizes this truth Brealyn will be killed before the King can act on her behalf. The only thing standing between them is a pregnancy of manipulation, a dirty rogue, and the SI-7."

"You are saying the King Wyrnn compromised my daughter in Stromgarde?" Jasper growled a low curse and looked away trying to compose himself. Then looking back he said in a low voice, "Find out of the child is really the King's issue. If you can prove to me that it's not, then I will personally force King Wyrnn to do the right thing and marry my daughter!"

Bascomb did his best to hide his smile. Stupid commoners.

**Author Note.** Oh the evil! The power of evil!


	46. Chapter 42 - One Good Punch

Chapter 42

One Good Punch

Things were certainly going Bascomb's way. He remained silent as the King glared down at Lady Lothar.

"Fox, Lord Bascomb has been with me since Loredraon. Please curb your tongue when addressing him at least for that reason alone." Varian tried to keep his voice calm. It was hard for him to hear the open hostility his lady had for the elder Lord. Leaving the two of them alone had been a bad choice to make. "The amount of good he has done for Stormwind and our people is incalculable."

"I know. I have gotten the files from Shaw on his humanitarian efforts." Fox could not keep her self from scoffing. The dark eyes moving to Bascomb with a look of pure disgust. "I also know that he has rerouted the majority of it toward people that meet his own ends."

"Don't we all?" Varian stepped closer to Fox, and stood imposingly over her. He knew this was going to be an issue. She had not grown up in the epicenter of political manoeuvrings. What she had witnessed was the nasty side of it as a SI-7 agent. Had she not told him that she had put an end to the lives of others under the orders of such Lords? It would not be easy for her to take her place as Stormwind's Queen at this rate. The only hope he had was to make Fox understand the unity they had when dealing for the good of Stormwind. "Lord Bascomb's men are my men. We have worked closely together since the reestablishment of Stormwind. If things had been at their worst and Prestor had gained control, Bascomb would have been the first one I called on."

Bascomb smiled at that and added, "And my aid would have been yours." He looked to Fox daring her to deny it. King Wyrnn did have his back against the Lady Lothar, just as he had expected. She might have wormed her way into Varian's bed, but years of dedication could not be overlooked.

"I am not questioning your loyalty to the House of Wyrnn." Fox wanted to go across the war table at the man. The hands opening and closing in fists. "What needs to come to light is your intentions toward the people of Stormwind."

"Fox!" Varian shouted causing her to actually jump. "That will be enough."

She placed a hand to her chest. Could even feel her heart hammering with fear, but refused to back down. "Varian, you need to open your eyes to the Noble set. They have to much power over the people of Stormwind and they have been abusing it for years. With Lord Remmington's death, the scales of power have been tipped. If there is a time to act, it is now. Before another form of corruption takes hold."

"Do you forget that it was Lord Remmington that ordered your assassination, before we knew you were Anduin Lothar's daughter. Lord Winchester, that you became so chummy with was the spear man. If anything is questionable here, it is not Lord Bascomb who has done nothing to you. I do not understand why you are allying yourself against him."

"Because he is manipulating you!" Fox implored Varian to listen to her.

Varian's fist crashed into the table so hard the wood split. "Damn you, Fox. How can you insinuate something like that. You don't have a clue what kind of man he is. Bascomb has been there for me every bit as much as your father was. If anyone can be counted on it is him. I will hear no more of this talk."

Fox clamped her mouth shut and snapped him a formal salute. Then she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. The angry sway of her hips drew attention to the fact she was patting around for her nonexistent daggers.

"What the hell happened between the two of you while I was gone?" Varian sighed deeply as he looked over at Bascomb. "I know my little Rogue very well. She would not act without provocation."

"Your Majesty, first I want to thank you for standing with me in this matter. I know that can not be easy given the current situation between the two of you." Bascomb lowered his head.

"Harder then you know. I trust that woman with my life. But you, I have trust with my Kingdom and people."

Bascomb popped his head up at those words. "If that is the case, let me tell you that the distrust between the Lady and myself goes both ways. I am still in the middle of my investigation. It will be hard without the SI-7's aid though."

"Shaw's people are always at your disposal." Varian moved to sit down in a chair. The long legs kicked out in front of him as a hand went to his forehead and rubbed trying to dispel a headache.

"Not when I suspect that Mathias Shaw is neck deep in the corruption." Bascomb grumbled low.

Varian closed his eyes and hung his head. "You were not kidding when you said you distrusted Lady Lothar. Spill Bascomb. Tell me what you suspect of my Lady."

"I do not believe she is actually the lady Lothar. I have send out scouts of my own to track down the source of these claims."

Varian chuckled and looked away with an amused smile. "You think Fox is pulling a con on me? Lord Bascomb, the woman has been running from me from the first day I met her. She even took a year break from my presence before returning and actively avoiding me in my own city. Doesn't seem the the trademark approach of a social climber, now does it."

"Yes and it has gained her much personal attention from you. Far more then any of her predecessors, including Prestor, has since your Late Queen." Bascomb watched Varian with sharp interest. The King was listening to him, but he was also dismissing everything that was being said. This was going to be far more difficult then playing the Hawkes. "Just be observant of her actions while I gather my information."

"I am always observant of her." Varian smiled almost wickedly. The look far more annoying to Bascomb then he wanted to admit. "Is there anything else you would have me do?"

"Separate her from the control of the SI-7 and place Mathias Shaw on a short leave."

Varian choked at that and sat forward. The blue eyes pinning on Bascomb again."I can see merit in removing the stress of controlling the SI-7 at this time from Lady Lothar, but Shaw? Really? We need someone knowledgeable at the helm, and there is no one more suited."

"Shaw has a tight grip, your Majesty. If I want to look over the files they have with discretion, he will have to be removed." Bascomb almost whined.

"I am going to refuse you that. Shaw stays in control of the SI-7. If anything happens that can change my mind on the matter, I will consider it. Now if you do not mind, I have a very angry woman to deal with."

"As you wish." Bascomb left and stormed into his own room. In a rage he cleared the desk. Damn the Crimson Fox. She certainly did have her hooks into King Wyrnn. It was time for the gloves to come off. Shouting at the door he said, "Summon Myles Fulbright to the Cathedral of light, and find Astarii." he would find out the Rogue's greatest weakness as he had with the Hawkes. Then he would crush her under his heel.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox paced the floor and wished that she was far from Stormwind. She was so angry with Varian. It was all she could do not to pound her fist into the stone wall over and over. The pacing was not helping. It actually felt as if it was making it worse.

"Lady you should calm down." Damiana spoke up from her position in the chair. The dark eyes pinned on Fox with intensity of a vulture.

Fox turned narrow eyes on the Priestess. She had forgotten the other woman was in the room. "What the hell does it look like I am trying to do, you simpleton."

Damiana bit her lip. It was harder to focus on the spell when Fox looked so imposing. A straight up mind control would have been so much easier, but then the clever Rogue would realize she was being coerced in her emotions. "Perhaps I should make you some of that tea that relaxes you."

"Oh yes, that is exactly what I need right now. A concoction that will lay me out for hours. I will awaken feeling more drugged then rested!" Fox stopped and put a hand to her head. Where were these emotions coming from. She had always been of more even temperament then this. The SI-7 had also trained her in it. There had been drills for crying out loud. Not that she could remember them over the all consuming need to physically hurt someone.

Damiana looked to the door as she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. It was not going to be easy to contain control of her spell while provoking Fox, but this had to be done. "I am merely trying to help you, my Lady." She rose to her feet and moved to take a gentle hold of Fox's shoulders. Knowing just whose shadow entered the door frame.

"I don't want your damn help." Fox turned around and struck the Priestess with a full powered punch. No delicate slap from this Lady.

Damiana struggled to keep the emotions of anger and rage dominant in Fox's mind as she took the first blow. Fox moving to pull her up by the neckline of her robe. The fist pulling back to deliver another strike that did not come.

"Fox!" Varian grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back. She raged against him trying to pull free. He jerked her around to look into her dark eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

Damiana dropped the spell fast before Varian could detect the glaze that passed over the lady's eyes. "It's nothing, King Wyrnn. She is merely acting out in a hormonal rage." A hand coming up to cup her face in obvious pain.

"That is not an excuse for assaulting you, Priestess. Nothing you could have done would warrant this kind of reaction." Varian looked over as Damiana pulled her hand away and saw the bruise starting to form on the white cheek. Looking back at a reeling Fox. "Leave us. I need to speak with my Lady in private."

Damiana pushed herself to her feet and made for the door. Her job here was not complete. She stepped into the hall and pulled the door shut. There were no guards on duty due to the fact that the Lady was not suppose to be in residence at that time. Leaning her ear close to the wood to listen.

"What is wrong with you Fox?" Varian let her go and stepped back shaking his head. The blue eyes looking her over with open confusion. This was not the woman he had come to know. Sure, Fox was a known assassin of great skill. She could fight on par with any of the soldiers in his army. But she was silent and controlled most of the time. Even when they had sparred she had been more observant and cunning then likely to resort to brutal force.

Fox was still feeling the buzzing in her head. It was making her sick. "I have no idea. Perhaps the hormones as Damiana suggested?"

"I have known my share of pregnant women. Although none of them are the same, physical violence of this caliber is not something I would expect, unless previously disposed to such action." Varian crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated her words.

Fox let out a humorless laugh and rolled her eyes. The arms flying wide. "Well I am a Rogue. Perhaps you should brace yourself to be ruthlessly stabbed when the feeling takes me. Oh by the Light, I just sounded like Learen."

"Fox, you are the Queen of Stormwind. Somethings can not be tolerated from someone in your position." Varian reminded her with no small amount of emphasis.

"And that is why I didn't want to marry you! But you are the one who talked my parents into the wondrous possibilities of this idea." Fox dropped her face in her hands. "What is happening to me? It's like I am becoming a person I don't even know."

Varian moved to embrace her. "I know there has been so much pressure put on you as of late. We can get through this if you just lean on me a little more."

Fox wrapped her arms around him and leaned her cheek into the thick plate covering his chest. "I want to go back to Lion's Landing. Where I was just an over worked Rogue running from task to task doing what I was told. It was so much easier being a lackey."

"And yet you never do what I tell you." Varian kissed the top of her head.

She frowned and grumbled back, "Because you are always wrong."

O0O0O0O0O0O

Winchester looked up from his paper laden desk to see Shaw entering his private office. Cocking up one eyebrow he set the folders aside. "Spy Master, what can I do for you?"

"You can start with telling me why Fox has been removed from overseeing the SI-7. Then having it set under your command?" Shaw stalked toward the other man with an intimidating gait. He had no liking for answering to a Noble, even if it was Winchester. As much as the other man had done to endear himself, there was years of bad blood that could not be ignored.

"Me? You are kidding right?" Winchester leaned back in his chair. A simple tilt of his head confirming that he was telling the truth.

Shaw stopped dead in his tracks. "You didn't have a hand in this?"

Winchester put his hands on the desk and came to his feet. "I had no clue. If I did, it would have been me informing you of what was happening."

"Then we have to reason out why Varian would do this to us." Shaw threw his hands up. Dragging then through his ginger hair in frustration. "Why would they pick you. Almost everyone still believes we are at odds over even the smallest details.

"Bascomb is the only likely culprit. He must be planning something, and it's big. He would be the only one who could motivate the King to do something of this magnitude with out Lady Lothar openly ripping their head off their shoulders." Winchester pointed out. A low groan escaped the Lord as his head dropped low and his bangs dropped over his face. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes, and none of the possible outcomes are good for any of us."

"We are on the same page then. If I consider the facts, I would say he is aiming to destroy the SI-7 with me as collateral damage. It would kill two birds with one stone to take out the both of us at the same time. Still I am sitting pretty strong in my political connections thanks to the Lady Lothar. Is there a chink in your organization's armor?" Winchester looked back up at Shaw. He did not believe for one second that the other man would trust him with such damning information about the SI-7, but it was worth a shot to ask. If he had any indication what Bascomb was planning perhaps he could stop him.

"There are cracks all over the SI-7, we are a group of Rogues that deal in secrets. I can tell you that none of them are open enough for Bascomb to get his hands on them. Then none of these are large enough to take down the SI-7 in the King's estimation."

"Then he must have concocted a plot against you." Winchester fell back in his chair. "If that is the case we will not know from what direction he is coming until the first blow has landed."

"We can not allow him to strike first. The Lady Lothar is to strongly tied with the SI-7. The political shrapnel is not something she can outmaneuver in her current state." Shaw reminded Winchester. "We all know that she is his main target right now. If she becomes Queen it will make things even more difficult for him. It will be nearly impossible to remove her with out an out right assassination. Doing that even from the shadows will cause King Wyrnn no small amount of distress. Which is bad enough to the Alliance, but could almost destroy Stormwind."

"Which is exactly why I think she was removed from control of the SI-7 and replaced by myself. Bascomb is evil, but there is no way he would implicated her while she is pregnant with the King's child." Winchester stopped speaking as a contemplative look crossed his face.

Shaw knew that look. The Lord was on to something. "What is it?"

"Perhaps nothing."

"It is never nothing." Shaw pressed.

"I noticed that the Sister of Elune was abnormally fixated on the Lady Lothar when the King arrived. I know that Bascomb was the one to invite her here from Darnassus. There could be a connection that we are missing there. Then again I am sure I am just being paranoid."

Shaw shook his head, "I already have a man on the inside with Bascomb. I will question him as soon as I get an opening."

Author Note: Not as long as normal, but its something, right? So Bascomb's evil plot is taking shape. But we all know there is an army of supporters for Fox out there. The only bad part is its going to get WORSE before it gets better. And no, that baby is not safe. Another bit of news I uploaded a picture I did of Learen. You can find it at amcm74. deviantart. com


	47. Chapter 43 - Betrayal

Chapter 43

Betrayal

Varian awoke to a faint glow pulsing in the dark of the bedroom. Fox was sleeping soundly next to him. Her arm wrapped tightly around his own. The face smooth and serene as if she had not a care in the world. He carefully untangled her and sat up. Blinking for a moment as he tried to fixate on the source of the strange light.

It did not take long for him to realize the light was only dimmed because it was within the nightstand on Fox's side of the bed. Curious he tossed back the blankets and lifted his thick robe. Fox muttered in her sleep and rolled over pulling a pillow close to her chest. Varian chuckled at how quickly he had been replaced by his wife. So his stand in was a highly embroidered piece of fabric. He could live with that.

Moving around the bed to open the drawer with one hand. Surprised to see a necklace glowing with some magical quality. He had seen such things before and knew it was Elvish in nature, more aptly High Elven. He drew his gaze back to his wife. Who could she possibly be communicating with in such a discrete way. Curiosity if it was part of the SI-7 or maybe an old contact in a far off corner of Azeroth. Varian wasted no time looking for a mirror. The only way he was going to find out who was trying to contact his wife so late at night and in such secret was to use the device. Which would out him as the snooper he was.

The full length mirror that had once been in the room was now oddly missing. Why had he not noticed it before? Possibly because it was late when he came to Fox's room. Not dismissing that he had been more concerned with taming her horrible temper. That left the vanity. He approached the reflective surface and let the chain slip through his fingers.

"You certainly have a temper that would rival the surliest abomination I have ever met." The voice of the Banshee Queen echoed into his mind as the image began to take form.

"Sylvanas?" Varian unconsciously tightened his grip on the necklace. Of everyone he expected to be peering back at him this was not one he had expected. "What the hell is going on here?"

"High King Wyrnn?" Sylvanas scowled in disgust. "You were not the one I was expecting."

"Expecting?" The blue eyes flared wide as the connection was made. He turned to look at Fox blissfully unaware of what was transpiring. Looking back toward the mirror, he growled. "Why would Lady Lothar be in contact with you?"

"I have no idea, you figure it out." She snapped back. "Is she there?"

"Do not play with me, Sylvanas. We both know that Fox has no liking for you."

Sylvanas laughed and rolled her eyes. "But I have a deep liking for her. After all, she has brought me such a fine new crop of Forsaken hopefuls right to the very doorstep of my Kingdom."

Varian lifted a lip in an ugly snarl. No wonder Fox has been so distressed over Stromgarde's safety. How could she not with the Banshee Queen baiting her. Then factoring in that Fox had so little knowledge of political influences. It did not take him any time at all to realized that he had been called back after Fox had collapsed due to stress in her very bedroom. "You have been playing mind games with my Lady, haven't you?"

"Oh please. You have been playing with her far more then I have. After all you are in her room in nothing but a robe. Nice chest by the way High King, I approve." Sylvanas chuckled. Seeing that he was not amused by her little joke, she sobered. "I admit, I have taunted her a bit. Don't look at me like that. I know of her very fragile state, and have no desire to harm her while she is in such a condition."

"As honorable as that is, Sylvanas, it's not like you to pull punches."

"Then call it a change of heart. The Lady is a fine adversary when you have the good grace to keep your hands off of her." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and pinned a damning glare on Varian.

"I have to inform you of this, but the lady was already carrying my child when she fought you last time." Varian pointed out. If Sylvanas found Fox formitable then, he could not image what she would think seeing Fox fighting with her full skill. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had never seen her not hold back himself.

Sylvanas blinked. "Oh. That is impressive. After she has recovered from the birth, I must remember to demand a rematch."

"If I don't take you head off before then." Varian turned the necklace in his hand and blocked the transmission, cutting off the communications. Effectively making this the second time someone had so rudely hung up on the banshee Queen this week. Turning he moved to the bed and sat down. "Fox."

"I'm to tired to play, Varian." She pressed her face into the pillow. Completely ignorant of what had been transpiring around her.

"Fox." He insisted, reaching down to pull her against him.

He watched her head roll around a bit before she reached up to push her hair back. "What is it, your Majesty?"

Varian cocked up an eye brow. How long had it been since he had heard her call him that? Fond memories would not dim the anger with her though. Dropping the chain through his fingers so that the pendant danced before her face. "You need to tell me how you got this. Then you need to tell me why the hell were you using it?"

Fox paled and reached out to grab it from him. In her half awake state she failed miserably.

"You will not be getting this back." Varian held it back from her reach.

"I don't remember when I got it, and its just a necklace. I do not even wear it." Fox whispered and looked up at him.

Varian was shocked. "Fox, you are lying to me." Although he was wondering if she had been wearing it. If Fox had put it on, it could put her under a limited amount of Sylvanas's power. By the Light, he had left Fox in control of his city!

Fox remained silent and looked away from him. In her mind she was still trying to wake up. There was a deep need to think coherently now that Varian had stumbled on this little secret. And really, what had she done so wrong? Talking to the Banshee Queen from Stormwind about Stromgarde's benefit was a good thing.

"Tell me you have not worn this." He reached down to turn her face back to his.

"I have never put it on, not once! I already told you that." She pushed his hand away but continued to stare up at him.

Varian felt a sinking feeling in his gut. She had already lied to him once. "This is important Fox. Tell me where you got it."

"I don't know." Fox sighed. She was not going to rat out Learen for bringing her the necklace. He had no idea what it was. He had merely been trying to annoy the Banshee Queen by taking it.

"Fox!" Varian came to his feet and stared down at her. "As your King I am commanding you to answer me."

"I did answer and I told you all I know." She crossed her arms and stared with defiance.

It was possible that if Fox had worn the necklace, that Sylvanas had managed to get a mind control spell over her. It would explain why she had not been herself since he had returned. "Have you contacted Sylvanas with it?"

"No." Fox knew she was walking a thin line. He clearly knew she had. "Technically she contacted me, but I cut off the communication with her. She merely taunts me with cryptic talk. I saw no further need to answer the calls."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Varian groaned and turned away.

Fox dropped her head to her hands. "How was I to do that when you were not here?'

"So it started after I left for Stromgarde." He spun back to face her.

"Of course! I would have told you had you been here. Wait, did you think I sent you away because of something Sylvanas said? " Fox reached around and tossed a pillow at him. "If you are distrusting of her motives, I brought you home because of something she said not the reverse."

"Which would be?"

Fox paled. "It was to horrible to commit to memory."

Varian was not going to relent. Event he slightest bit of information would help him know how to preceded. "But you do remember it. So tell me."

"She said she was going to revive a Wyrnn Death Knight.. With Anduin safely on the other side of the world under Velen's watchful eye, you can only assume which Wyrnn I thought she meant." Fox shivered at the idea. Even now with him back in Stormwind and at her side, she still feared the threat.

Varian dropped down and pulled her close. "You forget, Sylvanas would have to kill me first. Something she would have done long ago had she been able too."

"You are not immortal." Fox grumbled and kicked her legs out straight.

"I appreciate the concern." Varian chuckled.

"It's not funny." She spat out and looked as if she was going to cry.

"No, but because it is Sylvanas, I want to bring in a Priest to make sure you are clear of any foul magic." Varian patted her back trying to sooth her.

Fox leaned against him in defeat. "Do what you want. Damiana is worse then my body guards these days. Go ahead and give her access to my mind as well. It's not like there is anything I want to hide."

Varian settled down on the bed and held her. Listening to her complain and grumble at him about the inconveniences she had to suffer as his Queen until it was no more then the steady breath of her sleep the greeted his ears. He was holding in most of his worry. He suspected Damiana would find traces of dark influence within the fringes of Fox's mind. Adding to the fact Fox was in control of Stormwind at the time. Lord Bascomb had said they were at odds. First thing tomorrow, he would contact him and find out just what issues of the Kingdom had come up. Maybe that would lead him to a clue.

O0O0O0O0O

Lord Bascomb did not have to pretend to be stunned when King Wyrnn confided in him. The fact that Sylvanas was being blamed for the acts of Damiana and Astarii, did well enough that for him. "I knew the Lady was becoming more aggressive in her dealings, but under the control of the Banshee Queen? Are you sure?"

"I am having Damiana look into it. When the Priestess gives me her full report I will know more." Varian looked exhausted. "That must be why she wanted you out of control. It would be far easier to get around with you out of the picture. There is no telling what Sylvanas would be up too. She has always been one of the most devious enemies we have ever encountered. I suspect the plot would have to be in place already since she called me home."

"Then we can consider your faith in me a blessing." Lord Bascomb forced a weak smile at the King. "Perhaps now you will believe me about the SI-7?"

A deep sigh escaped Varian. "I can not fathom Shaw working for Sylvanas in any respect. Perhaps there are others reporting to her. It would be easy enough with the limited control we have on the rogues. Placing restrictions on them would impede their ability to work. Its a touchy situation all the way around."

"I have a confession to make." Lord Bascomb waited for the King to look up at him. "I have already infiltrated the ranks of the SI-7. One of their own is working for me. The man is a bit of a wild card, but that is why I chose him. So far he has proved to be very valuable in gaining the information I need for Stormwind's benefit."

"And you trust him?" Varian cocked up an eyebrow. "The SI-7 does not take agents without merit. Doing this would mean he is betraying every single member of their organization."

I trust him implicitly, your Majesty. I have tested his loyalty and he has yet to fail me. I am most impressed."

Varian did not think he would live to see this day. SI-7 Agents turning against their own. What was Stormwind coming too? "Then have him investigate this issue."

"And Shaw? Can I promise my man immunity if he goes against the Spy master?"

Varian grimaced. "When Shaw is proven innocent there is no way the man will be able to work within the organization again. Of that I have no doubt. The trust of the SI-7 is imperative to their work. But I will find him a place directly under me where no one would dare touch him."

"And when my suspicions are confirmed and I can prove the SI-7 is working against you? What happens to Shaw then?"

"Need you ask?" Varian darkened at the very idea. He didn't like it one bit.

"Then there will need to be a new Spy master. My man is capable of that opportunity. May I promise him this as a suitable reward?" Bascomb was almost ready to faint with excitement. Soon he would control the SI-7 and the Cathedral of Light.

"As much as I dislike it, yes."

Lord Bascomb bowed and left the room. First he had to find Damiana and let her know that there was no longer any need to be delicate with Lady Lothar. The visible decent into madness could be stepped up. Learen would be informed that he must find a way to unseat Shaw from the SI-7. Then there was the Hawke's required proof. An evil grin came to his face. They would have confession of the illegitimacy of the Royal issue by Lady Lothar's own mouth once he was done with her.

A knock came at the door and Bascomb looked up to see Myles Fulbright leaning heavily on his walking stick. "The guards said that I should come right in?"

"Yes, Mr. Fulbright. I wished to discuss your daughter with you." The warm smile did not reach his eyes.

O0O0O0O0O

Braelyn was under close watch by her own parents. There was not much she could do with Lord Bascomb's formal guard watching her. It was for her own safety. That was what had been told to the Hawkes, and her trusting parents had believed it with out question. Never once occurring to them that Braelyn was being held prisoner in case she confess what she knew.

She was to become the Queen of Stormwind? How was that to happen when Varian was head over heels in love with Fox, and everyone knew it. The most irritating part was her father was now convinced there was some underhanded plot against Stormwind it's self, and the SI-7 was at the front of it all.

Braelyn would give anything for just one hour away. She could reach Fox and warn her of what was happening. Still even doing that might lead to the death of her family. She dropped to her knees and placed a hand on her lynx's head. "Oh Bitey, what am I going to do?"

"First you are going to get off the dirty ground."

The sound of this voice gave her chills. Looking up to see Astarii coming through the little gate that as around their small house. And even more the Braelyn's surprise was the person with her. "Astarii, Goldenleaf? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to deliver a note to your family and inform you that Lord Bascomb has ordered you to move into his residence within the gates of Stormwind. It is no longer suitable to have you running around Elwynn Forest." Astarii let go of Goldenleaf's arm.

Goldenleaf reached over to swipe at his arm as if trying to remove invisible dust.

"And Goldenleaf? Why have you come"

Before the male night elf could utter a word Astarii smiled sweetly. "Oh he just wanted to escort me to keep me company. He is such a wonderful betrothed. I could not ask for better."

Goldenleaf stood behind Astarii shaking his head amendment, but said "It was my honor, Lady Astarii."

"Of course it was. Now let me see to your parents, if you please."

Braelyn frowned darkly. So Astarii was working with Lord Bascomb. This was terrible. "They are around back working with my mothers flower garden."

"Oh lovely. The two of you catch up while I greet them." the Priestess moved quickly eager to have her mission complete and be back within the city walls.

"Are you working for Bascomb too?" Braelyn rushed to Golden and grabbed hold of his arm the moment the other woman was out of sight. A finger shooting up to wave under his nose.

"Oh not you too. That man is the only thing Astarii talks about these days." Goldenleaf groaned. "Not that I haven't even met him, nor do I care too. He sounds like a troublemaker to me."

"Oh your one to talk. You are a troublemaker." Braelyn looked around at the guards and leaned closer. "If you haven't realized I am surrounded by guards."

"I figured your parents decided to finally keep you at home, and way from those sugary Blood Elves." Goldenleaf shrugged.

"These men belong to Lord Bascomb. I do not have much time, but you have to tell the lady Lothar to beware. There is a foul plot against her, and do not tell anyone this information came from me. Do not even tell her I am the one who said it."

"What?" Goldenleaf waved a hand and kicked up the wind. The sound of the rattling leaves on the trees muffling their words.

"Goldenleaf, please take me seriously in this. Fox is in imminent danger and so is her baby. There isn't anything I can do without endangering the lives of my parents." Braelyn pleaded

"Stay calm. I will think of a reason to break away from Astarii and return. Incognito, of course, and you can explain everything to me when I return."Goldenleaf kept his face impassive so that the guards could not make out what they were discussing.

"There is no time. If Bascomb is moving me into Stormwind that means he has found a way to hurry things along. We can not let him have is way."

"Fine I will meet with the lady when Astarii and I return. I will learn what I can. Don't you worry. I will come back as soon as I can."

"Goldenleaf?" Astarii came around the house with jasper and Ellysan.

"Yes, Astarii, dear?" Goldenleaf stepped back from Braelyn. The last thing they needed was another jealous fit incoming.

Astarii mover closer and wrapped her arm around Goldenleaf's. The nasty glare tossed to the Human. Proving that she had not forgotten the events of Darnassus. "I have done my duty and delivered the message to Braelyn's lovely parents. We can be off now."

"Fine. Braelyn was being terribly boring anyway. She doesn't want to go frolicking with me around Elwynn at all. So I have no use for her." Goldenleaf scoffed and tried to look displeased.

"And Mrs. Hawke, I will make all the arrangements for Braelyn's shopping trip. You are right, there are some lovely designers in Stormwind. We shall have a wonderful time when you arrive." Astarii's glowing eyes moving over Braelyn's clothing dismissively.

Braelyn looked to her very excited and happy mother. The moment the Night Elves were gone she rushed over to her "What was the Priestess talking about? I have a perfectly good wardrobe that suits my life style."

"A Queen needs to dress like a Queen Braelyn. Lady Astarii pointed that out when she gave me this..." Ellysan held up an elaborate tube.

Jasper took it from his wife, and looked to Braelyn. "Let's move it inside." then he guided his daughter in the house. Opening the tube he pulled out the document. A large paper that sported the Gilnean and Stormwind seals.

"What is that?"

"Proof that the King is in love with you Braelyn. Lord Bascomb had the King draw this up just for you. It is proof that he knows of the plot and is working with Lord Bascomb. He has already had Greymane and himself affix there mark. All you need do is sign it."

"What?" Braelyn looked over the marriage decree. "It's not possible!"

"It is. Looks like the Crimsonfox was a fraud from the start. Lord Bascomb says that he will have her confessing the truth of it all by this time tomorrow. But even if she tries to stall it will not matter. Once you sign this document, you will be the Queen of Stormwind. There is nothing she can do." Jasper reached over and dipped the quill in the ink for his daughter. "The official wedding will take place as soon as that deceiver is removed from Stormwind. Now sign, Braelyn, Sweety. It's time to stop fighting you're destiny."

"But I can't! I am a traitor. Don't you remember Rommath?" Braelyn shook her head refusing to take the quill. Maybe she could get her parents to go along with her in delaying this action?

"That was a childish error. The King knows this, as does Lord Bascomb." Ellysan patted her daughter's back. "You must do this to save Stormwind. We are all counting on you. The King would not have sent it if he was not true in his intent."

"What are you talking about?" Braelyn looked from her mother to her father in confusion.

"We know about Stromgarde." Jasper said softly.

Braelyn blinked. "What of Stromgarde?"

Jasper set the quill aside and took his daughter's shoulders. "It has come to our attention you were moved from the soldier's barracks into the main keep, Braelyn.

"Because there wasn't enough rooms for everyone." She lowered her eyes not wanting to tell her father about the incident with Halduron.

"You were given a body guard. At the King's insistence, isn't that right. What reason would King Wyrnn have to protect you so earnestly and not any other?" Jasper prompted her.

Braelyn blushed, and it was as damning as if she had actually done something improper, which is exactly the way her father took it. Reaching around he took up the quill and slid it into his daughter's hand. "This is the best thing for everyone, Braelyn. You have to sign it, and pack. Lord Bascomb is expecting you."

Braelyn took the quill at the mention of Lord Bascomb's name, but her hand was shaking to hard to sign the paper. How could she do this? Had King Wyrnn really sent her this decree? How binding was it and for how long? There were so many questions she had no idea what the answers were.

"Jasper, maybe this isn't the best thing for her." Ellysan looked over at her husband. "Why don't we just leave Braelyn here, and go tell Lord Bascomb she changed her mind."

"No!" Brealyn leaned over and scrawled her name on the paper. Knowing what would happen if her parents arrived in Stormwind without her. Fox, forgive me for this.

Author Note: I tried to get this out earlier today, but well I was attacking dust bunnies. Seriously house, why you gotta get so messy on me?


End file.
